Back in NY
by jordinajamaica
Summary: Meet JJ. She is fat, shy and has no self confidence, but Danny Messer and Don Flack are her friends, what else she could ask for? Flack/OC and DL...possibly other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything! Only Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!  
-

"Good morning. I'm here to see Danny Messer, please?" JJ said, her voice trembling. She was terribly nervous but that happened every time she needed to talk to some stranger and that receptionist wasn't an exception; and the fact that she was a tall beautiful blonde didn't help either. She always felt inferior to that type of girl.

"Danny Messer?" The receptionist asked incredously and looked at her for more time than what could be considered respectful. But she didn't blame the bimbo. She was clearly overweight, wearing a pair of jeans, a simple pullover and skater trainers. The receptionist looked for less than a second a paper and spoke, "You are not on the list."

She looked at the hottie confused "I haven't told you my name, how can you say that I'm not on the list?"

"Oh! I assumed you were his little cousin or something like that." The receptionist replied nonchalantly.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no. I'm JJ Hudson." The young woman stated.

The receptionist looked at her list again and handed her a visitor pass. "There are the elevators. The crime lab is 35th floor." She finally told her rolling her eyes.

"Thanks." JJ said and headed to the elevators. When she reached the lab she stepped in and began to look around amazed. The place was huge and really crowded to be a lab. She was blocking the space with her huge bag when she saw him. He hadn't changed a lot since the last time she had seen him. Well, the truth was that he looked even hotter, more worked out and with shorter hair. When he saw her, he smiled widely, that smile that always made her shiver.

"JJ!" He shouted and half of the lab turned around to look at her. That was the last thing she needed, as if she hadn't blushed enough after that famous Messer grin. He run to where she was standing and hugged her tightly.

"Danny!" She said still feeling flushed.

Danny looked at her and said "Wow! You look great, JJ. Really beautiful."

"Come on, Danny! Don't mess with me! I've gained more than 10 pounds since the last time you saw me and I've just landed from a 12 hours flight. I look awful!" She said shaking her head.

"You will always look great to me, hun." He answered kissing her forehead and hugging her again, "And if you don't believe me, we can always ask Flack." He added shrugging.

"Is Flack here too?" JJ asked blushing again looking around them, searching for the tall blue eyed Detective. _Why does he have to have so hot friends? And why does he look so great always? _She thought.

"Well, not right now, but he will join us for drinks later." He said.

All that exchange of words and hugs and kisses didn't went unnoticed for the lab workers that were staring at them wondering what was going on.

"Danny, everyone is watching us ...and it's a little bit uncomfortable." She said blushing.

"Ok. Let's go to my office." He smiled warmly at her. She was about to grab her bag when he reached for it. "Let me help you, Doc."

"Doc? That's a new nickname?" She said smiling. "Always a gentleman, eh Messer?" She punched him in the arm.

He just grinned at her and led her to his office. In there they found a very busy Lindsay ending paperwork.

"Hey Montana, I want you to meet JJ, now better known as Doctor Hudson." He announced. "JJ this is Lindsay."

"Nice to meet you Lindsay, I've heard a lot about you." JJ said shaking hands with her.

"Nice to meet you too JJ. He's been talking about you a lot since you announced your arrival. I was beginning to be quite jealous, to tell you the truth." She joked.

"Don't worry. He would never think about me in that way. I'm like his little sister." JJ explained rolling her eyes. "And the fact that he is completely in love with you makes our possible romantic relationship more platonic than real."

They both laughed and looked at him. He was staring at her girls beginning to be worried.

"God! I think that I've made a huge mistake introducing you two." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok. I leave you alone, guys. My shift is over and I want to go home before we meet at Sullivan's." Lindsay said once the laughter stopped.

"Why don't you go with her, JJ?" Danny said and she looked at him confused "I thought you would prefer stay with us than in a hotel. I've settled the spare room in my apartment for you."

"I can call one of my college friends and stay there. I don't want to bother you two." JJ said blushing again.

"It's not a problem, JJ." Lindsay answered "Let's go!" She added helping the younger woman with her bag.

"Wait!" Danny shouted "Where is 'Bug'?"

"He is boarding at the clinic where I used to work. It was about time you asked about him!" JJ answered smiling.

"I'm lost here. Who is Bug? "Lindsay asked.

"Bug is my dog. He is a good friend of Danny's. I think he even helped you in a case some time ago." She explained smiling.

"Bug is the dog you brought to the lab to prove the absence of breaking patterns in the glass of the Hollies case?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"Yep! The one Hawkes and Stella said looked exactly like me" Danny added rolling his eyes.

The three of them laughed and after a short silence Lindsay and JJ decided to head home leaving Danny at the lab really worried. The two women that knew more about him together, that could end very badly. He had to make sure that under any circumstance his mother joined them... ever.

Just the first chapter of this fanfic. I hope you like it! Please review! In the next one JJ would explain how she met Danny...I want to hear your opinions please!:D


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. Only Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!  
-

Two hours later Lindsay and JJ got in the bar laughing hard. Lindsay led her to the table where all the other lab workers were already sitting down. When Flack saw them he stood up and run to hug JJ.

"Jamie!" He shouted passing his arms around her middle and lifting her from the floor. "I've missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too." She replied smiling.

"You look great, by the way." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Blue. You don't look bad yourself, although I've already told you that I like you better with long sideburns." She replied touching the side of his cheek lightly, making both of them blush.

"Guys I want you to meet JJ!" Danny announced interrupting them. "JJ this is Mac, Stella, Adam and Hawkes. I guess that you can remember Flack because he is the one with his arms still around you." Danny said smiling widely

She blushed even more immediately but fortunately the local was quite dark and nobody could see it. Everybody greeted her and after ordering some drinks the conversation started again.

"I've hear Flack call you Jamie but Danny calls you JJ, what do you prefer?" Stella asked.

"Well, I'm more used to be called JJ, it's my name actually. But Blue likes to call me Jamie." She replied smiling.

"JJ then." She answered her smiling too. "So, I'm guessing you met Flack because Danny introduced you two, but how did you meet Danny? Were you some fling of his long time ago?" she gossiped.

"No... I was only 18 when we met and he was 28, 10 years was a huge age gap." She said blushing. She never looked at Danny as if this age difference existed but she knew he did it.

"So now you are 23, right?" Stella guessed and when JJ nodded she continued. "But Danny told us you were a Doctor. Are you another little genius as our ME here, Doctor Hawkes?" Stella asked impressed.

"Not exactly. I'm licensed in Veterinary Medicine. In some countries that means you are a Doctor in others not. I'm not a genius; I just ended my degree in the amount of time everybody is supposed to do it..." She shrugged modestly. "Danny just found a new nickname for me." After a short pause JJ continued her story "I met him because he dated my sister."

"You even met the family, Danny? That seems a quite serious relationship." Lindsay told him confused.

Before Danny could speak JJ continued. "Not exactly...When I started my college years I moved from California to New York where my old sister, Emma, was living. She was an art student then and the big apple was the best place in US to learn. I wanted to see more world than Santa Clara so when she offered me a room in his tiny apartment in Manhattan I couldn't refuse. One morning I woke up quite early to go to class and I found Danny, only in his boxers, in our kitchen looking for something to eat. After the initial shock I thought that he was probably another stupid guy my sister hit on in a bar. But that day we had breakfast together and we talked a lot. After living for several months with my sister LOTS of men slept in her room but he was the first guy I could really talk with. The other ones I've met were all jerks that tried to hit on me while my sister was still sleeping or weren't even able to speak in English. But Danny was different and if I have to tell the truth, he was the most handsome man Emma ever brought home." She said blushing again.

"So the first time you met him you were only 18 and he was standing naked in your kitchen?" JJ nodded laughing and Hawkes continued, "Man, poor innocent girl you were corrupting her from the very first day!"

"He didn't corrupt me at all!" JJ defended Danny. "The first week I lived with my sister I met one of her flings in our bathroom. He was completely naked and he liked to spend the day like that!" JJ said laughing and everybody joined her.

"And what happened next?" Mac asked after a soft nudge from Stella.

"I went out with her sister for about a month and every time I went to their apartment we had breakfast together and I drove her to the uni, and, well, we grew quite closer during that time..." Danny explained.

"But then my sister broke up with Danny. Well, she actually just stopped calling him or answering his calls, and one morning I woke up and in my kitchen there was a huge black guy with long hair and a quite scary expression." JJ paused for a moment to take a sip of her drink "After some months I came across Danny in the park while I was walking 'Bug', I apologised for my sister's attitude and he confessed me that he was about to broke up with her anyways but he didn't do it before-"

"Because of JJ." Danny interrupted her. Everyone looked at both of them, and JJ blushed again. "She was like a baby sister to me and I thought that breaking up with her sister would mean not seeing her again. She became family in only a month; I didn't want to lose her, and the truth is that with her sister being the way she was I was quite worried about her."

"Yeah, my sister wasn't the best influence. She has changed a lot since then." JJ added.

"You arrived from visiting her this morning, right?" Lindsay asked lighting the mood.

"Yep. She is living in Barcelona now. She is writing her thesis, at the same time working in an art gallery, and she's been going out with the same guy for the last 10 months, that's a record for her!" JJ explained proudly.

"I'm glad she is doing fine" Danny said kindly.

"Yes, me too. I was beginning to be sick of being the responsible and grown up sister when I am 6 years younger than her!" JJ said smiling

"So what are you doing here back in NY, Jamie?" Flack spoke for the first time. "Not that I'm complaining, I'm more than happy to have you here!" He passed his arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"If I have to be honest, I don't know. I couldn't go back to California with my parents, they bought a mobile home and they are travelling around the state and I couldn't stay with my sister in Spain, she has no place for me and Bug, and although it's a great place I missed this."She looked at Flack and Danny and then continued. "So here I am! Without a job or a place to live, alone in that huge city!"

"First of all, you are not alone, you have us, you can count on Danny and me and I'm sure that in a very little time the rest of the team would be your friends too," She tried to complain but Flack didn't let her. "Second, you and Bug can always camp in my apartment and about the job..."

"I have an idea." Mac said interrupting them.

Review please!:D:D Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything! Only Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!  
-

"OH! Yeah! That would be great!" Stella said smiling widely.

"I don't understand anything, and I think I'm not the only one. Do you mind filling us in, please?" Danny asked confused.

"Lucy's maternity leave begins next Monday and I haven't found anyone to do her job during the next 3 months, at least, yet. I know it's not what you are probably looking for, JJ, but it's a job." Mac said to her.

"I... I don't know, Mac. It would be great to work with all of you but I don't know if I'm qualified to do her job..." JJ answered nervously.

"You had to study chemistry, physics, genetics and of course biology to graduate in veterinary. You can do this! And I'm sure Adam would be more than happy to help you!" Hawkes stated.

"Uh..oh..Yeah, yeah...of course!" Adam babbled.

"Are you sure, Mac?" He nodded and JJ continued "So, tomorrow I could bring you my resumé and..."

"Just come to talk with me at 10. I will show you the lab and Lucy could explain you better what you would have to do." Mac said smiling.

"Does that mean that she has a job?" Flack added.

"If she doesn't mind spending all day in the lab with all of us, she does." Mac cleared.

Everybody stared at her until she nodded and spoke "Fine! I'd try to do my best!" Flack hugged her again and Danny kissed her cheek. Everybody congratulated her and thanked Mac for the oportunity. After a short silence, music began to sound and Lindsay dragged Danny to dance while Stella did the same with Hawkes. Mac left the bar to go home after a few songs, leaving Adam, Flack and JJ chatting happily. The lab tech's phone rang and after a short conversation he stood up.

"Booty call?" Flack teased him.

He blushed furiously and shaked his head. "I wish..." he whispered. "But...I have to go anyways. See you tomorrow JJ, it was nice meeting you." Adam said nervously.

"Likewise, Adam." JJ answered smiling.

"Now that we are alone Jamie, let me ask you again, how are you and what are you doing here?" Flack asked passing again one arm around JJ's shoulders.

"Blue..."JJ said shaking her head "A bar it's not the best place to talk about that..."

"So, let's go to my place. I'm sure Danny and Lindsay won't mind." They both looked to the couple. They were dancing very close and Danny was kissing her head every few seconds. "C'mon, Jamie?" he begged grinning.

"Flack! I haven't slept in 28 hours, the jet lag it's killing me and I have to woke up early tomorrow to go to talk with Mac. I have to ask for a raincheck this time." She argued.

" You called me Flack? Wow, that was weird!" He smiled widely " Let me walk you home at least, please?"

"Ok, let's say our goodbyes to the dancers and head home!" She replied brightly.

Five minutes later they were walking to Danny's apartment. JJ began to shiver and Flack passed an arm around her shoulders. She looked at him quite confused but smiled."Thanks, Blue. After a month in Spain I'm not used to this cold winter."

"Well, it's been freezing lately." He paused for a minute, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked looking at her concerned.

"I...I...I really don't know. I guess I'm quite lost." He just nodded encouraging her to continue. "After I ended my studies I didn't know what to do next. I went to London for a couple of weeks and then I spent that month with my sister in Spain. I didn't know what to do with my life, I still don't know now. I've been studying all my life and now...nothing, I've always known what would happen the next year but not this time." She said frustated.

"It's normal to feel that way, Jamie. You just have to find out what do you want, and go for it and I'm sure you would get it." Flack said squeezing her tighter to his side.

"I know but I'm really confused. After that month I didn't know where to go and I just went where I last felt myself, where I last felt like home..."JJ continued blushing lightly.

"That's good." He kissed her head and continued talking "Look at it differently, you are here, in the most wonderful city in the world, you are surrounded by people that loves you and you just got a job! It's not that bad, right?"

"Not bad, that's true." She smiled and passed her arms around his middle. She then hugged him tightly and talked against his chest. "Thanks, Blue."

They both smiled and continued walking in silence. When they reached Danny's building, Flack let her go from their embrace and kissed her cheek as a good bye.

"Good night, Blue." She told him still blushing after the little kiss.

"What do you do tomorrow night?" Flack asked all of the sudden.

"I don't know, nothing I guess...Why?" JJ asked amused.

"We need to catch up! We haven't properly talked in months!"He told her smiling.

"I'd love that!" She smiled widely. "Ok. I'll bring Chinese food at your place at 7?"

"That sounds great!" Flack grinned. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" She said waving at him while she got in the building.

_He is so nice and hot and wonderful. _JJ thought as she opened the apartment door. _It would be easier if he had a girlfriend, like Danny, but as far as I know he is single...STOP...He is Donald Flack Jr., your Blue...You would never be with him in that way...Look at him...So tall and handsome and those eyes...Arghhhh...Not again...You already had a crush on him you can't have another one again, right? ...Arghhh...Why he has to be so fucking perfect?_

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think!:D:D


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything. Only Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! I'm really happy you like this story!  
-

Lindsay and Danny continued dancing, as well as Hawkes and Stella, for a few more songs and then headed back to the now empty table. Hawkes ordered a round for all of them.

"Danny, what happened between Flack and JJ?" Stella asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked in confusion as he took a sip of his beer.

"C'mon, Danny, it's obvious that they have some unfinished business between them. The way Flack treats her it's like he has or has had feelings for her and the way she looks at him…" Lindsay added.

"I don't know...As far as I know nothing happened that day-" Danny said and regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

The girls looked at him in expectation and he didn't have any other option than continue the story, since he could not refuse puppy dog eyes.

"Flack and I were having a beer in a bar in midtown when JJ showed up. She looked amazing. She was going to a party and was meeting up with some friends there. Flack and I ended going to the party too and leaving at 7 am. Because we were all quite drunk we went to sleep at Flack's, since his was the nearest place. I woke up 4 hours later to find the 3 of us sleeping it off in his bed. My cell phone rang and it was Mac and I left them there still sleeping and cuddling. I don't know what happened next."

"I knew it!" Stella said smiling widely.

"But how old was she? How old was Flack? You were dressed at least?" Lindsay asked.

"We were all completely dressed, Montana. And I guess JJ was 20 and Flack 26, or something like that." He replied shrugging.

"The only ones that know what happened after you left are those two." Hawkes stated.

"We need to find out!" Stella added.

"I'm in," Lindsay said smiling. "I'll try to ask her about it if she is still awake when we arrive at Danny's apartment."

"And in the case she is asleep, we can have a girls lunch tomorrow to celebrate her job!" Stella continued.

"Oh! Great idea! Danny you have to interrogate Flack." Lindsay told him.

"No way, girls! I asked him back then if something happened and he almost hit me." Danny said shaking his head.

"I'm on a case with him. Maybe I could try to find out what his feelings are..." Hawkes offered.

"Great, Shel!" Stella cried and hugged her dance partner.

"Yes I know, but you have to explain me anything you find out!" Hawkes added smiling.

The girls nodded happily. "Oh man, you are worse than these two." Danny said talking to Hawkes and pointing the girls.

"Danny, you are just jealous that JJ doesn't have a crush on you. You like to think that every girl in the world is attracted to you!" Lindsay added teasingly.

"It's not that, Montana. And knowing that _you_ have a huge crush on me is enough. I don't want anyone but you." Danny added with a wink.

"Flatterer!" Lindsay answered and kissed him softly.

"Ok guys, we should get going." Stella said. "Linds, call me if you discover anything."

"I will!" Lindsay said smiling. "Good night guys!"

They all headed home. Lindsay and Danny where walking hand in hand when she stopped and spoke, "Have you ever kissed her?"

"What? Who? JJ? No! She is like my sister!" Danny said quite amused.

"But have you ever thought about doing it, I mean, you didn't think of her as a sister since the first moment you met her and she obviously had feelings for you." Lindsay explained.

"Montana...She probably had a crush on me long time ago but she was too young for me when we met." Danny replied.

"And now? She is not so young now." Lindsay asked quite embarrassed.

"Linds, I love you, I don't have eyes for any other women in the entire world. It even scares me sometimes. The other day Flack made fun of me because that gorgeous top model, Flack's words, was hitting on me and I didn't even notice her. I just wanted to go home with you." She kissed him and Danny continued, "You don't have to see our relationship threatened by JJ nor any other woman in this city! I'm not going to leave you, Montana, you are stuck with me for the long haul." He hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately. They walked in silence for some minutes until she spoke again.

"So you really don't know if they had something? Flack and JJ I mean?" Lindsay asked smiling.

"You are the gossip queen, Montana." He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "No I really don't know. I asked him about it the next day and he just groaned so I didn't push more."

"But what do you think?"

"I dunno. After that night, they didn't spend time together and they acted really weird. If I went out with one, the other one didn't want to come. But then the explosion happened, and he was severely injured. I talked to JJ a few days after that and told her that I was going to the hospital to see him and she came with me. Since then, they spent lot of time together with me and alone too, they had become really good friends." Danny explained.

"Something happened after you left that morning," Lindsay said firmly.

"Probably...Look, I don't care if you ask her about all that, Montana, but be kind, ok? She is not a suspect!"

"I will be very nice, Dan, it would be only two girls gossiping and having fun. If I see it's painful for her or uncomfortable I'll change the topic, deal?"

"Deal." He took her hand in his again "Let's hurry up or she'll be asleep by the time we get home!" Danny said pulling her.

"I knew I loved you for a reason!" Lindsay said and ran with him.

I thought it was a needed chapter, to know a little from where the things came. Tell me what you think! Reviews made me happy, and a happy me write more! REVIEW PLEASE!:D:D


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything! Only Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!

Thanks to all my reviewers: Gwen, IluvPeterPetrelli, Bec, Su, oddie, CariNess, KiskcassScott, MySweetTimeJommie, Kcatlin, leopardprint-farce, ilovemygelding. I hope you continue reviewing. Your opinion is very important to me! And the ones that you are reading and not reviewing, don't be shy and review, you would make me happy!:D

Lindsay and Danny were awakened by some noise in his kitchen. It was just 7.30, but they decided to stand up anyway and joined JJ.

"Good morning, JJ." Lindsay said still rubbing her eyes while Danny just groaned.

"Good morning guys!" JJ said smiling. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just wanted to prepare some breakfast, and with the jet lag I've been awake for a couple of hours already and... I'm sorry." She blushed.

"Don't worry we had to wake up anyways, we should be at the lab at 10, too." Lindsay interrupted, trying to reassure JJ.

"We'll forgive you if you tell me that you are cooking your famous waffles, please?" Danny pleaded as he caught the scent of the breakfast.

"I am." JJ said proudly.

"Oh, Montana, you have to try them, they are amazing. She used to cook them every day we had breakfast together...I've really missed them."

"The truth is that they smell really great. Maybe you could teach me how to cook them?" Lindsay asked.

"As long it's only this. I can only cook waffles and brownies!" JJ said laughing.

Lindsay took note of JJ's excellent mood and guessed that is was probably due to certain dark-haired blue-eyed detective. Last night when they got home JJ was already asleep so she decided to drop the topic until the lunch with Stella later that day.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

At 9:50 the three reached the crime lab. Only twenty minutes later JJ was in Mac's office signing her contract. After that, a very pregnant Lucy showed her everything she needed to know for her future job.

"Hey JJ! How are you doin'?" The young lab tech asked.

"Hey Adam! I'm fine thanks. Lucy was showing me all that stuff." JJ replied happily.

"So, what do you think? Are you going to join us?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, I think I'm going to have to re-read some of my class notes but, yes, I'm going to work here!" JJ said smiling.

"That sounds great! And don't worry, if you need any help just let me know ok?" Adam said. "I gotta go get this results to Hawkes. Talk later!" He said as goodbye.

"Thanks, Adam."JJ replied waving.

JJ headed to the break room while Lucy went to the bathroom for third time in the last hour. There she found Stella having a coffee and reading Cosmo. "Good morning, Stella!"

"Hey kiddo! How's the tour?"

"Good. I think I would be able to manage everything and Adam already offered his help, anyways."JJ told her smiling.

"Well, I'm sure he knows that if he doesn't help you Danny and Flack would probably kill him." JJ blushed and Stella continued, "But Adam is a great guy anyways, he would have helped you even without your guys threatening him."

"Yeah," JJ blushed even more. "He seems cool, a little weird though."

"You'll get used to it." They both laughed and Stella continued, "Did Lindsay tell you about our lunch plans?"

"Yes, she mentioned something like girls meal, with lots of gossip?"

"Oh Yeah! So are you in?" Stella asked excited.

"Of course! I love gossip! You have to tell me everything that happened with Danny and Flack for the last months!"

"I'm sure you could tell us a lot too!" Stella made a short pause and continued "So, where are you going now?"

"I should go to get my dog from the clinic where he is boarding. Do you think we could have lunch in a place where dogs were allowed? I don't want to leave him alone again."

"Yeah! No problem, just be here with him at 1 pm."

"Ok! I see you later," JJ said waving to Stella and walking backwards at the same time.

"Look out!" Stella shouted but was too late. JJ ran directly into Flack's muscular chest.

"Ouch!" Flack said and after seeing how flustered JJ was, he asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'm sorry Blue, I'm always so clumsy...I didn't mean to walk over your foot, at least I hadn't a cup of coffee in my hand, that could have been a huge disaster...are you all right?" After that she blushed even more when she looked up and noticed that Flack had his hands on her shoulders and had leaned to look at her directly in the eyes.

"I feel great." he said smiling. "The truth is that I was looking for you."

"Oh...Yeah?" JJ said quite confused. _He is going to cancel for tonight, _JJ thought.

"Yes. Do you remember our plans for tonight, right?" She nodded and Stella nearly choked on her coffee. "I only have to do some paperwork for the case I closed with Hawkes this morning, so I'm quite sure I'm going to be able to be at home by 5 pm. I was thinking you could come earlier, at 6 more or less? We have lots of things to talk about..."

"That sounds great, but I will have Bug with me...Is that a problem if I bring him?" She said relieved.

"You can bring him whenever you want, Jamie. I would even baby sit him for you if you needed to. I kind of like that doggie of yours..." He reassured her.

"Thanks, Blue. So I'll be there around 6. Do you want me to bring something to eat or we order later?"

"I don't care; whatever is fine with you." His pager went off. "I have to go now."

"Wait, are you going to the elevators?" He nodded "Ok, I'm coming with you."

"Ok. Bye Stell," Flack said.

"Bye Flack. JJ?"

"See you at 1pm, Stella!"

Watching them leave together made Stella's smile wider even more. On JJ's second night back in the city she managed to have a 'date' with one of the hottest bachelors of the NYPD, but after hearing that last conversation it seemed that all had been Flack's idea. Stella was really amused. She had a mission and was convinced she will succeed. She had to discover what happened between her newest friend and the handsome and tall Detective.

That's all for today. I'll post the 'girls lunch' during the weekend!:D REVIEW PLEASE!:D Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything, only Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!

Thanks to all my reviewers! You make my days! And thanks to those of you who are just reading too!:D  
-

"Ladies, let me introduce you the male of my life. This is Bug!" JJ said proudly.

"I know that dog! Danny brought him to the lab a couple of years ago!" Stella said amused.

"Yep, Bug worked there before I did." JJ replied grinning.

"He is a cutie!" Lindsay said petting him.

They walked five minutes and arrived to a deli with some tables outside the street. Although it was winter, the sun was shining and the temps were not very low so they decided to eat there.

"Are you going to bring him tonight at Danny's?" Lindsay asked pointing to Bug who was lying sleeping at her feet.

"I guess...But if there is a problem I can leave him at the clinic."

"...or at Flack's" Stella added with a smirk.

"At Flack's?" Lindsay asked in confusion.

"Yeah, he offered to take care of him for her while they were talking about their plans for tonight." Stella said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Really? I'm going to my place tonight, so I'm sure Danny would appreciate Bug's company to watch the game!" Lindsay made a short pause and glanced at JJ that was blushing lightly. "So, you have plans with Flack tonight?"

"Yeah. We have lots to catch up. I'm going to his place so we can talk." JJ replied looking at her hands that were resting on her lap.

"Wow…That sounds pretty intimate..." Lindsay whispered to Stella.

"You should have seen them in the break room this morning. They were so cute." Stella giggled.

JJ overheard them. "We weren't cute, I ran into him!" JJ answered quite offended.

"You were still cute, honey," Stella said after taking a sip of her drink "So...What's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean? We are friends." JJ replied confused.

"I am Flack's friend and he doesn't treat me nor look at me the same way he does to you." Stella stated.

"Do you think he treats me different?" Both CSIs nodded and she continued "He must think that I'm like his sister, the same as Danny." she denied.

"If Danny looked at you that way, I would be incredibly worried about our romantic relationship," Lindsay said. JJ blushed. "You have something with him. What happened?"

"Nothing." JJ answered quickly.

"JJ, it's quite obvious that something happened. You can cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife." Stella prompted.

"What happened that morning 3 years ago? When Danny left..." Lindsay said slowly, regretting immediately what she had just asked.

"How?" She paused for a moment and continuing, "Danny told you that...Don't get me wrong girls, but I just met you. And although I like you and I think you are great, I don't think I should talk with you about this now." JJ said, but although she was serious she wasn't upset.

"I understand," Stella said "but just answer us this, please?" She waited for JJ to nod before continuing, "Is Flack a good kisser?"

Lindsay and Stella looked at JJ with puppy dog eyes begging her to answer that little question. She wasn't sure if she should answer, but after three years, she was bursting to tell someone.

"He is an amazing kisser." JJ said nearly drooling. The other girls shouted and cried like teenagers and JJ couldn't do anything but laugh. "Now can we stop gossiping about me and talk about someone or something else, please?"

"Oh, yeah! Now it's Lindsay's turn!" Stella said still laughing.

"What?" Lindsay stopped laughing suddenly.

"Oh yeah! I agree with you, Stella. I've been listening about you from Danny for years now. I want your version of it!" JJ added.

"Let's make a deal. I explain you everything about me and Danny and we talk to you about Flack's girlfriends and then you tell us what happened between you two...What do you say? _Quit pro_ _quo, _JJ?" She said emulating the Hannibal Lecter the best she could.

"I don't know..."JJ whispered.

"I'm sure we can give you some advice since we know him too..." Stella added.

"Fine...but you go first." JJ said after a short pause.

"YAY!" shouted the CSIs.

Lindsay told them about Danny flying to Montana, the pool table experience, how he was always there for her, the visit to the Messer's home in Christmas and how he told her 'I love you' for the first time. Then was time to for Lindsay and Stella to tell JJ all they knew about Flack's girlfriends.

"The last one we heard about was Devon. She was a crazy snob but very beautiful." Stella said.

"It lasted long?" JJ asked shyly.

"Nope, a month maximum." Lindsay continued. "He hasn't been in a serious relationship in all the time I know him, actually."

JJ sighed and talked "I guess it's my turn now." She took a sip of her Coke started, "Blue and I met something less than a year before that morning. We were friends but we never hung out alone without Danny. We always flirted but it was really innocent. That night we went to a uni party and Danny found some guys that went to college with him and left us alone. We danced, we laughed and drank a lot and we continued flirting but nothing serious. Danny reappeared some hours later really tipsy but not more than we were and we decided to go to sleep at Flack's place because it was the closer apartment to the bar...

[Flashback]

JJ woke up with her head reposing on a male chest and a pair of arms hugging her tightly. The first thing she thought was, '_It's not possible_. _It didn't happen. ME having a one night stand? and I can't even remember? Please don't let him be a 'Coyote Ugly' please, please..._

"What are you mumbling?" The chest owner asked.

_Wait, I know that voice...It's not Danny's but has the same thick accent._

She shyly moved her head until he could look up to the voice. She looked shocked at what she saw and sat in the bed suddenly.

"Woo...What's wrong?" Flack asked.

"Where's Danny?" JJ asked in confusion while putting her hand on her own forehead. The hangover was going to be terrible. Then she realized that they were completely dressed and sighed in relief.

"That's what you want to hear when you woke up with a girl, where is your best friend." Flack said sarcastically. JJ gave him threatening look. "He left half an hour ago and woke me up when he shut the door." he replied quicklie.

"And what have you done for the last half hour?" JJ asked quite confused "You should have woken me up!"

"I tried but the only reaction I received was you hugging me harder. You look quite cute when you sleep, Jamie." Flack said smiling.

"Shut up!" she said smiling and throwing him a pillow.

"Oh, girl, you shouldn't have done that..." Flack said as he grabbed another pillow

The battle began and didn't stop until Flack had Jamie trapped under him and he had removed the last pillow from her. They stared at each other breathing heavily. Their laughter faded as they looked into each other's eyes. Their faces were only inches apart. Flack leaned in and kissed her lips. It was just a soft peck but he waited for her reaction. She then smiled lightly and he smiled back and kissed her again, this time wasn't that soft. A few seconds later they both broke apart breathless.

"Oh, God. I've been wanting to do that for so long," Flack said before kissing her again. "I really like you, Jamie." He said caressing her cheek before fusing his lips with hers.

[End flashback]

"And then I freaked out. He was kissing me and the only thing I was thinking was that this was wrong, although it felt so perfect, I thought that I didn't deserve such a wonderful man and I told him that I had to go somewhere and I left the apartment in a rush. I didn't talk to him until the explosion 6 months after that. I spent every morning in his hospital room. It was exams period and I studied there. I had all my notes scattered over him and his bed when he woke up." She smiled lightly. "I continued going to visit him every morning. He helped me with my exams and I gave him company. When he was discharged we hung out often until last summer when I left the city. We wrote several e-mails to each other and even used MSN but we haven't talked about that morning yet."

"Wow..." was the only thing Stella could say.

"Why didn't you talk with him after the kiss?" Lindsay asked.

"I felt awful. I thought he hated me for leaving him that way and that he probably didn't want to see me again and I just avoided him. It wasn't into much later that Danny told me that he always asked about me." JJ confessed embarrassed.

"Do you like him?" Stella asked gently.

"Of course I do! Look at him! Tall, handsome, nice, kind, a great friend, affectionate, perfect! And don't let me start with his eyes because I can go on and on..." JJ said nervously.

"You have to talk with him!" Lindsay nearly shouted.

"I know but… How do I do that?"JJ sighed.

"You just have to find a way, JJ. You have deep feelings for him and he feels something too." Stella was the one speaking now. "Try to do it tonight."

"I don't know girls...it's complicated..."JJ replied shaking her head.

"Yeah, but do you want to continue being just his friend? You two can have a fresh start now." Lindsay told her. "Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. I felt like you when I came back from Bozeman. Danny and I where friends for another month after we nearly kissed. Then I went one night to his place to play pool and here we are...We've been together for 8 months now...And they have been the best months of my entire life."

"Stop thinking about it and do it!" Stella said.

"OK! I'll do it! I will talk with him tonight!" JJ said convinced after a pause.

The two CSIs headed back to the lab and JJ went to Central Park to walk Bug. She decided to go to Danny's, take a long shower and prepare herself for that night, physically and psychologically.

So? Now that you know what happened I hope you continue reading!:D DO YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW!:D I love reviews and made me wanna writte more!


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing! Only Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!  
-

She stared at the image the mirror was returning. A slightly overweight, 5'6" brown eyed girl, wearing a black top and a pair of jeans. Her glasses were left forgotten in the nightstand table. Her straight hair, always tied in a pony tail, was resting now over her shoulders and back. She tried to look beautiful and at the same time don't look too dressed up. She groaned loudly and Bug barked. She turned around to look at him.

"What do you think buddy?" She asked modeling.

Bug barked and she couldn't do anything else than smile. "Ok, Bug, I'll interpret that as a 'You look great, JJ'." she said imitating a male voice. Then the apartment door opened and soon Danny was welcomed by Bug.

"Hey Buggie! How ya doin' man?" Danny kneeled down on the floor and caressed the dog. "I missed you too man, I missed you and your stubborn owner." He stood up again and walked to the kitchen with the dog following him happily. "Are you hungry buddy? Because I'm starving!"

JJ observed the moment leaning on the doorframe of her bedroom smiling widely. She walked to the kitchen with them.

"Hey JJ, do you want something to eat?" Danny asked while he grabbed a beer and some leftovers from the fridge.

"Nope, thanks. I'm going to Flack's tonight and we'll probably order something." She replied.

"Oh..." Danny said quite disappointed.

"I know this visit was supposed to be me and you catching up and I think that this is the first time we've been alone since I arrived...I can call Flack and tell him that I'm not going and stay here with you..."

"No, no..." He interrupted her. "Don't worry." He smiled. "Bug and I will watch the game and relax. You go and have fun with him. We can talk another day, now that you are staying here and we're going to be roomies, we'll have plenty of time for that!" Danny said.

"You sure about that?" He nodded and she continued, "I will begin to look for an apartment tomorrow, I don't want to bother you anymore."

"You don't bother me, JJ. You can stay here as long as you want."

"This building doesn't allow dogs, I don't want to cause you any problems… and I want to live alone for a while."

"Ok, ok… I have tomorrow afternoon off, we can go apartment hunting if you want?" Danny suggested.

"That sounds great! I don't begin at the lab until Monday so I still have 3 days off" JJ looked at her watch. "Danny I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Call me if you decide to sleep there, and I'd walk Bug before going to bed," Danny said and turned around to grab a plate from the cupboard. "And don't break his heart again."

JJ froze in her tracks.

When Danny turned around he found her there in front of the door standing stock-still. He moved to her direction and gently touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to look at him. She seemed to have just seen a ghost.

"Hey. You alright?" Danny asked concerned, she nodded lightly. "I didn't mean to… I was just kidding." Seeing that she didn't react he continued, "I know how you feel about what happened and I was a stupid for even mentioning this. I'm sorry. Please talk to me, JJ, please?"

"I...I...broke his heart?" she asked finally looking at him.

"Look, I don't know what happened that day, I just know that you both were really odd after that and he was quite down for a while. He wasn't the same and neither were you. But after the explosion everything changed again. I'm really happy that you are friends or whatever you are, but just be careful ok?" She nodded slowly "He is my best friend and you are like my baby sister and this scene seems to be from a stupid movie but just be careful."

"I think I'm going to call him and say I'm staying here." JJ said and began to look for her phone in her purse.

Danny stopped her. "Do you like him?"

JJ looked up "I...I...I don't know...I guess I do...Yes." She finally admitted blushing.

"Then you have to go there and tell him how you feel. Now." Danny said smiling.

"But...What if he doesn't like me? What if he just wants to be my friend? What if his feelings changed all over these years? What if..." JJ spoke nervously.

"You can't live just thinking in what could happen. Just live. Just do it. Go and talk with him. And he must be stupid if he says he doesn't like you, because he does." He smiled. "You look really beautiful tonight." He wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

She hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Danny."

"That's great. I hurt you and I end up receiving a hug." Danny said grinning.

"Don't get used to that. I bet it doesn't work like that with Lindsay," JJ said smiling too. They shared a comfortable silence and she continued "I'll go now. I'll call you when I get there." She pointed to Bug. "Take care of him."

"Don't worry, I will," Danny said proudly. "We've been alone other times and almost never anything bad happened."

"I was talking to him." she said pointing to Bug.

They both laughed and JJ finally left the apartment. She was going to talk to him. Finally.

I know it's not the best chapter ever written but I felt the need to put a litle brother-sister like conversation. Let me know what you think, please. Next chapter Flack and JJ's talk. REVIEW PLEASE!:D:D


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing! Only Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!

Note: Thanks for all the reviews I received! Thanks for reading, too! And a huge special thanks to Kris (sparkyCSI) for being my BETA!

The entire ten minute subway ride she was lost in her thoughts. She was going to tell Flack everything. She'd never been so afraid and happy at the same time in her whole life.

She stood outside his door and sighed deeply. She knocked and waited. It was early, but the nerves to arrive there made her walk faster than usually. After waiting more than 2 minutes and receiving no answer she knocked again, this time harder. She heard a thud and then someone cursing. A few seconds later Flack opened the door wearing only a towel around his waist.

"You are early." he said breathless from the run he had just done from the shower to the door.

She was speechless. His hair was wet from the shower and his muscular torso was covered with little water droplets. The scar he had from the explosion only made him look hotter. She fought the urge to touch him. _Do not stare, JJ. Try to look at his eyes, they are very beautiful too..._

"Sorry...I know it's hideous." he said covering his body with his arms and hands.

"Hey," she said waking up from her little fantasy. She grabbed his arms and pulled them away from his body. "I've seen it before and I kind of like it, Blue." They both blushed immediately and she continued, "Haven't you seen 'Lethal Weapon'? Girls like scars." she winked at him and walked into the apartment.

"Well, if I remember correctly, now would be your turn to show me yours." he said grinning.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Blue, I don't have any scars...Unless... does a tattoo count?" she said sitting on the kitchen counter.

"You...you...have a tattoo?" He asked with his eyes as wide as they could be. She nodded shyly. "Where? Can I see it?" he said walking to where she was.

"I think you should get dressed." she said pointing to the towel that was dangerously low on his hips and threatening to fall.

"I'll be back in two minutes!" he said running to the bedroom. He turned around before closing the door "Don't even think that this conversation is over."

She giggled, jumped from the counter, opened the fridge and grabbed two beers. When she closed the door she met face to face with herself. He had a photo of the two of them on his fridge. It was from the day he was released from the hospital after the explosion. They were smiling widely and that made her smile now too.

"What are you looking at?"

JJ jumped "Shit, you scared me!" He was laughing at her so she slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch...That hurts," he said faking.

She sighed deeply. "I've missed that..." she replied smiling looking at the floor.

"What?" Flack asked.

"This..." He looked at her confused. "The teasing, the flirting...being us."

"It hasn't been that long, Jamie. You've only been away for a few months..." Flack said nonchalantly.

"Oh...I guess that means all that sappy e-mails you sent me telling me you missed me, were all full of lies?" she asked smiling and handing him a beer.

He blushed and answered, "They weren't sappy!"

"I have them saved. Don't make me show them to Danny so he can decide if they were or not!" she said laughing and heading to the couch. When she was halfway there, a hand grabbed her arm and make her turn around and before she was able to react he was hugging her tightly.

"Of course I've missed you, you idiot," he said whispering in her ear.

After a few seconds they pulled apart. "See, you turned into a softie too. You haven't even teased me back!" She teased him smiling to try to recover from the amazing feeling of being in his arms.

"Oh well, I can show you my scar and see how you cheeks turn into this beautiful crimson tone."

"Shut up!" she said and blushed lightly.

"Just like now..." She hit him again and sat on the couch. "See not a softie, I still can tease you!" He paused briefly. "Oh! I know another way to tease you... How's Nick?" He said smiling mischievously.

"That's a low blow, Flack!" she said upset.

"Why it's a low blow? You tease me all the time with my flings, why I can't do the same?"

"Because he wasn't, isn't and will never be a fling of mine!" She almost shouted.

"He was funny!" He laughed.

"No he wasn't! He was just an annoying guy that wanted to get into my pants and thought that sending me flowers and harassing me was the way!"

"You haven't answered my question." She looked at him quite confused. "How is he?"

"I received an e-mail from him yesterday." She replied rolling her eyes. "He is working in Manhattan in some big boring business. He wants to see me so we can, and I repeat textually, DO it already." she said smiling despite being quite ashamed.

"So sweet." he replied and she shrugged. "Wait! You aren't really thinking about accepting, right?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know, Blue..."

"But he only wants to get you in his bed!" he said clearly upset now. "He even said in the e-mail!"

"You jealous?" she said obviously enjoying seeing him that way.

"Nope. If you hadn't noticed I already have you in my couch!" he said winking at her. "Now seriously, how many Spanish guys had his heart broken after hurricane Jamie passed over their little country?"

"Why are you so interested in the men in my life, Blue?"

"We are catching up, and I... well... ...I...It's just...Because...You know..." he tried to speak but he couldn't find the words.

"Ok, it's time to talk, seriously." she said interrupting his rambling.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"About what happened 3 years ago." He was about to talk but she cut him off. "I need you to listen what I'm going to tell you and don't interrupt me, ok?" He nodded. He was afraid but he needed to hear what she was going to tell him. He was expecting for this to happen for the last few years and now the moment finally arrived.

I know I'm an awful person because I haven't posted THE conversation but it would have been a huge chapter...I'll post the new one soon! Please, let me know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE!:D:D


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing! Only Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!

Thanks to all my reviewers! You don't know how happy you make me by telling me you like the story! And a huge thanks to Kris (SparkyCSI) for beta-ing! There are some lines that I added after my beta send me back the corrected version, so all the mistakes are mine!

Note: I've updated the first 7 chapters and now they are gramatically correct (Thanks again Kris!)

"That morning when we were in your bed and you...we...we were..." she said looking straight to her hands that were resting on her lap.

"Kissing?" she raised her head to gave him a threatening look. "Ok, you promised me you were going to let me talk." He tried to speak but she threatened him again. "I know you just want to help but you have to let me do it my way, please." He nodded and she sighed and continued, "We were kissing in your bed and I freaked out. You had just told me that you really liked me and my self destructive mode turned on; I began to think that this was wrong that you deserved much better that you were wonderful and I was just a fat, stupid girl. I thought that I was somehow using you although I had a HUGE crush on you." She looked at him briefly and blushed.

"I just had to go and that's what I did." She paused for a moment. "I know I should have called you and talked to you, but I was too afraid that you hated me for just leaving you that way...And when I thought I was beginning to be ready to talk to you again the explosion happened and I felt even worse...And, well, you know the rest of the story."

"You spent every morning by my side in the hospital. You were there when I woke up and you've been always there since then." Flack added. "But, why did you think that? Why did you freak out?" he said quite frustrated.

"I couldn't believe that you liked me." JJ replied embarrassed.

"Why? I just had told you that I did!" he said upset.

"It's just...that...Look at you; You are tall, handsome, confident, kind ... perfect. And I was just a 20 years old overweight girl with huge self-esteem problem," she made a short pause and continued "I'm sorry, Blue. I know I hadn't acted well. I'm sorry..."

He sighed soundly and then spoke "You've been always by my side. We had a 6 month break in our relationship but we are friends again and that's what matters, right?" he sighed again "I should be sorry too. I shouldn't have kissed you, I shouldn't have pushed you in that situation...I'm sorry," he said in a whisper.

"I kissed you back, Blue." JJ said smiling lightly. "And I wanted to kiss you. It was all my fault that it didn't work out. It was me who messed up everything."

"But it was me who tried to complicate things between us and with Danny too..."

"I wanted you to complicate things..."JJ said blushing. She looked at him and continued, "Can we stop apologizing and go back to normal, please?"

"You wanted me to complicate things?" he asked confused.

"Haven't you heard me when I told you that I had a huge crush on you? I was head over heels for you! But I never thought you would look at me that way..." she said looking again at her hands.

"Jamie, look at me." He placed two fingers under her chin. "You are amazing. You are a great person, funny, smart, kind and, God, you are beautiful." he said smiling widely.

They were close, really close. Only a few inches separated their faces. She was looking from his eyes to his lips and he was doing the same with hers. His hand was still under her chin.

"I'm sorry." he said without pulling apart.

"What are you sorry about?" she asked still holding his stare.

"This," he said as he cupped her cheek and kissed her lips softly then pulled apart to look at her. "Are we going to need another explosion and me in a coma to get over this?"

She smiled widely and leaned to kiss him. Deep and slow. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him on the sofa with her without their lips breaking contact. After a few seconds they pulled apart breathless.

"Are you trying to complicate things, Jamie?" he asked grinning.

"Maybe..." she said and kissed him again more softly this time. "Are you still sorry for kissing me?"

"Nope. The truth is that I never was and never will be," he replied and leaned to kiss her again, playing with her lips, teasing her until she opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of making out, he began to place soft kisses along her neck and collar bone when his stomach growled and she laughed in response.

"Are you hungry?" she asked smiling.

"Nope." he said lifting his head just enough so he could kiss her lips again one more time before moving back to her neck.

"Blue?" she said as she pulled his head up so she could look at him in the eye.

"I haven't eaten anything since noon." he admitted before collapsing over her.

"Let's order something." She tried to move but he wouldn't let her.

"You know, I was quite enjoying what we were doing here. Food can wait." he finished and leaned to kiss her when his stomach rumbled again.

"C'mon, we can be back here later." she said pulling him up from the couch while smiling widely.

"You promise?" he said pouting.

"Yep," she said and kissed him softly in the lips. "What do you prefer? Chinese, pizza, Thai?"

"Pizza from Ray's of course!" he answered smiling and hugging her from behind and kissing her neck while she tried to speak on the phone.

"Blue! Stop doing that! I'm trying to get you food so stop distracting me..." she said almost begging but couldn't keep talking because he turned her around and kissed her again. She let the phone drop before she passed her arms around his middle to pull herself closer to him. The phone lay on the floor forgotten for a few minutes while they made out against the kitchen counter.

After a few more interruptions, they managed to order food and eat it. And a little bit more than one hour later they were on the couch watching the TV. JJ had her head resting in Flack's chest while he traced circles on her back. When the show ended he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He grabbed his phone and called Danny.

_"Messer."_

"Hey Danny, it's me Flack."

_"Hey man, what's up? It's JJ alright?"_

"Yeah, she is fine. She has just fallen asleep on my couch. I think the jet lag is still affecting her. I'll move her to my bed and let her sleep there for the night."

"Oh...Ok...I'll walk Bug then," he paused for a moment. "Is everything alright Flack?"

"Everything is great, Danny," he answered happily. "See ya tomorrow!"

_"Take care of her!"_

"I will," Flack said and hung up the phone. He looked down to where JJ was sleeping, caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head softly. "I will." he promised almost whispering.

Sorry for the delay! I have written this chapter like a dozen of times! I hope you like the result! Let me know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE!:D


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing! Only Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams! I own JJ!:D:D

**Thanks to all my reviewers and my wonderful beta, Kris!:D**

JJ woke up and stretched her arms. She opened her eyes slowly to face only darkness. She looked at the alarm clock standing on the night table and realised that it was just 3 am. She sat up suddenly in the bed. Where was she? That bedroom looked very familiar to her but she still couldn't remember. She opened the door and got in the living room and then a flash of memories came back to her mind. Flack and her kissing on the couch, then in the kitchen, eating pizza and watching TV. She must have fallen asleep then...But how did she end up sleeping in his bed alone? She reached the couch and what she saw made her smile widely. He was lying on his stomach wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. His feet were hanging from the little sofa giving the image a funny note. She knelt in front of him and kissed him softly on the cheek. He opened one eye slowly.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked brushing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" she returned with an amused smile.

"Because you were sleeping in my bed." He answered matter-of-the-factly.

"And how did I end up there? I think I fall asleep here."

"Yes, you did but I carried you to my bed."

"And after that you went back to sleep on the couch?" He nodded sleepily. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I didn't know if it would have been too much for you to wake up with me in the same bed." he said finally opening his eyes totally.

"C'mon," she said smiling and grabbing his hands to pull him out of the sofa. She led him to the bedroom. He stopped and pulled her to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"We are just going to sleep, Blue." She kissed him softly on the lips "We've done it before." She grabbed his hand again and he followed her. They lay on the bed and he hugged her from behind placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"What time do you have to get up?" she asked turning around to face him.

"Around 7," he answered pulling her closer to him. "Do you want me to wake you up or at least try it?" he asked grinning.

"I'm a morning person; I wake up pretty easily..."

He interrupted her laughing hard. "You're kidding me, right? Last time I tried to wake you up you only hugged me tighter!"

"I was drunk! That doesn't count!" she said faking to be hurt and smiling at the end.

"Ok, ok...So, do you want me to do it or not?"

"Of course I want you to! What would I do alone in your apartment?" she said blushing lightly.

"You know you can stay here whenever you want, even if I'm not here." He paused for a moment and hugged her tighter putting her head on the crook of his neck and she responded immediately cuddling against him. "You know I could get used to that..."

"Stop flattering me, Blue! I'm not going to show you my tattoo tonight!" She paused briefly as she felt him smiling. "Ok. Let's go back to sleep. I'm sure you could use some quality rest time after a few hours lying on your couch." she stated and kissed him.

"I don't know if I'll be able to focus in sleeping with you here," he said grinning. "I'm still thinking in that tattoo of yours."

"Stop teasing and go back to sleep. You can see it another day. The tattoo is not going anywhere and neither do I."

"Good," he said and kissed her forehead "What are you going to do in the morning?"

"I don't know yet; probably go back to Danny's and walk Bug through Central Park,"

"Oh! Pretty busy day, eh?" he said ironically.

"Hey! In the afternoon I'm going apartment hunting with Danny and that can be really stressful; I have to relax during the morning," she said smiling. He nodded with his eyes already closed. "Good night, Blue," she said after kissing him softly on the lips.

"Night, Jamie," he answered.

He fell asleep immediately, but she didn't. She stayed looking at him sleep. She couldn't believe how easy things were with him now. It was so easy to just be with him. She never felt that way before. Maybe it was because they were friends above everything? She'd never felt so comfortable with a guy before. She smiled and snuggled closer to him; her smile grew wider when he hugged her tightly. She soon fell asleep with the rhythmic melody of his heart beat.

Ok, Very fluffy and short but I hope you like it anyways! I'll post more this weekend! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:D:D


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything, only JJ and Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!:D

**Thanks to all the reviewers! You made my days!:D Huge thanks to Gwen for beta-ing this!:D**

**...**

"Why am I listening to 'The Who'?" He asked groaning with his eyes closed.

"Oh shit! That's my cell!" She cursed leaving the bed and running to the living room where her purse was. "Hello?"she said answering the phone.

"_Good morning JJ!__"_ a male voice said.

"Danny?" She asked confused by her sleepy state.

_"__Yep it__'__s me! I know it__'__s quite early but I have to leave to work and I just wanted to tell you that I already walked Bug so you don__'__t have to worry about him.__"_

"Oh my God, Danny, thanks. I'm sorry you had to take care of him! I was going to come to your place around 8 anyways, but thanks!"

_"__No problem. I__'__m leaving now. How about you meet me at the lab around 3pm and we go see some apartments?__"_

"That sounds great! I'll meet you there! Have a nice day!" she said before hanging up the phone. A pair of strong arms hugged her from behind and she could hear a groan. "I'm sorry, I wake you up, Blue,"

"It wasn't you, it was your cell phone. Can I ask you who was calling you at 6:37 in the morning?" He said looking at his watch.

"You can." she turned around and smiled. "It was Danny to tell me that he already walked Bug and to ask me to meet him at the lab at 3."

"One night with me and you are already settling dates with other men? Wow...You surely know how to hurt a guy..." He said faking to be offended.

She slapped him on the chest and he grabbed her hand and placed it behind her own back and leaned to kiss her. It was soft at first but quickly grew more passionate. They pulled apart several seconds later. Their foreheads resting together.

"Good morning to you too, Blue," she said regaining her breath.

He pecked her on the lips and smiled "I'm going to take a shower, ok?"

"Ok. I'm going to prepare something to eat." She kissed him on the cheek and they parted ways.

Fifteen minutes later he got in the kitchen and leaned in the doorframe to observe the funny image in front of him. She was wearing an apron and had her hair in a pony tail. She was humming the song on the radio while trying to not burn the pancakes and failing. He let out a short laugh when the last one left the stove completely black. She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"I think we should have breakfast out..." she said frustrated.

"There's an Starbucks around the corner."he said smiling.

"That sounds like an amazing plan." She said taking off the apron. "Give me five minutes to get ready." She added running to his bedroom.

They had breakfast and after that Flack drove her to Danny's apartment.

"Am I going to see you again?" Flack asked grinning after stopping the car.

"I don't know...maybe...someday..."she said teasing him. "I have to be at the lab at 3pm. We can always meet then."she said blushing lightly.

"That sounds great."He kissed her softly."I'll see you this afternoon." She kissed him and left the car.

Flack reached the precinct before 8 am, never the smile leaving his face. Soon they called him from the crime lab. When he arrived there he found Danny, Lindsay and Stella in the break room having a coffee.

"Here arrives the Casanova!" Stella announced.

"Good morning guys!" He answered smiling even widely.

"You seem happy." Danny stated.

"I am happy." Everyone looked at him waiting for an explanation. "So? you've called me? You have any news on the Wilson's case?"

"No way you are changing the subject, Flack!" Stella said.

"What subject?" He asked faking to don't know what they were talking about.

"We want to know everything!" Lindsay added. "We already know she spent the night with you."

"I'm not going to tell you anything so if there aren't any new leads I should go back to precinct to do some paperwork."

"I have something," Danny said standing up. "I have the file in my office."

The boys left the break room leaving Stella and Lindsay disappointed.

"We can always call JJ and set up another girls lunch..."Lindsay said.

"Two in two days? I think she would suspect something. And we have to close that case before this afternoon or Mac is going to fire us." Stella stated and they both went back to the evidence.

O0o0o00o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o000o0o

"So?" Danny asked.

"You too no, man!" Flack said.

"I just want to know if I'm going to have another 6 months of weirdness and you two depressed again."

"I guess it would be quite weird at the beginning but not bad." Flack said grinning.

"So you two talked yesterday?" Danny asked and when the younger man nodded he continued. "And you are together, now?"

"I don't know, I guess...but we haven't talked about that...yet." Flack said blushing lightly.

"I'm happy for you two but if you hurt her man, I'm going to kill you and make it look like an accident, you know I could." Danny said threatening him but smiling.

"I couldn't ever hurt her, Danny." Flack said blushing again. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Let's go back to work, what you got?"

Danny grinned lightly and explained him his new theory about Robert Wilson and his strange death. Ten minutes later they were heading to Robert's girlfriend apartment to arrest her. One hour later Flack was waiting to interrogate the girl while Danny was processing her. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number without even thinking.

"_You miss me already?__"_ was how JJ answered her phone.

"Hey...I...I just wanted to..."

_"__Hey I was teasing you! Although it__'__s only been 3 hours since you left me at Danny__'__s...__"_ she said smiling.

"The truth is that I don't know why I am calling you..." he said nearly whispering "Where are you?"

_"__At Danny__'__s. I__'__m watching TV! Man, I__'__ve missed cable tv all this months!__"_she couldn't continue because he interrupted her.

"Do you want to have lunch with me? You have to be here at 3 anyways so I was thinking that we could have a late lunch and then you can go with Danny to that apartment hunting thing, but if you had some plans already it doesn't matter because I can grab a sandwich and,"

"_Stop_!" she said laughing "_I think it__'__s the first time I've heard you rambling!__"_ she paused again to laugh more. "_I__'__ll be there at 2. Don__'__t miss me a lot the next 3 hours!_" she said before hanging up the phone.

He sighed deeply and smiled. He suddenly turned around to find Danny gesturing from inside the interrogation room impatiently. He tried to erase the smile from his face, but failed, and walked in the room. He couldn't wait to end with this and spend the rest of the morning thinking in her and looking forward to the lunch time to arrive.

...

What do you think? I don't like it a lot...Please let me know what you think! My last chapter didn't receive a lot of reviews...PLEASE REVIEW!:D:D


	12. Chapter 12

I only own JJ, and Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!:D

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you made my days! Huge thanks to Gwen too for beta-ing this!**

_..._

_Hey Blue, I__'__m sitting on a bench outside the building. The stupid receptionist doesn__'__t let me go up...I__'__ll wait for you here._

_* kisses * JJ_

Flack read the text message and smiled, grabbed the phone and called Abby, the receptionist.

"Abby, it's Detective Flack. There's a girl waiting for me there?"

"That JJ," Abby said her name mocking of it "wasn't on the list, Donnie, and don't worry she wasn't't the kind of girl you like, she wasn't your type."

"That JJ is my girlfriend, Abby, so now go out and give her a pass. Tell her to wait for me in the crime lab break room...Oh, and make sure you apologize to her, ok?" He told her angrily. "And don't call me Donnie!"

"Oh...ok," she said surprised. She found JJ sitting on a bench, "I'm sorry if I treated you rudely, I didn't't know you were Flack's girlfriend. He asked me to tell you to wait for him in the break room of the crime lab on the 35th floor."

JJ nodded and followed her inside. She couldn't decide what was more surprising, the bimbo apologizing or Flack calling her his girlfriend. She sat on the sofa of the break room and began to read a forensics magazine someone must have forgotten there. Ten minutes later she was completely absorbed in an article about DNA identification that she didn't notice that she was being observed. Someone cleared their throat and she raised her head to found Danny, Flack and Lindsay looking at her with amusement.

"Oh! Hey guys!" She said a little bit embarrassed. When they kept staring she continued, "What? I need to know that stuff! In two days I'll be working here."JJ said standing up. She looked at Flack and then at Danny and Lindsay. She didn't know what to do, how she had to act in front of other people with Flack. Should she kiss him, hug him or just stare and blush just like she was doing right now? Fortunately Flack reacted quickly and kissed her cheek.

"Have you been waiting for long?" Flack asked.

"Nope, about 10 minutes...This magazine kept me busy." JJ said still blushing.

"Are you two going to have lunch now?" Danny asked.

"I hope so because I'm starving!" JJ answered. "Do you want to join us?"

"Nope. Montana and I had lunch one hour ago." Danny answered

"We had a New Yorker sandwich at Pax's and I'm still full." Lindsay said smiling.

"We need to hurry up, Blue. I have to meet Danny here in less than an hour." JJ said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door. "I'll see you later guys!" she said waving to Danny and Lindsay with her free hand.

"Bye guys!" Flack said leaving the room.

Danny and Lindsay watched them leave. Flack was still holding JJ's hand. Lindsay smiled and leaned closer to Danny, grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. He turned around to look at her, smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Let's go to find Adam maybe he has the results of our case." Danny said. She just nodded and followed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

"Where are we going?" JJ asked as they got in the elevator.

He just looked at her eyes, passed his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. They pulled apart some seconds later. Their foreheads resting together. "I've missed you." He said blushing lightly.

"I can tell!" she said smiling. "I've missed you too." and she kissed him softly on the lips.

He passed an arm around her waist as they were leaving the elevator. Flack waved goodbye to Abby that was looking at them with a surprised look.

Only 10 minutes later they were sitting in a fast food restaurant eating cheese burgers.

"Can I ask you something?" JJ asked.

"You already have." He said smiling.

"Wise ass!" She said throwing him a fry. "Did you tell Abby that I was your girlfriend?"

Flack choked in his burger. "Woo. I..I..just..." she nodded to make him continue "Yes I did." He finally managed to say.

"That's what I am?" she said blushing "I mean I'm glad you said that, I feel really flattered but don't you think that we should talk about it before you go announcing it to the receptionist that I'm sure is the central of the gossip of all the building. But I'm sure you must have thought about it before saying but it's still-"

"Now you are the one rambling." Flack said smiling. "I honestly don't know if you are my girlfriend; I was just mad at Abby for treating you badly and I didn't think about the consequences. Sorry."

"Don't apologize! As I've said before I'm flattered but I think you should at least take me on a date before announcing to the world that we are together!" JJ said smiling mischievously.

He smiled widely "Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow, Jamie?"

"Are you asking me out, Blue?" she asked faking surprise.

"Yes, girl, do you want to go out with me or not?"

"Of course I want." She said and kissed him softly on the lips.

They finished their lunches and headed back to the lab. Danny was waiting her in the break room. Flack squeezed her hand, winked at her and left to Mac's office.

She saw Danny staring at her and smiled at him "Ready to go, Messer?"

"I was waiting you, Doc."

_He grabbed his coat and followed her to the elevators. Their hunt was about to begin._

_..._

What you think guys? Next chapter would they find the ideal apartment for JJ? REVIEW PLEASE! More reviewsme happymore chapters!:D:D


	13. Chapter 13

I only own JJ, and Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!:D

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you made my days! Huge thanks to Gwen too for beta-ing this! **

...

"I've talked to a realtor and he gave me a list of open houses for this afternoon. We can begin with the ones in Midtown and then continue uptown." JJ told him looking at a piece of paper in her hand.

"Exactly how many apartments you planned to visit?" Danny asked scared.

"I have 12 in my list!" JJ said amused.

"Why don't we see the 5 ones from Midtown, " he said grabbing the list from her hands. "and we have dinner at Lindsay's around 7. It's really near the last one."

"The truth is that I want to live in Midtown, the Upper East Side is too expensive and Midtown is where my work would be and where everybody lives..."

"By everybody you mean Flack?" He asked smirking.

"Last time I checked, you were living in Midtown too, as well as most of my college friends and Lindsay." she say blushing lightly "You should call her if you want to go there then!" She told him changing the topic.

"Ok, ok...I'm going to call her." Danny said smiling and dialing his girlfriend's number. After a short conversation she spoke back to JJ "She says she should be there around 6 and that she is going to cook something for us. We just have to bring something to drink and some dessert."

"That sounds like a great plan!" She made a short pause to consult her list. "Do you want to begin with this one?" Danny nodded and turned on the SUV engine.

After 3 hours they were exhausted sitting inside a dinner having a coffee. They had seen the 5 apartments and all of them were awful. JJ was looking for a studio or an apartment with one room for no more than 12 hundred dollars a month. That was nearly impossible. Some of the apartments they had seen needed a reconstruction, some needed furniture and there was one that had a bathroom to share with the other 5 apartments from the same floor.

JJ was disappointed. She wanted to find something soon. She felt like she was interfering in Danny and Lindsay's relationship and Bug already caused them a complaint from an annoying neighbour. She looked to where Danny was sitting and saw that he was absorbed in his thoughts too.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked waking him up from his daydreaming.

"What? Oh...Nothing! I just got an idea!" He said grinning "Let's buy some beer and head to Montana's!"

They reached Lindsay's apartment around 7pm more or less.

"Hey guys!" she said receiving them. "How was your afternoon?"

"Hey beautiful!" Danny said before kissing her on the lips. "It went great!" He said smiling widely.

"What are you talking about? It was a disaster!" JJ replied confused.

"It went great for my plans!" Danny said and both girls looked at him waiting for an explanation. "Montana, come here," he said grabbing Lindsay's hands. "After Ruben's death I was completely lost and you helped me to find my way back to the world, we've been together for the most amazing 8 months of my life, you know I love you and although I don't deserve it you love me too. I've been trying to ask you this for the last month and JJ just gave me the perfect excuse to do it right now." They both looked to JJ that was staring at them surprised, he squeezed Lindsay's hand to make her look back at him. "Linds, move in with me."

"What?" Lindsay asked shocked.

"I want to wake up every morning with you by my side, to hear you humming in my shower and to have all my closet even more invaded with your clothes." Danny replied.

"What does JJ has to do about that?" Lindsay asked pointing to the other girl on the room that was looking at them confused.

"She can sublet your apartment. This place is dogs allowed and the rent is great!"

"I don't know Danny..."Lindsay answered.

"I know what you are thinking." He made a short pause. "I know that you think that I'm doing this for her, but even if she wasn't here I would have done it sooner or later. JJ only gave me the last push to do it, even without knowing it." He made another pause. "What you say, Montana?"

"I...I...You sure about that? You know I can be totally cleaning obsessed and that I hate to find clothes on the floor and that I can be really grumpy if I don't have something with sugar in my breakfast and-"

"Is that a yes, Montana?" Danny said smiling.

"Of course it's a yes, idiot! How can you think I would say no?" Lindsay said blushing.

He kissed her passionately and pulled her in a tight embrace. They pulled apart when they heard JJ's moving across the room to not bother the couple.

"Sorry." they both said at the same time.

"It's ok." JJ said blushing.

"So what do you say? Do you want to live here?" Lindsay asked.

"This place is amazing, Lindsay." JJ answered. "Are you sure?"

"It's all yours now."Lindsay said and Danny immediately hugged her again and lifted her from the floor.

"I think I should go now. You have something to celebrate and I don't want to bother you anymore." She turned to leave when her phone went off. "Hey Blue." She said blushing immediately.

_"__Hey Jamie. How__'__s the apartment hunting thing going?__"_

"Well, it began quite bad but I find a place, well Danny did it!"

_"__Yeah? Where is it?__"_

She looked at the couple and they both nodded so JJ continued. "In fact, Danny and Lindsay are moving in together and I'm going to sublet her apartment!"

_"__Wow! They are moving in together? Congratulate them from me!__"_ Flack said nearly shouting.

"Flack says congratulations." JJ said to Danny and Lindsay.

"Tell him thanks and if he wants to join us here to celebrate everything." Lindsay told her.

"Linds says thanks and she invited you to have dinner with us at her place."

_"__You mean your place.__"_ He said teasing her.

"Wise-ass!" she said laughing. "So? are you going to come or what?" She asked blushing.

"_I__'__m heading to a crime scene in Queens. I can__'__t make it_." Flack answered quite sadly.

"Oh..."she said disappointed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow on our date, then?"

_"__I was about to ask you if I can come to Danny__'__s when I finish here but I guess it would be really late...__"_

"I would love to see you tonight but I don't think is a good idea to sneak into your best friend's apartment to spend the night with his baby-sister-like girl."

_"__Yeah, he would probably kill me...So, I call you tomorrow?__"_

"Be careful, ok? You still owe me a date at least." She said smiling shyly.

_"__I would never miss a date with you Jamie. Talk to you soon. I__'__ll miss you tonight_." Flack said seriously.

"I'll miss you too." JJ said and hang up her phone. When she turned around Lindsay and Danny were looking at her smiling widely.

"So sweet and cute..."Lindsay stated.

"If I hear him knocking at my door in the middle of the night, he will never walk again!" Danny said threatening her joking.

JJ rolled her eyes at them and headed to the kitchen to help them with the food. She couldn't wait for the next time she would hear his voice or touch him or kiss him.

...

I know it's maybe a little weird chapter but it's a DL story too...REVIEW PLEASE:D


	14. Chapter 14

I only own JJ! Oh! And Danny, Flack and Hawkes in my dreams!:D

**Thanks fro reviewing! Keep them coming please!:D Thanks to Gwen for beta-ing this!:D:D**

...

"Ms. Anderson it's only 10 in the morning of a Saturday and he isn't barking so can you stop knocking so hard, please?!" JJ said shouting on her way to the apartment's door. "I was having a wonderful dream and you just make it stop in the most amazing moment!" She said smiling and opening the door. Her eyes went wide when instead of an elderly woman the person on the other side of the doorframe was a tall dark haired blue eyed man smiling widely. "Oh! Good morning, Blue. I wasn't expecting you..."She said blushing and pulling tighter her robe around herself.

"Hey..."He said nearly whispering.

"Are you alright?" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the apartment.

"Yeah, just tired. I haven't slept in the last 26 hours." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And what are you doing here? You should be sleeping!"

"Well, that's the plan..."He say blushing lightly and pulling her towards her room. "I heard you saying that you were dreaming something you would like to resume, and I need to sleep maybe we could do it together..."

"I don't need to dream about it anymore," She said pulling him to her and kissing him. "I already have you here..." she blushed.

"You were dreaming about me?" He said between kisses.

"Maybe..."she said pulling him from his tie and kissing him at the same time. "I love that you wear tie. It's quite useful..." She said smiling and pulling him by his tie towards her room now.

They got in the room and JJ closed the door behind them leaving a quite surprised Bug lying on the carpet. Inside Danny's spare room, JJ was slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"I can't believe what I'm going to ask you but...Jamie, what are you doing?" Flack asked.

"I think it's quite clear, Blue." She looked at him directly into his eyes. "If you are going to just sleep with me you have to be less dressed up!" She said laughing.

"You know, one day you are gonna give me a heart attack with all that teasing..." He said before kissing her passionately.

"That would be because you are old!" she added smiling.

"I'm not old! I'm only 29! That's not being old!" he said faking to be hurt. When she laughed even more he began to tickle her. They fell on the bed laughing hardly. Flack trapped her between the mattress and his body and they laughter stopped. They were both breathing heavily and staring at each other's eyes.

"Wow...Deja vu!" He said quite sadly.

"Yeah, but this time would have a better ending." She said kissing him. After a few seconds they pulled apart. "You need to sleep." JJ said interrupting their kisses.

"Yeah..."He said closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. He rolled to his side and she ended removing his tie and shirt, leaving him with his wife beater.

"Do you need a shirt from Danny or something else to sleep in?" She asked.

"Nope...I just need you right here with me." He said patting the bed next to him. She immediately cuddled against him and put the covers over them. He fell asleep quickly and she took the opportunity to observe him. He seemed so peaceful, nearly like a child. She passed her hand through his short hair and smiled when his only reaction was to hug her even tighter. She just closed her eyes and let the sleep came.

Two hours later she opened her eyes slowly. The sun was hitting her face and the alarm clock said it was already noon. Flack was lying facing her, still sleeping deeply. She freed herself from his embrace and walked out of the room. She put the lead in Bug's collar and left the apartment. After an hour she was back to Danny's apartment with a huge bag full of food. She didn't know how to cook half of it but she just filled the fridge with everything she thought Danny and Flack would like to eat. She sat on the couch with her biology notes from college and an apple and began to read while waiting for Flack to wake up.

It was nearly 3 pm when her stomach groaned loudly. She decided to call the Chinese restaurant to order some food and when she ended the call she moved back to her room where he was still sleeping. She lied down and kissed his lips softly. He closed his eyes tighter.

"I know you are awake and probably hungry. Chinese food should be here in ten, but you have to stand up if you want me to share it with you." She said smiling and standing up from the bed, but before she could leave the mattress a strong arm pulled her back.

"Chinese food?" Said Flack with a sleepy voice.

"Yep! You always eat pizza, I thought you could use a change." She said smiling.

"You know I love Chinese food." He said grinning. "What time is it?" He asked after a short pause.

"It's 3 pm. I've only eaten an apple in the whole day so you'd better stand up if you want to eat anything." She said standing up and pulling him with her. He groaned loudly but followed her to the living room.

"Hey Bug!" He said petting the dog. "I haven't said anything to you before. Sorry, your owner kept me busy." He added smiling.

JJ observed him and smiled. He was so cute and sweet. The doorbell make her jump. She ran to the door and picked the food from the delivery guy. When she turned around he was already in the kitchen with a couple of plates setting the table.

"OMG! We have a date tonight!" She suddenly shouted.

"Yes...But why are you shouting?" Flack answered confused.

"Because I haven't chosen what I'm going to wear yet, and you are supposed to pick me up at 7 but I don't even know where are we going and I need to get ready for tonight and you are here, which is great but quite weird if we had to met again in 4 hours to have our first date but we spent the morning sleeping together and now we are going to have a late lunch and-"

"How have you managed to say all that without breathing?" He asked grabbing her by her arms and smiling widely . She looked at him begging for an answer and he continued. "We are going to a nice little restaurant at the Soho. You don't need to dress up a lot just don't wear that amazing pj's you have with animal tracks!"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. He pulled her in a hug. "Let's eat something and after that I'll leave and then I'll come back in a few hours to pick you up, ok?"

"Ok" She said nodding slowly. He kissed her forehead and they both sat in the table and ate their Asian meal enjoying each other's company.

...

What do you think? Next chapter THE date!:D:D REVIEW PLEASE!:D:D


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything...Only JJ!:D

**To all my readers****: It would be great to reach the 100 reviews with this chapter...Last one only had 3 reviews but more than 280 hits, so please review and let me know what you think!**

**THANKS to my reviewers and readers and to the wonderful GWEN for beta-ing this!:D**

_..._

_Pom. Pom. Pom_

Danny opened the door to find Flack in the other side with a surprised look.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." Flack said getting in the apartment.

"Well I live here! And you were just lucky that I had to work this morning." Danny said half threatening him.

"Nothing happened Danny."

"I know. She tells me everything, so be careful, ok?"

"Everything? Do you know she has a tattoo?" Flack said smiling.

"A what?" Danny said shouting and Flack just nodded laughing.

"Hey guys!" JJ said getting in the living room. "What are you talking about?"

"You have a tattoo?" Danny asked.

"You look amazing." Flack said at the same time as Danny's question.

"Ok! First, thanks Blue, you don't look bad yourself either." She said and kissed him softly on the lips. " Yes, Danny I have a tattoo and I'm not going to tell you where or what it is." Danny gave her a begging look. "Don't look at me that way, and you," she said pointing to Flack "you haven't seen it either so stop teasing him." Now was Danny's turn to laugh and Flack just look quite disappointed. "Can we go now, please?"

"Yes. We have reservations for 7'30." Flack announced.

Twenty minutes later they arrived to the restaurant. It looked like a little place really cozy. They were soon welcomed by a man in his early forties.

"Flack! Howya doin? Mary told me you were coming tonight! It's been a long time, man!" He said giving a manly hug to Flack.

"Hey Matt! I'm fine, thanks." He took JJ's hand and continued. "The truth is that I'm great." He smiled at her. "This is Jamie. Jamie this is Matt. They got robbed a few years ago and I worked the case, I was still a rookie but we got the bad guys...and, well, we became good friends."

"Nice to meet you, Matt." JJ said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to see Flack with a girl and smiling again." Seeing how both blushed Matt continued. "Nice to meet you too, Jamie. I've saved for you our best table. Follow me, please."

They sat at the table. It was in the darkest corner of the restaurant just a really well placed set of candles gave some light to the cozy corner. It was the most intimate place of all the local too. They were looking at the menu when Flack suddenly asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"What? Of course, I do...but why are you asking me this?" JJ asked surprised.

"Just hang on here. I'm gonna order to Matt his special for a first date." He kissed her softly on the lips and left the table. "You'll love it!" He found the older man near the registerer. "Hey Matt! Why don't you bring us your special? With a bottle of red wine, please?"

"Great! I'll tell Mary to start it right away." Matt made a short pause but continued before Flack tried to turn around to head back to the table. "So, who's the girl?"

"She's my… An old friend of mine." He said smiling sheepishly

"For the way you talk about her and look at her, she doesn't seem to be just a friend, man!" He laughed.

"She is not just that, definitely not, I hope...She is someone very special, Matt, very special." Flack said smiling.

"Go back there before she thinks you abandoned her!" Matt said grinning. "I'm happy for you, man!"

Flack just smiled and sit back with JJ. Some minutes later Matt brought them their food. They ate the wonderful meal Mary had cooked and laughed and talked a lot during all the dinner. When they left the restaurant they decided to go back to Flack's apartment.

After Flack locked the door behind him, he turned around and kissed her senseless. He removed her coat and she did the same with his as well as his tie and shirt. They pulled apart some seconds later both breathless, their foreheads resting together. JJ had her eyes closed and her hands resting on his chest.

"Can you help me remove my top, please, it itches." She said smiling while she turned around so Flack was facing her back. He removed her hair from her shoulders and kissed her neck softly while he unzipped her shirt. It was then that he saw it, the tattoo. It was placed between her shoulder blades.

"It's beautiful. Is a flower, right?" He asked going back to kiss her neck while caressing the ink in her body.

His touch made her shiver and she turned around wrapping tightly the top around herself and kissing him. "Yes it is. Quite abstract, it was a design from a friend of mine from California." She stated and kissed him again.

"I like it." He said leading her to his bedroom between kisses.

"Are you sure about that, Blue?" She asked once they were inside.

"I've never been so sure about anything else in my whole life, Jamie." He said before kissing her again.

"Because this is going to change everything...There's no way back after that." She said looking directly at his blue eyes.

"I know." He said and kissed her forehead tenderly. "If you are not sure or ready we can wait for this to happen." He said caressing her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

JJ looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately leaving her top fall on the floor beside them. He put his hands on her bare back making her tremble with his gentle touch. They continued kissing and removing their clothes until he grabbed her leg and was about to carry her to his bed.

"Wait, Blue. I weight too much." JJ said blushing.

He cocked an eyebrow to her and lifted her from the floor without effort. He lied her on the bed and continued kissing her. They were both in their underwear when Flack stopped and just stared at her.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked worried and blushing.

He just looked at her and kissed her softly. "I just want to remember this moment, forever." He said caressing her face and kissing her cheek. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She caressed his hair and pulled him down to a mind-blowing kiss. He kissed her neck and her collarbone. She pulled him back to her mouth. They continued their activity exchanging caresses and moans until they finally became one and the explosion of emotions completely overwhelmed them. Sometime later JJ lied reposing her head on his chest and gently stroking his scar.

"Are you still awake, Jamie?" Flack asked drawing circles in her back.

"Yes..." She answered nearly whispering.

"Are you alright?"

She turned around so she was facing him and kissed his sweet lips. "I feel great, Blue. This was amazing." She added smiling and blushing.

_"I'm glad you are saying this, because I feel great too and I think the same." He said before kissing her again. He pulled her even closer to him, this way she was practically lying on top of him and kissed her forehead. She fell asleep soon but he didn't. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with the woman he had now in his arms. She made him feel something different, something he never thought he would ever feel. Very deep in his thoughts and in his mind he was asking himself the same question, one and another time...Was this love?_

_..._

SO? I hope you like it! It take me a while to write it but I'm quite proud of it! **Please review**! I want to reach the 100 reviews with this one!:D:D THANKS!


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything...Only JJ:D

**Thanks for helping me reach the 100 reviews with this story! You made my whole week!:D Please don't stop reading and reviewing!:D Thanks to GWEN too for beta-ing this!:D**

**...**

"Flack" He said answering his phone and disentangling himself from JJ he left the bed.

"_Hey! It__'__s me Danny...Why are you whispering?__"_

"Wait just a sec." Flack stood up and left his room. "Jamie is still asleep." He answered with his normal tone of voice. "What's up?"

"_Lindsay and I are beginning to move her things to my apartment and we need help._"

"And why are you calling me?" Flack asked rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

_"__Because I__'__m sure JJ would love to begin to move into her new place.__"_ Danny said smiling.

"Ok. I'll wake her up and we will be at Lindsay's in about two hours."

"_See you there_!" Danny said before hanging the phone.

Flack rubbed the back of his neck and he smiled as he followed the trail of clothes that guided him to his bedroom. His smile grow bigger when he saw a naked JJ lying on her stomach. The sheet covering only her lower body giving him a perfect view of her back and her tattoo. Her hair sprawled all over the pillow and her right arm resting under her head. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so right there lying in his bed. He lied down near her and kissed the sensitive spot between her shoulder blades. She stirred a little as he kissed her shoulder then her neck and finally her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled lightly.

"Morning." She said softly.

"Good morning." He said before kissing her again. "Danny called. They are moving Lindsay's things to his place, if you want you can move in today. I told him we will be there in 2 hours."

"That sounds great." JJ said grabbing the sheet to cover her body and sat up in the bed.

"I'm gonna prepare something to eat. If you want to shower you know where the bathroom is." He said kissing her cheek. He tried to leave the bed but JJ grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. He looked at her surprised and she kissed him deeply in response. They pulled apart some seconds after.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"I should be the one thanking you...That was a hell of a kiss." He answered smiling.

"Thanks for the most wonderful night in my whole live." She said blushing even more.

He smiled and kissed her pushing her back to lie down on the bed. He lied beside her still kissing her and at the same time caressing her waist over the sheet and hugging her tighter to him.

"We should start to get ready for the moving in." JJ said without stopping to kiss him.

"I know. We should be at Lindsay's in less than two hours." Flack added kissing her neck now.

JJ pushed him apart. "Ok! You kitchen. Me shower." She said smiling. He pecked her lips and stood up. She waited until he had closed the door and then she stood up too and got in the bathroom. She let the water run and then stepped into the shower. The hot water all over her body worked miracles in her tiredness. She couldn't suppress the smile her first night with Flack was causing. She opened her eyes again when she heard some noise on the other side of the curtain.

"Blue?"

"The breakfast is ready. But it's quite late so we would have to shower together." He could hear him talking and she bet he was smiling.

"Wait!" She said as she saw his hand grab the curtain.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I'm naked..." She said nearly whispering.

"Well, that is one of the motives for wanting me to go in there!" Flack replied smiling.

"But...I'm naked...I don't want you to see me naked...I'm fat, Blue...I don't want to see me this way." JJ said sadly.

"Jamie...I've already seen you naked, you remember what we did last night, right?"

"Yeah..."She said sheepishly. "But it was dark and..."

"Stop! I'm going in! I like your body Jamie and you should begin to like it too." He said stepping in the shower to find JJ trying to cover her body with her arms. He cupped her face to made her look at him. "Do you trust me?" He asked for the second time in less than 24hours. She just nodded. He, then, grabbed her arms and let them fall at her sides. "You are gorgeous, ok? You don't have anything to be ashamed of!" She rolled her eyes. "Hey! Look at me! I have a hideous scar in my abdomen, my hair is turning greyish and I'm old!" He added grinning. She laughed at her joke and hugged him.

"How do you know what to tell me to always make me feel better?" JJ asked smiling against his chest.

"Hey, it's my work as your friend and boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, eh?" She said looking at his blue eyes. " I like the sound of that." She said standing in her tiptoes and kissing him sweetly.

They ended their shower with only a few more interruptions and ate their breakfast. They made a quick stop in Danny's place so JJ could change her clothes and then head back to Lindsay's apartment or as Flack called it Jamie's soon-to-be one. They arrived just a few minutes late but they were received by their friends looking at them smiling mischievously.

"You are finally here!" Danny shouted.

"We had to stop by your place to change my clothes, Danny!" JJ said trying not to blush remembering how Flack had helped her to remove her clothes.

"Yeah...Sure..." He added. "Well, there still are some boxes in the apartment...so if you don't mind going upstairs to get them while Lindsay and I begin to put all of them in the car, we would be really grateful."

"No problem!" Flack stated and he grabbed her girlfriend's hand and run upstairs. They carried each one a box and went back to the car where they friend were waiting for them. The next trip upstairs was made by the girls.

"So...How was last night?" Lindsay asked getting in the elevator.

JJ doubted for a moment before getting in too because she knew that once in there, there wasn't any escape. "Great." She answered pushing the button. "We had dinner in a wonderful place in the SoHo and then...we went back to Flack's apartment."

"I'm gonna repeat my question, how was last night?" Lindsay asked again smiling.

"Unbelievable...Unforgettable...Geez, Linds...I think I'm falling in love with him!" JJ said covering her face with her hands.

Lindsay laughed and hugged her "That's great, hun!"

"You sure?"

"Of course! I'm 100% sure he feels the same!" Lindsay added.

"You think so?" JJ asked smiling lightly. Lindsay just nodded and they both carried two more boxes downstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

"How was the date?" Danny asked.

"It went great! We had dinner in Matt's restaurant."

"And..." Danny continued.

Flack looked at him incredulously and suddenly his eyes went wide and he just mumbled a word. "Devon"

"What do you mean by 'Devon'? That wasn't your ex-girlfriend's name?" Danny asked confused.

"Yeah...but...Devon." He said pointing with his head to the blonde that was approaching them waving frantically.

"Flack? Is that you?" She shouted and before he was able to answer she threw herself into his arms.

Just at this moment JJ and Lindsay reached the street. The box the younger of them carried fell on the floor shocked by the image in front of her. Everybody turned around to look at her and she just blushed. The blonde woman that was hugging Flack stared at her with a disappointed look with her arms still around Don's body. An uncomfortable silence was established.

...

Another chapter! With a little cliffhanger at the end... I hope you like it! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Review please!:D:D


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything...Only JJ!:D

**Thanks to all the ones that reviewed, you really don****'****t know how happy you made me when I open my mailbox and I see that someone has reviewed my story!:D Dont stop now...PLEASE REVIEW again:D:D**

**Thanks Gwen...You are awesome for correcting all that mess that is my writting!:D Love you!:D**

...

JJ turned around when she felt the tears start forming in her eyes. She went back inside the building with Lindsay by her side.

"Jamie..." Flack said pushing away the blonde from him. He jogged the three steps until where she was. He took her hand in hers, gave him a reassuring smile and lead her downstairs where a surprised Devon was looking at them. "Devon, this is Jamie, my girlfriend." He said squeezing JJ's hand making her react and she smiled to the other girl.

"Nice to meet you." JJ said stretching her arm to wait for her hand to shake it while Flack passed his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Are you kidding me, Flack?" She said making a face. "Please don't tell me she is the one you told me about when you broke up with me?" He said pointing to JJ with a disgusting look.

JJ looked at him surprised and Flack just rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Maybe...but she was just one of reasons, Devon. You were the most selfish, intolerant and bitchy person I've ever met. After 2 weeks I had had enough of you." He spat back. Devon just looked at her up and down one and another time with a disapproving look. "And stop looking at her like you are superior than her! She is smarter, funnier, kinder and one hundred times more beautiful than you...In one word: She is a lot better than you!"

"Blue...It's ok..."JJ said squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, Bluuuuuue, it's enough." Devon said scoffing at her nickname for him.

"Devon, go!" He said upset. "Just go! And please next time you see me don't even talk to me."

"Whatever, Flack, just don't think you could go back to me after you get bored of this whale." Devon said turning around and leaving the four of them really angry.

"Bitch...How could I go out with her?" Flack said to himself.

Nobody said anything until..."She is hot..." Danny said and that gained him a threatening look from everyone and a slap on the back of his neck from Lindsay. "What?" He answered turning around to look at his girlfriend. "Bad moment?" She just nodded and he mumbled an apology to his best friend.

"So that was Devon? Your last girlfriend..." JJ asked to Flack.

"Girlfriend is not the right word to describe our relationship...was more a fling...but I had to introduce her to the team after a guy robbed her apartment while I was there and I thought that saying she was my girlfriend would cause me less teasing than saying she was just...just..."

"Sex without commitment?" She added. He nodded blushing, she smiled and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" Flack asked confused.

"For saying that I am your girlfriend in public and going all knight in a shining armor to defend me from that tart." JJ answered and made a short pause. "Was it true what she said? That you broke up with her because of me?" She asked looking at her feet.

"I was with her when Danny told me you were coming back to New York. Suddenly my idea of having the type of relationship I had with Devon wasn't enough. I wanted to have someone to talk about everything, someone that made me smile just thinking of her, someone I could introduce her as my girlfriend and feel absolutely proud of, someone I could spend all night just watching sleep and a lot more things...And you popped to my mind. I was expecting us to have a fresh start when you got here. I loved being your friend but I wanted more, with you...So I broke up with her, and maybe mentioned that someone special was coming back to my life and that I wanted to begin something different with her..."

"Wow..." She said and kissed him passionately. "Now I feel pressured...With all those expectations I don't know if I will be able to reach them." She said looking back at her feet again.

He cupped her face."You've already beaten all of them and we've only been together for 3 days." Flack said looking at her eyes.

"Wow..." She said again. "I...I...don't know what to say, Blue. I've never felt that way before...And I like it..." She said blushing.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I think we are being watched." She said laughing. They turned around to look at Danny and Lindsay staring at them with a silly smile plastered on their faces.

"Yeah...I think it's time to continue with the moving in..." He said kissing her cheek and going to grab the box she had let fall some minutes ago.

"Linds, I'm sorry...I hope I haven't broken anything you had in that box, I'm so clumsy..."

"You weren't clumsy, you were shocked...If I had seen Danny in that situation I would have done the same." She said giving her a sympathetic smile. "And don't worry...You were carrying the blankets box!"

They both smiled and headed back to the car to continue carrying it with everything Lindsay wanted to have in her new apartment. After a couple of journeys to Danny's apartment, the two women were finally settled into their respective apartments.

Lots of boxes were left forgotten in Danny and Lindsay's new apartment while they celebrated that they were roomies now. In the other apartment, a now nearly empty flat with only JJ's clothes and Bug's things, Jamie and Flack lied in the couch Lindsay left behind just cuddling and talking, enjoying it's other company.

...

Fluffy and short but I think that was what I wanted to write you... Please let me know what you think...You know how...push the 'GO' button...Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything, only JJ!

**Only 3 reviews and more than 290 hits? Last chapter wasn****'****t that bad, right? PLEASE continue reviewing! I need to know what you think about this story! Even if it****'****s bad! I accept constructive criticism! Special thanks to the 3 of you that reviewed! **

**Thanks to Gwen for everything, one of this meaning beta-ing this!:D**

...

"Do you want me to go up with you?"

"No, but thanks for driving me here in your morning off." JJ said kissing him softly. "I'm sorry you had to wake up so early."

"Hey! It's your first day at a new job, I wanted to be here and the fact that I was sleeping with you when your annoying alarm clock started to sound has nothing to do with it!" Flack said smiling.

"I should go now." She said unfastening her seat belt.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you later in the lab?" He asked smiling before kissing her.

"Yeah...One of the advantages of working together." She said smiling too. "See you later, Blue." She said jumping off the car and walking in the building. She grabbed her permanent pass from Abby, who saluted her with a false smile and headed up to the 35th floor. Once there she went directly to Mac's office.

"Hey Mac!"

"Well JJ, 10 minutes early in your first day. You were nervous?"

"Yeah, a little..." She said blushing.

"Ok." He said smiling. "Let's begin then. Your locker is number 21. After leaving your things there go directly to AV were Adam is working. I'll come to check on you in a few hours. Here are your phone and pager. You already have in your agenda the numbers of the people working here and some of the police station."

"A new phone and a pager? Wow!" She said grinning. "Anything else, Mac?"

"Just one thing. Welcome aboard, JJ" He said shaking her hand.

"Thanks Mac." JJ said leaving his office. She entered the locker room and easily found her locker. Inside she found a new lab coat and note.

_Doc, you can do whatever you put your mind to. Go and impress everyone with your smartness._

_If Adam doesn__'__t treat you as you deserve, don__'__t worry, Flack and I will kick his ass._

_If you need me, you already have my number in your new phone. :D_

_I hope you like the coat..._

_Danny._

She smiled and went directly to find Adam. She found him humming and dancing while taking some notes. She cleared her throat smiling lightly making him jump. He turn around putting off his earphones.

"Hey JJ." He said blushing. "How long have you been there?"

"Well, long enough to say that you have some nice voice...Don't worry, I would not tell Flack nor Danny that you were listening to Céline Dion."

"Thanks." He said relieved. "Mac wants you to help me with the surveillance tapes of the latest crime scene Stella and Hawkes are working on."

"Great! What do you need me to do?"

"Sit here with me and watch the tapes. We are looking for our vic alive in the alley where he was killed."

"How many tapes we have to watch?"

"16. Each one of 50 minutes length." He answered smiling when he saw JJ's eyes went wide. "I'll go get some coffee. Read the file meanwhile." She nodded and he was about to leave the room when he turned around. "How do you like your coffee?"

"With milk and 2 sugars please." She said smiling to him.

Three hours later they had watched 7 tapes and they didn't found anything, just a lot of drunken people throwing up in the alley, a few make out sessions and a couple of guys peeing. It was when she played the 8th tape that she saw it.

"Adam, look at this!" He moved his chair next to hers and paid attention to the screen. The victim was in the alley arguing with the main suspect of the investigation. They kept watching the argument for a few minutes until they disappeared from the scene but some minutes later she stopped the image. "This," She said pointing to a little spot on the corner of the image. "It's our suspect's arm, I know it for the awful huge watch he is wearing, and he is throwing something in the sewer." She made a short pause to look at Adam. "I've just replayed this moment a few times and I think it's a gun what he throws. Can we magnify the image?" He just nodded and did what she asked. Then they saw it, a clear image of a gun, a Browning 9 millimeter with a white handle. A quite unique weapon that the suspect said he had lost some months ago in a sky trip to Aspen.

"JJ you broke the case!" Adam said hugging her. They called Stella and only an hour later they had arrested the main suspect for the murder of his partner.

She was in the break room preparing herself a cup of coffee when she could smell him and a wide smile lit her face.

"They've just told me you solved the first case you worked in." Flack said smiling leaning in the doorframe.

"I've just watched some tapes with Adam..." She said blushing lightly pouring some milk to her coffee.

"You saw the suspect dropping the murder weapon after killing our vic! And all this in your first morning here!" Flack said walking to where she was standing and kissed her cheek sweetly. "I'm proud of you." He said whispering in her ear making her blush even harder.

"I didn't do anything anyone else could have done, it's nothing..." she said pulling away her look from him and looking back at her coffee. He caressed her hair and kissed her temple.

"Detective!" They heard someone shout and they pulled apart immediately. "Are you harassing the new employee in her first day here?"

"Shit, Danny! You scared me!" Flack answered sighting and he just laughed a little.

"Better me than Mac, man. He has no problem with interoffice relationships but don't push him too much and not in her first day here."

"Sorry." She said blushing.

"I forgive you but just because you solved the Wilson's case that was bugging us for some time now." Danny said grinning.

"I didn't do anything spectacular! Just watch a tape!" JJ said sitting on the couch.

Her boys looked at her and laughed. "Why don't you accept that you did a great job?" Danny asked.

"It's just that everything is going amazing in my life lately, I'm back to the city I love, I have a wonderful boyfriend and I just got a job that it turns out that I'm good at! I'm just waiting to my world to fall."

"You are only getting what you deserve, JJ." Danny said handing her a half of his muffin. She took it and smiled at him.

"Have you ever heard about beginners luck? Maybe it's just that, right?" JJ said smiling lightly.

"Don't count on that..." Flack said. She looked at him confused. "You are a really wise person, observant and a really important fact, you spend all your free time surrounded by CSIs or Detectives... Face it; You are good with animals but you could be a really good lab rat or investigator too!" He said pinching her muffin and eating it smiling. Danny just nodded and she smiled too. Then pagers went off, the three of them.

"Seems like we have a new case..."Danny announced. And they all headed to Mac's office. The idea of eating anything else than the muffin they've just have shared just blew out of their minds.

...

Another chapter...Not fluff in it...Just a little bit of JJ's life...First day at work ... Next chapter more fluffy, I promise!:D PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE!:D


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything...Only JJ!:D

**Thanks for reviewing! You really made my days!:D:D**

**Thanks to Gwen for beta-ing this!:D**

...

He found her sleeping in the break room. Her head resting on her arms over the table. It was the end of her shift but the beginning of his. He walked quietly to her and caressed her back trying to wake her up. She stirred and looked at him smiling.

"I haven't seen you in days." She said her voice still rough for the sleep.

"Yeah...I'm working night shifts this week. But I have the whole weekend off." Flack answered caressing her hair.

"I've missed you." She said pulling him by his tie and kissing him.

"I've missed you too." He said smiling. "What are you doing sleeping here? I thought you had a nice new place..."

"A great new place without furniture, and that means no bed...I've been sleeping on the couch or the floor for the last 4 days, this table is even more comfortable!" She said frustrated. "The truth is that I was waiting for you. I wanted to see you." JJ added blushing.

"Well, I arrived early to try to catch you before you left the lab." He said still caressing her hair and leaning to rest their foreheads together. She smiled and he kissed her. "I have an idea for your furniture."

"I don't have enough money to buy all I need! Not even in IKEA..." She said sighing.

"My father has a garage full of furniture from my brother's college apartments. We can go there this Sunday and see what we can get for your place."

Her eyes went wide and looked at him shocked. "Jamie, you need furniture and I have furniture...It happens to be in my parent's house in Queens. Only my father will be there. My brother Ed is living in Jersey and my other brother, Will, lives in Brooklyn. They won't be there with their annoying girlfriends, I promise." Flack said smiling.

"So, only Donald Flack Senior? Nobody else?" She asked smiling too now.

"Nobody else. You can even bring Bug if you want! He could play in the background garden...and my father loves dogs."

"Sunday? Today is Friday. I need to sleep in a real bed the next 2 nights! Do you know any hotels that accept dogs and that don't make me pay more than 60 bucks?" She asked mischievously.

"Well, I know a place where you can stay, I know the owner and I'm sure he is not gonna make you pay...not with money, at least." He said grinning and kissing her. He searched in his pocket and gave her a copy of his apartment keys. "Make yourself comfortable...I'll be back around 6 am. We can even sleep a couple of hours together."

"That sounds great...Thanks Blue." She said standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. "I owe you a big one."

"Oh...Don't worry, you will make it up to me!" He said smiling and kissing her one more time. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I should go now. See you in 8 and a half hours, ok?"

"Ok." She said disentangling herself from Flack and heading to the locker room. She went to her place to grab some clothes and Bug and then went to Flack's place. She ordered some take out and collapsed on the couch to watch the TV for a while. She went to the bed only 30 minutes later and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. She woke up when she heard someone whispering in the bedroom.

"C'mon Bug! Let me some place here! You can sleep in the couch! Bug please."

"What are you doing here so early?" She groaned.

"I've finished the paperwork quickly...Knowing that I have a wonderful woman sleeping in my bed makes me work faster!" He replied.

"Shut up and come here!" JJ said smiling and opening the covers to him.

"Well, I'd love to but Bug doesn't let me approach you." Flack said frustrated.

"Bug! Couch!" She shouted and the dog obeyed.

"Wow...You have to teach me that!" He said while cuddling against her. He hugged her and kissed her nose sweetly. "I don't want that to happen again."

"I will leave Bug in the living room next time, I'm sorry."

"I wasn't talking about that, dumbass!" She looked at him confused. "I don't want to miss you again. I don't want to spend another 4 days without seeing you, never again." He said hugging her tighter and kissing her. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"It's not fair..." She said and turned around giving him her back.

"What?" He said making her roll until she was lying on her back.

"It's only 6 in the morning, I haven't slept in 4 days, I've just woken up and you come and tell me such wonderful things...It's not fair! My brain is not working enough to reply to you." She pouted.

He began to laugh and she turned around again. She tried to leave the bed but he pulled her back to the mattress passing his arm around her waist.

"Let me go Flack, I'm mad at you!" She said trying to fight a smile.

"Flack?" He paused. "You are mad at me because I told you that I don't wanna spend any future day without talking to you, kissing you or just seeing you smile?"

"See? You managed to tell me something even better than before. How can I answer you? How?" She said nearly crying and crossing her arms over her chest. "You are full of sap, you know?"

"What?" He said still laughing.

"I don't want to have to miss you again either. I haven't slept the last days because I missed you by my side, I missed getting lost in those amazing blue eyes of you, I missed the way you make me feel every time you touch me or kiss me or how with only smiling at me you made my knees go weak ...I've missed all that and more and that scares me a lot because I've never had a boyfriend in my life and I don't know if this is normal...I just know that I've never felt that way before..." She said blushing.

He cupped her face and made her look at him. He wiped her tears and smiled at her. He then kissed her, slow and deep. They pulled apart several seconds later breathless.

"And you told me that I was full of sap?" He asked smiling and hugging her again.

"Shut up, Blue!" JJ answered slapping him on the chest.

"Well, at least I'm 'Blue' again." He said smiling. "I'm your first boyfriend?" He asked shyly.

"Well, I wasn't the typical popular girl in high school I was more a nerd...I had my first kiss when I was 17 by Mike the designer of my tattoo. We hang out every now and then but we weren't more than friends with benefits, that's how I lost my virginity...Hanging out with a friend...Better experience than most of the cheerleaders of my school." She said laughing. "In college I met a guy and I fell for him and he just used me and treated me like shit...and then I met you...you were Danny's friend. Unreachable which meant safe for me. And I developed a huge crush on you. I have to confess that I had one with Danny too when I met him but you appeared and everything changed. And for the last 3 years I was too busy ending my degree and spending all my free time with you and Danny to think of other men...So yeah...We can say that you are my first real boyfriend. Because of this I freaked out about meeting your family or didn't know how to act in public with you...I'm a newbie in romantic relationships." She said smiling and blushing.

"What about Nick?" Flack asked smirking.

"Stop teasing me with him! I've just explained you my whole love life and your only reaction is to ask me for my persecutor?" He looked at her waiting for an answer. "He kissed me once and fortunately Danny appeared. I was drunk and really tired. I know it's no excuse but in other circumstances that would not have ever happened. After that he began the hunting game."

"Well the prey's worth it." He said kissing her. When they pulled apart he continued. "Your shift begins at 10?"

"Yeah...I should get up before 9." She said yawning.

"Let's go back to sleep. I'll have breakfast with you when you woke up." He said and hugged her.

"That sounds like a great plan. Good night, Blue." She said cuddling against him and kissing his shoulder.

"Good night, Jamie." He said kissing her forehead. He heard his phone beeping but decided to ignore it. Nobody would make him leave Jamie now, being there with her was the only moment of peace in his busy life.

...

So? Enough fluff? REVIEW PLEASE!:D:D


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything...Only JJ!

**Thanks for the reviews I received!:D And thanks to Gwen for being my beta!**

...

JJ was looking in the microscope at a trace of some dust Stella had found in a crime scene in some fancy apartment in Manhattan when she felt a pair of strong arms hug her from behind. She tensed for a moment but when she smelled his cologne she knew that was him.

"Adam stop! If someone sees us they can tell Flack and then we would be in a huge trouble!" She said without turning around.

"What?" Flack asked upset.

"Gotcha!" JJ said turning around and smiling at him. "What are you doing here?" Seeing that he didn't smile she continued. "I know it was you, do you really think I would confuse you with Adam? You are taller!" She said teasing him. He remained serious and her smile faded. "Are you mad at me? What's wrong?"

"I'm not mad at you. It's just that the Captain called me in this morning because I didn't answer my phone before because you had already fallen asleep, I didn't want you to wake up and, well, I didn't want to leave you." He explained worried. "When you headed to the lab I checked my messages and I had one from him telling me to come straight here. He gave me an awful talk about what it means to be a cop and an homicide detective and that if I was too busy to answer his calls I could give him my badge and leave the building."

"I'm sorry, Blue." She said hugging him. "How things ended?"

"I apologized and told him that it would never happen again and he told me that we would talk about it next week." He paused for a moment. "I'm gonna go home now. Maybe I'll go for a run in Central park. I'll bring Bug with me if that's ok?"

"Of course it is." She said worried and kissing his lips softly. He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"You should go back to work." He said disentangling himself from her. She grabbed his hands and made him look at her.

"I can take a break." JJ suggested.

"No, it's ok." He said kissing her forehead. "See you at home later?"

"Yeah...I'll be there around 7pm."

"Ok." He kissed her one more time and left the lab leaving a really worried JJ behind. She watched Flack leave and when she turned around to work an idea popped in her mind and the smile returned to her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

She arrived at his apartment and was only welcomed by Bug. She heard the shower running and for a moment thought of joining him but decided to order food an began to prepare everything she had planned.

When he went out of the bathroom he could hear some music playing on the living room. He dressed up with some jeans and an old t-shirt and headed there. When he opened the door he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was wearing a pair of really wide jeans and a hippie t-shirt with lots of colours. Her hair was wavy and she was wearing a cowboy hat. He could smell pizza too.

"What are you doin'?" He asked surprised.

"I'm back to my old Californian style, hunnie." She answered grinning. "I hope you are hungry because your favourite pizza is waiting for us in the table and I bought some good beer too."

"Why are you doing all this?" He said still not smiling.

"Blue, I'm not letting you feel depressed or down anymore. Remember how bad you felt today? Well, you will never feel that bad ever again if I can help it." She said while walking to him. She kissed him slowly and deeply. They pulled apart resting their foreheads together. He caressed her hair and spoke.

"I'm starving." He stated and her smile grew bigger. Seeing her like that made him smile for the first time in the whole day. She led him to the table where they ate pizza. When they finished they went back to the living room but she didn't let him sit on the couch.

"Help me with this, would you?" She asked grabbing the centre table. They moved all the furniture until they had a big space in front f the tv.

"Can you explain to me now why we did all this mess?" He asked smirking.

"We are going to do what I always do with my friends when one of us is down."

"And what's that?" He asked curiously.

"We are going to sing." She said quite embarrassed. He looked at her shaking his head. "C'mon Blue! I've had to go to the Bronx to my friend Lizzy's apartment to ask her for her Play Station with the Singstar games. Please? I'm going to sing and I can't do it alone, please?"She said pouting, he looked at her amused. "I'll let you choose the song."

"Ok, ok...but you can't laugh at me, I'm an awful singer." He answered lifting his hands in surrender.

"You can't be worst than me..."She added winking at him.

They began with some slow songs both singing in a low voices, quite ashamed of being ridiculous in front of the other, but after several beers Flack was wearing her hat and she was singing some Shania Twain song. She was dancing along the music and singing the song looking at him and laughing all the time. He threw himself to the couch laughing, hardly unable to stop. He couldn't stop looking at her. She had managed to light up his day and turned it into something surprisingly fun. He just lied there staring at her while she was singing a huge grin plastered on their faces.

"Geez! I love you." He said smiling. She stopped singing and dancing and stared at him.

"What?" She said shocked.

He looked at her and realised that he had said it out loud. His eyes went wide and he sat up straight on the couch.

"Did you...you just told me..." She couldn't find the words. She approached him and sat by his side on the couch looking at him.

"I...I..." He realised that things could not get worse so he decided to just talk to her. "I think I'm in love with you." He said making a short pause "I knew I had feelings for you a long time ago but after our first date a new sensation grew strongly in me and I've never felt like that...I...I...I love you, Jamie." He said and sighed deeply.

"Wow!" She answered

"You don't have to say anything. I don't want you to say it because I said it. I can wait...I haven't planned on telling you like this it just happened...it just slipped..." He explained rubbing the back of his neck.

After a long pause she began to talk. "Do you remember the moving in day? When Lindsay and I are were in the elevator she asked me how was the date and after trying to avoid the feelings topic with a person I barely knew I ended up confessing her that I was falling in love with you..." With that she turned around and kissed him passionately. "I love you, Blue." She said smiling against his lips. He smiled widely and kissed her again. He removed her t-shirt and she did the same with his. She caressed his scar knowing that it made him shiver and he did the same with her tattoo. In a quick movement he made them exchange positions so he was lying on the top. He began to kiss her neck and collarbone. They continued kissing until his phone began to sound and he groaned.

"I have to take this. If it's the Capitain and I don't answer he is going to fire me..." he said frustrated.

"Don't worry." She said kissing his lips sweetly. "I'm gonna clear all the mess while you spoke. And then we can resume what we started." She said waking up and winking at him.

He stared at her as she put on her shirt again and began to move in his living room grabbing all the beer bottles. He answered his phone without pulling away his eyes from her. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Flack!" He said enthusiastically.

"_Donnie! How are you?_"

"Eddie? Why are you calling me?" He asked confused.

"_Woo...That's not the best way to great your older brother._"

"Sorry man, it's just that it wasn't the best moment."

"_It has something to do with the girl you are bringing tomorrow at Dad's?_"

"How?" He began but was interrupted before he could continue.

"_Dad called me and Will. We will be there around 10 to meet your girlfriend._"

"No, no, no, no...No way Eddie!" He shouted making JJ turn around to look at him confused, he gestured at her not to worry and he went to talk in the bedroom. "I promised her it will only be Dad there. You can't come, man."

"_Why not? Are you afraid that she will realise that he had chosen the wrong sibling?_" Ed asked obviously smiling.

"No...You would scare her. Man, I really, really, really like her. Please cancel it. Please. I promise next time you can come but not tomorrow, please Ed...You have to understand, I promised her..." He said begging.

"_Ok, ok...I'll call Will._" He said laughing. "_She seems special, Donnie._"

"She is, Ed. I promise you will met her but not tomorrow, ok?"

"_Yeah, yeah...don't worry. See you soon Donnie._"

"Thanks, man. I owe you!" He said before hanging up. He ran to the kitchen where he found JJ doing the dishes. He made her turn around and carried her to the bedroom. He lied her down on the bed between giggles.

"Where were we?" He asked lying on top of her kissing her passionately.

...

What do you think? Reviews are very much appreciated!:D:D Thanks for reading!:D:D


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything! Only JJ...Oh! And Danny and Flack in my dreams!

**More than 280 hits in less than 24 hours after posting the chapter, the first 'I love you' and I only get 3 reviews? PLEASE PEOPLE! Yes, I'm that weak, I need to know what people thinks about my writing...PLEASE review!**

**Daisy, CaRiNeSS, kickasscot thanks for reviewing! **

**Beta'd by the awesome Gwen!:D**

...

"Shit! I'm going to kill them!" Flack said parking his car in front of his father's house.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked worried unfastening her seat belt.

"My brothers are here." He said in a low voice.

"What? You told me that only your father would be here!" She said beginning to freak out.

"I talked with Ed yesterday. He told me that they would cancel it, that they weren't going to come here." He made a short pause and looked at his old house just a moment to see 2 women in the kitchen. "Shit the girlfriends are here too!" He said resting his forehead in the steering wheel. He felt a hand on his back and turned his head lightly to look at her. She was smiling at him. "I'm sorry, Jamie."

"It's ok. Now tell me what I need to know about them, any sensible topics to avoid?...Anything! Quickly!" She said looking at the house where he could see the women waving at them.

He just smiled proudly and began to speak again. "Ed is 36 and is a cop too, he works in New Jersey. His girlfriend is Nancy, she has a shop and loves to talk and ask inappropriate questions. They've been together for 10 years and my father thinks they are torturing him because they don't want to get married. Will is 34 and he is a lawyer in Brooklyn. Mandy is his girlfriend since high school. They were married for 3 years and then divorced and now they are back together. She is 6 months pregnant. She is not working right now but used to be her assistant." He made a short pause to see how she was really focused in remembering everything. "Now my dad. Donald Flack Senior. Long and very successful story in the New York Police Department. He decided to do only office work since last year but he loves to help in mine and my brother's cases."

"So you are the baby brother, your brothers know a lot about law and order, his girlfriends like to talk and your father is a legend...I'm so dead!" She said putting her hands covering her face. He grabbed them and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You are gonna do great. I'll always be by your side, ok?" He said kissing her again. "You ready?" He said opening his side door. She nodded and then both left the car and started to walk towards the house hand in hand, Bug following them happily. When they reached the main door they got in without knocking.

"Dad! We are here!" Flack shouted waiting in the hall for an answer. Soon they were surrounded by all the Flack members and their girlfriends.

"Guys, this is Jamie. Jamie, this is my family." Flack introduced each member to her and Bug and everyone welcomed them kindly.

"We need to go to the garage to see what furniture we can take for her apartment." Flack announced.

"I've already separated some things I think you could use." Don Sr. said and began to walk towards the door. All the family followed him. Once in the garage the oldest of the Flack's began to talk again. "I've found some cupboards, a big closet and Donnie told me that you need a bed quite urgently. I have this one from Will's apartment, I hope it's ok."

"It's more than ok! I've already told Blue that I'm gonna pay you for all this. Right now I don't have a lot of money but…" JJ said but was soon interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Who is Blue?" Nancy asked.

"I am Blue." Flack said laughing.

"You even have nicknames for each other...You are too cute!" Mandy stated smiling widely.

"Why do you call him Blue?" Nancy asked mischievously.

"First time I met him, he was playing basketball with his YMCA kids and they all call him Blue...I like it and I just started calling him that..." JJ answered blushing.

"So you always call him like that?" Mandy asked surprised. JJ just nodded blushing.

"And Jamie is your nickname for her?" Ed asked to his baby brother.

"Well, it can't be considered a nickname, right?" Flack answered looking at JJ.

"Nope. My real name is James. My parents thought I was going to be a boy and when I was born they decided not to change it. When I was 18 I changed it to just JJ. Everybody calls me that except from him, because he discovered the truth." JJ explained.

They were carrying everything in the car when Mandy interrupted them.

"JJ? Can you help us in the kitchen?" she asked. "Let the men do the hard job." She added pulling her to the house. Flack was about to say something but JJ smiled at him reassuring him that she was fine and he just smiled back and continued his job.

"Now that we are alone, man...Where did you found her? In a high school? She is a baby..." Ed asked laughing.

"Shut up, Ed. She is 23..." Flack answered upset.

"I was just teasing you, man!" Ed said trying not to laugh. "She is great. She is a lot smarter than you, Donnie..."

"I know..." Don answered sitting on the car and sighing.

"Wow man, you really like her." William said.

"Yeah, I do..." Flack said smiling.

"Ed, I think he finally grew up!" Will said slapping his little brother's arm and laughing hard.

"So, you are serious with this girl, Donnie?" Don Sr. asked.

"Yes, dad. I've known her for a long time and although we've been together for a short time, I love her."

"Well, I already assumed that because it's the first time you bring a girl home!" The older man answered patting his son's shoulder affectively.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"So, how's Donnie boy as a boyfriend?" Nancy asked giving JJ a cup of coffee and placing a plate with cookies in front of her.

"I thought you needed some help cooking?" JJ asked trying to avoid the question.

"Nope. Everything is ready...We just wanted to talk with you without the boys around." Mandy answered.

"So? How is he?" Nancy asked again.

"Great...He is really sweet..." JJ said blushing.

"OMG...Tell us more! We can blackmail him later!" Mandy added laughing.

The men just got in the kitchen in that moment finding the 3 women laughing hard. Flack approached to where JJ was and placed a kiss on her cheek while grabbing a cookie and making her blush and all the other women smile widely.

They had a nice lunch and after that they headed back to Manhattan when the sun was already down. JJ was sleeping in the car during the whole drive and Flack couldn't help but look at her every now and then and smile widely. She had passed with great note the family test although he had known since the first moment that his family would love her. He parked in her building parking and walked to her side of the car. He opened the door and carried her trying not to wake her up but she stirred when she felt that he was trying to close the car door.

"What are you doing, Blue?" JJ asked without opening her eyes.

"I'm trying not to wake you up, but I think I've failed..." He answered rolling his eyes.

"Let me down, we have to move everything upstairs." JJ said as he obliged.

"Why don't we just move the bed and we can have a good night sleep? I'll call Danny and he'll help me with the rest of the things." He replied.

"I like your plan." she said snuggling closer to him still half-asleep.

"I think you should release me, so we can go upstairs." Flack said caressing her hair and kissing her forehead.

"But I don't want to...it feels good to be here in your arms..."JJ said smiling and finally opening her eyes.

He kissed her nose and her smile grew wider. "C'mon sleepy head. We have a bed to assemble." He said leading her to the back of the truck smiling too.

...

I don't like this chapter...I didn't feel a lot inspired...PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 22

**I don****'****t own CSI:NY nor any of the characters. I just borrow them for my story...I just own JJ, although sometimes she is very independent...**

**Thanks to my reviewers...you really rock:D Keep letting me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE:D:D**

...

"You should do it, kiddo." Stella said.

"You sure? I mean it's not a big deal..." JJ answered.

"I want to go!" Lindsay said enthusiastically.

"So I guess it's a yes, then...What do you think about next Saturday?" JJ asked.

"Perfect!" Shouted the two women at the same time.

"What are you talking about girls?" Flack said getting in the break room and standing beside JJ.

"JJ is going to throw a party to inaugurate her apartment!" Stella said smiling.

"Oh...yeah? Am I invited, too?" Flack asked pouting and hugging her from behind.

"You are going to help me prepare everything, so I guess I'll have to invite you..."JJ said teasing him.

"Yeah..you have to!" He said smiling and kissing her cheek. Just at that moment they could see a flash and Lindsay smiling behind the camera. They gave her a questioning look.

"What? You two are too cute! I couldn't help it!" Lindsay answered laughing.

"Just save a copy for me." JJ said blushing lightly and Lindsay nodded amused. "Could you just tell everybody in the lab about the party? I'll call my friends too."

"Consider it done, JJ!" Stella said as she and Lindsay left the room.

"So, a party, huh?" Flack asked sitting at the chair next to hers and stealing a cookie from her.

"Yeah...I still don't know well my co-workers, and it would be great that all my new friends meet the old ones! Oh! And you have to pass the friends test! They've heard so much about you that they are willing to meet you!" JJ said smiling and playing nervously with a cookie. He kissed her temple and hugged her tightly.

"Are your friends going to be very bad with me?" Flack added grinning.

"The girls are going to be good...The unique problem is going to be Mike...He is quite overprotective with me." She said kissing his cheek and leaving the room and a atonished Flack behind. _'Mike...that name sounds familiar...Was it the guy of JJ's first time? The one that designed her tattoo?...Why is going to be a problem?'_ Flack thought and decided to ask Danny about Mike the next time they talked. He finally spoke with him when he found Danny in the DNA lab commenting some results with Adam the day before the party.

"Hey Messer!" Flack shouted getting in the lab.

"Flack! What's up?" Danny asked

"Did the girls told you about the party, right?" They both nodded and he continued. "Jamie invited some of her college friends and she told me that Mike is coming too...Do you know something about him?"

"Yeah, I do. Montana talks about him a lot!" Danny said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Flack asked confused.

"Michael's surname is Carter." Danny said.

"Michael 'the bonebreaker' Carter? The football player?" Adam asked. Danny just nodded grinning.

"Are we talking about the defence of the 49rs? This is Jamie's Mike? Her overprotective friend?" Danny nodded again. "Shit...I'm so dead!" He said leaving the lab in search of his girlfriend. He called her but she didn't answer. They were working different shifts and she was probably sleeping at 3 am but she have to try it again anyway.

"_Hello?"_ She said with a very sleepy voice.

"Why you didn't tell me that Mike is known for breaking bones in a football field?" He asked nervously.

"_Blue?"_ She asked.

"Yeah, it's me! Your nearly dead boyfriend."

"_If you want to continue shouting at me come here, if not let me sleep. I've worked for 15 hours today and I'm in at 9 again..." _She answered shutting off her phone.

Two hours later JJ woke up with someone knocking at her door. She stood up cursing and opened the door.

"Flack! Are seriously so worried about Mike that you came here?" She said obviously mad.

"You didn't told me he was a professional football player..." He said sheepishly.

"It didn't came up and it isn't important!" JJ said shouting and Flack just looked at his feet rubbing the back of his neck. "Blue, I'm sorry I shouted, ok?" She said grabbing his hands. "It's just...I'm really tired...it's 5 in the morning I should get up again in a couple of hours to go back to the lab and be back here in a 10 hours to begin to prepare everything for the party, and I don't think I could go back to sleep, I'm just nervous..." She said and sighed deeply. He approached her and pulled her closer to him by her hips. She looked at him quite confused. He rested his forehead against hers with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry..." He said and kissed her softly. She stood in her tiptoes and passed her arms around his neck to hug him tighter. Flack placed his hands in her waist as he deepened the kiss. When she responded he lifted lightly her shirt and drew circles with his thumbs in her skin. JJ's eyes went wide when she realised what he was doing, and pulled apart lightly and looked at him with an amused look.

"What?" He said smiling. "You said you would not be able to sleep anyways." And began to kiss her neck and at the same time he lifted more her shirt to caress her now bare back. She smiled as a shiver run through her body.

"Blue..." She said nearly whispering in her ear.

"You want me to stop?" He asked kissing her. He found a very sensible spot in her neck that made her groan and change her plans of sleeping the next 2 hours.

"I just want you to close the door...my neighbours are very noisy." She said beginning to unbutton his shirt. He smiled and kicked the door shut and with a fast movement he lifted her from the floor as she passed her legs around his waist kissing him senseless. He carried her to the bed and they both fall on it between giggles.

...

Short and fluffy! Next one...THE PARTY! Let's meet Mike and JJ friends:D REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE!

\/p


	23. Chapter 23

_**I don**__**t own CSI:NY, in case I did all this story would be seen in screen and of course I would play JJ**__**s role. Danny and Lindsay would appear more time together and it would be obvious that they have a relationship and that they love each other. The cases would still be the main part of the show, anyway. Hawkes would have a love interest or at least a couple of chapters where we discovered more about him and his past. Kendall would be there to tease Adam. And Mac and Stella would be wrong sometimes...**_

**Thank you a lot for your reviews and for the constructive criticism I received in an anonymous one! Keep the reviews coming! They make me happy!:D**

**Thanks for reading! And a HUGE thanks to Gwen fro beta****ing this.**

...

JJ stoop up silently and run to the bathroom to take a shower. She came back to her bedroom and couldn't help but smile. Flack was sleeping in her bed. He was lying on his back a hand resting on his bare stomach covering his scar. She realised that she was staring at him when it was already too late.

"Liking the views?" He asked without opening his eyes and smiling. He could hear her sigh and he could bet that she was blushing and rolling her eyes. "So? I asked you something?" He said grinning and pulling her back on the bed with him making her sit on his lap.

"You know I do." She said blushing even more. He kissed her sweetly.

"I love to make you blush." He said kissing her neck and she blushed. "I love to make you smile." And kissed her cheek and she smiled. "I love to make you giggle." Kiss in the nose and she giggled. "I love you." He said looking straight to her eyes before kissing her, slow and deep.

"Wow..." She said breathless. "What was that for?" She asked flushed.

"To tell you that I'm really sorry for shouting at you and for waking you up twice." He said kissing her again. " And...well...I really meant it, so..." He added blushing lightly. She cupped his face and kissed him passionately.

"I wish I could stay all day here with you but I have go to the lab." She said frustrated. "Shit! I'm going to be late..." She said standing up from the bed.

"Take my car. You will go faster." He said standing up too to gave her the keys. "And don't worry about tonight. I'll get everything ready for the party."

She hugged him tightly and pecked his lips. "I love you." She said leaving the apartment in a hurry.

"C'mon Bug...I'll walk you and then I'm gonna sleep a little more. I have a busy afternoon upcoming." Flack said attaching the lead to the little dog.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o 0o0o

When JJ reached her apartment she could hear music and feminine voices laughing. She opened the door to find her college friends decorating her apartment for the party, the three of them using Flack and his height to hang things up on the walls. She cleared her throat and they run to great her.

"Hudson!" Sarah said smiling and hugging her. "You look amazing and that boyfriend of yours is hot." She added in a low voice and winked at her. JJ just blushed and kissed her cheek. Then was Lizzy's and Lane's turn to hug her and told her how wonderful Flack was. He was standing in the middle of the room smiling at her, he winked at her and then turned around to continue his job. The four girls went back to the living room to show JJ what they had done. They had put all the food in plates and decorated them wonderfully. They even had done some canapes and fried some of the food. They had brought with them the Playstation in case the party needed a karaoke moment and the walls were covered with a mix of Christmas and Thanksgiving decorations.

"Girls this is great! You didn't have to do all that." JJ said hugging them again.

"We didn't do anything...We just helped your boyfriend..." Lane said.

"He has a name, you know..." JJ said blushing lightly.

"We know but it's just so great to finally say that YOU have a boyfriend that we would keep calling him just 'boyfriend' for a while..." Answered Lizzy smiling proudly.

"Ok, ok...Let me grab something to drink and I'll come back and help you here." JJ said walking to the kitchen. Flack followed her soon leaving the 3 other girls smiling in the living room.

"Hey." He said hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Hey yourself!" She said turning around and kissing him softly in the lips.

"So? I passed the test?" Flack asked amused.

"Well...I don't know how to told you this but...I think our relationship has a dark future..." She made a dramatic pause just to tease him a little more. "They like you so much that I'm sure they are planning how steal you from me!" She said kissing him again.

"Oh...Yeah? I'm sorry to tell you that you are stuck with me for long, Jamie, you are not gonna get rid of me that easily..." He said before kissing her deeply.

She smiled widely and spoke "We should go out or they are going to die of a giggle attack."

They walked out of the kitchen and then they suddenly heard someone shout 'STOP' and they obliged.

"What's wrong?" JJ said looking at her friends that were standing a couple of meters away.

"Look up." Lizzy said between giggles.

They both looked up to discover what was over their heads.

"Mistletoe? Girls it's March!" JJ shouted surprised.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Hudson, but are you going to kiss him or not." Sarah asked.

"Yeah, 'Hudson', are you going to kiss me or what?" Flack added humouring her by calling her for her surname.

"Shut up, Flack." JJ said pulling him from his shirt to her and kissing him.

After a few shouts, laughs and whistles they pulled apart both of them blushing.

"Ok girls, how much mistletoe have you hang? We have to take it all out! This is not another college party! My boss is coming and he is a very serious person..."

"Oh...C'mon Hudson!" Sarah said frustrated. "It's just to break the ice!"

Her three friends look at her pouting. "Ok! But just leave one, ok?"

"You are the best, mommy JJ." Lizzy said hugging her.

They were all back at the decorating work when the doorbell began to sound and the guests began to arrive. Danny and Lindsay were the first and shared a kiss under the mistletoe as well as Adam and Kendall some minutes later not before Adam turning completely red. Everyone was having fun. Flack was listening to Lane and Lizzy stories about JJ while Sarah talked with Adam and Lindsay. Mac, Stella and Hawkes where talking with some lab techs.

"Hey Doc." Danny said kissing JJ on the cheek.

"Hey Danny." She said smiling.

"I like what you've done with the place. You even painted the walls!" Danny said.

"Yeah...That was Blue's idea...Haven't you noticed that all the walls are blue? I think it's like a subliminal message..." She said laughing.

"Yeah..." He said laughing too. "When is the superstar supposed to arrive? Montana is quite nervous...Did I tell you that she is a 49rs fan?"

"He was supposed to be here half an hour ago. Maybe he just forgot...He is famous now and he maybe has no time to come with all the interviews and everything..." JJ said sadly.

"JJ, that guy would do everything for you, I'm sure he just found traffic or something entertained him." Danny said putting a hand over her shoulder. "I would be more worried about him trying to kill Flack... or Lindsay after her fan reaction, like screaming and fainting..." Danny added grinning.

"He is very good with fans...About Flack, I'm not so sure..."JJ said worried.

"He just have to admit that you don't need any more protection from him and that any possibility of you two being together just disappeared." JJ sighed deeply. "Did you tell Flack that he's been trying to have something with you for the last years?"

"No...He would have freaked out even more!" She said smiling lightly. Then the doorbell rang again and JJ run to the door.

"MIKE!" She shouted making everyone in the apartment turn around. Then a pair of huge black arms rounded her and lifted her of the floor.

...

A little cliffhanger at the end...but it would have been to long to post all the party at once...Just ask you a little question that I want you to ask you in your reviews, please...Do you want a little more drama? It's quite a fluffy story but I could add some more action or some sad moment...THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! Please answer the question!:D REVIEW PLEASE!:D


	24. Chapter 24

**As I always say...I don't own CSI:NY, nor it's characters, I only use them for fun!:D**

**Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. Please keep REVIEWING!:D**

**This is unbeta'd...I'll send it to my beta soon and post the corrected version later!:D:D**

...

Mike got in the apartment with JJ still in his arms.

"Mike can you put me down, please." JJ said embarrassed.

"Don't tell me you don't like it..." Mike said grinning.

"Mike. Down. Now." She said beginning to be upset. He obliged but passed an arm around JJ's waist when she was again on the ground and kissed her cheek. "People! This is Mike!" Everyone greeted him with different levels of enthusiasm. Lindsay approached them, Danny close on her heels.

"Michael Robert Carter. Born in Santa Clara, California in the 5th day of October of 1983. You began to play football when you were just 4 years old but it wasn't since 2000 that you were discovered in the California high school championship by some 49ers executive that your career as a professional football player started. You received a grant to study in San Francisco and joined the 49ers team in summer of the 2002. You have a degree in art history and you are currently one of the most valuable defence players of the NFL. The last gossip says you are dating a beautiful Brazilian top model named Rosanna. You have a younger brother called William that is beginning to stand out in minor football leagues. Son of Samuel and Rita, you have a beautiful tattoo of a dragon in your right arm and another one of a star in your lower back." Lindsay said without breathing and blushing.

Mike stared at her amused and grinning widely. "Ok, Montana! That was enough." Danny said passing his arm around her shoulder and dragging him away from Mike.

"You are amazing...one of the best football players in history!" She shouted turning around lightly to look at Mike while Danny was making her walk towards the couch.

"A Brazilian top model and a star in the lower back? I didn't know that!" JJ said smiling.

"Rosanna and I are just friends and that star...Well, the truth is that it's in my ass." He said smiling devishly. "And you can see it whenever you want, JJ." He said passing his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Mike! STOP!" JJ said fighting him and trying to pull away.

"Everything alright here?" A male voice asked from behind them.

"Blue!" JJ said finally detangling Mike's arms from her. She passed her arm around Flack's middle. "Mike, this is Detective Donald Flack Jr., my boyfriend." JJ said proudly.

"Boyfriend? Wow...I didn't know that." Mike said surprised shacking Flack's hand. "Wait! He is the guy you told me about? The one you kissed and ran?"

"Yeah, Mike, that's him." JJ said blushing.

"Well, I'm glad that you two are finally together!" Mike said smiling.

"Thanks." JJ said smiling.

"JJ we need you here for a moment!" Lizzy shouted.

"You'll be alright?" JJ asked Flack.

"Yeah...sure!" He said before kissing her softly in the lips.

The 2 men watched JJ go. A huge smile plastered on Flack's face.

"Look, Junior," Mike started. "I had to act cool in front of JJ but I don't feel that way, man." Flack turned around to look at him without smiling anymore. "You are the reason why she isn't with me, that means I don't like you a bit but in front of her I'm gonna act like I do," Mike made a short pause to look at Flack in the eye. "If you hurt her I'm going to kill you, and I'm not joking. I don't care you are a cop or that all your friends are CSIs, if you make her cry there would be no way back for you. She doesn't deserve you, she deserves lot better than a playboy detective or a football player, if that matters. If you screw up your relationship I'll be there to collect the pieces. I lost her once but I'm not gonna let that happen again. I think I spoke clear, right?" Mike said before turning around to look back at JJ that was laughing at something that Adam said.

"Very clear, man. But you have nothing to worry about. I love her. More than I've ever loved anyone." Flack answered.

"Those are just words, Junior." Mike said angrily before answering his phone and leaving Flack alone. The Detective went in the search of his girlfriend and finally found her in the kitchen looking for something.

"Hey Blue! Do you know where the other drinks are?" JJ asked. He just stared at her. She was worth it the rage of a 6 foot 3 and 220 pounds football player, without any doubt. "Everything is ok?" She asked after waiting a few seconds for an answer and only receiving his stare. He then approached placed his hands on her hips and kissed her senseless. They pulled apart a couple of minutes later both of them breathless.

"Is the second time you kiss me like this today, not that I'm complaining, believe me." She said blushing and smiling widely. "But what are you sorry for, this time?"

"For not proving you that I love you every second we spend together." Flack said caressing her hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Blue. You do that. You show me you love me every day, lots of times." She said kissing him more softly this time. "Mike gave you the talk, right?"

"You are too smart...He is right, I don't deserve you." He said smiling. "But you know what? You love me so I guess you are not that wise..."

"Very funny, Blue. Did he threaten you with all the 49ers team kicking your ass?" JJ asked.

"More or less..." He said rolling his eyes.

When they came back to the living room Stella and Mac where standing under the mistletoe.

"Boss! You have to kiss Stella!" Sarah shouted and pointed over their heads and they looked up and blushed.

"Guys, you don't have to...It's just a stupid thing." JJ said trying to apologize.

"It's ok, JJ." Mac said and everyone, Stella included, turned their heads around to look at him surprised. Mac just placed a hand in Stella's cheek and kissed her lips sweetly. JJ grabbed Flack's hand and squeezed it lightly while she rested her head in his shoulder, Danny kissed Lindsay's cheek and the rest of the party assistants smiled and chorused their names, even an 'It was about time' was heard. When they pulled apart Stella was blushing and Mac just smiled and went to the table to find something to drink, for the both of them.

"JJ I have to go." Mike said. "My agent called me...The negotiations for my new contract have progressed and I need to go back to the hotel to discuss it."

"New contract?" JJ asked.

"Yeah...The Giants want me and as they are the new Superbowl champions I can't wait to work with them!" Mike said amused.

"OMG! Those are great news!" JJ said hugging him. "You are going to live in New York!"

"I hope so!" Mike said smiling. "Now I must go." He said again and hugged her one more time. "Call me so we can go to have a coffee or something and talk a little more, ok?" She nodded and Flack held his hand to him and he took it. "Flack. Take care of her." Mike said seriously before leaving the apartment.

The rest of the guests left the party a couple of hours later. By the end of the night everybody had kissed someone of the team or one of JJ's friends thanks to the mistletoe and they all had a lot of fun. The last 2 to leave were Danny and Lindsay.

"I have something for you in the car." Lindsay announced. "Danny can you go and get it?" He nodded and left the apartment in a hurry. "I'm sorry if I acted funny in front of Mike Carter but I just tend to ramble when I'm nervous." Lindsay said embarrassed.

"Don't worry Linds, you just boosted his ego." JJ answered. Only some seconds later Danny arrived back at the apartment with a big bag and handed it to JJ, who opened the present with Flack's help.

"Oh...you didn't have to, Linds...but thanks." She said blushing. It was a photo of her and Flack that day in the break room one week ago. It was a capture of the moment that Flack was kissing her cheek and she was smiling widely looking at him.

"I just thought it would look great in some wall of your new apartment." Lindsay said back.

"Thanks, really...I love it!" JJ said hugging her.

Danny and Lindsay finally left and Flack and JJ began to tidy up all the mess. After nearly an hour cleaning they collapsed on the couch.

"I should go." Flack said caressing her arm.

"Oh...ok..." JJ said disappointed.

"I have spent the last 2 nights here. I need to go to my place eventually. I don't have clothes here." He said entangling his fingers with hers.

"Yeah...I know. It's just that I like to have you here..." JJ said kissing his shoulder and resting her head on it looking at him.

"And I like to be here." He answered kissing the tip of her nose. "Good night, Jamie." He said before standing up from the couch and kissing her hand.

"Good night, Blue." She said lying on the couch. Her eyes were closed even before he closed the door. She sighed happily. The party had been a complete success and the most important part, Flack and Mike seemed to like each other, didn't they?

...

Thanks for reading! The drama would come, eventually, you should have to keep reading! REVIEW PLEASE!:D:D


	25. Chapter 25

_**I don't own CSI:NY nor the characters that appear in the show...I just use them for fun!**_

_**Thanks for the reading! And thanks to my faithfull reviewers! Do you think it could be possible to reach the 150 reviews with this 25**__**th**__** chapter? PLEASE! I'll give you cookies!:D:D**_

_**Once again this is unbeta'd...I'l post the corrected version soon!**_

_**You wanted drama? Here it goes!Muahahahaha **_

_**Sorry for the delay but I had an awful week so this chapter is quite dark and bad! Sorry in advance.**_

...

"29 years old male. He is conscious and alert. He has a few cutes and a big chest trauma due to the impact against the airbag. He hit his head too. He was the driver of the car, he is a NYPD Detective." The paramedic shouted as pushed Flack's stretcher through the hospital doors.

"Forget about me. Take care of her, please. I'm fine! Take care of her!" He shouted.

"What's he talking about?" Asked the ER doctor.

"His girlfriend was in the car with him. She is arriving in the next bus. She was unconscious and had at least a broken leg." The paramedic answered just when the bus was parking.

"23 years old female. Unconscious but stable. We tried to wake her up but we got no response. Fracture of the right fibula and her left wrist is swollen. She was wearing the seatbelt but the passenger airbag didn't work." The other paramedic shouted.

"Jamie! Jamie! Wake up please! Jamie!" Flack shouted nearly crying while watching how they drove her in a trauma room. "How is she?" He asked to the doctor that was treating him.

"I'm gonna ask that to her doctor as soon as I end examining you." The doctor answered him.

"I'm fine! Go!" Flack replied anxiously.

"I'm not gonna move from here until you let me examine you, Detective. So, please, could you stand still?" His doctor said seriously.

His doctor, Lisa Wright, ended examining him in about 30 minutes in which he didn't stop asking about JJ, at last she desisted and went to get some updates. She was back more than 20 minutes later with some news.

"Your girlfriend is stable but she is still unconscious. They are moving her to surgery now."

"Surgery? Shit!" He shouted. "Why surgery?" Flack finally asked.

"She has a minor internal bleeding and they need to stop it and her leg needs to be fixed too." She paused a moment to see how he put his head between his hands. "I'll be back as soon as I know more about her."

"Can I go with her?" Flack asked without looking at her.

"You have to spend the rest of the night here under observation. You are going to be moved upstairs too."

"I want to be with her...I need to be with her." He said desperate.

"I'll make sure you receive all the updates on her situation, but you need to calm down a little, ok? Mark," She said pointing to an old man with a huge moustache. "Is going to lead you to your room. They are a 2 men waiting for you there."

When they reached his room Mac and Hawkes were waiting for him.

"Hey guys, do you know something about Jamie?" Flack asked before they could even great him.

"Nothing new. She just got in surgery. Danny is pacing out of her door and Lindsay is trying to calm him down." Mac answered.

"It's simple surgery, Flack. Don't worry; she's going to be fine." Hawkes said trying to reassure him.

"It should be me in that table, not her. It was my entire fault..." He said rubbing the back of his head fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"What happened, Don?" Mac asked.

"I don't know...We were driving back to the city from our weekend out. We were celebrating our 2.5 months anniversary. We were supposed to go away to celebrate the 2 months but we kept postponing it until this past weekend and..." He explained with a tiny smile on his face. "Anyways, I was driving and then suddenly a black truck appeared from nowhere and hit us from behind. I couldn't control the car and we crashed against a huge tree, but it was Jamie's side the one that hit the tree," he said and began to sob. "She was there and I couldn't do anything to help her. I...I...I tried to wake her up but...but...she was unconscious and her forehead was bleeding and her leg was trapped and..." He stopped nearly talking when he saw Danny in the doorframe. "I'm sorry Danny, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt her...I...I'm ...I'm sorry..." He said now tears running through his cheeks.

"Flack is not your fault!" Danny shouted to him making him stare at him. "It was a damn accident and she is going to be fine! So stop blaming yourself." Lindsay squeezed gently his hand and he sighed deeply. "I'm going to try to find her Doctor." He said leaving the room Lindsay close on his heels, giving the other men and apologetic look.

"I want to go with her." Flack said confidently.

"Your Doctor says that you have to spend the night here. You hit your head, Flack, you need to rest." Hawkes said.

"I'm not gonna be lying in here while she is in surgery." Flack said trying to stand up from the bed but he nearly fainted and Mac and Hawkes rushed to his side to catch him.

"You are not moving from this bed." Hawkes announced firmly.

"Just bring me a wheel chair. I'm going there!" He shouted to Hawkes, who looked at Mac waiting for permission and as soon as the older man nodded, he obliged.

They lead Flack to the surgery floor. He could see Danny sitting in the family room his head between his hands and Lindsay by his side gently rubbing his back.

"Any news?" Flack asked.

Lindsay looked at him and smiled lightly. Danny stood up and hugged his friend.

"I'm sorry, Don." Danny said."How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just a little dizzy and I have a huge headache but I'm fine, just worried about Jamie." Flack said smiling a little but changed his expression into shock when he saw Mike getting in the aisle.

"Did you call him?" Flack asked obviously worried.

"No...What the hell is he doing here?" Danny said.

"You! Stupid bastard! I told you that if you hurt her I was going to kill you!" He said running towards Flack and lifting him from the wheelchair.

"It was an accident!" Danny said trying to separate the two men.

"Yeah? And why is he here and she is fighting for her life in surgery?" Mike said still holding Flack.

"I've been asking myself the same, man. I wish it was me who was there." Flack said quite scared.

"Shut up!" Mike said before punching Flack and making him land head first on the floor. Danny and Mac jumped to stop Mike to continue hitting Flack, while Hawkes examined the now unconscious Detective.

"Mac! He is in shock!" Hawkes shouted.

"What?" Danny shouted in response.

"We need help here! NOW!" Hawkes shouted making them react.

Two nurses and a doctor appeared to help Hawkes put Don on a stretcher and connecting him some monitors and checking his vitals. Then a constant and horrible sound coming from the cardiac monitor make everyone turn silent.

"He is crashing!" A nurse shouted.

...

What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I'm gonna post the next chapter soon! But help me reach the 150 reviews PLEASE!

THANKS!


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own anything, only Flack in my dreams...OH! And JJ and Mike are mine too!:D**

THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ROCK! 153 reviews! Please keep them coming!:D I tried to reply to all of you...Sorry if I haven't...:D REALLY, THANKS!

Sorry for the delay but last night's chapter left me completely broken...I know it's just a tv show but I can't help it...

...

Danny sat on the hospital room's couch with Lindsay's head resting peacefully on his lap. He was caressing her hair while she was sleeping. He looked up from her to the two beds in the room. His two best friends were lying there. JJ had a cast on her right leg and her left wrist bandaged. Some stitches in her forehead apart from the ones in her abdomen for the surgery. Flack had only a few cutes and a huge bruise forming where Mike had hit him. He, then, noticed movement from JJ's bed and waking Lindsay up gently he run to her sister-like bed. He could see her opening slowly her eyes.

"Hey JJ..." Danny said smiling caressing sweetly her bruised cheek.

"Danny?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, Doc...It's me and Montana is here too." He answered noticing his girlfriend by his side.

"What happened?" She asked trying to sit on the bed.

"Take it easy, JJ" Danny said pushing her back to the mattress. "You had a car accident. You have a broken leg and they needed to do an exploratory laparotomy."

"When?" JJ asked still confused.

"On Sunday, yesterday. You've been out for nearly a day." Lindsay answered this time.

"So today it's Monday..." Danny and Lindsay nodded. "But...that's not possible...I was with Blue on Sunday..." Then a rush of memories come to her head. Flack and her laughing in the car coming back to NY, then a sudden crash and the car going out of the highway and directly to the forest and then all went black.

"JJ, are you alright?" Lindsay asked squeezing her hand lightly.

"Where is Blue? Is he alright?" She asked crying.

Danny and Lindsay moved from her side to let her see the man lying in the bed next to hers. JJ broke in tears.

"He arrived with just a few cutes but then..."Lindsay started.

"What?"JJ asked anxiously.

"Mike knocked him out." Danny ended.

"Mike did what?" JJ asked now angry.

"He punched him and left him unconscious. He crashed and they had to reanimate him." Danny explained.

"Is he going to be ok?" JJ asked still crying.

"We are waiting for him to wake up." Lindsay said. "Mike has been arrested for assault to a NYPD officer. The press is everywhere around here."

"I'm going to kill him..."JJ said upset.

"I'm going to call your Doctor and let him know that you are awake." Lindsay said leaving the room.

"Danny, can you move my bed closer to Blue's, please." JJ asked drying the tears from her cheeks.

"Yeah, of course." He said pushing her to Flack.

When she was able to touch him she turned around to look at Danny.

"Can you leave me alone for a moment with him, please?" JJ asked tears running through her cheeks again.

"Sure" Danny answered and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you are awake." He added and left the room. JJ grabbed Flack's left hand with her left one while her right caressed his hair.

"Listen to me Donald Martin Flack Jr., don't even think about leaving me here alone, ok? You made me fall in love with you...I can't do this without you, Blue. You are my everything...I'll do anything you ask me if you wake up, I will shut Mike out of my life and I'm sure you will agree with me in that, I will learn how to cook, I will go to have dinner every Sunday at your Dad's house, I will stop watching that forensic show in TV, I will even stop calling you Blue if you want...but you have to wake up, you have to open those amazingly blue eyes of you and look at me because I love you and I need you here with me." She said breaking into sobs and tears. She then felt a little squeeze in her hand. She looked up at his face and could see his lips moving.

"Blue is fine." He said in a very deep and sleepy voice.

"Now you talk in third person about yourself?" She asked him smiling between sobs.

"No. I was trying to say that I like it when you call me Blue." Flack said grinning.

"How are you, smart ass?" She said laughing through tears.

"I have a huge headache but fine, I guess..." He then noticed her cast and her wrist. "I should be asking you how are you."

"It hurts." She said smiling. "Danny and Lindsay went to search our doctor. I'm sorry, by the way"

"Why are you sorry about?" Flack asked

"Mike hit you!"

"And that's your fault because...?"

"I should have told him to back off the day you met him. I know he gave you the talk and he had no right to do that..."JJ said shyly.

"Jamie, it's not your fault nor mine, it's Mike's." He said and she nodded. "Do you think you can make room for me in that wonderful bed of yours?" He asked grinning.

She just smiled and moved a little so he could lie down next to her. The bed was really little so they were very close, their noses practically touching.

"Hello." She said grinning at him.

"Hello yourself." He answered back before kissing her softly. She tried to hug him tighter but the stitches were hurting her and she groaned in pain. "Are you ok?" Flack asked concerned.

"It's just the stitches" she said removing her robe to show him. "Now I'd have a nice scar like yours!" She said proudly.

"I'm sorry Jamie." He said as she was putting her robe down again. "I should have been able to control the car...You should never have had to be injured...I'm really sorry."

"It was an accident, Blue." She said before kissing his forehead.

Just then, Lindsay, Danny and their Doctor got in the room.

"Looks like Mr. Flack decided to join us in our little party!" Lindsay stated amused.

"He just woke up a few minutes ago." JJ answered.

"Ok, guys...I'm sorry to break that beautiful moment but I need to run some tests to both of you, and you need to be each one in one bed." He said firmly and Flack kissed her cheek and moved back to his bed. "Mr. Flack, soon a nurse would lead you to do a CT-scan...We need to assure that you don't suffer from internal cranial injuries. Ms. Hudson, I'm going to take you to do an OB/GYN exam."

"OB/GYN?" Flack asked confused and looked at JJ that was even more confused.

"Yes. When you arrived here you were bleeding. We need to find out the cause of that."

"What possibilities are there?" JJ asked scared.

"Period, just the impact, some laceration, a miscarriage." The Doctor answered softly.

JJ's eyes went wide as well as Flack's ones. They've only been together for a little less than 3 months. They haven't had the future talk yet. How was that going to affect at their relationship?

...

OK! So that's all for today! Not my best work but I'm still affected for this stupid cheating thing...This chapter has more fluff than the last one but it's not as fluffier than what this story used to be...I'm sorry for this but, right now, I think that love doesn't exist...That would heal soon...don't worry! REVIEW PLEASE!:D


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing...Only Flack, Danny and Hawkes in my dreams and usually not all of them at the same time...:P**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I believe in love again and I'm writing this before 'Like water to murder' airs...Be ready for a very fluffy chapter...I think I gave you enough drama for a while...**

**Just imagine that instead of the femur, the broken bone in her right leg was the shinbone.**

**Let me know what you think! REVIEW!:D**

**This is unbeta'd again...Gwen I'm gonna send you this soon!:P**

...

"A miscarriage?" JJ asked confused.

"Yeah. But as I told you, we have to run some tests. Is there any possibility that you were pregnant?" The Doctor asked looking from her to Flack and to JJ again.

JJ looked at Flack that was staring at her. "I guess, but we always used protection." JJ said looking back to the Doctor.

"Well, we should continue this talk with the OB/GYN doctor. She is waiting for us upstairs."

JJ just nodded. She could feel Flack squeezing her hand. "Can I come with you?"

JJ smiled at him "That would be great."

"So, I guess we are gonna need another wheelchair, then?" The Doctor asked amused.

Only ten minutes later, JJ was sitting on the OB/GYN chair with Flack close to her. He leaned to kiss her forehead when the Doctor got in the room.

"Hello Miss Hudson. I'm Doctor Greenberg. If I've have been well informed the young man must be Detective Flack."

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend."JJ answered shyly.

"Ok, let's start then. I'm aware that you just woke up after 24 hours of unconsciousness due to a car accident. Because of your state we couldn't ask you the needed questions to found out where the vaginal haemorrhage came from. I need to ask you now that questions, they are going to be very personal..."

"If you want to leave, Blue." JJ said and Flack looked at her confused. "They can be quite uncomfortable to you...you know girls stuff..." JJ continued smiling and making the Doctor smile too.

"I want to be here for you, Jamie." Flack answered.

"Ok then! First one: when was your last period?"

"About 3 weeks ago...I think..." JJ asked confused.

"Ok. Have you had sexual relationships since then?"

"Yeah..."She answered smiling lightly.

"Ok, I have to ask this...How many different sexual partners you had in the last 3 weeks?"

JJ began to count with her fingers and when he reached number 7 she stopped and answered. "Just one, him." She said proudly.

"You are mean, Jamie...For a moment you really freaked me out!" Flack said sighting deeply.

"Ok...It's good that you are in the mood to joke." The Doctor said and continued. "What contraceptives you two have been using?"

"Condom." She answered. "The truth is that I've been thinking about taking the pill, but I haven't started yet."

"Ok. I'm going to do a sonography, can you lift your robe please?"

"I have the stitches..." She said blushing.

"Don't worry, it's not gonna hurt you, and If I do just let me know, ok?" JJ nodded and the Doctor continued. "Good."

"What?" Flack asked anxiously.

"I'm gonna do a physical exam to confirm it, but I don't see anything that can suggest us that you had a miscarriage and you are not pregnant either." Doctor Greenberg answered.

JJ and Flack sighed relieved and looked at each other and smiled. Then Flack leaned and kissed her forehead.

"JJ you can out your robe back on place but now I need you to put your legs in the stirrups."

"I don't think I can put my right leg there, it hurts a lot." JJ said worried.

"Ok, then I'm gonna need Detective Flack's help." He nodded and she continued. "I need you to hold her leg." He did as she indicated and the Doctor began the exam. "Ok, Miss Hudson, ready?" JJ nodded and she proceeded to start, five tense minutes later in which JJ moaned in pain a couple of times, the doctor spoke again. "You can leave her leg." She said looking at Flack.

"So what's it then?" Flack asked impatiently and JJ squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "Sorry..." He added embarrassed.

"No problem, Detective, I know you are worried." She made a pause to observe how he blushed even more and how JJ did it too. "You have a laceration probably caused by the impact and you wearing jeans at the moment of the car crash. The tissue is already beginning to cicatrize so you are not going to need any more stitches, just a few restrictions like not having sex in 10 days." Flack looked shocked and JJ observed him quite worried. "You are gonna need some antibiotics and some painkillers too, apart from that, everything looks fine."

They thanked the Doctor and they both were lead back in their wheel chairs to the bedroom. JJ fell asleep almost immediately and Flack stared at her worried. Around 3 am he couldn't stand it anymore and decided to join JJ at her bed and failed miserably while trying to not wake her up.

"What are you doing, Blue?" She asked sleepy.

"I need to sleep with you. I need to hold you...Please?" He asked begging. She just stared at him and opened the covers to let him in.

"Are you alright, Blue?"

"Honestly, no." He sighed and continued. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Jamie." He said hugging her tighter.

"You didn't hurt me. It was an accident." JJ answered.

"I know...It's just that, I feel like that if I had let you drive, as you asked, we wouldn't have crashed and you wouldn't have those stitches, a broken leg and that laceration." Flack said teary.

"Listen." She said cupping his face with her hands."I'm fine...everything would heal with more or less time, ok?" He nodded and she continued. "Are you worried about the 10 days of abstention?"

"What? NO! Of course not!" He said shocked.

"It's just that when the doctor said that, you looked disappointed..." JJ said embarrassed.

"No! I wasn't. I felt guilty! It was just another lesion I felt responsible for." Flack answered now worried.

"Oh well, I thought you were worried about not being able to resist all my attractive and sex Goddess characters I have." She said smiling devishly tracing circles in his chest. He laughed softly and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Jamie." He said kissing her lips sweetly.

"I know." She answered giggling kissing him back. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "What you think would have happened if it would have been a miscarriage? What if I was pregnant?"

"Nothing would have changed Jamie, at least not for me. I know it's not maybe the best moment for any of us but it don't scare me the thought of having a family with you, I like the idea." Flack said kissing her forehead.

"Good." She said snuggling closer to him. "It doesn't scare me either, but you are right about that it's not the moment. Maybe in a few years. I'm just 23."

"So you think we are gonna last years?" He said teasing her.

"Nope. I was just saying that because if I told you what I was really thinking you were not going to be my pillow tonight and you are quite comfortable." JJ answered smiling.

"And what you were really thinking?"

"That once I'm released I'm going to elope with Mike." JJ said laughing.

"That a low blow, wise-ass." Flack said tickling her.

"Ouch...The stitches!"

"Oh...Shit! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" He asked really worried.

"Gotcha!" She answered smiling.

"I think I better go back to my bed." He said trying to stand up.

"No, no, no." She said grabbing him from his waist. "Please? I'll behave, promise!" She begged to him.

"Ok." He said lying back, hugging her and closing his eyes.

"Blue?" She said after a few minutes.

"Mmmm" He answered.

"I love you." She said before kissing his cheek.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

...

OK! A little weird chapter! Next week apartment arrangements...LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!:D


	28. Chapter 28

**As usually, I don't own the characters nor the show, although I like to dream that I do...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Don't stop now!:P**

**This is again unbeta'd!**

**...**

"What the hell!" He shouted running towards the hospital bedroom door but a gentle touch from her wife stopped him.

"Lake, don't go in there." She said softly.

"But she is sleeping in a hospital bed with a guy!" He said even more upset.

"The key word here being 'sleeping', hun." She said cooling him down. "She had a terrible car accident and needs to rest." She made a short pause and guided him back to the window in the corridor from where they could see the inside of her room. "Don't tell me that she doesn't look comfortable and happy?" JJ was being tightly hugged by Flack, her head resting on his shoulders and her bandaged arm across his chest. Lake Hudson just shrugged at the image. "I know you still see her like the 8 year old girl that called you daddy and played football with you in our garden, but she has grown up. She is living on her own, has a job and apparently a boyfriend. Lake, she is not that little girl anymore."

He looked at her and sighed. "I know, it's just that...that...I didn't know anything about a guy and I'm just worried...Did you know something about him?"

"No...I talked with her for the last time 2 weeks ago, she seemed so happy that I just let her talk about her new life here, she mentioned someone called 'Blue' but I didn't want to push too much." Hope Hudson explained and his husband just nodded in agreement.

"Look, here comes Danny...Maybe we could ask him about that guy." Lake added.

"Lake. Hope. It's great to see you again. I wish it was in better circumstances though..." Danny said shacking his hand and hugging her.

"How is she, Danny?" Hope asked.

"She has a broken leg and a bruised wrist. Some cuts and bruises on her face and arms. She needed surgery but she is good now." Danny explained.

"Good. She is been sleeping for a lot of time?" Lake asked worried.

"Yeah, a couple of hours. I guess they are gonna wake up soon." Danny answered.

"Who is the guy sleeping with her? Do you know him?" Lake asked.

"That would be Don Flack. He's an homicide detective of the NYPD. He's my best friend, too. He was the one driving when the accident happened." He made a short pause. "Lake, you don't have to worry about him. He really cares about JJ." Danny answered smiling.

"But she talked about someone named 'Blue' not Don." Hope added.

"'Blue' is her nickname for him." He said making a short pause. "Montana, come here." Lake and Hope looked at each other confused but smiled when noticed the grin Danny was giving to the little brunette that was approaching them. "Guys, this is Lindsay, my girlfriend. Montana these are Lake and Hope Hudson, JJ's parents."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Ms. Hudson. JJ is a great person and friend." Lindsay said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Hope replied.

"You are friends with that Flack, too?" Lake asked.

"Yeah, I am! He is a great guy." Lindsay replied smiling.

"Why don't we go inside and see if they are awake?" Danny suggested seeing how Lake was about to start asking to any of them more about JJ and Flack.

Once inside the room they saw Flack open his eyes slowly and place a tender kiss in JJ's forehead. He could hear a groan coming from the doorframe and he turned around to see Danny, Lindsay and two more people that he identified as the parents of the girl he was sleeping with. His eyes went wide and he tried to gently wake up her.

"Jamie, wake up, babe." He said caressing her hair. She responded as always: hugging him even more tightly. That earned a short laugh from Danny. "Jamie, your parents are here. Your dad is looking like he is going to punch me. Please wake up?" He said begging to her, whispering.

"That's not possible. My parents are in California, Blue. And believe me, if my father saw us like this he would make more than punch you." She said without opening her eyes and kissing his shoulder.

"JJ?" Hope Hudson said sweetly before her husband shouted something inappropriate.

JJ's eyes went wide immediately. He sat up in the bed nearly knocking Flack in the process and resting her hand over her abdominal stitches. He saw the movement and sat too placing his hand over hers.

"Are you alright?" Flack asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah." She paused for a moment to smile at him. "Well, ah... I... Mmm." She said nervously. "Mom, Dad this is Don Flack, my... Ah.. My boyfriend." She made a short pause to look at their reaction. "Blue, these are my parents, Lake and Hope Hudson."

Flack got up from the bed and walked to where they were standing. "Mr. Hudson, Ms. Hudson is great to finally meet you." He shook their hands but Lake didn't let him go, instead he squeezed it harder.

Hope approached her daughter's bed and gave her a hug. Her father followed soon but not before giving Flack a threatening look.

"Hey peanut, how are you feeling?" Lake asked to his daughter.

"Fine...I guess I'm going to be discharged soon. Danny do you know where our doctor is?" JJ asked.

"I'm gonna find her. You coming, Montana?" Danny answered giving Lindsay a strange look.

"Sure..." She answered confused. Once they were outside the room, she spoke again. "What's going on?"

"They need to be alone."

"JJ's father is gonna kill Flack. I thought we were acting like some kind of insurance from him. We left him alone!" Lindsay said upset.

"He needs to sort that out by himself. Lake Hudson can seem really tough but he is a good man." Danny reassured her smiling and grabbing her hand. "Let's go find the doctor!"

Meanwhile inside the room, Flack was sitting back at his bed watching JJ interact with her parents. She looked and smiled at him every now and then, while hearing her parents lecture. After a few minutes Hope spoke to him.

"Don, are you alright? That bruise looks really nasty; you must have hit your head against the steering wheel pretty badly."

"Ah, yeah... I'm fine. The bruise is not from the accident."He answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mike hit him." JJ stated.

"What did you do to earn a punch from a professional football player, Detective?" Lake Hudson asked beginning to be upset again.

"I... I just..." Flack tried to answer.

"Mike blamed him for the accident and for me being hurt." JJ answered and gave her parents a soft smile. "Mike is been acting like a jerk lately." She added rolling her eyes.

"But it was an accident, right?" Hope asked concerned.

"Yeah. A car hit us from behind and we crashed into a tree." JJ explained.

"OK! Back to the business. I guess you are going to be released soon, but you would not be able to work for a couple of weeks, so you are coming with us at least until you are able to use crutches. I'm going to call the airport and see when we can catch a flight back to Santa Clara." Lake said grabbing his cell phone.

"Dad! I'm not going anywhere." JJ shouted.

"You need someone to take care of you and Bug until you are back to normal, sweetie." Hope added.

"I can take care of her!" Flack said from the other bed. Everybody turned to look at him and an uncomfortable silence invaded the room.

"Son, you are injured, you need someone to take care of you too." Hope answered.

"Then I will take care of him!"JJ said smiling proudly seeing how Flack was grinning.

"You can't walk you need someone 24/7 with you."Hope tried to argue.

"Then I'm going to move in with him!" JJ answered.

Their parents and Flack looked at her shocked for a second. Then the older couple turned around to look at the Detective who had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

...

Well, not a lot of fluff but he met the parents...REVIEW PLEASE!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer as always...**

**Sorry for the delay...My life is being quite a mess lately...**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You make my days! Keep telling me what you think!**

**This is unbeta'd! All the mistakes are mine!**

**...**

Just in that moment the door opened.

"Hey guys! I bought you some real food!" Flack Senior said without looking up from the bags he was holding. "Oh! I didn't know you had company!" He left the bags on the table and continued talking. I'm Don's father and I guess you are JJ's parents." He said shacking their hands. "How are you, sweetheart?" He added squeezing lightly JJ's hand.

"I'm fine, thanks, Mr. Flack." She said blushing lightly.

"Mr. Flack, are you going to take your son with you once he is released?" Lake Hudson asked sharply.

"I don't think he wants to come back to Queens with me. I thought he'd rather stay here, in Manhattan, with JJ and take care of her." He shrugged.

Flack and JJ looked at each other and smiled proudly.

"Mom? Dad? I'm staying. And you can't do anything to convince me to come to Cali."

"What about Bug?" Hope Hudson asked. "Last time we talked on the phone you told me that he was all the time indoors and he seemed to be sad. Do you still want to take him with us?"

"What?" Flack and Lake shouted at the same time.

"Lake, we are going home tomorrow, without her. End of the argument." Hope stated.

"Blue, I already asked my mom to take Bug with them." JJ stated.

Flack Senior laughed and the two other men looked at each other uncomfortably and quite embarrassed.

"So, Bug is leaving with them?" Flack asked.

"Yeah...He would be happier there than in the city, Blue." JJ answered sadly.

Just then Danny, Lindsay and the Doctor got in the room.

"WOW! There's way too many people in here. I need to talk to my patients. Please, can all the ones that didn't had a car accident leave the room, please?" The five obliged and the doctor continued her speech. "Well, how are you feeling, guys?"

"The stitches itch and my leg hurts but apart from that? Quite good." JJ answered smiling and squeezing Flack's hand.

"And you Detective?"

"The truth is that I feel great." He said his eyes never stopping to look at JJ's.

"Well, I have good news. Ms. Hudson, you would be able to leave the hospital tomorrow afternoon. We just need to have you here under observation for another night." JJ smile grew wider. "And you, Mr. Flack, you can leave the hospital as soon as you end to sign all the papers I'm bringing to you."

"Ok! But I'm staying here anyways tonight." Flack said beginning to sign the papers. Both women looked at him confused. "I'm not leaving her alone. I'm gonna sleep here and tomorrow I'll take Jamie home with me."

"Mr. Flack, you are fine to go home but you need to rest and so does she. One night apart isn't going to harm any of you." The Doctor lectured.

"Blue, she is right. Why don't you go to your place and start preparing everything for me to move in?" JJ told him.

"You sure about that? I can sleep in the chair..." Flack added trying to convince her.

"Blue, go home and enjoy your last night alone in your apartment because beginning in tomorrow you will have to share it with me, ok roomie?" JJ said grinning.

"Ok, guys, a nurse would come in a few minutes to end with the paperwork. I leave you alone, behave, ok?" The doctor said winking at them.

"Thanks Doctor." JJ said while Flack approached to her bed and sat by her side. "I haven't asked you this and now I feel like I should have before I shouted it to our parents and the doctor... But, it's ok if I move in with you? At least for the next 2 weeks?" She asked blushing. "Because we haven't really talked about this before and I know it's maybe too early but-"

"Why?" Flack asked placing a finger under her chin making her look at him. She stared at him quite confused. "Why only 2 weeks? Why you say it's too early when we both know it's not?" He said kindly and smiling.

"So, are we really going to do this?" She asked smiling widely. "Are we going to live together?"

"It seems that yes." He said leaning closer to her. She passed her arms around his neck and she kissed him passionately. They pull apart some moments after both of them breathless. Their foreheads resting together.

"They are going to be the longest ten days of my life." She said after a few seconds with her eyes still closed. He laughed and kissed her softly.

"I'm gonna see if Danny can drive me home. Do you want me to pick anything from your apartment?" Flack said standing up and beginning to put on his clothes. She didn't answer so he turn around to discover her staring at him. She blushed and answered.

"Mmm... Sure... Yeah...Why don't you pick Bug and some clothes for me?" She said still blushing.

"Ok." He said smiling, kissed her and continued. "I'll see you in the morning, ok? If you need anything just let me know. Call me. For anything. At any time." She nodded and he kissed her again. "Oh! And Jamie?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Keep those thoughts." He answered winking at her grinning.

She blushed even more and watched him leave the room. She sighed deeply and whispered "Definitely, the 10 longest days of my life."

...

Short and quite bad chapter...Sorry... I promise the next one would be better! Let me know what you think anyways! REVIEW PLEASE!


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own anything apart from JJ, her crazy friends and her dog.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You really rock!**

**From now on I'll make a weekly update of the fic, probably on Sundays, but if I feel more inspired I'll post more!:D**

**This chapter is unbeta'd too...**

...

When she woke up he was already there. He had her hand on his and his head resting over them. He was sleeping so peacefully that she just stared at him for a few minutes. The bruise on his left cheek, the cuts on his forehead and the couple of stitches he had, only made him be even more handsome to her eyes. He had been by her side every moment she had needed him, refused to be treated until he was sure she was alright and received a punch, because he loved her. That was what she could only thing right in that moment. That and that she was going to move in with him. The truth was that scared her a little bit. Although she had changed a lot and regained part of her self-esteem since she was with Flack, her insecurities were something she couldn't get rid of easily. What if after spending every day together in the same apartment he finally realised that it was a mistake being with her? That he deserved someone much better than her? A thinner, taller and wiser New York girl. She sighed deeply and the sound woke him up.

"Hey." He said rising his head to kiss her lips softly. "How was your night?" She just stared at him, his amazing blue eyes hypnotizing her. She couldn't stop thinking in the 'what ifs'. "Are you alright, Jamie? Does it hurt you anywhere?" Seeing that she didn't respond he stood up and gently cupped her face with his right hand. She finally reacted then.

"Hey. How long have you been here? You went home at least, right?" She asked forcing a smile.

"I just arrived around an hour ago." He answered confused. "Are you alright? You seemed quite lost in your thoughts a moment ago." He asked worried.

"Yeah... Sure... I'm alright." She said but the look in his face told him that he wasn't convinced. "Ok. It's just that... I'm... I'm freaking out a little about the moving thing." She said nearly whispering.

"Oh." He said disappointed.

"It's just my insecurities coming to haunt me again." She said smiling. "I want to live with you Blue, I really do it's just that I'm afraid you would realise you made a mistake choosing me."

"Jamie, I'm sure about us, but if it makes you feel better, why don't we make some deal?" She nodded and he continued. "We are gonna take things slowly, ok?"

"This relationship has been a lot but never a slow one, Blue." She stated smiling. "We slept together the night of our first official kiss, we had sex on our first date, we told that we love each other after less than 2 weeks going out together, I've met your family the next day, we spend nearly every night together since then, we celebrated our 2.5 months together with a romantic weekend and we are going to move in together." She made a short pause. "Accept it Flack, we don't do things slowly!"

He laughed soundly and she joined him. "Ok, ok." He said still smiling. "2 weeks. We are gonna take this first 2 weeks as some kind of test, ok? After those days we talk about it and decide if we are ready for this or we should just postpone it."

"And if we realise that we weren't ready? What would happen next?" JJ asked scared.

"We continue with our relationship like how it was before the accident." She nodded and he continued. "So...Are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab my clothes." JJ said sitting on the bed.

"Ok. I'm gonna borrow a wheel chair. Your doctor told me that you would need one for the next few days until your wrist is better and you can use the crutches." And with that he left the room. He came back just a few minutes later with the wheel chair and found her trying to put on her trousers. "Do you need any help?" He asked grinning.

"Yeah...Do you have something to cut my jeans? The cast don't fit on them!" JJ answered tired.

He borrowed a pair of scissors from a nurse and cut her jeans just to reveal the cast. "Your plaster is blue?" He asked surprised.

Her cheeks turned red instantly. "Mmhh...Yeah...They let me choose the colour." She answered ending to dress herself.

He looked at her amused and kissed her "You are so sweet!" He said teasing her.

"Shut up!" She said hitting him playfully on his arm. He caught her hand and placed it behind his back as he kissed her. She passed her other hand around his neck too and deepened the kiss. She tried to stand on her tiptoes but she couldn't with her broken leg but before she broke the kiss Flack lifted her from her position and made her put her legs around his waist. He made her sit on the bathroom counter and continued kissing her. After some more minutes they stopped both of them breathless and their foreheads resting together.

"Wow..." Was the only thing she could say.

"Yeah..." He said smiling. "Did I tell you that I've missed you last night?"

"I've noticed." She answered smiling too."Can you help me sit on the wheel chair?"

"Yeah, Let's go. Bug is waiting for us! And your parents would arrive there at noon." Flack said lifting her again.

"You invited my parents?" She asked surprised.

"Well, I...I thought you wanted to say goodbye to them and Bug, and I thought that going to the airport wasn't the best option." He answered rubbing the back of his head.

"You are the sweet one!" She said pulling him from his shirt to kiss her again, this time softly. "Come on lover-boy, let's go home!"

"Home? I like how that sounds." He said kissing her cheek while he pushed her wheel chair through the Hospital corridors.

...

So? Quite fluffy right? Yeah... Let me know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE!:D


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own CSI:NY nor it's characters, I just use them for fun! JJ is mine, that's for sure!:D**

**THANKS A LOT for your reviews! Some of them from my faithfull reviewers and some new readers! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!**

**This is unbeta'd again...Gwen is going to kill me someday...:P**

...

Flack settled JJ on the sofa gently, put a pillow on the coffee table and carefully placed her broken leg on it. He kissed her forehead as he gave her the TV remote control. She smiled and he went to the kitchen. Some minutes later he came back with a tray with pancakes, syrup, a bowl of cereals with milk and a huge glass of orange juice.

"What's all that?" She asked him laughing.

"The cereals are for me." He answered winking at her. "I just thought that after a couple of days eating just hospital food you would want something more real."

"Thanks, Blue." She said and kissed his cheek. They both started eating and after a couple of minutes she sighed contented.

"You finished already?" He asked laughing.

"They were awesome!" She answered smiling at him. He smiled staring at her lips. "What?"

"You've syrup." He said pointing to her lip.

"Where?" She asked trying to wipe it.

He then grabbed her good leg and pass it around his waist and made her lie on the couch. He placed himself between her legs, he supported all his weight with his hands placed on both sides of her and he sweetly kissed her upper lip.

"There." He answered, smiling.

She giggled under him and tried to wound her arms around his neck to pull him closer but he resisted her.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"I... I don't want to hurt you" He answered blushing.

"Blue, I'm ok. The doctor said no sex, she didn't mention anything about making out in the couch!" She answered grinning. "Come here." she said opening her arms so he could lie on top of her. She kissed him this time. After some minutes she took off his shirt.

"What are you doing, Jamie?" He asked smiling.

"I like to see you, touch you and feel you...shirtless..." She answered blushing gently caressing his bare chest.

"And I love it when you do it, thanks, but you know where that usually leads us." He replied trying to regain some composure but her hands on his body were making it very difficult.

"Yeah, I know... but we can just do that, don't go further." She answered biting her lower lip looking directly at his blue eyes.

"God! I'm gonna need tons of cold showers the next ten days!" He said before kissing her again. When he was about to took of her shirt someone knocked at his apartment door. "Saved by the bell." He said kissing her softly and helping her sit on the couch. He put on his shirt and opened the door to find Danny, Lindsay and Bug carrying some big bags.

"Hey guys!" He said happily.

"Hey Flack!" Danny said as he got in the apartment. "Where is JJ?"

"Mmm...Flack? your shirt is backwards." Lindsay said smirking.

Flack blushed and JJ laughed from the couch. "I'll be right back." Flack said as he run to his bedroom.

Lindsay sat at her side and hugged her lightly. "How are you, hun? Although judging for Flack's shirt I'm going to guess that you feel quite good." She asked grinning.

"I'm good. The leg hurts a little and the stitches itch but I'm fine."

"Great!" Danny said kissing JJ's head and settling Bug on the couch.

"Hey Buggie!" JJ said petting her dog with her good hand. "I'm gonna miss you." She said nearly whispering as a tear rolled over her cheek. Danny whipped it sweetly and she smiled back at him.

"We brought you some food." Lindsay said breaking the silence. "Flack's fridge is always empty and with your parents coming over in an hour we thought you could use it!"

"Hey! It's not always empty!" Flack shouted getting in the living room.

"Yes, it is!" JJ stated from the couch laughing.

"Ok. I'm gonna put everything on the fridge." Danny said standing up. "We grabbed some clothes from your apartment."

"Great! I want to change what I'm wearing to something more comfortable." JJ said. "Can you help me?" She asked Flack.

"Yeah, of course." He answered. He leaned on the couch and lifted her and carried her to the bedroom. He came back seconds later to grab the clothes bag. "Take a soda or a beer or whatever you can find." He said to Danny and Lindsay.

"Be sure you put on your shirt right this time, Donnie!" Danny shouted smiling from the kitchen.

Flack shook his head and got in his room and closed the door. JJ was trying to remove her shirt but with her bad wrist and the stitches she couldn't.

"Let me do this." He said kneeling in front of her. He placed his hands on her sides under her shirt and slowly proceeded to lift it, caressing her all the time and making her shiver.

"Geez..." JJ sighed deeply.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worried.

"No..." She answered blushing. "That was completely and absolutely turning on." She said looking at him with hungry eyes.

"Fuck... That turned _me_ on." Flack sighed and rested his forehead against hers and before they could notice they were making out on his bed and clothes were flying.

"Blue, we have to stop." JJ said kissing him.

"I know, I know." He said breathing heavily. She looked at her and began to laugh.

"What?" She said laughing too.

"At least we managed to get you out of your clothes!" He said still laughing.

"Yeah? Well now we have to get me dressed again and before Danny thinks that we were doing what we were really doing and decides to break down the door." She said sitting on the bed.

"Ok, ok." He said putting on his jeans and his shirt and grabbing a pair of sweats and a lousy t-shirt for her. After a few more 'interruptions' they were ready to leave the room.

"Erm...Blue?" He looked back at her. "Your shirt is backwards again." She said smiling mischievously. He removed it and when he was standing with his shirt in his hands he lowered his gaze to look at her, she was grinning and staring at his bare chest.

"My shirt wasn't backwards." He stated smiling.

"No? Oops!" She said faking innocence.

He laughed, put it on again and carried her back to the living room. He settled her on the couch and went to the kitchen where he found Danny and Lindsay cooking.

"What are you doing guys?" He asked surprised.

"Oh! You are finally back! It took you some time to change her clothes." Danny said intrigued.

"Yeah..." He said smiling and remembering the moments in his bedroom just a few minutes ago. "But what are you doing?"

"She needs real food and so do you! You can't live with Pizza and Chinese take-out after a car accident!" Lindsay answered.

"Well, thank you guys!" He said smiling. He hugged them and they were interrupted by the buzzer.

"Oh Oh! The in-laws!" Danny said smiling devishly.

...

SO? What do you think? Good? Bad? Fluffy? REVIEW PLEASE! Let me knwo what you think! THANKS!


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own CSI:NY nor it's characters, I just use them for fun! JJ is mine, that's for sure!:D**

**THANKS A LOT for your reviews! Some of them from my faithfull reviewers and some new readers! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!**

**This is unbeta'd... again...**

**...**

"Mac? Stella? What are you doing here?" Flack asked surprised.

"We came to see how you two were doing and to talk about some important issues." Mac answered looking serious.

"You are scaring me, man." Flack said letting them in.

Stella walked to the couch and hugged JJ. "How are you, kiddo?"

"Fine, thanks." JJ answered smiling.

Mac sat down on the couch next to Stella and Flack decided to sit on the coffee table, next to JJ's broken leg.

"JJ we need to talk about your job." Mac said and JJ sighed deeply. "I hired you to cover Lucy's maternity leave and now you'd need at least 2 weeks of leave too."

"Mac, I can work! I just need to be sitting down but-"

"You can't, Jamie! You need to rest and someone to take care of you 24/7. I'm gonna talk with my boss and ask for at least the next 2 weeks off..." Flack said determined standing up and grabbing his cell phone.

"Flack, I already talked to the Captain. He is going to give you only one week."

"What? Why? I have more than 5 weeks of holidays left and I guess I should have some sick days too!" Flack said now clearly upset.

"He wanted you to be at the precinct tomorrow. I convinced him to give you a week but not more." Mac answered Flack sighed deeply and sit down again. JJ leaned her body so she could take his hand on hers and squeezed it lightly as Mac started talking again. "Lucy is coming back. Just 4 hours a day for the moment. I can't wait for you to come back, JJ."

"Mac, I understand. Don't worry." JJ said smiling sadly.

"I haven't finished." He said smiling back at her. "I have not one but two job options for you, so you can still work in the lab. One is you working in the morgue. Sid needs help and we often have to deal with animal necropsies and you could be really helpful there. The second option is becoming a CSI. I want you in my team, JJ."

"Mac, I... I don't know what to say. I feel flattered, I really do and both of the options sound really interesting but I would need some time to think about them." JJ said nervously.

"Jamie? What's going on?" Flack answered concerned.

"I... I'm not sure I can... I kind of received a job offer from a veterinary hospital in Midtown East."JJ said shyly.

"That's wonderful, hun!" Stella shouted and hugged her again.

"Why you haven't told me this?" Flack asked confused.

"Could you leave us alone for a moment, please?" JJ asked to Mac and Stella. "Danny and Lindsay are in the kitchen if you want to join them." JJ suggested. Once they left she turned to look at Flack again. "I haven't told you because I'm not sure I can do that job so it would be stupid to even think about it."

"But you are thinking about it, otherwise you wouldn't have told Mac that you needed time." He made a short pause seeing how she stopped looking at him and started to find very interesting to stare at her own hands. "Jamie, you are great with animals. You love being a vet and I'm sure you are an amazing doctor. You have to start trusting yourself!" He answered sitting in the couch next to her.

"It's not that, Blue." JJ sighed.

"Then what is it? The other vets are stupid? They don't pay you a lot? You are going to share this apartment with me now, remember? I own this apartment. You don't have to pay any rent." He said lifting her chin so she was looking straight at his eyes.

"It's an hospital that only treats cats." She finally said sighing deeply.

"And? You don't like cats? I know you prefer dogs but..." He stopped and looked straight at her. She was blushing. "You can't be serious!" She blushed even more and looked away from him as he started to laugh.

"It's not funny, Blue!" She said pouting.

"Yes it is! You are planning not accepting a great job because I am allergic to cats!" He said still laughing.

"It's you or the new job, and I've chosen you! You should be happy and... And telling me that you love me...and hugging and kissing me! Not laughing at me for my decision!" She said angrily.

"That can be arranged." He said grinning and leaning in her direction kissing her cheek. But when he tried to reach her mouth she pulled away.

"Too late." She said seriously.

"Ok, ok..." He said calming down. "But are you sure about that? I could take medication, have shots or whatever it would be needed. I don't care as long as you are doing what you worked so hard to get." Flack said serious too. "What you want to do."

She turned to look at him directly at his blue eyes, then, she cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. "I love you." She said resting her forehead against his, her eyes still closed. "And I'm going to refuse that job. I'm sure more offers would come soon. I've sent tons of resumes and it's not like I can properly work right now so..."

"You think we should tell them that they can come back here?" Flack asked smiling.

"Just a sec." She said pulling him from his shirt to her and kissing him again, this time slow and deep. They pulled apart several seconds later.

"God! Jamie, you are gonna be the death of me!" He said smiling and standing up. "I need something cold." He said and she giggled. "Do you need something?" She looked at him smiling mischievously. "Stop it! I need something REALLY cold." He said leaving the room.

Soon the living room was full again with people. The six sat in the couches chatting happily and drinking the cold drinks Flack brought. Danny and Lindsay had cooked and frozen enough food for the young couple to eat for a week. Mac and Stella were talking to JJ, trying to convince her to choose between one of the 2 options they offered her. After 10 minutes the doorbell rang again.

"Well, I guess that now, I have to be right when I say 'Oh oh, the in-laws'!" Danny said smiling.

"The truth is that it could be Hawkes or Adam or one of Jamie's college friends." Flack answered standing up and walking to the door.

"You would not be that lucky this time." Stella shouted from the couch.

Flack shook his head and opened the door.

"Mr and Ms. Hudson. Welcome. Please make yourself comfortable." He said opening wider his door and letting them in.

"Seems like you have a party in there, son." Lake Hudson said disapprovingly.

"No, sir. Just a group of friends and co-workers worried about your daughter's health, sir." Flack answered smiling.

Lake looked at him and walked to the living room. Hope Hudson waited for Flack to close the door.

"You are doing it great, Don." Hope said squeezing Flack's arm lightly.

"Well, It doesn't seem so." Flack answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"JJ is her baby girl, living in a big and dangerous city, moving in with her boyfriend that carries a gun." Hope tried to explain him.

"Well, I'm a cop. That should calm him down a little."

"It doesn't because he have seen how much she loves you." Hope said and Flack looked at her confused. "If anything ever happens to you she would be completely shattered." She made a short pause. "He is just afraid to lose another daughter. With Emma so far, JJ is the only one that still lets him play the 'Daddy' role." Flack nodded and she continued. " And he likes you, he told me." And with that she walked to the living room too.

Flack stood near the door and let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

...

So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW PLEASE!:D


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own anything...Just JJ and Bug**

**Thanks for the reviews! YOU MAKE MY DAYS!**

**This is unbeta'd...Sorry for the mistakes!**

...

Flack closed the door and sighed deeply. When he heard a sob coming from the couch he run there and hugged JJ tightly.

"It didn't went that bad!" He said smiling to her whipping the tears that were rolling through her cheeks. She smiled between sobs and buried her face in his chest. After a few minutes she began to speak.

"I feel so stupid! It's just a dog!" She said crying harder. "But I'm going to miss him so much!"

"Hey! It's ok. We both know that he's not a simple dog." He said kissing the top of her head kindly. He cupped her face and spoke again. "And we can go visit him this summer."

She looked at him surprised, and dried her face. "You serious? You would go with me to Cali this summer?"

"Of course I would! Why would you think that I won't?" He asked.

"Well, my father hasn't been exactly the most gentle man in the world." She answered rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He answered faking he didn't know what she was talking about. She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Oh, I don't know...Maybe when..." JJ started.

[FLASHBACK]

"Son, this apartment only has one bedroom. Where is my daughter supposed to sleep?" Lake Hudson said sharply.

"Dad!" JJ shouted angry.

"You are not making her sleep on the couch, right?" Lake said and Flack looked at him confused, then looked at JJ and to her father again.

"I...I...just...I..." Flack tried to speak but no words came to his mouth.

"Lake, stop." Hope Hudson said cautiously.

"Dad, we are going to sleep in the bed. Both of us! TOGETHER!" JJ finally said.

"What are you trying to tell me, peanut?" Lake asked to his daughter.

"Are you kidding me, dad?" JJ said crossing her arms over her chest. And Flack let out a short laugh but stopped when he saw JJ's father look. "Flack and I have been sleeping together for a while now!" She said blushing a little.

Lake Hudson was angry, really really angry. He passed his right hand over his eyes and was turning crimson.

"Mr. Hudson, I-" Flack started.

"You'd better shut up, Don." Hope Hudson said grabbing his husband hand trying to calm him down.

"Hope, I think we should go now." Lake said after a long and uncomfortable silence.

JJ's parents stood up from the couch and Flack did the same. They grabbed Bug and his things and headed to the door.

Flack heard JJ sigh deeply and couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm sorry but I need to say this. Mr. and Ms. Hudson, Jamie is 23 years old. She is an adult and she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I love her and I respect her and you should do the same. She is your daughter! You don't know when you are going to see her next and you didn't even say goodbye? You are mad at her because she sleeps with her boyfriend? We've been dating for almost 3 months now but we have known each other for 4 years! I'm not a stranger and I'm not messing around with her! I'm sorry but I can't let you leave like that." He said blocking the door.

"He is right, Lake, and you know it." Hope said squeezing her husband's hand.

Lake Hudson went to the couch and sat by his daughter. Flack and Hope observed them and when they saw them hugging they sighed relieved.

"You were very brave, Don." Hope said, smiling at the young man as her husband stood up from the couch.

"I was just telling the truth, . I don't know why she chose me but I'm not gonna disappoint her. I love her too much to ever hurt her." Flack said seriously. "Or let anyone hurt her."

Hope Hudson nodded and hugged him. He was quite surprised by her gesture but relaxed instantly. She pulled apart and spoke.

"I'm really happy to know that my daughter has someone like you taking care of her here in the Big Apple."

"We can go now." Lake said when he reached them. "Son, if you hurt her..."He said pointing a finger to him.

"That's not gonna happen, sir." Flack answered and caressed Bug's head as a goodbye.

[END FLASHBACK]

"What were you thinking when you said 'Are you kidding me' to your father?" He asked amused.

"I think that, that just proves that I spend a lot of time with you, Blue." She said giggling. "So would you really go with me to California? Even after all you've seen today?" She asked shyly.

"Well, I would suffer all that stress again without any doubt, just for you, Jamie." He said kissing her lips softly and she smiled widely.

"You are too good to be true." She said pinching him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm.

"Just to make sure I wasn't dreaming." She said giggling as he leaned closer to her making her lie on the couch he on top of her.

"Shouldn't you be the one to be pinched and not me?" He said kissing her nose.

"Yeah, but I just had surgery, I can't be pinched, it would have been cruel." She answered sliding her hands under his shirt caressing his back making him shiver.

"Wow... Slow down there, Jamie." Flack said kissing her softly. "We can't, remember?"

"I know. It's just that I... I want to be with you and it really pisses me off, because I thought it was going to be easy to stay 10 days with no sex, I mean before you I spent near a year without it and I didn't have any problems with that, but now, with you... It's just frustrating!" JJ said blushing.

"Jamie, I already had three cold showers, and I think I'm ready for a fourth one." He said smiling and kissing her. "So what do you say if I heat some of the food Danny and Lindsay cooked and we watch some chick flick?" He said standing up and helping her to sit back on the couch.

She smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. "I love you." She said and he kissed her forehead. He went to the kitchen and she sighed happily watching him walk his way to the kitchen. She definitely was a lucky girl.

...

SO? A little weird one...I hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE! I love reviews!:D THANKS!


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer as always: I don't own anything. Only JJ and her bunch of friends.**

Can I ask you a little favor? Reach the 200 reviews with this chapter...PLEASE! If you help me I'll give you cookies!:D:D I accept constructive criticism and ideas too!:D

**This is unbeta'd again...:P**

...

A knocking sound made her stand up from the couch. Making little jumps she reached the door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Sheldon Hawkes standing on the hall.

"What are you doing here?" JJ said smiling.

"What are you doing without your wheelchair?" Hawkes asked lifting her from the floor and settling her back on the couch.

"Hey! I can walk!" JJ protested.

"No you can't! That's why you have the wheelchair and the crutches. Why don't you use them?" He asked sitting on the couch next to her.

"I hate the chair and my hand still hurts so I can't use the crutches." JJ said frustrated.

"Let me take a look at it." He said taking her left hand and examining it.

"What are you doing here, Hawkes?" JJ asked again.

"Flack found me in the locker room and asked me to come here and check on you." JJ sighed deeply. "He is just worried, JJ. It's normal."

"I know. It's just that he has just been at work for 3 hours and he already texted me 4 times, called my friends, and make you came here. He is being quite overprotective." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, he really cares about you." She blushed and he continued. "Mac asked me to bring you some notes and books so you can study for your CSI exam. It's in a month so you need a lot to catch up."

"Just a month? Oh my God...I don't have time to be ready!" JJ said starting to freak out.

"You'll do just fine, JJ. You know all the basics it's just revising, and I'm sure that Flack would help you with all the law stuff." Hawkes said smiling before yawning.

"How many hours have you worked?" JJ asked him. He had bags under his eyes and he looked kind of pale.

"I took a double. I've been doing that a lot, lately."

"Do you want to crash in here? You can use the bed, I think I'm going to stay here studying."

"No, thanks, don't worry. I'll go home after I end examining you. So, can you lie down and lift your shirt so I can take a look at the stitches." He said standing up. JJ looked at him nervously and blushed. "JJ, I'm a doctor."

"I know, it's just that... It's...embarrassing?" She said blushing.

"Don't worry I won't tell Flack how good you look without a shirt on." He said winking at her, she rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt just enough to show him the scar. "The stitches look perfect. I think that they would be able to remove them in a couple of days."

"That's great because I have an appointment with the hospital doctor on Thursday." JJ said happily.

"I'm gonna go now. Don't use your hand. Keep taking the painkillers and put the cream every 6 hours and I'm sure that you would be back to the lab really soon." He said standing up.

"Thanks, Hawkes." She said smiling.

"No problem. Do you need anything before I leave?" He said and before she could answer the buzz sounded.

"Can you take this?" She asked.

"Of course." Hawkes went to the door and meet Sarah, Lizzy and Lane watching at him surprised.

"Well, well, well! Hello Doctor Hawkes!" Sarah said amused.

"Ladies." He said smiling and leaving the apartment.

Once the door was closed, the girls sit on the couch with JJ.

"Oh, Hudson, that guy is hot!" Sarah said giggling.

"Hawkes? I haven't noticed." JJ said smiling.

They all laughed and suddenly realised that Lane was very quiet.

"What's wrong, Lane?" Lizzy asked.

"I want to tell you something but I don't want you to be mad at me." Lane said embarrassed.

"What is it Lane? You are beginning to freak me out." JJ said worried.

"Oh no, Lane! Tell me you didn't." Sarah said looking at her angrily. Lane hide her head in her hands and began to talk.

"I met Jake in a party on Saturday."

"What Jake?" JJ asked confused.

"Your Jake." Sarah said pointing at JJ.

"Jake Stevenson? Jake the economics student? Jake The Jerk?" Lizzy said surprised and Lane nodded.

"What happened when I left?" Sarah asked.

"You were there?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah..." Sarah answered sadly. "We went to the pre-exams party. I was talking with some friends from my biology class when I saw Lane getting a drink and Jake talking with her, but one of my friends was getting sick and I had to go out with her, when I came back they weren't there anymore, I texted her and she told me that she was alright."

"He was really great. Sweet and cute. He told me that he remembered me from the party we had at your apartment 2 years ago and that he thought that I was so beautiful and smart, that he wanted to talk with me since then but after what happened with you," Lane explained looking at JJ. "he didn't dare to do it. He said that he knew that he had acted badly with you and that he wanted to apologise to you but you haven't met in a long time and that you probably won't even listen to him. We were chatting and laughing and then he asked me if I wanted to keep talking in a quieter place."

"Tell me you don't go with him." Lizzy said angry.

"He took me outside and we got in his car." Lane said nearly whispering.

"Let me guess: He drove you to a beautiful spot in the middle of a forest where you could watch the stars." JJ, who had been listening silently, said.

"Yeah... How?" Lane said surprised.

"Because it's what he always does!" JJ shouted. "I don't want to be mad at you but you fell for his game like I did 3 years ago! He is going to use you like he did with me!"

"He told me that I was different not another girl he met on a party, that he felt that we had a connection, chem-"

"Chemistry, that you were soul mates. Right?" Lane stared at her surprised. "God, he did even use the same lame lines!" JJ said angry.

"Lane!" Lizzy shouted. "Tell me you didn't... go all the way with him, please." Lane buried her head in her hands and began to sob.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Sarah shouted standing up and pacing along the living room.

"Who are you gonna kill?" A male voice said from the apartment door. All four girls turned around to where the sound came from and saw Flack standing with a huge back of groceries."Woah girls! What's wrong?" He said when all of them looked at him, JJ seemed to be really angry and Lane had obviously cried.

"What are you doing here?" JJ asked calming down a little.

"I just thought that if you were going to study the whole day you would need some junk food. I bought M&M, Snickers, Maltessers and a lot of soda." He said in a low voice nearly whispering, afraid that they were going to attack him.

Seeing how they all relaxed a little, he walked to the couch and placed a kiss on top of JJ's head. "Thanks." She replied to his gesture.

"I'm gonna put the soda in the fridge and head back to the precinct. I'm still on the clock." Flack said walking to the kitchen still confused. When he closed the fridge door he found JJ leaning against the doorframe. "Everything alright with the girls?"

"Yeah... Well, no, but it's going to be ok." She answered. Flack saw that she wasn't using the crutches and gently lifted her and made her sit on the counter.

"Can I do something?" Flack said placing his hands in the counter one in each side of JJ's thighs.

"You already did." She answered cupping his face and smiling at him. She then hugged him tightly and sighed. "Thanks for being so awesome." She said still holding him.

"You ok?" He asked worried.

"I will be. Can you carry me back to the living room?" She asked after kissing him softly on the lips. He did as told and settled her on the couch.

"Girls, if you need me to kick some ass, just let me know, ok?" Flack said before opening the front door.

"Maybe we would take your word on that."Sarah said smiling lightly.

He just smiled and said, "Well, Jamie is gonna be a CSI soon, she could make it look like and accident." He made a short pause and said. "Take care of her and call me if any of you need anything." And then he was gone.

"He is really great." Lizzy said after a short silence. Everyone nodded and JJ blushed and smiled proudly. After a couple of minutes they decided to start studying and postponed the vengeance plans for later.

...

So? Very bad? A little weird? REVIEW PLEASE!


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own anything...just my laptop and it has just decided to die...So, sorry for the late update...**

**Thanks for helping me reach the 200 reviews! KEEP THEM COMMING, PLEASE!:D:D **

**This is unbeta'd...again...**

...

Flack was sitting in the crime lab break room staring at his coffee. Danny and Lindsay would page him when they got the results and luckily that would lead them to the guy they had in custody and the case would be closed soon and he could finally go home with JJ. When he left his apartment an hour ago, she and her friends were in a deep conversation and they seemed to be angry and sad, and he couldn't help but be incredibly worried. He could not stop thinking in her. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Danny until he cleared his throat.

"How is she? Is she alright?" Danny asked nervously.

"Yeah, she is fine...Hawkes said that they are probably going to be able to remove her stitches on Thursday." Flack said smiling sadly.

"What's wrong then?" Danny asked beginning to be worried too.

"It's nothing. Just that I was home a while ago and her friends were there too, and she-" He was interrupted by his phone beeping. It was a text message from JJ.

_Don't worry about me, ok? I'll explain you everything when you arrive home._

_Catch the bad guy and come back here soon! ;)_

_Miss you...I love you!_

Flack face light up and Danny couldn't help but smile, after a few seconds of him staring at the screen, Danny cleared his throat again.

"So, you have something for me, Danno?" Flack asked grinning.

"Yeah...The DNA matches Toby Anderson. We got him!" Danny announced happily.

"Great! I'm gonna text JJ back and tell her that I'll arrive home soon." Flack said opening his cell phone again.

"Oh man! She has you so whipped!" Danny joked.

"Look who's talking!" Flack answered laughing.

"If someone would have told me a couple of years ago that we would be living with our girlfriends I would have probably punched him and told him that he was crazy!" Danny said walking to the elevators.

"Yeah...But, well, 2 years ago you were already in love with Lindsay although you wouldn't admit it and I was lying in a hospital bed helping Jamie study Animal Surgery, so..." Flack shrugged pressing the elevator button and Danny laughed harder.

...

_I'll be home at 5. I'll bring Chinese food._

_You don't know how much I miss you. Love ya._

JJ smiled as she re-read the message for the hundredth time. Her friends had left a few minutes ago and she was alone in the apartment. Flack would arrive in any minute and he couldn't help but grin and blush at the simple thought of him. She turned on the TV, grabbed the M&Ms and just smiled when she found a FRIENDS chapter. She was reciting the lines when Flack got in the apartment.

"You know the lines by heart?" Flack said when he reached the couch making JJ jump.

"Oh God! You scared me, Blue!" She said throwing him a blue M&M.

"Sorry." He said grinning sitting next to her on the couch. She looked at him giggling. He passed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her sweetly and she giggled again. "How many times have you watched that chapter?" He asked teasing her.

"I grew up watching that show! I have the complete 10 seasons in DVD!" She answered before kissing him again. "I used to watch season 7 a lot when we weren't talking to each other, after the kiss, and when you were at the hospital." He looked at her confused. "Rachel has a very hot assistant that looked just like you when you had longer hair." She added blushing.

"Yeah?" He said smiling and kissing her again. "You are really cute."

"Shut up!" She said hitting him playfully. He took advantage of her position and make her lie down in the couch so they were both lying on their sides facing each other. Then he kissed her. His hands were first in her waist but they slowly made lazy patterns until they were tangled in her hair. She moaned and he pulled her even closer. After a couple of minutes of intense and hot making out session they pulled apart breathing heavily.

"You got me quite worried today." He said cupping her face and caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I know...I'm sorry." She said opening her eyes slowly and closing them again. "But it's just a stupid thing."

"Why don't you explain it to me while we eat?" He asked kissing her forehead. She nodded and he stood up from the couch and gently lifted her and placed her in one of the chairs of the kitchen table. They started eating and JJ proceed to explain him all the story with Lane, Jake and herself.

"It's what he always does. He seduces a young and innocent girl with promises of eternal bonds and soul mates stories so he can get laid. During the first week you think that you made a huge mistake but then he calls and tells you that he lost your phone and that he had to blackmail your friends to get it and you smile and realise how sweet he is and that maybe all he was telling you was true and you are mad at yourself for thinking that he wouldn't call. And after a couple of weeks of 'hanging out' I guess he gets bored and just stops calling. When you call him he is always busy but then comes my favourite part of the whole story. The faked break up. He asks one of his buddies to ask you to go to a party with him so this way you could finally see Jake. Then, at the party his friend is very affectionate with you, and you are absolutely confused and then when the friend tries to kiss you, Jake appears and say that he is very disappointed and you end up crying. I realised it was all just a game or whatever you want to call it when I overheard another college girl explaining the same story to her friends one day at the cafeteria. I felt so stupid!" She made a short pause and sighed deeply. "It worked with me 3 years ago and it worked last weekend with Lane. I don't even want to start imagining how many girls have lived the same."

Say that Flack was mad would have been the understatement of the year. His knuckles were white and his jaw was clenched.

"What's his complete name? What and where he studies?" He asked sharply.

"Jake Stevenson. He studies Economics in the NYU. But we are already planning the vengeance." JJ said taking his hand in hers trying to calm him down a little.

"I'm going pay him a visit and scare him a little... to start with." Flack said determined.

"Blue." She said standing up and sitting on his lap, she cupped his face with her good hand and he finally looked at her. "I'm fine. Lane is going to be fine. Let us handle this." She said and kissed him. He could feel how his muscles relaxed under her hands.

"Jamie..." He begged to her pouting.

"I promise that if we need you we are going to ask you, ok?" JJ said smiling.

"I'm still going to find his phone number and call him in the middle of the night." Flack said resting his forehead against hers. She nodded and closed her eyes sighting happily. "Are you up for a little season 7 FRIENDS marathon?" He asked smirking.

...

So? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own anything. Only JJ...**

**Sorry for the delay...My computer decided to die again and I've been having internet problems too...**

**This one is dedicated to Gwen. ;) **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!:D:D **

**Unbeta'd again...Sorry**

...

"Crutches or wheelchair?" Lindsay shouted from the living room.

"Crutches! I hate the wheelchair!" JJ shouted back from the bedroom. Lindsay got in the room and gave her the crutches and helped her to stand up.

"Do you need anything else?" Lindsay asked.

"Nope. I think I have everything." She said grabbing her purse.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at the doctor's waiting room. JJ was nervous and Lindsay could feel it so she grabbed her hand and squeezed it. JJ looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks for coming, Linds."

"Hey! No problem, hun. Flack was so sorry he had to work and couldn't be here that he promised me lots of things." They both laughed and then Lindsay continued. "And I wanted to be here too, JJ. You had me quite worried after the accident and I couldn't visit a lot... I'm sorry." She explained more seriously.

"Don't worry. I know your schedules had been like hell lately and I'm glad you came. I couldn't imagine Danny going with me to the OB/GYN, it was embarrassing enough with Flack last week!" JJ told her.

"I bet!" Lindsay added and they both started laughing again. They were interrupted by a nurse giving them a threatening look and reminding them that they were in a hospital. That only made them harder. A couple of minutes later the same nurse called JJ and lead them to the doctor's office. Once inside, Lindsay helped JJ to position herself on the stretcher.

"Good morning, Ms. Hudson." The doctor said getting in the room reading JJ's chart. "Your handsome boyfriend isn't here with you today?" She asked grinning.

"No, he couldn't make it. Instead my friend Lindsay is here." JJ said blushing lightly at the doctor's comment about Flack.

"Ok. Let's start with this." The Doctor said putting on some gloves. "First of all I'm going to examine the stitches of your stomach from the laparotomy, and after that the ones on your face, too. If everything is right I'm going remove them."

"Great!" JJ said smiling.

After 20 minutes the doctor had removed all the stitches in JJ's body and already had examined her hand. Then, they proceed to the most uncomfortable examination. After another few minutes the doctor made JJ dress again and sit on the chair next to Lindsay.

"Good. Your wounds heeled perfectly. You are going to have a little scar in your stomach. But the wounds in your face are not going to leave any marks." She explained smiling. "Your hand is fine. You are able to use the crutches which is a great sign that it's good." She made a short pause. "About the laceration? There are no signs of it. That means that all the restrictions are now over." The doctor told her grinning and JJ blushed lightly. Lindsay observed the scene confused and just took a mental note to ask her younger friend later about the 'restrictions'. "We just need now to take an x-ray of your leg and see how the bones are healing. Nurse Hamilton will accompany you while Ms. Monroe waits outside, ok?"

Both nodded and they parted ways. Lindsay waited for nearly an hour until finally JJ reappeared.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so much. They made me sit on a chair in a corridor for like 30 minutes and then they needed another 20 more to take the x-ray." JJ said excusing herself.

"It's ok. I brought a book. I know how hospitals can be..." Lindsay said smiling at her. "Do we need to wait for the doctor or we can go already?"

"We can go. The doctor said that my leg is healing at the estimated speed so I just had to wait another 2 weeks until they can start thinking in removing the plaster." JJ said disappointed while they started to walk towards the car.

"Well, It takes at least 4 weeks for a bone to heal. You just have to be patient and then you may even need some physical therapy." Lindsay answered.

"How do you know all those things about hospitals and healing? Have you ever broken an arm or something?" JJ asked curious.

"I spent lots of hours at the hospital when Danny got hurt last May. Two fingers of his left hand were shattered so I came here with him at least 3 times to take x-rays and to listen the doctors tell him that all was a matter of time." Lindsay said shrugging.

"I wish I could have been there...I tried to come back from Cali when Flack called me but he told me that he was already out of the hospital. I called him and you answered his phone. I remember talking to you even before meeting you in person." JJ said and smiled.

"I remember that! I told you that he was sleeping." Lindsay said starting the car.

"Yeah... He called me once he woke up and I spend half of the time we were on the phone teasing him for you answering it before. I nearly forced him to explain me everything, but he was a complete knight and didn't tell me a thing." JJ added amused.

"Apparently, he doesn't kiss and tell." Lindsay replied smiling too, after a short pause he continued. "Can I ask you something, JJ?" She nodded encouraging her to keep talking. "What restrictions put you the doctor that you were blushing when she told that they were over?"

"Oh! I...We..." She said blushing and then sighed deeply trying to regain her composure. "10 days without sex." She whispered and sighed again.

"Seriously? Wow...And how have you dealt with it?"

"Badly, really badly." JJ answered laughing. "Blue stuck with the cold showers and me with a lot of frustration."

"But 10 days aren't that many, right?" Lindsay asked.

"Theoretically they aren't but, well, just place yourself in our situation. You are in the first 2 months of a relationship with an incredibly hot and sexy guy that you are absolutely crazy for, you just moved in together, you are both at home 24 hours a day for a week and a doctor told you that you can't do it." JJ explained while Lindsay nodded.

"Wow...That must have been excruciating!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"More than you think… It didn't help either that I needed Flack to help me shower and change clothes." JJ answered smiling mischievously and both women started to laugh again.

They reached Flack and JJ's apartment and Lindsay helped her leave the car.

"Thanks for coming, Linds. You are a really good friend." JJ said hugging her.

"It was fun!" Lindsay answered back. "We have to meet more often and the next time we can invite Stella in!"

"Yeah, just don't meet at a hospital any time soon!" JJ said smiling before turning around to get in the building.

"JJ!" Lindsay shouted and she turned around. "Remember the doctor's words once Flack gets home." JJ looked at her quite embarrassed. "NO RESTRICTIONS!" She shouted while passing in front of her with the car. JJ blushed and rolled her eyes. She got in the apartment and sit on the couch. Then an idea came to her mind. She was so happy for the doctor's news that she was in the mood to play a little. She grabbed her cell phone and texted Flack.

_The 10 days are over._

_Are you coming home or what?_

At the precinct Flack's phone beeped and he smiled when he noticed that the message was from JJ. He had been waiting for her or even Lindsay to tell him how things had gone at the doctor's office. When he read the message his eyes went wide and he could imagine JJ smiling devilishly at him faking innocence and that turned him on even more. He looked at the huge amount of paperwork waiting for him on his desk and then at his cell phone. He grabbed his coat and left the station in a hurry. No previous decision in his life has ever been so easy to take.

...

SO? Let me know! REVIEW PLEASE!: D


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own anything…well, just this wonderful new laptop!**

**Thanks for reviewing! You make my days! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! **

**Very fluffy and sex-y chapter…I hope I would not have to change the rating for this….:P**

**Beta'd by GWEN ! ENJOY!**

...

When Flack arrived home it was 9 hours after he received JJ's text message. When he was only 3 blocks away from their apartment he had been called in again. A triple homicide in a Downtown apartment with lots of witnesses to talk to kept him entertained for nearly 6 hours. Fortunately the case ended up being closed quickly and he just had to wait for the test results to finish all the paperwork.

He opened the door and noticed that the apartment was completely dark. It was past midnight and he guessed that JJ was already sleeping. He reached the bedroom door and leaned against the doorframe to stare at the image in front of him. JJ was sprawled on the bed, over the covers. She was surrounded by notes and books. She still had her glasses on although it was obvious that she had been sleeping for a while now. But what kept most of his attention was what she was wearing. She had one of his white wife beaters on and some Batman boxers he didn't recognize as his. He took off his tie and jacket and left them in the chair and then cleaned the bed of papers and books. He lay down and she stirred lightly making her t-shirt raise just enough for Flack to see the rosy skin where she used to have the stitches. He leaned a little closer and gently touched her scar.

"Blue?" She asked opening her eyes slowly. He kissed her stomach and then moved so he was facing her.

"Hey. I didn't want to wake you up." He said before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Yes you did." She said smiling and pulling him to a deeper kiss. "What time is it?"

"Almost 1 am." He answered lying down next to her. They were both on their sides, heads resting on the same pillow looking at each other.

"You look tired." She said caressing his cheek.

"I feel tired. I worked for more than 16 hours today." He said placing a hand on her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I ordered some Chinese food, if you haven't eaten yet."

"I'm fine." He made a short pause. "How are you? What did the doctor tell you?"

"Apart from the no restrictions thingie?" She answered smiling.

"Yeah." He said kissing her nose making her giggle.

"They removed all the stitches as you already know," She said grinning and he smiled back remembering how he woke her up just a few moments ago. "And the hand and the laceration are healed. Now I only need to have patience with the leg. I have to go back to the hospital in a couple of weeks to have another x-ray."

"Are you alright then? You seem tired too." Flack asked placing a strand of her behind her ear.

"You just woke me up… But my leg has been bugging me all day and I've been studying a lot too, while waiting for you to come home." She answered leaning against his tender touch.

"I'm sorry for that." Flack kissed her.

"It's ok. You are here now." She said starting to unbutton his shirt. He looked at her fingers and then at her, to discover that she was looking at her own fingers too. He placed two fingers under her chin and kissed her deeply. She blushed lightly and continued unbuttoning. When she finished she put her hands under the shirt over his shoulders and he helped her take it off. He kissed her again pulling her closer to him, lifting her shirt, lightly touching her bare back making both of them shiver. She started to undo his belt and his trousers as he continued kissing her. Some seconds later they were both with only a wife beater and boxers on. He stopped and rested his forehead against hers. He opened his eyes to find her breathing heavily a little smile playing on her lips. She looked at him and just nodded lightly to his silent question asking her permission. He made her lie on her back and took off her shirt and gave her that half smile she loved so much when he discovered that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. She blushed when she saw the look he was giving her. He immediately took off his wife beater and kissed her again. This time even more passionately than before. His lips traveled to her neck and to her ear.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered to her.

She smiled and kissed him senseless. He started to draw open mouth kisses along her body, starting on her neck, her collarbone, the valley between her breasts, the scar on her stomach and a last one to her navel. He returned to her face tracing the same path he created some seconds before and kissed her mouth. Soon a battle of tongues started and all frustration accumulated in the last 10 days begin to disappear. He pulled apart just one second to look directly at her eyes.

"Make me stop if I hurt you or if you feel any pain, okay?" He asked before kissing her again feeling how she nodded against his lips. Her hands were everywhere on him and before they both could notice she had removed his boxers and he did the same with hers.

JJ's head rested peacefully against Flack's strong chest. They were both still breathing heavily. He was hugging her tightly against his body one hand caressing her back and the other on her waist. She was drawing lazy patterns on his body.

"Are you alright, Jamie?" He asked a little worried.

She lifted her head and kissed him. "I'm great, more than that. I feel… Wow… I can't even find the word that describes it." She said blushing

"That's good, I guess."He answered kissing her forehead while she nodded. "I was a little worried…"

"Blue, I'm okay… And I hope you are good, too?" She asked blushing.

"Are you kidding me? This was amazing. I could say that this was the best sex that I have ever had although with you it's never just sex, it's so much more…" He said and kissed her making her blush. "I 'm sorry that I've been acting like a horny teenager the last few days but it's just that being with you in the same room and not being allowed to touch you drove me crazy."

"You could touch me, Blue, in fact you did touch me." She said blushing.

"Yeah, but not like now, not like this… It's like… I'm addicted to you." He said and let out a small laugh.

"Are you saying that I'm something like a drug?" She said laughing too.

He began tickling her and they began to roll over the bed and they stopped when Flack had JJ trapped against his naked body and the mattress.

"And I couldn't be more proud to be a junkie." He said before kissing her again, slow and deep. "Can I ask you something?" He said lying down next to her, she nodded and he continued. "Since when do you wear Batman boxers?"

…..

SO? Like it? Want a cold shower? Please, let me know what you think! REVIEW! THANKS!


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't own CSI: NY or its characters. I only use them for fun. I own JJ!**

**Thanks to Gwen, Patry, KickassScott and writergirl99 for your reviews! You really made my days! Keep reading and reviewing! **

**PLEASE review! I need some feedback. Let me know what you think and what could I do to improve.**

**Beta'd by Gwen….**

...

JJ woke up with the smell of waffles coming from the kitchen. She stretched and smiled widely as she remembered the wonderful night they had just spent. She reached for her crutches and as silent as she could she made her way to the other room. Flack was standing near the stove wearing only a pair of boxers. His muscular back had her hypnotized for a few seconds until he woke her up from her little fantasy daydream as he started to hum a song she could not remember the name of. She let the crutches fall and put her arms around his middle hugging him tightly and at the same time kissing the space between his shoulder blades.

"Good morning." He said turning his head just enough to lean a kiss on her forehead.

"Great morning!" She said grinning.

"You hungry?" He answered placing the recent made waffles in two plates. She nodded against his back but didn't let him go. "You should stop hugging me or you won't be able to eat any waffles." He said smiling.

"I know… it's just that it feels so good to be here, like this." She said almost whispering.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around and in a quick movement he had her in his arms hugging her tightly against his chest. "I like it better this way." He said against her hair.

"Definitely better." She said snuggling closer to him kissing his neck softly.

After a few seconds he pulled apart lightly. "Are you alright?" He asked a little worried.

"Yeah… I just wanted to cuddle with my boyfriend first thing in the morning." She said resting her chin against his chest.

"You know what?" He said kissing her pouting lips. "We can go back to the bed after breakfast and cuddle as long as you want. I'm not in until tomorrow at 9 am."

"Great!" She said smiling widely. "But, I need to ask you a favor." He nodded lightly and she continued. "I need to go to the lab to talk with Mac, this afternoon, and I was wondering if you would want to come with me." She said looking at his chest blushing lightly.

"I don't know…I wanted to spend all day in bed with my girlfriend." He said caressing her hair and kissing her forehead.

"What can I do to convince you?" She said seductively moving her hands lower on his stomach playing with the waistband of his boxers. He smiled at her and lifted her from the floor. She put her legs around his waist and they kissed passionately.

"Did I ever tell you that I prefer the waffles when they are cold?" He said between kisses and making his way to the bedroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"JJ!" Danny shouted as soon as the elevator doors opened. He ran to her and hugged her lifting her from the floor.

"Hey!" She said quite embarrassed. Hugging him too and at the same time kissing his cheek.

"How are you? How are you feeling? What are you doing here? What-" Danny asked nervously.

"Slow down, Messer." Flack said smiling.

"Flack! What are you doing here on your day off?" Stella asked joining the group.

"Just accompanying Jamie to talk to Mac." He said putting an arm around JJ's waist.

"I don't even want to think what she had to do to convince you to come here." Hawkes said patting Flack's shoulder. JJ blushed and Flack look at her smirking.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny said and looked at Flack and JJ and they both blushed even more.

"I would have come anyways." Flack said shrugging and JJ looked at him threatening.

"I don't want to know!" Danny said leaving the group getting in the trace lab.

"I better get going. Mac's waiting for me." JJ said trying to hide her blush.

"I'll wait for you in the break room!" Flack said to her. She turned around lightly and nodded smiling before getting in Mac's office.

"JJ, sit down please." Mac said kindly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mac. The Doctor cleared me. I just have the broken leg left. I can work." JJ said quite nervously.

"That's good news. You can come back on Monday. You'll start with only 4 hours shifts for the next 3 weeks, this way you will have time to study for your exam."

"Ok. Thanks for sending Hawkes over. His notes really helped me."

"No problem." Mac said leaning on his desk in front of her. "For the first days you will be working in the A/V lab. Adam will help you with anything you need, and I'm sure the rest of the team, including one Homicide Detective, will be there for you."

"Yeah. I'm sure he will be a lot around here. He is quite overprotective." JJ said rolling her eyes.

"So? Are you two living together now?" Mac asked.

"Are you gossiping, boss?" JJ asked surprised.

"Stella would have killed me if I haven't tried!" Mac answered smiling. JJ started to laugh too. "Now let's join all of them in the break room. I'm sure they are waiting for some good news." He said helping JJ stand up from the chair handing her the crutches.

When they reached the room, all the team was waiting for them, having some coffee and talking happily.

"Hey, JJ, how went the talk with the big boss?" Lindsay asked hugging her.

"It went really good." JJ asked smiling as she sat down on one of the bar stools.

Lindsay, Stella and Mac left the room soon after Adam called them for a weird result in a trace test, leaving JJ with her two favorite men.

"How is he treating you?" Danny asked JJ pointing at Flack.

"Meh…" She said shrugging and Flack faked to look hurt.

"I see. That good, huh?" Danny asked again.

"Yeah. I can't complain. He is the perfect boyfriend and roomie." JJ added blushing lightly.

"Roomie? That means you are staying with me? That you are moving in with me? Like in a permanent status?" Flack asked amused.

"Well the 2 probation weeks are almost over and I have to confess that they have been pretty awesome, so, I think that's a yes…I'm moving in with you." She said smiling. Flack, then, kissed her deeply, earning some groan from Danny. They were interrupted by Flack's pager going off.

"I thought you didn't have to work today." JJ said pouting.

"Somebody must have seen me get in." He answered sighting. "I'm gonna check what they want. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said kissing her softly. "Danny? Take care of her!" Flack shouted before leaving the room.

"I'm on it!" Danny said smiling.

"I need to ask you a favor." JJ said quickly, as soon as the door was closed.

"Wow… Looks important." Danny said interested.

"Flack's birthday is in 10 days. I want to throw him a party I already have his presents but I need your help."

"Presents? Like in more than one?" JJ nodded. "He is a lucky man." Danny said grinning and she started to look at him impatiently. "Okay, okay. I'll help you!" Danny said lifting his hands in surrender.

"Great! I want it to be a surprise party, so tell everybody but be careful okay? I think our apartment is big enough to host the party, but I'm going to need help with buying everything and making sure everything is ready when the day comes!"

"Ok, which day is it and how old is he gonna be?" Danny asked opening his blackberry to take notes.

"Danny! He is your best friend! You don't remember when his birthday is?" JJ asked astonished.

"I remember my mom's, Montana's and yours… Well, most of the times." Danny said blushing.

"It's May 15th and he is going to turn 30. It's a big date!" JJ said still shocked.

"30? Wow! My little boy is growing up so fast." Danny said smirking and JJ just rolled her eyes. A few minutes later they had nearly everything organized. The party was going to be a complete success.

...

**Like it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter…THE PARTY! **


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't own anything, only the laptop I'm using.**

**Thanks for your reviews! You really rock! Please continue reviewing…Let me know what you think! THANKS!**

**In this chapter Flack's family is back again, in case you don't remember them her is a little resume: **Ed Flack is 35 and is a cop, he works in New Jersey. His girlfriend is Nancy, she has a shop and loves to talk and ask inappropriate questions. They've been together for 10 years. Will Flack is 33 and he is a lawyer in Brooklyn. Mandy has been his girlfriend since high school. They were married for 5 years and then divorced and now they are back together. She is 8'5 months pregnant. She is not working right now but used to be his assistant. And Donald Flack Senior, long and very successful story in the New York Police Department. He has decided to do only office work since last year.

**Beta'd by GWEN !**

...

"Don't you like the movie?" Flack asked whispering.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" JJ answered confused.

"Because you've been paying more attention to your cell phone than to the screen." He managed to say before a bald man from 2 rows behind them made him shut up. They were interrupted by JJ's cell phone vibrating with the incoming of a new message. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You know what? I don't like the movie, why don't we go home?" JJ said already standing up. Flack followed her and once outside the cinema he made her stop.

"Ok. What's going on?" Flack said.

"What? Nothing? I… I just didn't like the movie." She shrugged. "I know it's your birthday and you wanted to see that movie but it was kinda boring."

"I just wanted to stay at home with you! It's my birthday, yeah, but it's not a big deal!" He said smiling. "YOU were the one that convinced me to go to have dinner out and then to the cinema."

"Well, I changed my mind. A girl can't change her mind?" She answered nervously.

"Oookay…" Flack said lifting his arms in surrender.

"Sorry, Blue. Can we go home so I can give you your present?" She said passing her arms around his neck kissing him.

"Only if it includes sexy lingerie." Flack answered passing his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"You'll have to wait and see, Blue." She finally answered kissing him passionately.

They hired a cab and 10 minutes later they arrived to their building. Once they reached their door JJ asked Flack to open it because she couldn't with the crutches. They got in and they didn't even have the time to close the door that the lights went on and they heard all their friends shouting 'SURPRISE'. Flack stood still in place while JJ joined the crowd to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her boyfriend.

"What the… Who… How… Are you kidding me?" Flack finally managed to say smiling widely. His friends came to hug him and he hugged them back. After half of the lab had congratulated him he saw that his family was there too talking with JJ.

"Congratulations man!" Danny said hugging him and handing him a box. "That's from Montana and me. I hope you like it!"

"But… How? Did you…?" Flack tried to say.

"It was all JJ's, Flack. I just arranged the apartment tonight." Danny said smiling. "That girl has it bad for you." He added and Flack just smiled proudly.

He looked at where his family was but JJ wasn't there anymore. His father waved at him and he approached them.

"Dad. Guys." Flack said hugging all of them except Mandy because of her 8 months and a half bump. "Thank you for coming. This is really a huge surprise."

"Well, JJ threatened us." Ed said smiling.

"He is kidding, Donnie. We are happy to be here, son. I hope you and your sweet girlfriend will still join us to have dinner this Sunday anyways?" Don Flack Senior asked.

"I guess we could. I should talk with Jamie first but… Yeah, count with us on Sunday, Dad." Flack said still looking for JJ. "Have you seen her, by the way?"

"She went to the kitchen to get more glasses." Will answered taking a sip of his drink.

"Ok. Thanks. I'm going to find her. Thanks for coming, again!" Flack said smiling. He reached the kitchen and found JJ standing on her left foot tiptoes trying to reach for a glass in the upper cupboard. He stood behind her and grabbed the glass without effort and at the same time placed his free arm around JJ's waist. He kissed her cheek and she turned slowly so she was facing him.

"Are you very mad at me?" She asked and he looked at her confused. "You told me you didn't want anything for your birthday and I went and I organized you a surprise party." She asked not daring to look at his eyes. He placed a finger under her chin and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you." Flack said simply. "You made me extremely happy with this. It's the first time somebody throws me a surprise party, and it's the first time in years that all my brothers and my father have talked to me on my birthday." He said smiling sadly. "You are amazing and the best girlfriend anyone could ever dream of." And then he kissed her again.

"Wow… All that and I still haven't given you your presents!"

"Presents? As in more than one?" Flack asked amused.

"Just wait and see, Mr. Flack, wait and see." JJ said limping away from him smiling.

After a couple of hours most of the lab people had left, leaving only the closer group friends and Flack's family still partying. Suddenly a cry made everyone turn around to Mandy's direction. Will ran to her side and started to look pale.

"What's going on?" Hawkes said talking to the couple.

"I think my water just broke." Mandy said breathing heavily.

"Ok. Just relax. Try to breathe normally. Sit down for a moment, ok?" Hawkes said trying to instruct the couple.

"I'm calling a bus!" Lindsay shouted. "It's going to be here in 4 minutes!" She announced after a brief conversation.

"Good." Sheldon said smiling. "Just remember to breathe Mandy. You are Don's brother, Will, right?" Hawkes asked to the pale man and he nodded. "She needs you here man, breathe and take her hand."

Moments later the doorbell rang and the bus techs put Mandy on a stretcher and took her to the hospital. Donald Flack Senior, Ed Flack and his girlfriend went to the hospital too with the soon-to-be-parents. Flack wanted to go too but his father told him to enjoy his birthday and that he would call as soon as they knew something.

"Guys I need to sit down, too." JJ said and let herself fall on the couch.

"How's the leg?" Stella asked joining her.

"Today? Awful." JJ sighed. Flack sat at her side and lifted her plastered leg to rest in his lap as he started to massage her knee. "Thanks, Blue." She said caressing his cheek.

"You know what is good to let the pain and worries go away? TEQUILA!" Danny shouted.

"Oh! Yeah! I have an idea!" Lindsay shouted amused as everybody found their way to sit on the couches and the floor around the coffee table. "We can play 'I never'!"

"Linds, what are you 13?" Hawkes said amused.

"What's up Doc? You afraid?" Flack said teasing him.

"No way! Let's play then!" Hawkes said amused while Adam started to fill the glasses.

"Ok, for those who never played this, one of us says I never and an action. If you have done it you have to drink, ok? Who wants to start asking?" JJ explained.

"I think the birthday boy should be the first." Mac added.

"Ok, then… I never kissed Jamie." Flack said and drank. The girls rolled her eyes.

"Define what do you mean when you say 'kiss'?" Adam asked blushing and everybody stared at him.

...

SO?PLEASE! Let me know what you think! It's very important to me! REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give you cookies!:D:D


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer as always…**

**I had a hell of a week, next one doesn't look too good either so sorry for the poor quality of this chapter in advance. Anyways, thanks for your reviews! They really make my days! Continue reviewing! I need them to cheer up my days! THANKS!**

**This is beta'd by Gwen !**

...

"You kissed her? When?" Flack asked starting to get angry.

"I…We….Just…" Adam tried to speak but was too nervous. All the eyes where now focused on JJ who seemed to be confused.

"What are you talking about?" JJ asked Adam confused.

"We were working on that drowning case where the victim was killed by the maid and we were in the trace lab and then when I discovered what was the fiber stuck in his throat you kissed me." Adam explained.

"That was just a peck on the lips after you helped me solve the Griffins case!" JJ said. "That wasn't a kiss!" JJ added smiling.

"That's why I asked Flack to define what he meant when he said kiss!" Adam said blushing harder.

"You kissed him?" Flack asked JJ.

"It was nothing, Blue. I was just so happy that we had solved the case that I kissed him, but it didn't mean anything. I don't feel anything for him," She said touching Flack's cheek. "Sorry, Adam."

"No problem." Adam said raising his glass.

"C'mon Flack! Don't be so jealous!" Stella said. "I think it's JJ's turn!" She added trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok. I never kissed Flack!" JJ said and drank. Stella, Lindsay and Danny drank too. And the rest of the group stared at them.

"New Years Eve!" They said at the same time and everybody started to laugh except from Flack.

"Sorry guys I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Flack said standing up from the couch and getting in the bedroom.

"I'm so sorry, JJ!" Adam said standing up from the floor. "I'm gonna go and talk with him."

"No. I'll go." JJ said. "He's just a little bit cranky and I know how to deal with him when he's like that." She added sighing.

"Ok…We should get going, anyways. It's quite late." Lindsay said pulling Danny out of the couch. Slowly all the guests made their way out of the apartment. Once Stella closed the door, after telling her to call her, she made her way to the bedroom. She sighed deeply and put a sweet smile on her face as she opened the door.

"Blue?" She called as she got in. Before she could react his arms were around her kissing her thoroughly and lifting her from the floor. After a few seconds she pulled apart.

"You are not mad?" She asked as he laid her down on the bed, him on top of her.

"Nope." He said kissing her neck. "Have they left?"

"Yeah" She answered as he kissed her collarbone. She moaned. "Stop for a second." She asked nearly whispering. He obliged and positioned himself next to her on the bed. "So, you are not upset?"

"No. I understand that it was just a reaction. You would probably have done the same if it had been any other person." He shrugged.

"And all that pouting and whining, and you storming off of the living room?" JJ asked curiously.

"I wanted them to leave so we could be alone and I knew that playing 'I never' would make them stay for a couple more hours at least. So, when Adam explained the kiss thing I saw the opportunity and…Boom. My plan worked out." He said proudly. "I just wanted to unwrap my present." He said pulling off her shirt.

"Do you really want to unwrap your present, huh?" She said while he was kissing her stomach. She felt him nod against her skin. "Ok. I'll be right back." She said standing up from the bed. She heard him groan and she turned around lightly and smiled at him. "Wait and see, Mr. Flack, remember? Wait and see."

Ten minutes after JJ emerged from the bathroom. Flack turned around when he noticed the light coming from the other room and couldn't do anything else but stare at her with his mouth wide open. She was wearing a see through purple negligee. She was leaning against the door frame with an 'I love NY' bag in her hands.

"So? What… What do you think?" JJ asked blushing. He still couldn't talk. "I know that I don't have the body to wear this thing and that the plastered leg probably makes it even less sexy but-"

"Are you kidding me?" He said interrupting her. He stood up and put his arms around her. "You left me speechless, Jamie. You are not only the sexier woman I've ever seen, plaster included, you have the hottest and most appropriate body to be wearing that." He said and to convince her even more he kissed her. "I love my present."

"You haven't seen it yet." She said grinning and handing him the bag.

"I think I did..." He said winking at her. They both sat on the bed. Flack was still staring at her.

"C'mon, Blue, stop staring at my boobs and open your present." She said nervously.

"Sorry but you are very distracting." He said kissing her cheek. He opened the bag and took out the contents of the bag. "A Knicks t-shirt?" He asked amused.

"Turn it around." She said helping him. In the back of the shirt it was the number 18 and the 'BLUE' word written on top off the number. Another object of the bag was a deflated NBA official ball with the signature of all the players of the past season. The last object of the bag was a VIP pass for the Madison Square Garden.

"What's all that?" He asked excited.

"Well, that's a Knicks t-shirt with your name and number on it, that's a ball signed by all the players personally, and that's the VIP pass that will allow you to get in the Stadium tomorrow so you can join the team in their morning training."

"What?" He shouted.

"Tomorrow morning, at 10am you are going to train with the Knicks." She said smiling. "And before you ask, no, I'm not kidding you."She added smugly.

"How… You… What…"He tried to spoke but he was too excited.

"Wow… Seems like it's the 3rd time I left you speechless tonight."

"3 times and I still haven't unwrapped my favorite present." Flack said kissing her.

"Don't try to fool me, Blue. I know you liked the VIP pass more than the lingerie." She said kissing him and making both of them lie on the bed. She positioned herself on top of him. "I would understand if you just want to sleep tonight, you have a big day tomorrow." She added smirking and kissing his chest.

"No way… Not even the whole Knicks team would make me sleep tonight." He said kissing her deeply.

"Good answer." She kissed him again and then she put off her camisole. "Happy birthday, Blue."

"Did I say thank you?" Flack asked as he made them shift positions.

"No, but you can start just now." She answered finishing to undress him.

...

**SO? Very bad? REVIEW PLEASE! It would be great to reach the 230 reviews with this 40th chapter…PLEASE! THANKS for reading and reviewing! :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer as always.**

**Again this has not been the best of the weeks. Your reviews really cheered me up. Thanks! I hope you continue reviewing! **

**A/N: I know nothing about NBA or the NY Knicks. I chose one player quite randomly so forgive me if I picked wrong****…****.**

**This goes to Patry, as a late birthday present….:P**

**Beta'd by Gwen! Thanks hun!**

...

"What are you doing at 5 in the morning with your computer?" Flack asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Talking with my sister on MSN." She answered without turning around. She was sitting on one of the living room chairs wearing a big and lousy shirt of his.

"But it's very early… Come back to bed; we can still sleep for a couple of hours." Flack said leaning on the doorframe.

"I can't sleep." She answered continuing typing.

"Are you alright? What woke you up so early? Do you feel ok?" He said approaching her and kneeling by her side touching her thigh lightly.

"I'm fine." She said messing his hair. "Your brother called to say that everything went well and that you have a beautiful nephew. That was what woke me up." She added kissing his forehead.

"I have a nephew?" He said smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah… You are an uncle." She said smiling at him squeezing his hand. Their moment was interrupted by a beeping noise coming from the computer. She turned around and typed something and then laughed. Flack looked at her confused.

"What's all that about?" He asked.

"My sister wants to see you." She answered smiling at the confused look he was still giving her. "Don't tell me you are too old to know what a webcam is?" She said grinning.

"Of course I know what is. I… I just don't know how it works!" He said blushing a little.

"You are so cute!" JJ said before kissing him sweetly. "Just come up here." She added pulling him from the floor. He sat on the chair and placed JJ on his lap so they were both in front of the computer.

"What now?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

"Just smile. She is already watching us." JJ said grinning.

"You could have warned me." He said while he smiled. The beeping noise interrupted them again. "Is she typing in Spanish?"

"Yeah, we used to talk in Spanish when we were kids to try to fool other people, like a secret language only the two of us knew." JJ explained.

"Well, and what is she saying?" Flack asked nervously.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" She teased him. He let out a short sigh and then started tickling her. "Ok, ok… I surrender" She said nearly out of breath. "She said that we are cute."

"We are?" Flack asked smiling and couldn't help but kiss her cheek.

"Yeah, things like that make us a cute couple." She added smiling.

"Well, I've never heard you complain before." He answered.

"And I'm not starting now." She said kissing him which grew passionately as soon as their lips touched. JJ pulled apart blushing lightly. "We have an audience." She said pointing her head to the screen.

"Ok." He answered before kissing her neck. "What is she saying now?"

"Well, now she says that I'm lucky girl, because you are hot and kiss really well." She said blushing.

"Yeah? Your sister has good taste!" He said smiling proudly.

"You mean because she dated Danny?" She asked innocently.

"You want me to tickle you again, right?" He said faking to be upset. She smiled and yawned. "Ok, why don't we go to sleep? You are tired and I need to rest for the big game."

"Yeah…" She said typing on the computer again and turning it off.

They felt asleep the moment they reached the mattress. They woke up 3 hours later and after a quick breakfast they headed to Madison Square Garden. JJ could notice how nervous Flack was and she couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You!" She said laughing. "You are so nervous and tense."

"Yeah? Well, I'm the one that is going to play with the Knicks in 30 minutes! I feel pressured!" He answered nervously.

"Well, I feel pressured too! I promised that guy that you were a good player…" She said smiling.

"Great, add more pressure!" He said almost shouting while he parked the car.

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "You are going to do great. Relax, ok? And try to enjoy this. It's probably a once in a lifetime experience." She said trying to cool down him.

"I know. You are right. But you should explain to me how you managed to get VIP passes." Flack said getting out of the car.

"No, no, no… That's part of the fun." She said smirking.

They got into the Stadium and when they reached the court, Flack was nearly shaking from emotion. He had been there lots of times to watch games but he had never seen the stars of the New York Knicks so close. He was even more surprised when one of his favorite players, Jerome James, came running to where they were standing shouting his girlfriend's name.

"JJ!" He said once they reached them pulling her in a hug. "How are you? How's your leg?"

"I'm fine Mr. James." She said blushing lightly.

"Please call me Jerome." He said. "This is the famous Blue?" He asked. "He looks quite scared." He said joking.

"He is."JJ joked back.

Flack was looking from one to another still not believing what was going in front of him. He cleared his throat and tried to regain some of his self confidence.

"I'm Don Flack, better known as Blue for Jamie. It's really a pleasure to meet you." Flack managed to say very quickly.

"Good! Are you ready to play a little bit?" Jerome asked and Flack nodded as a response. "Let's go then. If JJ's leg was in a better condition I would ask her to join us too but I think she's gonna have to just watch this time." Jerome said winking at her and heading to the other players.

"You'll be alright?" Flack asked.

"I'll be great. Don't worry about me and have fun, ok?" JJ said kissing him softly. "I'm going to be here cheerleading you!"

"Ok. But after that you are going to tell me how in hell you met Jerome James and convinced him to let me play with the Knicks!" Flack said amused while he run to get introduced to the other Knicks players.

JJ observed him and smiled. He looked truly happy and she was glad to know that part of it was because of her. After nearly 2 hours a very sweaty Flack came jogging to where she was sitting.

"How did I do?" Flack asked smiling, resting his hands in his thighs breathing heavily.

"You kicked some asses there, Blue. I'm really proud of you!" She said handing him a towel.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then we can go to grab a bite before going to the hospital to see the baby and visit your doctor, ok?" He asked. She nodded and noticed Jerome approaching them.

"Hey! Some of the guys and I are going to have lunch at the Stadium cafeteria, they are opening it for us, do you two want to join us?" Jerome asked.

JJ could see Flack's eyes grew wider with emotion and he started bouncing begging her to accept. "Yeah, of course we'll eat with you." She agreed smiling.

"Good. I'll wait for you there." Jerome said smiling.

"We are gonna have lunch with the Knicks!" Flack squealed.

"Go take a shower, lover-boy." JJ said standing up from her sit. Flack hugged her tightly and lifted her from the floor. "Argh… Blue, you are all sweaty!" She shouted.

He ignored her and kissed her deeply. "This is the best present anyone could have ever given me." He said and kissed her again. "I love you so much." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, but now go! You stink!" She said pushing him away from her. He winked at her and she smiled at him. In that moment, even with her plastered leg she felt that her life was perfect.

...

**SO? Again not my best work. I'm keeping the mystery of how JJ met Jerome James for the next chapter! I hope you liked this one! REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading!**


	42. NOTE

Hey guys

Hey guys!! Today I'm not gonna post a new chapter…I'm sorry…On Monday they break in my house and stole, between other things my laptop with ALL the chapters of this fic. I had the 42nd already written but now I have to start again...And to make the things worse I'm not very motivated to write...last chapter only get 2 reviews (thanks guys;)) I don't know if a lot of people is still reading this anymore, every week I get less reviews and less hits..., the robbery keep me quite occupied for all the week, my work it's been a hell lately and to depresse me a little more, today one of my bestfriend's dad died and tomorrow I have to go o the cinema...Instead of posting a bad chapter I'll work on it and post one by Tuesday or Wednesday and then another one on Sunday! Thanks for reading this...


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer as always...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! All your reviews made me really happy! I****'****m glad that all of you are still reading and liking this story...You really motivated me to write more. You can****'****t even imagine how happy you****'****ve made me! THANKS!**

**Beta'd by the awesome Gwen:P**

...

"So, there I was in front of the NBA store trying to text you back, with the crutches in one hand, the cell phone in the other and standing just on one leg, when a group of reporters with their cameras and microphones went out of the shop and made me fall to the floor." JJ explained to a very surprised Flack while the three of them stood on the sidewalk.

"Yeah. I was going out of the store and the group of reporters were taking photos of me and they didn't see JJ, and they totally ran over her." Jerome James continued.

"But he did see me because the next thing I know I'm pulled away from the floor by him, and he's asking me if I'm alright." JJ said.

"And how did this end up with me playing basketball with the Knicks?" Flack asked confused.

"Well, the photographers keep taking photos and were starting to suffocate her so I offered her to drive her home." Jerome talked.

"During the ride you texted me again and I explained to Jerome who you were, that I had come to the store to buy you a shirt and that I was trying to find a better present for your 30th birthday, then he suggested that you could meet the team." JJ ended.

"Yeah, I was sorry about the reporters and I thought that it would be a good way to compensate her... She couldn't stop talking about you and your birthday present and how much you loved the Knicks, and the idea just popped in my mind!" Jerome said and JJ blushed.

Flack squeezed JJ's hand and kissed her cheek sweetly."Thanks Mr. James. It's been a great experience to play with all of you." Flack said after a few seconds.

"You are really good, Flack. It was great to play with you too." Jerome said patting his back. He hugged JJ and shook his hand. "Take care of her, man, or the whole New York Knicks will haunt you!" Jerome said smiling. "I have to go now but I hope I see you some day next season cheering the team!" He said before getting in his car. "Just call and I'll try to get you some more VIP passes!" He said driving away from them.

"You heard that? He told me I was good and that we could call him!" Flack said proudly.

"He said to take care of me, too, or the Knicks would kick your ass!" JJ added grinning.

"Yeah, I have already been threatened by the whole Giants team and now I have to add to that the NY Knicks... You have quite strong friends, Jamie." Flack said passing his arms around her waist kissing her lips.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about the Giants anymore." JJ said quite sadly looking at his chest.

"Have you talked with Mike lately?" Flack asked.

"What? NO! Of course not!" JJ said angry.

"I think you should talk with him." JJ looked at him confused. "He was one of your best friends." He made a short pause seeing as he wasn't convincing her "Yes, he was quite a jerk, too and punched me, but I would probably have done the same to the person I had believed that was guilty of having you in a surgery table." Flack ended kissing her forehead.

"Why don't we just go to the hospital?" She said trying to change the subject. "I want to know if my leg has healed and I'm sure you want to meet your nephew."

Flack sighed. He knew arguing with her was useless. "Our nephew." He said instead.

"What?" JJ said confused.

"He is your nephew too, Jamie." Flack said kissing her again.

"C'mon flatterer." She said rolling her eyes and smiling at him.

...

The little Jason Aaron Flack as well as his mother were asleep when they arrived at the hospital. They saw JJ's doctor first, who removed the plaster of her leg and suggested her to take it slowly for a while, still using the crutches or a cane for the first week. After that JJ walked normally to the maternity floor with Flack's hand anchored tightly on her waist. Just to help her he said when she had thrown him a questioning look. She knew how much he loved to hold her whenever he could. When they reached the room again the mom and the baby were both awake.

"Hey guys!" Will Flack said welcoming them to their room. "Thanks for coming!" He was grinning all the time.

"Hey Will!" Flack said. "How is to be a father? You feeling older and more responsible?" He said teasing him.

"Man, that's the best experience I've ever had. You should have one." He said winking at him making JJ and Flack blush.

"Let me see the baby, Mandy." Flack said approaching to the bed, JJ following close behind. "Oh my god... He looks like a turtle!" He said laughing.

"Shut up, Blue." JJ said kicking his arm. "That's how all the babies look like when they are just born!" She made a short pause to ask to Mandy how she was feeling.

"I'm fine. Very tired, but great." She answered. JJ was looking at the baby with puppy eyes. "Do you want to hold him?" Mandy asked JJ.

"I... I... Don't know how... I'm very clumsy, ask Blue... I... Just... I... They just removed my cast and if my leg fails to support me I could fall and I don't... I... You don't want that." She said nervously.

"Jamie, sit down on the couch." Flack said pushing her slowly to the sofa. "I'm gonna take Jason from her mom and pass him to you and you are going to hold him, okay?" He said smiling sweetly at her.

"But-" She tried to protest.

"No buts, right, Mandy?" He said and Mandy nodded. "I know you want to hold him and I'm gonna be next to you, ok?" JJ just nodded. "Here we go." Flack said taking Jason in his arms. He placed the baby in JJ's arms and she relaxed immediately. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

After a few minutes of silence Will spoke. "It really suits you." He said smiling.

"What?" Flack said looking at him.

"Having a kid... It suits you two." He repeated.

"It's true. You look really good." Mandy added.

Flack could feel JJ tensing under his arm. Although he tried, he couldn't think of anything to reply to them. He knew she wasn't ready for a huge step in their relationship like that one and that she was getting more uncomfortable every passing second. He took Jason from JJ's arms and placed him in the crib without saying a word. He grabbed JJ's hand and helped her stand up.

"We have to go. I had a very tiring morning and JJ needs to rest her leg." Flack said walking to the door pulling JJ with him. "Congratulations guys, he is the most beautiful baby-turtle in the hospital." He said before closing the room's door.

Once inside the car he let out a sight that he didn't know he wasn't holding. JJ looked at him and he smiled at her. He was about to start the car when her hand stopped him.

"Blue, I want to have a baby with you." She said without looking at him.

"What?" He replied shocked.

...

**So? I know I****'****m quite evil for leaving it this way but I promise a new chapter soon! What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!:D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer as always...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! All your reviews made me really happy! THANKS! I'm glad you liked the last chapter...This one is very short and fluffy...:) You will have to wait until next Tuesday or Wednesday for the next chapter...I'll be on holidays!:)**

**Unbeta'd...for now:P**

...

"Shit... It didn't come out right. I didn't want to freak you out!" She said hiding her face in her hands letting out a short laugh. "Can we go home? Please?"

"Jamie-" Flack started.

"Please, Blue? I promise we would talk about it but I don't think inside a car in a hospital parking is the best place to do it, right?

He looked at her still confused and worried, after a couple of seconds he sighed angrily and started the car. None of them said a word during the ride home. Once inside their apartment, JJ went to the kitchen and Flack sat on the couch. When she come back she found him with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. She sat next to him and gave him one of the beers she was holding.

"I'm sorry, Blue...Please, don't be mad at me." JJ pleaded.

"I'm not mad at you! You told me one of the most beautiful things anyone can say to her boyfriend and then laughed! I feel that there's a lot more you have to say and that's what freaks me out more." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"I... I... I am a little confused..." JJ said shyly.

"You are confused? Imagine how I am feeling!" He said angrily. He noticed that she had stopped looking at him and sighed trying to calm down. "What are you confused about ?" He asked squeezing her hand.

"About... us." She said almost whispering.

After a long pause he spoke again. "Are you breaking up with me, Jamie?" He asked looking at the beer resting in his lap.

"What? NO!" She shouted. She cupped his face and make him look at her. "Are you kidding me?" She said looking at him grinning.

"Good... Because I couldn't live without you." He replied kissing her sweetly.

"Yes you could, you just don't want to, and neither do I." She said kissing his cheek. "Ok, back to the topic, " She said sitting on Flack's lap. "You already know that we could consider you my first boyfriend, right?" She said and he nodded. "So we could say that all that relationship thingy it's quite new to me and for what I've heard we are not exactly moving at the usual pace."

"What do you mean with that?" Flack asked confused again.

"I mean that normally a couple doesn't move in together after just 2 months in the relationship, doesn't say 'I love you' after a week of being together, doesn't have sex in the first date-" He smirked and she hit him in the arm and continued. "nor sleep together twice before that first date." She explained amused.

"Yeah, I guess we are not a very normal couple but I honestly don't care and you shouldn't either." Flack answered.

"I don't care... I'm quite used to the 'you are going too fast' comments." She said rolling her eyes. " It's... It's just that I've never felt anything similar for somebody and it scares me." She said shyly. "I've never believed in love, kids or marriage until I met you." She stopped to kiss him. "I didn't have big plans with my life. I always imagined me being a vet and living alone in a apartment near the Park with a couple of dogs and five cats. Enjoying Sunday evenings walking the dogs or going to the movies alone." She made a short pause and smiled sadly. "But then... BOOM... You came into my life and I started to dream again... But it wasn't until I had Jason in my arms and you by my side that I realised that that was part of what I wanted in my future!" She said and rested her head on his shoulder. "But I know that this is not the moment, at least not for me. I'm just 23, I'm going to be a CSI in a couple of weeks and I'm definitely not ready to have a baby."

"And what are you scared of?" Flack asked caressing her hair.

"I don't know if you would wait for me." She said almost whispering and when he tried to protest she cut him. "I know what you are going to say but I saw you today. I saw how you held the baby. I saw how you looked at him. You want one. You are older than me, you have a stable job and a place of your own. You are ready and I'm not there... Yet" JJ ended looking directly into his eyes.

"Jamie, I've never felt anything similar to what I feel for you before, either. Sometimes it really scares me because breathing gets more difficult for me if you are not around." She rolled her eyes and he kissed her smiling. "You were right when you said that I want a baby, but you forgot a tiny but essential detail, I want a baby with you, not with someone else, just with you. And I'm not ready at all!" He said laughing. "You tell me at least 5 times a day that I act like a 8 years old spoiled boy most of the time!" She smiled at him after that. "I'm gonna wait, Jamie, as long as you need." He added resting his forehead against hers.

She moved until her knees where one on each side of his legs and she was facing him completely. She sat back on his lap, wounded her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Thank you." She said smiling after they pulled apart. He lifted both of them from the couch and started to walk towards the bedroom carrying JJ. She lied her on the bed and after a few minutes of a hot make out session he pulled apart.

"You mentioned marriage before." Flack said out of the blue.

"Were you really thinking about that during the last minutes.?" She told him giggling.

"Jamie, are you ready for marriage, now?" Flack asked very serious.

"What?" JJ answered shocked

...

**So? Is he really proposing to her? In that case, is she gonna say yes? I'm very evil for leaving you another week like this? What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!:D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer as always...**** I don't own anything bla bla bla...**

**Thanks for your reviews, it really make me happy to open my mail box and find that someone has left its opinion of what I've wrote! ...You made my days!:D**

**Unbeta'd, for now...:)**

_..._

"_Jamie, are you ready for marriage, now?" Flack asked very serious._

"_What?" JJ answered shocked._

"You heard me the first time." Flack said smiling.

She sat down in bed facing him. "Are... Are you... Proposing to me?" She asked nervously.

"Not exactly." He said grinning.

She looked at him confused. "How can you be 'not exactly' proposing, Flack?" She asked starting to get angry. "You are either proposing or you are not?"

"Flack?" He asked looking at her confused but when he saw the threatening look she was giving him he continued. "I don't have a ring and I haven't spoken to your father yet." He said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She stared at him like she was thinking really hard what he had just told her. "So, you are telling me that if you had done all that you would be proposing right now?"

"Probably." He said still smiling.

"Probably? You are such a romantic!" She said pushing him away from her and leaving the room angrily.

Flack sighed deeply and followed her. She found her sitting on the couch indian like with her arms crossed over her chest. He sat on the coffee table in front of her and placed his hands on her knees.

"Should I take this as that you are not ready?" Flack asked carefully.

"NO! I haven't said that!" She answered furious, tears starting to run over her cheeks. "It's just... That... I thought that when you would propose it would be more special, you know, not lying on the bed and asking me to 'not exactly' marry you." She answered between sobs.

"I haven't proposed, yet, Jamie." Flack said wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"No? Then what was all that?" She asked confused.

"I was... mmmh... Testing the waters?" Flack said almost scared.

"Testing the waters?" She shouted throwing her arms in the air. "Why would you do that? You know that I would have said yes! I'm not ready to get married tomorrow but I would love to have a long engagement with you!"

"You would have said 'yes'?" He asked kneeling down in front of her cupping her face with his hands.

"Of course I would! And you know it." She said and he smirked. She then realised that he was on his knees and cocked an eyebrow, "You are not proposing now either, right?" She asked he smiled and shook his head as an answer.

"Wiseass" He said before kissing her. "I promise that when I'll propose you'll have no doubt of what I'm doing, ok?" He added smiling.

"I'm still mad at you." She said before wounding her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He laughed and then sat next to her in the couch and passed an arm around her shoulders to draw her closer to him.

"Do you want to hear something funny?" She nodded and he continued. "Do you know who is really going to propose to his girlfriend soon?"

"No way!" She said excited and grinning. He nodded smiling too. "Danny? Are you kidding me?" She added laughing.

"You are definitely spending too much time with me." He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me all the details!" She asked tickling him lightly.

"You remember that Danny and I met a couple of days ago to have a beer? Well, he was really nervous and I asked him what was going on and he just took out something out of his pocket and gave it to me. When I realised it was a little blue box-"

"Tiffany's? Really?" She asked amused.

"How...? Stella, right? She already brought you there." Flack said scared.

"Yeah, but don't worry I don't need all that luxury." She said almost blushing.

"Good for me... The ring Danny bought cost like half a year's salary!" Flack said punctuating the last words.

"So, you are not willing to spend that money on mine?" She hit him hard in the arm and he continued talking after faking she really had hurt him.

"I didn't say that..." He replied smiling. "I would if I think you'd like me spending that much but I know you better. "

"You are right." She said before kissing his jaw. "Nice safe."

"So," Flack said following with the anecdote. "He shows me the ring and starts rambling telling me that 'Montana' is the woman of his life, that he knew that since day 1, that the only thing he could think of all day is in her, and that in 2 weeks it's her 1st year anniversary and that he is going to do it, he is going to ask her!"

"Oh my God!" JJ shouted jumping on the sofa. "In a few days he is going to propose? I can't believe he hasn't told me anything! I'm going to call him!" JJ said standing up from the couch to grab her cell phone but went she passed in front of Flack, he grabbed her and sat her back on his lap. "What?" She asked giggling.

"It's just that you are not supposed to know." He answered kissing her neck. She pulled him so they were facing each other and gave him a confused look. "He asked me not to tell you. I guess he is afraid that as more people knows about it, it would be easier that Lindsay ends hearing something, unintentionally, of course." He explained and then continued kissing her neck and collarbone.

"But I'm like his little sister! He should have told me that!" She said pouting. Just in that moment Flack kissed a very sensible spot in her neck and she moaned. "I was trying to have a conversation here." She said whining and moving her head allowing him a better access to the zone.

"Well, I'm trying to make you forget about that conversation." Flack said continuing kissing her, now slowly reaching her ear and her jaw bone.

"It's working." She said cupping his face kissing him senseless.

He pushed them down on the couch, him on top of her, still kissing. Soon clothes started to fly, moans where listened and all conversation was left for later.

...

**I know it's quite short but my**** inspiration completely left me...The next chapter would take place a couple of weeks after this one... Did you like this one? Any ideas? REVIEW PLEASE!:D**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer as always!**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Sorry for the delay but I've been working really hard this week and I couldn't write until today! I hope you like it! It has Flack and JJ but a bit of the team and DL!**

**Not beta'd by Gwen...yet!**

...

"It's starting to become an habit." Flack said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey." She said softly. "What is becoming an habit?" She asked staring at the computer again.

"Me waking up alone in the bed because you are up with your computer." Flack said walking to where she was, placing his hands in her shoulders and kissing his head. "Should I be jealous?"

"In 3 hours I have the CSI exam, Blue, I'm studying." She shrugged rolling her eyes.

"Then, why you have MSN open?" He asked smirking and kissing her cheek.

"My sister texted me last night and told me to be online now so we could talk, she has some big news." She answered letting her hand rest on top of his on her shoulder.

"What news?" He asked.

"I dunno yet." She said and just then the computer biped announcing that Emma had just logged in. "We would know soon." JJ opened the conversation window and started talking but in response she only got a picture. "No way!" She shouted smiling. Flack stared at the picture and then at JJ waiting for an answer. She sighed and explained him what they were looking at. "It's an ultrasound. My sister is pregnant! And with twins!" She said giggling.

"What? Twins?" Flack said shocked.

"Yeah... It runs in my family." She said, typing again but like the last time the only answer she got was another image. "Oh my God!" The image she received now was her sister's hand with a ring in her finger. "She's getting married, too!" She shouted. "I'm going to call her!" she said running to the hall where her purse was.

Flack chuckled at his girlfriend's behaviour, then decided to go to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. Five minutes later JJ got in the kitchen to find Flack sitting in one of the stools with a mug in his hands.

"She is going to get married in California in July. Pol, her boyfriend, and her, are flying to Santa Clara in a week. They are going to stay there until the babies are born and then they would go back to Spain." She said sadly.

"But that's great news, right?" Flack asked and she nodded. "Then why are you so sad?" He said moving closer and cupping her face.

"I'm not going to see them, I would not be able to attend her wedding. I don't have time off left and they can't fly here." She said hugging him tightly burying her face in his chest.

"Don't worry about that now, ok? You have an important day ahead and you need to be focused in your exam. After that we would find a way to go to California this summer." He said kissing the top of her head.

"We?" She asked surprised.

"What? You didn't want me to go to the wedding? Because I remember promising you a couple of months ago that we would go to Santa Clara this summer to visit your family and Bug, but if you changed your mind I-" Flack said smirking.

"Shut up!" she said before kissing him. "Of course I want you to come! It's just that it's going to be a really big thing, you know? All my family would be there and they can be quite scary."

"I already met your father, Jamie." Flack said passing his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, but you don't know my sister, my grandpa or my awful aunties!" JJ said looking at him.

"I'm not afraid." He said grinning.

"Good. Because it would be really great that you come with me." She said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"Then it's done." Flack said kissing her again. "Now, why don't we get dressed and we go somewhere to have a real breakfast and I drive you to the lab."

"That sounds great." She answered disentangling herself from his arms and heading to the bathroom.

They had breakfast at a diner a few blocks from their place and after that he walked her to the lab. He wished her good luck and made her promise that she would call him as soon as she had finished.

...

"Flack." He answered the phone.

"_Hey it's me!"_ JJ said.

"How did it go?" He asked anxiously.

"_I think that good. I'll have the results soon_."

"I'm sure you aced it, babe." Flack said. "Where are you?"

"_I'm at the lab. That reminds me think that Danny told me that he has huge news and that we should meet him and Lindsay at Sully's today at 7pm. I wonder what they have to tell us_?" She said ironically.

"Remember that you are not supposed to know, ok?"

"_I remember. I have been practising my shock face for a couple of days now_!" She said smiling. " _See you at Sully's then?"_

"Yeah, I'll be there. Take care, ok?" Flack said.

"_You too. Love you!"_ She said before hanging up.

"Love you too." He said almost whispering. He was in the precinct and he didn't want to be the focus of his partners jokes.

...

Later at Sully's, all the team was gathered on a big table having some drinks waiting for their friends to make an announcement.

"Guys. Montana and I have some news." Danny said nervously. Seeing that he was having troubles talking Lindsay continued.

"We are engaged!" She shouted. Everyone looked happy, said congratulations but no-one was really shocked. "Why you are not surprised?"

"It was quite obvious what you were going to tell us." Hawkes shrugged.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that it isn't great and that we are all really happy for you guys!" Stella said and hugged them both.

"And you wanted me to fake that I didn't know." JJ whispered in Flack's ear and he laughed. "But now," She said out loud. "We want to know how Danny did it. How did he propose, Linds?" She asked giggling.

"Oh, girls! It was so sweet!" Lindsay said and sat down next to Stella and JJ. "When I arrived home last night, Danny was waiting for me in our living room with a single red rose in his hands. He blindfolded me and leaded me to the roof where he had settled a table and had served a wonderful meal he had cooked. It was our anniversary so I didn't suspect anything apart from that he organised all that to celebrate it. We finished eating and before having the dessert he started playing the guitar. He then kneeled in front of me, and started to tell me how much I changed him and his world since we met, how much he loves me and that this past year had been the best of his life. By then I already had tears in my eyes and before I could say anything he pulled out of his pocket a little blue box-"

"Tiffany's? REALLY?" Stella shouted excited and everyone else that was in the table laughed except from Flack that rolled his eyes as he remembered that JJ had had the same reaction.

"YEAH!" Lindsay said showing her ring to the girls.

"It's really beautiful." JJ said smiling.

"A Lucida square diamond with its high step-cut crown and proud, wide corners, in a white gold band. That must have cost you a lot, Danny!" She said and everyone stared at her. "C'mon! Don't tell me you are surprised that I know that!" Everyone laughed after that.

...

**So? What do you think? I googled Tiffany's to find information about the ring. It actually exist so if you are curious you can find it in there! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!:D THANKS**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer as usual. I don't own anything, only this great laptop!:D**

**Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! ****You make my days!**

**Beta's by Gwen!**

…..

"I'm home!" JJ said hanging her purse and leaving her keys and cell phone on the hall table.

"Kitchen!" Flack shouted.

She walked there and smiled at the sight in front of her. He was wearing an apron and was cooking something. She passed her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder blade.

"Tough day?" he asked as he turned around so he could hug her better.

"Yeah." she said smiling lightly and hugging him tightly.

He arched an eyebrow, placed his hands on her waist and lifter her making her sit on the counter. Then, he placed himself between her legs and put his hands on the counter, one on each side of her. "Talk to me." Flack said looking directly at her in the eyes. She cupped his face with her hands, caressing his lips with her thumbs. She leaned slowly and kissed him deeply but sweetly at the same time. "Ok, now you are scaring me."

"I didn't know my kisses had that effect on you." She said smiling sadly. He looked at her seriously. "Ok. I got the CSI exam results today and with them I received some more news. So we could say that I have some good, some bad and some weird news."

"Please, tell me." He almost begged.

"The good news are that I passed the exam, well, with Mac's words, I aced it… I've got a 98!" She said giggling. Flack hugged her tightly and kissed her soundly.

"I'm really proud of you!" He finally said taking her face in his hands.

"The bad ones are that I no longer work for the NY crime lab." She said in a very low voice.

"What?" He asked starting to get mad.

"My contract as a lab rat would expire in a week and Mac is giving me this time as holidays. He doesn't have room for me as CSI or lab tech now. But I've signed a document for working for him, as CSI, starting on September 1st."

"Well those news are not that bad… You have a little less than 3 months of holidays!" Flack said smiling.

"Now is when they come the weird news." She said sighing deeply. "My results in the exam put me in the eye of all the Crime Labs in the country. " She said and stopped again. "Some of those Crime Labs offered me an internship or even a job with them." She sighed again and Flack started to be even more worried. "One of the most interesting ones is in California. Mac knows that my family is in there and he told me that he could talk with them for an internship with the San Francisco Crime Lab for this summer."

"It's a great opportunity." Flack said sadly trying to smile.

"I should have to leave in a week! And I would not be able to come back here until the last week of August. That means more than 2 months away from New York, away from you." She said frustrated and blushing.

"But this way you can be near your sister. San Francisco is less than an hour away from Santa Clara. You could even live at your house."

"45 minutes with my Toyota." She said smiling. "and they are going to pay an apartment for me in the city anyways." She shrugged, and sighed deeply again. Tears threatening to fall.

"Hey." He said cupping her face and smiling. "We would talk on the phone lots of times every day and I'll buy a webcam so we could see each other too, ok? Before you even know it you'll be back here." She nodded between tears. "And if I remember correctly I'm invited to your sister's wedding, right?"

"You'd better come… It's in July 25th. You should start asking Gerrard or Sinclair for at least a couple days of holidays." She answered smiling and he nodded.

He dried the rest of her tears with his thumbs and kissed her passionately. "God, I'm gonna miss you so much." He said kissing her again. She passed her arms round his neck and hugged him tightly against her.

"I think we should order take out." She said after a few minutes.

"Oh shit!" He said disentangling himself from her arms and running to the stove to try to fix their dinner.

"Ray's or Chinese?" she said laughing at his unsuccessful attempts to save the food.

He turned around and started to tickle her. Once he had her lying completely on the kitchen counter she surrendered and they both agreed to order some Chinese food. An hour later they were lying on the couch, cuddling and watching some boring TV program.

"What are you gonna do this week? I mean your last week in New York?" Flack asked tracing circles on her back.

"I don't know." She turned her head so it was resting on his chest. "Go shopping with Stella, visit Danny and Lindsay at their apartment, hang out with the girls, if I remember correctly we still have some vengeance plans to execute, ask Adam to help me buy you a good webcam or even a laptop with MSN…"

"Wow… Are you going to have time for me in that tight agenda of yours?" Flack asked faking to be hurt.

"We live together, Blue, we would see each other eventually." She said smirking.

"Eventually?" He said arching his eyebrows making her giggle. "Do you want me to tickle you again, right?" He added resting his hands in both sides of her waist and started to lift her shirt.

She smiled at him mischievously. She kissed him on the lips and smiled at him. She rested her head back on his chest. Just half an hour later he realized that her breathing had became deeper and slower. She was sleep. She carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He sat down next to her and just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and calm. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead tenderly. He couldn't imagine his life without her, but in just 7 days he would have to face 2 whole months without her and that made his heart ache. He laid back on his back and sighed frustrated. He was gonna miss her like he had never missed anyone. He played the good boyfriend role before in the kitchen but his selfishness wanted to ask her to stay but he knew it was a great opportunity for her career. He sighed again but smiled when he felt a familiar body snuggle closer to him.

"I'm going to miss you tons, Blue. I love you so much." She mumbled in her sleep. He closed his arms around her tightly, his heart aching a little less and let the sleep come.

…

**Ok…Quite weird chapter but it has a purpose for the future of this story!:D Let me know what you think ok? ****REVIEW PLEASE!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer as usual. I don't own anything, only this great laptop!:D**

**Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! You make my days! This chapter turned out to be quiet long….ENJOY IT! ****AND then REVIEW!:D THANKS!**

**Beta'd by Gwen!**

…..

JJ got in the precinct carrying some bags. She had spent all the morning shopping with Stella and now she was looking for someone to go to have lunch with. The moment Flack saw her a huge grin lit his face.

"I see the shopping went good!" He said smirking at her and grabbing some of the bags guiding her to his desk.

"I went with Stella, what did you expect?" She answered smiling. "Just a little question." She said whispering and leaning closer to him. "Can I kiss you or it would be too embarrassing for you later?" She said smiling mischievously.

"I don't care what they say." He said kissing her sweetly.

"Have you seen Angell?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"Angell? Why are you looking for Angell?" Flack asked confused.

"I want to ask her to have lunch with me so I can ask her something." JJ said looking for her.

"Does this have to do with that jerk you and your friends plan to teach a lesson to?" Flack asked serious.

"Blue… She can help us and she is a cop so we are going to be safe." She said sitting on his desk smiling at him.

"That doesn't mean I can't worry about you, right?" He said placing a hand in her thigh and giving it a little squeeze.

"I know and that's really cute from you but we are all adults and I'm sure that he would be so embarrassed that he would not dare to say or do anything!" She said grinning. "Look here she is!" She said looking at Angell that had just left an interrogation room. "Talk to you later, ok?" She said before kissing him.

"Be careful, ok?" Flack said and she rolled her eyes and nodded at him. "And I don't do cute!" He shouted causing a laugh from all his partners and especially from Angell and JJ.

Twenty minutes later JJ and Angell were sitting in a little restaurant near the precinct. JJ had already explained her all Jake's story and how he used that dirty trick to get in to bed with girls. Angell immediately agreed to help her and her friends so JJ proceed to explain her the plan.

…

It was Thursday evening and JJ was incredibly nervous. It was the night they planned to act on their vengeance. There was the end of the year party and they were sure that Jake was going to be there. She was waiting for Angell to come to pick her up. She was standing in the middle of the living room ready to run once she heard the buzz. She jumped lightly when she felt a pair of arms hug her from behind, but relaxed when she felt his kisses along her neck.

"Blue…" She said whining.

"What? You are all dressed up, looking stunning and it's not even for me… Let me at least have this moment." He said between kisses.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked turning around in his embrace.

"Me kissing you made you think that I'm mad at you?" Flack said smirking.

"No…But …I know you are not happy about me doing this."

"You are right, but this guys needs a lection, I'd had preferred if you had left me go all macho-boyfriend and let me kick his ass but I'm quite proud of you." He said kissing her lips.

"That's good…" She said resting her forehead against his. "But maybe I'd need your boyfriend abilities if tonight doesn't go as planned."

"You are smart and your plan is good. You won't need me." He said and kissed her again.

The buzz rang announcing that Angell was downstairs. JJ kissed him again, this time deeper. "I'll always need you, Blue." She said before leaving the apartment.

…..

They reached the party and they were both of them nervous.

"So…You really think this is gonna work?" Angell asked.

"I hope so. He is a selfish jerk, Jess." JJ answered. "He'll fall for it."

"I know, but he usually is the one to pick the girls. I am going to be the one initiating the contact." The homicide detective commented unsure.

"He thinks he is the sexiest, most charming and intelligent man in the world. He believes all the girls want to have sex with him. He would feel flattered, believe me." JJ said smiling. "You just have to flirt with him and manage to get him pretty wasted. Then you convince him to go with you to a quieter place. It's going to be really easy for you, Jess."

"What do you mean?" Angell asked confused.

"Look at you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in real life! You could be modeling or acting instead of fighting crime. You are really smart, too. You'll do great!" JJ told her. After a show pause she continued. "If I hadn't said it enough times, thank you. You are really making me a huge favor here. I'll owe you a big one."

"No problem, JJ. That's what friends are for, right? And I hate men that treat women like rubbish so, believe me, it's my pleasure to do it." Angell added parking the car.

….

Around 3am, Flack heard the door and a giggle. He waited a few minutes for her but he decided to get up and find her when she didn't appear. He found her in the kitchen giggling. She was looking at the video camera she had in her hands.

"Hey." He said sleepily.

"Hey. I'm sorry I woke you up!" She said smiling widely.

"Are you tipsy?" He asked grinning.

"I've just drank a beer." She answered kissing his cheek on her way to the fridge. She opened a bottle of water and took a sip.

"I guess that means that the plan went well?" He asked passing his arms around her waist.

"It went great!" She said smiling even more widely. "Jess played her part amazingly and Jake… Well, Jake would be quite embarrassed of his behavior on the morning."

"Yeah? Is that what you were looking at in that camera?" He asked pointing to the item now resting on the counter.

"Just take a look at it." JJ said turning on the camera.

Flack sat on one of the bar stools as JJ rested her back on his chest, this way both of them could see the video.

"So this is Jake?" Flack asked as a guy appeared on the screen, feeling his anger grow.

"Yeah… I feel quite sorry for him now." JJ said smiling.

"Wow… Why is he making a striptease?" He questioned disgusted.

"That's because Jess asked him to do it!" JJ said giggling. "We got him drunk and then Angell asked him to come with her to her room. I was hidden in the closet with Sarah recording all this!"

"Wow!" Flack said again covering his eyes this time. "Is he going commando?"

"Yeah… He always goes." JJ shrugged. For a moment Flack was jealous but then he remembered why they were doing this and just tightened her hold on her. She turned around and kissed him softly. "Don't worry about his nakedness, it's not going to last long." She said mischievously. And as JJ said, suddenly Angell appeared on scene handing him a bag. Jake looked inside and shook his head but then the brunette detective reappeared again and whispered something in his ear and he started to take out the clothes of the bag. Twenty seconds later he was dressed with a leopard thong and started to sing 'I'm horny'.

"What the hell did she tell him?" He asked laughing.

"That it turned her on and that she would do the same later." JJ answered. Flack looked at her surprised. "What? It worked!" She said smiling widely.

They continued watching the video that ended with Jake lying cuffed on the bed and the 3 girls taking photos of him.

"Now what? " Flack asked while she closed the camera.

"Tomorrow morning I'll post this on youtube and send a copy to all the NYU students via e-mail." JJ said proudly.

"Poor guy. But he deserves it. That would teach him not to mess with women, especially with mine." Flack said grinning.

"Yeah!" JJ said. "We better go to bed, it's half past 3 in the morning." JJ said pulling him from his hand and guiding him to their bedroom.

"I have to get up in three and a half hours." He said whining.

"Well, we can always stay awake until you have to go to work." She said smirking, winking at him.

"You really have to go to San Francisco in 3 days?" He asked pouting.

"Is that your way to say that you are going to miss me?" She teased him.

"Yes and that's me asking you to stay too." Flack said seriously.

"Blue… I…" JJ started surprised totally taken aback with her boyfriend's reply.

"I know. Just forget I said anything." He said sliding under the covers of their bed.

"Blue." She begged him lying down on the bed hugging him from behind. "It's a great opportunity for my career and it would be only a month until you come there to my sister's wedding."

"I know, ok?" he said turning around so he was facing her. "It's just that I don't want to spend a day without you, and now I'm going to be 28 days without you, then I'm gonna be with you for just 3 days and then spend another 26 days alone." He said caressing her hair, cupping her face and finally kissing her.

"You've even counted the days?" She said smiling, he rolled his eyes and lied on his back. "Ok, ok, I got it, not a good moment to tease." She added moving closer until she was practically lying on top of him. "I don't know what to say, Blue. I love you, you know that. And you know that I'll miss you. It's not going to be easy for me either but I have to do it." She said kissing his pouting lips. "In September we would be together almost 24/7! Being a CSI would get me more time with you, remember?" She said messing his hair.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly. " I'll still miss you, Jamie." He said closing his arms tightly around her.

"I know, and I will miss you too. It's going to be really tough." She said closing her eyes. "I love you, Donald Martin Flack Junior."

"I love you too, Jam-"

"Don't you dare to say my complete name." She interrupted him by tickling his sides.

"Well, the truth is that I'd never imagined me saying, I love you James!" He laughed and she did too.

…

**Ok…They got their vengeance and she is gonna leave in 3 days…Next chapter? ****Next Sunday! REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer as usual. I don't own anything, only this great laptop!:D**

**Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! You make my days! I've been having some tough days so sorry if this is quite different.**

**ENJOY IT! AND then REVIEW!:D THANKS!**

**Unbeta'd until I send it to Gwen!**

…..

"Lindsay, this looks and smells really great!" JJ said sitting down at the table.

"Thanks, but Danny did all the cooking." Lindsay answered sitting down too.

"Wow… You've never cooked for me before, Danno." Flack said pouting and laughing.

"That was because I knew you wouldn't appreciate it." Danny replied and the four of them smiled. "What time does your plane leave tomorrow, JJ?" The blonde man asked after a few seconds. Flack's smile banished from his face immediately. JJ noticed that and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"At half past eleven. But I should be at the airport around ten." JJ answered smiling sadly.

"I can't believe you are leaving us to go to San Francisco to be a rookie there!" Danny said excited. "And then you'll come back here and work as a CSI with all of us! I'm really proud of you, JJ."He added.

"It'd be great to have you in the team!" Lindsay said smiling too.

"I can't wait to work as a CSI here." JJ told them happily.

They continued talking about San Francisco and all the time Flack didn't say a word, just continued eating in silence.

"Guys, I think we should get going. I still have to pack a few things and we have to wake up quite early." JJ said standing up from the couch where they have all moved to have the desert. The rest stood up too.

"Thanks for the dinner. I'm going to get the car. I'll wait for you outside." Flack said kissing JJ's cheek and leaving the apartment.

"He is not taking it very well." Lindsay said once the door was closed, giving JJ a sad smile.

"No, he is not."JJ said worried. "I need you to take care of him these days."

"We will, JJ, don't worry." Danny told her hugging her. "Take care and learn a lot, ok?" He said kissing her forehead.

"I will." She said giving him a reassuring smile. She hugged Lindsay and left the apartment. She met Flack in the street and he drove them home. They reached their apartment and Flack still hadn't said a word.

"Hey," She said once the apartment door was closed. She slide her arms around his waist from behind. "You've been really quiet all night." He turned around caressed her hair and cupped her face. He looked directly at her eyes and leaned slowly to kiss her lips, then rested his forehead with hers. She looked up at him and found him with his eyes closed. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his making the kiss last for as long as her legs resisted. She buried her head in his chest and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and kissed her head.

"C'mon, we have some packing to do." He finally spoke, smiling to her.

"Do you want to help me?" She asked grinning.

"Yep. Because if I help you we will go to the bed sooner." He answered winking at her.

"Oh yeah?" She asked looking at him mischievously. "What do you have in mind, lover-boy?"

"I just want to spend all the night cuddling with you." Flack said sweetly caressing her cheek.

"Just cuddling?" She asked surprised arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He answered serious. "Although we could do it naked too." He said grinning widely.

"For a moment you scared me… I thought you had turned into a prude!" She said laughing.

"Being near you that's impossible… You are too irresistible." He answered kissing her passionately.

"Good to hear." She answered once they pulled apart. "Let's go to the bedroom then." She replied pulling him with her. He let out a short laugh. "We are going to pack…for now." She added winking at him.

For the next hours they packed the last things JJ wanted to take with her and then enjoyed their last night together in a while. It was 7 am when the alarm clock started to sound. JJ tried to move to stop the annoying noise but she was wrapped so tightly in Flack's arms that was impossible for her to hit the nightstand table. Flack started to mumble something in his sleep and JJ couldn't help but laugh at him.

"If you'd let me move a little I'd turn off the alarm, Blue." JJ said. Instead of releasing her, he moved both of them so she could reach the clock. "You know you'll have to release me sometime, right?" JJ asked a few minutes later.

"Not until 10, that is when I'll leave you at the security control in the JFK." He answered his eyes still closed.

"Blue, I have to take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast… And a million of things more before we leave the apartment." She said smiling.

"You can do all that with me hugging you." He answered finally opening his eyes.

"C'mon, Blue!" She said laughing.

"Ok, ok."He said releasing her but before she could leave the bed he hugged her again even tighter.

"I can't breathe, Blue." She said laughing.

"Leaving you breathless is one of my favorite hobbies." He answered bringing her face closer to his and kissing her.

"A hobby you are very good at." She answered kissing his cheek. "I really have to stand up, Blue."

"I know." He said serious. "Just 5 more minutes, ok?"

"Alright." She said relaxing in his embrace.

They remained hugging each other for another thirty minutes until JJ's bladder was about to explode and Flack finally allowed her to leave the bed. They had breakfast at the airport. Both of them being very quiet. The time to say goodbye had arrived and they were both standing in front of the other, holding hands and staring at the floor. She was about to say something but the speaker interrupted her calling the passengers of her plane to the gate.

"That's my plane." She said squeezing his hands lightly.

"Yeah." He said pulling her in a hug. She started to sob against his chest and he hold her even tighter. "Just 28 days, right?" He said and she nodded but continued crying. "Hey, don't cry, Jamie, please." He said whipping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I feel so stupid." She managed to say between sobs.

"What? Why?" He asked smiling lightly.

"I don't want to go!" She sobbed harder. He hugged her tightly and after a couple of seconds she managed to talk again. "Because I've been playing that I'm ok with leaving for the last week when the only think I want is to be with you." She said and broke crying again hiding her face in his shirt.

"Jamie. You didn't fool me for a second." He said laughing lightly.

"What?" She said looking at him confused.

"I knew you were trying to hide how you were really feeling all this time." Flack said kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Geez… I could never be a professional poker player, right?" She said smiling.

"I guess you'll have to stick with catching bad guys." He answered smiling too.

This time the speaker called her to the plane, announcing it was a last call.

"Now I really have to go." She said cleaning her face. "How do I look?"

She had puffy red eyes, her cheeks were still wet from her tears and her hair looked messed.

But to Flack's eyes she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "You look great." He said reaching to touch her cheek drying one last tear. She leaned against his touch and suddenly jumped into his arms and kissed him with all her strength.

"I'm going to miss you, Blue." She said breathing heavily their foreheads resting together and her eyes closed.

"Wow."What's all he managed to say, but before he could react she started to walk away from him.

"I'm going to call you as soon as I land, ok?" She cried, from the other side of the security control. "I love you!" She shouted smiling and everyone turned around to look at him. Flack blushed and shook his head smiling.

"I love you!" He shouted even louder and the people around him started to clap at the scene.

He blushed and watched as she walked to her gate a single tear rolling through his cheek. He knew she left suddenly because any other way she would probably had lost the plane trying to say goodbye to him. He smiled and whipped the tear. He stood looking at the gate until the plane took off. He turned around and reached his car. Just 27 days 23 hours and a few minutes until he would see her again. Not that he was counting it

…

**Ok…****She's gone. She will be back…Next chapter? Next Sunday! REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer as usual. I don't own anything, only this great laptop!:D**

**Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! You make my days! This is the 50****th**** chapter of this story, it would be great and you'll make me the happier person in the world if the story reached the 300 reviews with this one! Let me know what you think! THANKS!**

**ENJOY IT! AND then REVIEW!:D THANKS!**

**Unbeta'd until I send it to Gwen!**

…..

"C'mon Flack! Come with us! It's just a beer!" Danny almost begged him.

"I'm not in the mood." Flack answered. "And I have tons of paperwork to do."

"You are gonna see her in 2 weeks. I promised her I'll take care of you! And that means taking you out, tonight, with all the team!" Danny said pushing him out of the precinct.

They joined the rest of the group and after a few beers, Flack seemed to be a little bit less down.

"You know what? You look exactly like Danny when Lindsay left to Montana to testify!" Hawkes said laughing.

"Wait, that was different!" Danny said. "Montana left without saying good bye and we weren't even together. I didn't know what she thought not even why she left…" Danny said and Lindsay squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "You have all those answers, man. She is crazily in love with you and she is coming back. If we compare situations, you have it all!" Danny ended.

"Even phone sex." Hawkes said grinning.

"Phone sex?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't make it easier." Flack answered.

"What… You… And… On the phone?" Danny babbled. Flack just smirked and winked at him. "Oh my… I don't want to know! I don't want to!" Danny said shaking his head and taking a sip of his beer as everyone around started to laugh.

A couple of hours later Flack's cell phone rang, he excused himself and went out of the bar to talk.

"Hello gorgeous." He said answering the phone. At the other end he could only hear her laughing. "What? you didn't like that?" He asked laughing too.

"_Hello gorgeous? Really?_" She asked still laughing. "_You need to work on that, Blue._" After a few seconds of silence JJ spoke again. "_You still there?_"

"I missed that. I miss you." He answered seriously.

"_What? Me calling you 'Blue'? I did that this morning when you called me at 6 am._" She said smiling.

"Yeah… I'm sorry for that… Stupid time zones." He answered quite embarrassed.

"_I've been here for 2 weeks, you should have get used to the time differences by now._" JJ replied. "_How are you?_"

"I'm fine. I'm in a bar with the team. Danny convinced me to go with them."

"_Yeah, he did? Good!_" JJ asked amused.

"Yeah… Did you have something to do with it?" He asked smiling.

"_Me? Nope…_" She continued.

"Jamie?"

"_Ok.. Ok… I surrender. You left me quite worried this morning. You were already at work at 8 am when your shift didn't start until 10. You've been pulling doubles since I left and you barely sleep. I asked him to take you out so you can relax and have a little fun._" JJ explained.

"Well, your plan worked. I laughed for the first time in 2 weeks." Flack made a short pause. "How are you? How are they treating you?"

"_I'm the rookie from NY crime lab doing a 2 months internship in California, that means lots of dumpster digging and floating corpses for me. But they are all really great. Kevin is coming in a few minutes to pick me up and we are going to have a beer with the team too._"

"Kevin?" Flack said a little jealous.

"_He is just my one of my co-workers, Blue._" JJ explained. "_He saw me crying this morning and he just wanted to cheer me up after work. He is a good guy and has a beautiful professional surfer girlfriend, no reason for you to be jealous._"

"You were crying? What happened?" Flack asked obviously worried.

"_I… I… I miss you, ok? I can't sleep without you by my side and this morning I've just exploded._" She made a short pause, took a deep breath and continued. "_The lack of sleep and the long hours of work don't leave me with the best of the moods, you know? And he found me in the locker room and made fun of me and I jumped. After shouting at him for a few minutes I started to cry. I apologized and he told me that he would not accept my apologies unless I'd hang out with him tonight._"

"He made fun of you?" Flack asked angrily

"_Blue, he teases everyone._" JJ said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I just… I just wish you didn't cry, I just wish I was with you." He said sadly.

"_Well, in 12 days you'll be here._" JJ added cheering up.

"Yeah, but just for 3 days!" He answered frustrated.

"_Always so positive._" She said rolling her eyes. "_I have to go now. I'll text you when I arrive home again, ok?_"

"If you have trouble sleeping call me and I'll talk to you until you fell asleep."

"_You are too sweet to be true!_" She said as a goodbye.

"Remember that while you are hanging out with Kevin." He answered back.

"_I love you, Blue. Call me tomorrow, ok?_" JJ said and Flack could hear a male voice calling her.

"I love you too and I will." He hang up and walked back inside the bar and met the others.

"How is JJ?" Stella asked as soon as he sat down again.

"How did you know it was her?" He asked surprised.

"Well, your face light up the moment you saw who the speaker was, you left the bar so you could talk in private and you come back grinning like an idiot." Stella stated and Lindsay nodded reassuring her speech.

"Oh! And the corny 'I don't wanna miss a thing' song from Aerosmith every time she calls you completely left you out of the blue!" Hawkes added earning a laugh from the rest of the occupants of the table.

They continued talking and laughing for an hour or so more but Flack had clearly something in his mind and he didn't spoke a word since JJ's call. Danny offered to drive him home. They were in the car outside Flack's building when he talk again.

"I'm gonna do it!" Flack said determined.

"What are you gonna do?" Danny asked a little happier seeing that his friend finally had woken up from his slumber.

"I'm going to do the same you did, go with my instincts." Flack made a pause to look at Danny. "I'm going to San Francisco!" He said almost shouting.

"You can't leave like that! Gerrard is gonna kill you! You need to ask him from some time off first."

"Since when are you the voice of reason?" Flack asked amused. "I know, you are right but he owes me 2 weeks of holidays and I worked doubles for the last weeks. Tomorrow I'll talk with him."

"You sure that's what you want? And more importantly, you sure that's what JJ needs? She would be working all day, what are you going to do there?" Danny asked.

"I need to be there with her. For her. I don't care if I'm alone all day until she arrives home. I'll learn how to surf or I'll just visit the city, I don't know." Flack said excited.

"You? Surfing?" Danny said and laughed but Flack threw him a deathly glare and he calmed down. "You seem like you've been thinking a lot about this."

"I did." Flack said proudly leaving the car. "Tomorrow afternoon I'll be with her!"

…

**This is the 50****th**** chapter. What do you think? Was it worth to read the first 50 chapters? LET ME KNOW PLEASE! It would be great to reach the 300 reviews with this one!:D REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer as usual. I don't own anything, only this great laptop!:D**

**Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I've reached the 300 reviews! This story would be nothing without your support! I'm really glad you like it! I think I replied to all of you but the alerts weren't working, I hope you got my message, I'm sorry if I missed someone!:(**

**ENJOY IT! AND then REVIEW!:D THANKS!**

**Unbeta'd until I send it to Gwen!**

…..

"_Flack._" He said answering his phone

"Hey Blue!" JJ said happily.

"_Hey Jamie, where are you?_" He asked nervously.

"I'm in the lab's parking. I've just come back from a crime scene." She explained. "Where are you?"

"_I'm in the lab too._"

"Yeah? What are you doing there?" She asked curious.

"_I'm waiting for the new CSI to arrive._" He shrugged.

"New CSI?" She asked surprised.

"_Yeah…she is a rookie, doing an internship. She is pretty cool._" He answered.

"Oh… Pretty cool, then?" She answered sadly.

"_You jealous, Jamie?_" He asked grinning. "_You have no reason to be, believe me._" He answered amused.

"Well you seem to like that girl…"

"_Well, I… I kind of…_" Flack tried to say something but couldn't find the right words. "_Why were you calling for?_" He asked changing the subject.

"I… I… I was going to ask you to bring me my favorite necklace, the one you gave me for our three months anniversary, when you come here next week. I want to wear it at the wedding." JJ said quickly trying to forget that he hadn't denied that he liked the new girl and was avoiding her questions.

"_I don't think I can do that._" Flack answered.

"Why? Haven't Gerrard gave you the days off?" JJ asked worried

"_He did but-_"Flack was interrupted by her.

"So? You don't want to come to the wedding anymore?" She asked quite scared.

"_It's not that, it's just-_" Flack tried to explain but he was interrupted by her again.

"What? You don't want to be with me anymore, that's why?" She asked getting really scared tears threatening to fall.

"_Jamie, just shut up and turn around._" Flack said trying to calm her down.

"What?" She said confused.

"_Turn around._" He said again and she obliged this time. Then she saw him. Standing in the middle of San Francisco's crime lab with a huge grin on his face. She couldn't believe he was there. He was standing just a few feet from her wearing his favorite worn out jeans and a blue t-shirt. His travel bag in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still on the phone.

"_You know we can stop using the phones, it's the advantage of being less than 20 feet apart._" He said shutting his phone off and smiling.

She let her kit on the floor and run until she was in his arms with so much force that they almost fell on the floor. He sighed happily smelled his hair and kissed the top of her head as he hugged her tightly.

"I hate you!" She said against his chest.

"I'm sorry… I wanted it to be a surprise." Flack said kissing her forehead.

"Mission accomplished, Blue." She answered standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. They were interrupted by a cough.

"Geez, I forgot where we were." JJ said hiding her blushed face in his shirt.

"I guess this is your famous boyfriend?" Kevin asked smirking and stretching his hand towards Flack.

"I'm Detective Don Flack. NYPD and JJ's boyfriend too." He said shacking the other man's hand. "I'm not sure about that famous bit."

"I'm Kevin Jones. And believe me you are famous." Kevin said making JJ blush. "She hadn't stopped talking about you since she arrived here." Both men started to laugh as Flack passed and arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"I was quite lost without her in NY." Flack confessed and JJ blushed.

"So, he really exists?" A female voice said from behind them. The three turned around to find a tall brunette staring at them with a grin.

"Kylie, this is Don Flack." Kevin said amused. "JJ's NY finest." He joked.

"Nice to meet you, Kylie." Flack said and shook her hand too.

"Wow! You weren't lying, little J!" Kylie said smiling checking Flack out.

"I told you!" She said smiling back at her.

"What are you two talking about?" Flack said confused.

"Don't even try it, man. When they start like this there's no way you can catch whatever they are saying. And when Julia joins them? They can be even worse!" Kevin explained.

Flack laughed with Kevin. That guy was really good. He was glad that JJ had made good friends in those weeks she had been there. Kylie seemed funny and he was sure that all of them took good care of her. JJ squeezed his hand and brought him back to reality.

"You still have to meet Julia and Grant. They should be around here somewhere." JJ said looking for her two missing colleagues.

"It's ok. I didn't know your schedule so I just came here. I don't want to disturb, Jamie. If you have to work I can wait for your shift to end at the dinner across the street." Flack said.

"I'm in until 5pm. Why don't you go to my place? I'll go there as soon as I finish here." JJ said handing him her apartment keys.

"Ok. I'm gonna cook you an awesome dinner." Flack said kissing her lips softly.

"You definitely didn't lie about him." Kylie added laughing.

"I bet you are quite tired from the flight and I'm sure you want to spend some quality time with JJ, but tomorrow night you two," Kevin said pointing to JJ and Flack. "are coming with all of us to have beer at Kenny's bar, deal?"

"Deal!" They both said at the same time.

Kylie and Kevin left so JJ and Flack could say good bye properly. JJ accompanied Flack outside and gave him the directions to her apartment.

"Are you good with me being here?" Flack asked worried as he grabbed her hands.

"Of course I am!" JJ answered squeezing his hands. "It's just that you surprised me. I really like the fact that you are here but I'm worried." She ended looking at the floor.

"Why are you worried?" Flack asked slightly scared.

"It's just that you are here instead of being at work and I don't know if you did something really romantic but very stupid or you just convinced Gerrard to give you 2 weeks of holidays, which is quite impossible."

"Three weeks." Flack answered.

"What?"

"Gerrard gave me 3 weeks." Flack said and JJ looked at him confused. "After you left I've been pulling doubles and if you add those to the holiday days I still had, that makes 3 weeks."

"You are staying here for 3 weeks? Did you have this planned?" JJ asked surprised.

"I asked him 3 days ago… It took me 2 hours to convince him, and Angell and Maka to promise that they would cover for me." Flack explained passing his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "I just missed you too much."

"I missed you too, Blue." She said kissing him.

They pulled apart some seconds later both of them breathless.

"God, it feels so good." She said blushing hugging him.

"Yeah… I know" He answered kissing the top of his head. "I don't entertain you anymore. I'll see you in a couple of hours, ok?"

"I'll try to leave early." She said kissing him again. "I'm really really really happy that you are here." She said blushing walking backwards away from him. Flack just laughed. "Maybe too many 'reallys'? " She asked.

"Just the enough ones." Flack answered smiling and getting in a taxi.

She smiled as she got inside the crime lab. He was there. She couldn't believe it but he was actually there. She couldn't wait until the moment she would see him again. She shook her head and decided that the best she could do was focus on the case, because as soon as she'd solve it she could come back to him and there wasn't any single thing in the world that she wanted more.

…

**SO? What do you think?****!:D REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer as usual. I don't own anything, only this great laptop!:D**

**Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! ENJOY IT! AND then REVIEW!:D THANKS!**

**My muse is not working a lot….Sorry….It's a little short too!:)**

**Unbeta'd until I send it to Gwen!**

…..

When she arrived at the apartment she could smell their dinner. Flack had always been better cook than she was and what he was preparing smelled really great. She found him in the kitchen and took a moment to just stare at him. After being apart for more than 2 weeks being near him again made her feel incredibly happy. She leaned in the doorframe and observed how he moved around the apartment kitchen like he had lived there for years. She had missed him. A lot. In the two weeks she had lived there she never felt like it was home until now. Flack could turn any place he was like home to her. She smiled at the sappy thought and giggled. The little sound make Flack turn around.

"How long have you been there?" He asked smiling.

"A couple of minutes." She answered blushing.

He walked to where she was and kissed her softly on the lips. "How was your day?"

"Well, it started quite normal but then I got a visit that changed the day to one of the best I had in the last weeks." She answered passing her arms around his waist and standing on her tiptoes she kissed him.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said grinning. He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"What are you cooking?" She asked biting her lower lip trying to look at what was on the stove.

"You'll have to wait until it's done, little J." He said teasing her.

"Yeah… Another nickname." She smiled. "But my favorite one is still Jamie."

"Yeah? It's my favorite one too." He answered winking at her. He closed the stove and walked back to stand in front of her. "Are you going to show me your apartment or what?"He asked passing his arms around her waist.

"What? Are you telling me that in the last 3 hours that you've been here you haven't seen it?" JJ asked looking at him doubtfully.

"I'm a gentleman, I was waiting for you." Flack answered.

"Is the food safe?" JJ asked.

"It has to rest for about 20 minutes so we have time." He said grabbing her hand guiding her out of the kitchen.

"This flat is really small, we would end the tour in like 5 minutes. What are we going to do the rest of…"She stopped talking and looked questioningly at him. "Wait! Were you thinking what I think you were thinking?"

"I don't know. What do you think I was thinking?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows in a husky voice.

"After 18 days you were really thinking in a quickie?" She said angry.

"A quickie?" Flack asked trying to fight a laugh.

"You know what I'm talking about! A little something-something in the 15 minutes left." She said now really angry.

"You are so funny!" He said pulling her from her hand to the bedroom.

"I was being serious, Flack! I'm not going to have sex with you!" She shouted.

"You are not gonna have sex with me?" Flack asked and she shook her head no. "Never again?" He said smirking.

"I…. I…. Well, I…." She tried to come back with a good answer but nothing came to her mind. Never again having sex with Flack? No way! But she had to make him suffer a little more. "Well if you continue acting like that, I can't promise you anything." She said crossing her arms over her chest really proud of her answer.

He cocked and eyebrow to her and in a fast move he passed his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. JJ tried to resist him and act like the kiss wasn't affecting her but failed miserably when his tongue slipped inside her mouth. She passed her arms around his neck and brought herself closer to him. Flack's left hand lazily ended under JJ's shirt making her shiver with his warm contact with her bare skin, while his right hand gently went lower to cup her ass. They pulled apart several seconds later both of them breathless.

"You were saying?" He asked smirking his eyes closed, his forehead still resting against hers.

"What?" She said opening her eyes staring at him.

"Can I show you now what I had planned to do this 15 minutes we have left?" Flack asked and she just nodded. He, then, opened the door of her bathroom. The bathtub was already full, she could smell bathing salts and he felt Flack turning on some relaxing music.

"What's…. What's all…?" She was speechless again.

"No quickie, no something-something, Jamie… I prepared you a bath, just for you… No boys allowed." Flack said kissing her temple. "I thought that after a long day at work, dumpster digging, you would want to relax." He added squeezing her hand. She looked at him with her mouth open still not able to talk. "I'm gonna leave you now so you can enjoy the bath. I'm going back to the shop to buy some desert, ok?" He ended kissing her forehead. She nodded and with a last squeeze to her hand he started to leave the bathroom.

She pulled him to her and hugged him with all her love and strength. He relaxed in her embrace and sighed relieved.

"I honestly don't know what I've done to deserve you, Blue." She said still hugging him. "I'm sorry I was a wiseass before."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Jamie." He answered looking directly at her eyes. "Take the bath, the water is gonna turn cold soon." He added leaving the bathroom. He was about to leave the apartment when a voice stopped him.

"You sure you don't want to join me?" She asked and even before looking he could guess that she was grinning.

He turned around and what he saw left him speechless this time. She was completely naked and staring at him mischievously. He started to walk to her.

"I've been cooking all the afternoon, Jamie." He said pouting while pulling his shirt off his body.

"And?" She added smirking as he discharged his jeans.

"We would have to reheat it and it won't taste that great." He said as he lifted her from the floor and kissed her.

"You really care about that, now?" She teased.

"Absolutely not." He replied before kissing her again.

...

**SO? What do you think?**** A little short….:D REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer as always….**

**Thanks to all of you! I got lots of hits and some reviews too…THANKS! You make my days!:)**

**Just a little explanation. My life is a mess right now. I would leave my work in a week because my boss is a jerk and he didn't valor me, I honestly don't know what to do with my life I don't even know If I want to be a vet anymore….So Sorry for this weird chapter…**** But review anyways, please!:)**

**Unbeta'd….for now:P**

…

It was Saturday. Since Wednesday that he had arrived to California they hadn't been able to wake up together. JJ had been called in or woke up earlier than him. But she had the weekend off, that meant that she could sleep in and that he would be able to enjoy one of his favorite hobbies: stare at her while she was still sleeping. She was lying with her head resting over his left arm and her left hand was resting on his stomach just over his scar. She loved that scar. He gently placed her hair behind her ear so he could stare at her better. She stirred lightly but didn't wake up, she just snuggled closer to him. He grinned lightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and hugged him tighter. He sighed happily and continued watching her.

"You know that this could be considered quite creepy." She said without opening her eyes.

"I thought you were sleeping… Did I wake you up?" He asked worried.

"Nope." She answered smiling and kissed his chest. "Stop!" She said after a few minutes in which he continued staring at her.

"What?" He asked grinning.

"Stop staring at me!"

"Why? It's one of my favorite hobbies!"

"I know!" She said blushing. "But you make me feel naked when you look at me that way." She said almost whispering.

"Well, you are naked but that's not the point, I guess." He answered kissing her forehead. "You just look too cute when you sleep. I can't help it! I have to stare at you!"

"Shut up, Blue!" She said hitting him in the chest. He grabbed her hand and pulled her so she was lying on top of him. He passed his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Did I tell you that I missed you?" Flack asked.

"Yeah like a hundred of times since Wednesday." She answered rolling her eyes. "What time is it?" JJ said worried.

"A little over 9." He answered confused.

"Shit! I have to be at Santa Clara before 10!" She said leaving the bed and running to the bathroom.

He stood up and got in the bathroom too. "What are you late for?" He asked starting to brush his teeth while she was showering.

"I promised Johnny I would be at his basketball match this morning. It starts at 10!" She said getting off the shower and going back to the bedroom to get changed. He followed her and started to get dressed too. "You don't have to come, Blue."

"What?"

"You don't have to come. I'll be back by lunch time. You can stay and sleep in." She said putting on her shirt. She saw that he was looking at her completely confused and even hurt. "I want you to come, I really want, it's just that I don't want you to feel the obligation to come. I planned this before you arrived and I can't slope off now, I would if I could, there's nothing I would want more now than to spend this morning with you but I have to go. It's just a basketball match, Blue …"

"We have to hurry up, Jamie." He said after a pause. "Go and get the car. I'll get some coffee and food from the diner and you pick me up." Flack said leaving the bedroom.

"You are coming, then?" She asked smiling widely.

"Of course I am!" He answered winking at her.

"Thanks!" She said hugging him. "Now go! Get me a White Chocolate Mocca!" She shouted as she got back in the room and he left the apartment.

….….

"You ok?" He asked. They've been in the car for about 20 minutes and JJ still hadn't said anything.

"I…" She said turning around to look at him, trying to decide if she should lie at him or not. But he knew her too well, it was useless to even think about it. "I still don't feel very comfortable in a car." She said and sighed. "Since the accident I'm afraid to drive. In New York I go everywhere with the subway but here I have to drive."

"Do you want me to drive? You could stop and we trade places." Flack said worried.

"It's ok, Blue. I need to do it." She said firmly. "It's the best way to fight my fears, fighting them."

"I'm really proud of you, Jamie." He said squeezing her hand and smiling. She smiled back. "By the way, who is that Johnny guy we are breaking every possible traffic law to see play?"

"Johnny is my cousin." She said grinning. "He believes he is very macho and a grown up but he is just 15."

"He seems special." Flack commented.

"He is." She said sadly. "His mother died of breast cancer when he was just 7. Since then my uncle has raised him alone. Since then he has and attitude comparable to lots of New Yorkers. He can be rude and quite a jerk sometimes and if you add to that that he is a teenager, you can imagine how difficult has been for my uncle Joe to take care of him."

"Wow… I'm sorry." Flack said.

"But he has always been gentle with me. I'm like his big sister. He is kind and caring with me. I don't know what I did to deserve that special treatment but he trusts me." She made a short pause and smiled sadly.

"Well, I'm sure you were there for him always like you are trying to do now." He said shrugging as it was obvious and she smiled at him.

"We are here." She said parking the car. "What time is it?"

"Five to 10!" he said proudly. "You are good, Jamie. You would be quite useful chasing suspects." He said amused as he passed an arm around her waist.

She pinched him in the lovehandles and continued walking. "That's him. The one with number 7 on his shirt." JJ said pointing to a blonde green eyed boy. She waved at him and he came jogging to where they were.

"Hey JJ!" He said hugging her and kissing her cheek. "I'm glad you made it!"

"Hey Johnny!" She said hugging him back. "Well, I promised I'll be here, right?"

"Who's the big dude?" Johnny asked pointing to Flack.

"He is my boyfriend, from New York. Don Flack meet Johnny Hudson." JJ said introducing the two of them.

"What's up?" He said just moving his head in Flack's direction.

"Tough match?" Flack asked.

"No way! We are going to kick their asses! They are a bunch of losers!" He said grinning.

"Well, good luck anyways." Flack said.

"Thanks." He said shrugging. " You can use my dad's sits. He couldn't come today." He said to JJ.

"Ok. Do you want to go to have lunch with us after the match?" JJ asked.

"Sounds cool. I have to go now." He said leaving them.

…..…

"You are good." Flack told him once the match was over.

"Yeah? Well, I don't think so. And what do you know about basketball anyways?" He said angrily. They had lost the match just for 2 points and he was really upset.

"Why don't I show you?" Flack answered stealing the ball from Johnny and running to the court. Johnny followed him.

JJ sit down again and watched them as they played for almost an hour. Smiling all the time. They came back to where she was all sweated but joking happily.

"I told you were good! You almost beat me!" Flack said passing him the ball and grabbing the water JJ was offering to him.

"You are really good! You could be a pro!" Johnny said smiling.

"Well he played with the Knicks!" JJ said proudly.

"What?" Johnny asked surprised.

"It was just for a morning, Jamie. You make it sound like I was a real player." He answered quite embarrassed.

"Well, Jerome James said you were good…"JJ commented grinning.

"Man, If Jerome James says you are good, you are good, and I guess that that means I'm not that bad." Johnny stated and Flack nodded agreeing with him. They all laughed until Johnny's cell phone rang. "I have to go. Max, a friend of mine, is coming to pick me up. We have to postpone the lunch." Johnny explained. "Thanks for the little match, Flack." He said shacking his hand he then hugged JJ and whispered in her ear. "I like him." And then winked at her.

"Take care, John. See you at the wedding." JJ answered smiling proudly.

He waved at them and left the court. She then run to Flack and jumped in his arms.

"Thanks." She said hugging him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For being so awesome." She answered kissing him deeply. "I love you."

He smiled at her and kissed her again. "I guess that means I passed the test?" Flack asked.

"With flying colors!" She answered hugging him again.

….

**Ok…Weird, long and quite a filler…but I wanted you to meet Johnny. What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!:)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer as always….**

**Thanks to all of you! I got lots of hits and some reviews too…THANKS! You make my days!:)**

**Sorry for the delay, I had no inspiration last week.**

**Unbeta'd….for now:P**

…

"You have everything?" JJ shouted from the bedroom. It was the wedding day and she was really nervous. She had woken up at 6 am when they had to be at the church at noon and the ride from San Francisco to Santa Clara only took 1 hour, and that if they hit traffic. Flack had been dressed up and ready for the last 2 hours but not her. She had been running around the apartment for all that time trying to find an earring, ironing her dress, combing her hair and trying to stylish it. After the 3rd time she showered and dozens of frustrated attempts to help her, he decided to just sit on the couch watch some football match rerun while waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" She asked again this time resting her hands on his shoulders. He turned around and stared at her with his mouth wide open. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her in all the right places, her hair was tied up but some rebel locks fall gracefully cupping her face and neck. And she was wearing some make up, too. He couldn't stop staring at her. "That good, huh? I guess all that craziness from before is worth it now." She asked smirking. "Well, you don't look bad either." She added winking. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt w and an electric blue tie, that matched her dress and his eyes. He stood up and passed his arms around her waist.

"Wow… I mean… Your sister is gonna hate you. Bridesmaids shouldn't look better than the bride herself. And shouldn't their dresses be awful?" Flack asked laughing.

"I think you've watched '27 dresses' too many times." She replied smiling.

"Well, whose fault is that?" He told her before kissing her neck.

"We have to go, Blue." She said giggling.

"I know." He growled before kissing her on the cheek.

They arrived one hour later at the church and JJ left Flack with Johnny while she went with the rest of the bridesmaids. The ceremony was beautiful and short, and everyone was thankful for that. When they reached the house it was already 2 pm and everybody was hungry. Flack didn't talk to JJ until they were about to sit on the tables.

"Hey." He said kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Hey." She replied smiling. "I'm sorry I've abandoned you." And as a apology she kissed his lips sweetly.

"Don't worry, Johnny kept all your noisy family members away from me." He told her laughing.

"Good…I'm glad you two get along so well." JJ said smiling.

"Are you kidding me? He is a great boy." He replied. "You have any more bridesmaid duties to do?" He asked placing a lock of her hair behind her ear using the casual gesture to caress her cheek and neck.

"No. Just the speech. Then I'm all yours!" She told him slightly flushed and grinning.

"I've been wanting to dance with you since the moment I saw you in that dress." He confessed passing his arms around her waist.

"Just dancing? You disappoint me, Flack." She said teasing him turning around on their embrace to rest her back against his chest.

"Jamie, don't play with me while you are wearing this. What would your family think if I took you here and now?" He answered leaning even closer to her kissing her bare shoulder.

"That would probably kill my dad and my grandparents." She answered laughing turning around again to kiss him on the lips.

….

After JJ's speech the newlyweds started to dance. Everyone observing them.

"Your sister looks really happy and beautiful, even with the 7 months bump." Flack whispered to JJ's ear.

"You are a little late to trade sisters." She answered smiling.

"I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world, Jamie." He replied standing up and offering her his hand. She took it and he lead her to the dance floor. They started dancing with the slow music. JJ was nervous at first since they were the only other couple dancing apart from the newlyweds but soon other couples joined them and she could see how Emma seemed more relaxed and she relaxed too. Flack hugged her tightly against his body and she let him guide her. After a couple of minutes he spoke.

"Do you know why all the young women are looking at me with weird looks?" He asked confused.

"What?" She asked lifting her head from his chest. He pointed to the women near the dance floor. She could see all her female cousins and her sister's friends looking at them. "We are a cute couple, remember?" She said kissing his chin.

"I know, wiseass, but it's not that type of look." He answered worried now.

"Ok, let me talk to my sister." She said guiding him to where she was dancing. "Emma?" she asked when they were closer enough. "Do you have any idea why are the women looking at us that way?"

"I think it has something to do with the bachelorette party and the boy." Emma replied laughing.

"Boy?" Flack and Pol said at the same time.

"Oh yeah! I get it now!" JJ said laughing too. Flack guided her away from the other couple and looked at her seriously.

"Do you mind explaining me what was that about?" He asked concerned.

"At the bachelorette party we had a boy that was dressed as an NYPD officer." JJ started. "They started joking about you because, well, you are a NYPD officer, but I told them that you were way hotter than the boy." She said and he smirked. "But then someone said that you didn't have the moves, that you couldn't move the hips like he did, but then I assured them that you could move **_really_** well." She said blushing lightly.

"Jamie." He said in a warning tone.

"What? I was drunk and they were messing with **_my_** man. I had to defend you." She said passing her arms around his middle. He started laughing and kissed her sweetly.

"Thanks, I guess." Flack said and JJ smiled. "Let's give them something more to talk about." He added and she looked confused at him but before she could reply he closed his arms around her dipping her into a passionate kiss. They pulled apart several seconds later, all the guests were clapping or whistling and JJ face was completely red in contrast to Flack's one that was just showing a proud grin. He pulled her back to him and continued dancing.

"I'm going to kill you for that, Blue." She said threatening him.

"You won't because you loved it. All those little sounds you were making weren't a protest. I know you." He whispered in her ear.

"Shut up." She said hitting him playfully on the chest. He just looked at her grinning again. "I love you." She said standing on her tiptoes and kissing him softly.

"If we leave right now we could be in Vegas by midnight." Flack said once they pulled apart, resting his forehead against hers. JJ looked at him confused but before neither of them could say anything else, JJ's father interrupted them.

"Time to change dancing couples." He said as she grabbed JJ and started dancing with her while Flack did the same with her mom.

….

**Ok…****That was all for the wedding part 1….. What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!:)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer as always….**

**Thanks to all of you, you make my days when you review this story! Sorry for the delay again!:) I'll try to post the next one on Sunday!**

**Unbeta'd….for now:P**

…

"Are you ok, kiddo?" Lake Hudson asked her daughter as they were dancing.

"Yeah, sure." She said not very convinced.

"What's wrong, JJ? Is everything ok between you and your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Everything is fine. It's just that… He-" JJ tried to explain but couldn't find the words.

"He is a good guy, hunnie." Her father interrupted her. "I know, I was quite rough with him at first. But I talked with him a lot today and-"

"What?! When have you talked with him?" JJ asked confused.

"When you were with Emma, helping her. Why? Now is a bad thing that I like him?" Lake asked confused.

JJ could only think about what Flack had told her some weeks ago. Before proposing to her, seriously this time, he wanted to talk with her father and ask him for his permission. She didn't want to ask her father directly what they have talked about because if Flack hadn't brought up the marriage topic, she was sure Lake Hudson would be mad, really mad. "It's not a bad thing, dad. I like that you like him because I love him. So you better get used to him." She said trying to sound convincing to make her father forget about her mini freak out.

"He loves you and makes you happy, that's all I want!" Lake said and kissed her daughter's forehead.

" That's great, Dad." She said smiling and resting her head against his shoulder.

After a few other changes of dance partners JJ was dancing with Johnny and Flack ended paired with Emma.

"So, Detective? How are things going with my sister?" She asked smiling at him.

"I think that pretty good, Emma." He answered smiling back at her.

"Yeah, I would say that too. She looks really happy." She made a short pause. "Have you 'not exactly' proposed again? Because right now she has the same face she had the first time you did that and-" She started rambling

"Wait! Stop!" He interrupted her. "How? How do you..?"

"You did again?" She more stated than asked and after the threatening look he gave her she continued. "She is my baby sister, when she has doubts she comes to me for advice, although she not always follows them."

"She called you?" He asked quite embarrassed.

"We talked on MSN while you were on the shower." She explained. "She was just surprised and confused. She never had had a boyfriend before you and although I'm not the best example in the relationships field, she needed to talk with someone. She asked me if it was too early to get married with her boyfriend after just 5 months of relationship." Emma told him.

"And what did you tell her?" He asked blushing lightly.

"That I thought it was too early." She replied and Flack instantly looked defeated. " I told her that for me getting married to Pol, I had needed an almost 2 years relationship and this two," She said caressing her belly. "To realize what I wanted. To say yes." She made a short pause. "Then she told me that she's not me and that this wasn't what she was worried about. She was sure that she loved you and that she wanted to marry you but she thought she wasn't ready yet." She added making him regain some of his confidence. "And how could you 'not exactly' propose to her? What were you thinking? My sister is a romantic freak! You better do it different the next time." She lectured him.

"Yeah. About that…" Flack said sheepishly.

"OH NO! You really did it again? What did you tell her this time? Let's go to Vegas?" Emma said upset but whispering at the same time.

"I… I… How…?" Flack asked embarrassed and surprised.

"Man! Tell me you didn't, please!?" Emma said hitting him on the chest lightly. "Are you stupid?" She said and he blushed even more. "Sorry, for that. It's the hormones."

"No, you are right." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you think that I spoiled everything?"

"No way, Detective. That's almost impossible." She said smiling.

"I need to talk to her." He said moving his head around the dance floor. He saw her sitting on a table talking to Johnny.

"My feet are killing me anyways." Emma replied letting him go.

While Flack and Emma were dancing Johnny and JJ decided to sit down for a while.

"JJ, are you ok?" The young boy asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah… Just tired. I'm not used to wear high heels." She said trying to smile.

"What's up, Jam?" He asked again.

"Jam? It's been a while since you last called me that." She said finally smiling. Seeing that he would not surrender until she started to talk. "Blue more or less proposed a few weeks ago. Right after that we kind of agreed that it would be cool to have a long engagement and he promised me that he would propose more appropriately once he had a ring and would have talked to my dad."

"Well that sounds great, right? Talking with uncle Lake it's the scary part of the plan but I'm sure Flack would do anything for you." Johnny said squeezing JJ's arm lightly.

"The thing is that my dad just told me that they have been talking today, a lot, and just before that Flack went and asked me to go to Vegas with him tonight." She said nervously.

"And? What's the problem?" Johnny asked half laughing.

"Johnny!" She exclaimed. "He probably wants to get married tonight!" she said hiding her face in her hands.

"So?" He asked again. She looked at him confused. " You love him and you want to get married to him, right?" She nodded and he continued. "Then? What's stopping you?" She looked at him even more confused. "What would change between you two? Nothing. At the end a marriage is just a piece of paper more! You would still be JJ and Flack or Jamie and Blue, if you prefer it!" He said grinning lightly and she smiled. "Just think about it, JJ. And I f you decide to go for it, you can always blame me for your choice. I'm not worried, I'm sure everything would go just fine between you two!"

"How can a sixteen years old boy be so smart?" JJ asked laughing lightly.

"I guess you raised me quite well, Jam." He said kissing her cheek and leaving the table seeing that Flack was approaching to them.

When Flack and Johnny met the younger one winked at the other and continued walking to the dance floor to talk with his other cousin.

"Hey." Flack said sitting in the chair Johnny had occupied a few moments ago.

"Hey." JJ answered smiling.

"Look. I just wanted to tell you that I…. I… I'm…" Flack couldn't find the words to apologize to her.

"Stop." She said sweetly. She cupped his face and kissed his lips softly. "Let's do it, Blue." He looked at her surprised. "Let's go to Vegas and get married tonight."

….

**Ok…****That was all for the wedding part 2….. What do you think? A little short, I know but… REVIEW PLEASE!:)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer as always….**

**Thanks to all of you, you make my days when you review this story!! I got less hits and less reviews….is it something wrong?? Sorry for the delay again!:)I think I'm gonna continue posting chapters during the weekend. I have a busy week (;) Gwen) but I'll try to post a new chapter next Sunday.**

**Unbeta'd….for now:P**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Let's go to Vegas and got married tonight."_

When she opened her eyes everything was dark. She was covered in a thick blanket and realized that she was no longer wearing the wedding dress but one of Flack's t-shirt and her underwear. She didn't recognize the room, but after a quick look around she realized that it seemed to be a hotel room. She stood up and followed the music that had waked her up. When she opened the door she could see the other room was full of candles and the floor was covered with rose petals. Flack was standing up in the middle of the room staring at her smiling widely.

"Hey." He said walking to where she was standing kissing her lips softly.

"Hey." She said smiling lightly. "Where are we?"

"We are in Tehachapi. About 4 hours away from Santa Clara." He said placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She rubbed her eyes with her hands and asked "And what are we doing in here? I thought we were supposed to be in Vegas getting married."

"You fall asleep the moment we get in the car. It was quite late so I thought we could spend the night here and then tomorrow morning continue our trip." He explained kissing her forehead.

"And how I ended in the bed with nothing more than a t-shirt?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I … I carried you to the bed and, well, you couldn't sleep with that dress so… I had the t-shirt in the car, so I just…"He rambled looking at the floor.

"It's ok, Blue." She said standing in her tiptoes to kiss him. "I just don't understand how you fought the temptation after you realized that I was wearing almost nothing under that dress." She said mischievously.

"Stop playing with me, Jamie." He said tickling her sweetly.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's almost 2 am." Flack said consulting his watch. " I didn't want to wake you up in the middle of the night but I couldn't wait anymore." He said passing his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"What you couldn't wait for?" She asked smiling.

Then Flack let go of her and placed one knee in the floor. "I think that's how this works." He said smiling at her surprise face. "I remember that I told you that you would know when I'd be proposing, so just to get this clear, Jamie I'm proposing." He said smiling and she rolled her eyes at him. "I've been in love with you for a long time, I could say that for 4 years now." He said laughing lightly and she smiled. "We've been together for 6 months now and they have been the best 6 months of my life. I can't imagine my life without you, and the truth is that I don't want to. I want to spend the rest of my life spoiling you, kissing you, making love to you." He said grinning lightly. "I just love you, Jamie, with all my heart, soul and mind. With everything I have." He put his hand inside his pocket and took out a little black box. He opened it revealing a beautiful engagement ring. "Jamie, will you marry me?"

Instead of answering JJ kneeled in front of him. "Before you, I didn't believe in love but I hoped it existed, I didn't think anyone could ever love me. I could only dream about meeting someone and having a relationship. I've never imagined I would have the possibility to get married or have children." She made a short pause to wipe the tears that were starting to fall through her cheeks. "but then…then you came and completely change my world." She said smiling. "Blue, you are it for me. You are The One." She made a short pause. "Of course I'll marry you." She said passing her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They pulled apart and Flack slide the ring in JJ's finger smiling widely.

"Can I ask you something?" Flack said after a few seconds of staring directly at her eyes. She nodded and he continued. "Do you really want to get married in Las Vegas?" She looked at him confused. "I've seen how you looked at your sister today and how you enjoyed the wedding." He said caressing her cheek sweetly. "I'll marry you when and where you want, if you really want a quick wedding tonight or tomorrow, I'll drive the 4 hours to the sin city and we'll get married. But," He said getting closer to her. "If you want to wait, if you want to have a big wedding, with our family and all our friends there, I'll wait. I don't want to force you to do nothing you are not sure 100%-" JJ interrupted him with a long and deep kiss.

"What do you want, Blue?" She asked once they pulled apart.

"I want you to be happy." He answered honestly.

"Ok, then." She sais standing up from the floor. She pulled him up with her.

"That means?" He asked grabbing both of her hands.

"Means that we are going to Vegas tomorrow." She stated and he looked at her confused. "We need to win money! A wedding in New York it's gonna cost a lot!" She said smiling widely. He grinned and hugged her lifting her from the floor. "Thanks for this, Blue. The candles, the petals, the proposal, it was perfect." She kissed him softly. They were interrupted by her stomach growling and they started to laugh. "That reminds me of the day we started, but then it was yours the stomach that groaned." She said laughing harder. He laughed with her and settled her on the floor.

"I've ordered some room service before you woke up." He said walking to the little kitchen the room had.

"I knew I was marrying you for a reason." She said winking at him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok…****They are still going to 'Las Vegas' but not to get married. Sorry if this had disappointed you, I still want to know what do you think about it!… REVIEW PLEASE!:) This chapter took me a lot of time to write it! I really hope you like it!:)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer as always….**

**We jump a few weeks. Flack is in New York and JJ is arriving there too…that means that it's almost September.**

**Sorry for the lack of update the last week but I haven't been home for the last 2 weeks!:)**

**Unbeta'd….for now:P**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are you?" JJ asked answering her cell phone.

"Hello to you too, Jamie." Flack said grinning. "I'm at the precinct, working, why?"

"Oh!" She said disappointed. "I thought you were coming to pick me up at the airport."

"And I will, in 2 hours." Flack answered.

"Blue, my plane landed 10 minutes ago. I'm waiting for my luggage!" She said sighing.

"What? Weren't you supposed to arrive at 4?" He asked confused.

"Check your watch, Blue. It's quarter past 4." She answered rolling her eyes.

"Shit!" He shouted after a few seconds. "I'm sorry. I'll be there in half an hour, I promise. I'll even turn the sirens on, ok?"

"It's ok, Blue. I'm gonna catch a cab." She answered sighing again.

"I'm sorry, Jamie." Flack said sadly. "Go directly at home, I'll be there and I'll start to cook something for dinner, ok?"

"That sounds great." She said smiling lightly. "I'll see you later, then,-"

"Wait!" He said. "Don't hang up just yet!" He said laughing.

"I'm gonna get out the arrivals gate I already have the bags, I just need to find a taxi once I'm outside. You wanna keep talking with me all the time until I get home." She answered teasing him.

"Just a few more minutes." He said and she could bet that he was grinning.

"What's going on, Blue?" She asked suspiciously.

"You ready to be a movie moment protagonist?" He asked amused.

"What?" She said but the moment she speak up she looked up and saw Flack standing a few meters from her with a huge bucket of roses.

"Now, we should start running to each other's direction. In a real cheesy movie you'll let your bags fall to the floor and run, but this is New York, babe, so if you want to see your clothes again you'd better not do that." He said smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"So? What do I do now?" She said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You can start walking I'll do the running." He said smiling and closing his cell phone. He began to move in her at the same time she did the same. They met half of the way and Flack hugged her tightly against his body. "I've missed you so much this past 2 weeks." He said against her head kissing it lightly.

"I've missed you too although I could have killed you for making me believe that you had forgot about me!" She said smiling.

"But it was funny." He said cupping her face and kissing her sweetly. She stood on her tiptoes and passing her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss.

"So, fiancée, what more have you planned for the day?" She asked once they pulled apart.

"Well," He said carrying her bags and started walking to the car. "that depends if you are very tired or not." He winked at her.

"I'm not very tired." She said smiling warmly.

"Good, because Danny and Lindsay wanted to see you so much that I promised that we would meet the team at the bar this evening." Flack answered.

"That sounds great. Just a little question, do they know about the engagement?" She asked adjusting her sit belt.

"No. I thought you'd want to tell them, to do it the 2 of us together." Flack said starting the car.

"You thought right!" She said smiling. "Although I'm sure that the moment Stella sees the ring she would immediately know what is going on."

"I wonder if she would know the ring like she did with Lindsay's one?" He said laughing.

"It's jewelry, she would know, and if not she would compare it to some Tiffany's one. Although this ring it's prettier than any other ring in the world." She said admiring it.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. They made a short stop at their apartment so JJ could took a shower and got changed, and then they drove to Sully's. Once outside the bar JJ stopped and sighed deeply. Flack hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"It's gonna be great, Jamie. Danny would probably want to kill me and the girls would giggle like crazy and that would be all. Then we would go back home and I will show you how much I've missed you this past 2 weeks." He said kissing her neck and at the same time pushing her so they started to move. They got in the bar and Flack still kissing her neck and she was blushing and smiling. They continued advancing until a cough make them stop.

"Hello Mac." Flack said smiling and releasing JJ, that was blushing.

"Boss." She said to Mac.

"Guys." Mac answered. " I'm glad you are back, JJ. We missed you, some more than others." He said winking at her and pointing at Flack. They continued walking until they reached the table were all the team were sitting. They all stood up to hug her, the last one being Danny that hugged her for a long time.

"Danny, it's only been 2 months. You don't need to crush my bones." She said laughing.

"I know, it's just that is so great to have you back." Danny said kissing her cheek.

JJ was about to sit down but Flack stopped her. "I think we better tell them now." He said.

"Ok."She said sighing deeply. "Guys, we have some news."

"OMG!!" Stella said pointing to the ring. "You went to Vegas and got married!!" She shouted.

Danny looked at Flack threateningly. "Yes and no." Flack answered ambiguously which made Danny look at him even more scarily.

"Let me explain." JJ said. "We went to Las Vegas but we didn't get married. But we got engaged." She said giggling and showing the ring to the girls.

Stella and Lindsay jumped from her sits and hugged her squeeing all the time. Flack sat on one of the booths and all the men congratulated him. Danny gave him a tight hand shacking still looking at him quite oddly.

"Danny, don't worry, ok?" JJ said observing the tension between her favorite two men. He nodded and Flack passed an arm around JJ's shoulders.

After a couple of hours of talking, in which JJ explained how Flack proposed making him blush, they decided to headed home where Flack showed how much he had missed her all the night long.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok… REVIEW PLEASE!:)**** This chapter took me a lot of time to write it! I really hope you like it!:) I know it's not my best work but I'm kind of blocked right now….Let me know what you think anyways, please, REVIEW!!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer as always….**

**Sorr****y for the late update…I was supposed to post the new chapter yesterday but I couldn't end it….I hope you like it!! REVIEW PLEASE!!:)**

**Unbeta'd….for now:P**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you nervous?" Flack asked smirking. JJ was sitting in the passenger seat of his car tapping her fingers against the car door.

"What?" She answered turning her head to look at him and yawning.

"Have you slept at all?" He asked and she looked at him confused. "I share the bed with you, remember? You haven't stopped turning and jumping in all night, until like at 5 when you finally stood up and went to the living room. I stood up a couple of minutes later and I found you sleeping on the couch." He explained worried.

"I'm sorry, Blue. I didn't mean to wake you up." She answered.

"It's ok, Jamie. I was worried." He said giving her a sweet smile. "Everything is gonna be alright, Jamie." He said giving her hand a little squeeze. "You have already worked for Mac and you are a great CSI."

"I know but this is huge, you know? Me a CSI in New York? It's like a complete new dream that had come true…I can't explain it…." She said almost whispering. "I feel like I'm going to disappoint everyone." She said almost sobbing.

Flack turned around to look at her and saw a tear rolling over her cheek. He parked the car, get out of it and run to JJ's side. He opened the door and made her turn around so she was facing him. "Listen to me." He said whipping the reminding tears on her cheeks. "You are not gonna disappoint anyone. That's impossible." He said smiling and she just rolled her eyes.

"That's the problem. It's not impossible!" She said sobbing. "Look at me! I'm a mess!!" She said starting to cry harder.

"It's ok to feel pressured and to be nervous about your first day, but you can't let all this affect you this way." He said pulling her in a tight hug. "You are not a mess." He said looking at her eyes. She looked at him hesitating. "Ok. You are quite a mess right now, but you are the most beautiful mess in the whole world." He said drying her cheeks with his thumps and smiling causing her to smile too. "That's my girl." He said kissing her lips softly and she smiled again.

"Ok." She said after a few more seconds. "I'm ready to go up." She said standing up and straightening her clothes.

"Jamie." He said making her turn around. "Are you alright?"

She smiled lightly and hugged him. "I'll be alright." She added standing in her tiptoes to kiss him. "I'm sorry if I worried you, but thanks for everything. I'm really tired and I need some sleep…I guess that those factors helped my little crisis." She said blushing lightly.

"Tonight, you are going to go to bed as soon as we arrive home." He said passing an arm around her waist and guiding her to the elevator.

"Yes, Dad." She said rolling her eyes. "I have to meet Mac at his office in 10 minutes. What are you gonna do?"

"I have some paperwork to do until another case comes up." Flack said stepping up from the elevator. "Talk to you later, ok? And if you need me, call me…you know the song? No matter where you are, no matter how far." He said singing.

"Shut up, lover-boy!" She said laughing as the doors closed. A few seconds after she was in the 35th floor. The crime lab. She sighed deeply and started walking towards Mac's office.

"Good morning, JJ." Mac said standing up from his desk.

"Good morning, Mac!" She said smiling.

"Ok, let's get this started." He said sitting back. "Here's your badge. You still can't have your service weapon, well, not until you pass the exam next week. That means that for now you'll always accompany with a senior CSI, that means, Danny, Stella or me." He said making a short pause. "Next thing. You'll be sharing office with Hawkes." He said standing up again and guiding her new work place. "He is not here a lot, but he would be more than happy to help you with anything. Just call him or look for him in the morgue."

"That's great!" She said smiling widely.

"We haven't got any calls for now, so everyone else is working on paperwork from older cases, so since it's your first day and you don't have work to do, you can go and help Adam process some evidence." Mac said leaving her office. "Oh, I almost forgot, welcome JJ." He said smiling. Her smile grew even wider. It was real. She was a CSI with her own badge and her own office, well her own shared office, but she was going to work with real evidence and solve real cases. She giggled and inspected the room. After a couple of minutes she left her coat on the hanger and went to find Adam.

"Hello Ross!" She shouted from the trace lab's door. He turned around and smiled warmly at her.

"JJ! How are you? What are you doing here?" he said while hugging her.

"Well, I'm the new CSI, but until I have a case I came to help you process some evidence...To remember old times, you know?" She said putting on the lab coat.

"That sounds great." He said looking how she pulled out her engagement ring and placed in the chain around her neck. "OMG! Flack and you got engaged?" He asked surprised.

"Oh….Yeah…" She said blushing.

"That's great JJ!" He said hugging her again.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't told you earlier but we wanted to wait to tell everyone and I hoped to see you the other night at the bar." She said and seeing how he blushed she asked. "Where were you, by the way? You had a hot date?"

"Ah…Mmm…I…." he said blushing even more.

"Who is she?" JJ asked now really curious.

"You can't tell anyone, ok? Because we have just started going out and I don't want to jinx it." He said and waited for her to nod to continue. "I had a date with Jess." He said blushing harder.

"Jess? As in Jessica Angell? The homicide detective?" She asked surprised. He nodded and she continued. "That's great, Adam! She is great and you already know that you are my favorite geek, right?"

"I know…" He said blushing. "I can't believe it, JJ. She is so out of my league! You know that it was her who asked me out?"

"That's very Jess like!" She added hugging him again. "I'm really happy for you guys!" She said giggling.

"Thanks, JJ. It means a lot. But don't tell anyone, ok? Not even Flack, ok?" He asked.

"I'll try to hide it from Blue but it's not gonna be easy." She said smiling. "Ok, after the water cooler gossip, what do you need help with?" She asked but before he could answer Mac interrupted them.

"We've got a case. Grab your kit and wait for me at the parking lot!"

"Duty calls!" JJ said and hugged Adam one last time. "We talk later, ok?"

"Ok…bye Detective Hudson!" He said waving at her.

Then it hit her. She was a Detective now. She grinned and run to her office to find her kit.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok… REVIEW PLEASE!:)**** This chapter took me a lot of time to write it! I really hope you like it!:) Adam and Angell…I am a Flack and Angell person myself but I couldn't fit that in that story, right?:P So, since Kendall is not around anymore, I came up with that….Let me know what you think anyways, please, REVIEW!!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer as always….**

**It's quite a dramatic chapter**** and a little weird but…I hope you like it anyways!! REVIEW PLEASE!!:)**

**A/N: In case you don't remember who Nick is, he was the guy that wanted to get in JJ's pants and kind of harassed her.**

**Unbeta'd….for now:P**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do we have here?" Flack asked to the first officer on the crime scene.

"Male victim, in his late twenties. Seems like a robbery gone bad." The young officer said.

"Any witnesses?" Flack asked.

"No. The owner of the Deli went to have a smoke and found the body. It's a quiet alley."

"Thanks officer." Flack said and went to talk with the Deli's owner. After a few minutes he was back next to the body waiting for the CSIs to arrive, wishing that a certain new rookie was the assigned to the case. "Hey guys!" He said to Danny and JJ smiling widely.

"Detective Flack," JJ said grinning. "What do you have for us?"

"Well, Detective Hudson, I just happen to have a dead guy in an alley!" He said cheerily.

"No ID?" Danny asked as he kneeled near the body smiling at the little exchange between his friends, but before Flack could answer JJ spoke.

"His name is Nick Mason." She said staring at the victim.

"What?" Flack and Danny asked at the same time.

"He is Nick." She repeated tears starting to roll over her cheeks.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"That mole in his neck….it's him, for sure." She added sobbing.

"Danny call Mac and tell him to send another CSI here, Jamie can't work this case-" Flack said but was interrupted by JJ.

"What? I want this case!" She said angrily trying to remove Flack's firm grip from her arm.

"You knew the victim, JJ, you can't." Danny tried to explain her.

"But…Please…" She said starting to sob harder. Flack his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the car.

"Make that call, Danny." Flack said as she helped JJ sit on the trunk's car.

"He called me last week, he wanted to meet me for dinner, have a proper date, he said, and I told him that I was with you, that we were living together and that we got engaged a couple of months ago, and he turned into a jerk and shouted at me to stop making him loose his precious time and just hang up!" She said crying harder. "I hated him so much after that!"

He didn't know what to do. JJ was crying in front of him and he knew that nothing that he could said could make her feel better at that moment. He just did the first thing that come to his mind and hugged her tightly against his chest and held her while she cried. That's how Mac found them 15 minutes after when he arrived at the alley.

"Flack! Take JJ to the lab. We will have to talk with her later. You are out of the case too." Mac said as he reached Danny.

"Mac. I knew that guy as much as Danny did. I want that case. I want to solve it, for Jamie, please." Flack almost begged.

"We would talk about it later, but I can't promise you anything." He said turning back to the body.

Flack helped JJ climb on the car and drove in silence the 20 minutes ride to the lab. She leaded her to her office and sit her down on her chair and then kneeled in front of her and started rubbing her hands.

"It's ok, Blue." She said drying the few tears that still had on her skin. "I'm sure you had better things to do that sit here and comfort me." She said sniffling.

"Are you kidding me, Jamie?" He said seriously.

She just looked at him and passed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. A couple of minutes later she feel her tense again.

He pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were wide open and she was even more pale than before. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said gently touching her face. She just pointed to the door and Flack turned around. And there in front of them half hiding behind a huge bucket of flowers was Nick.

Flack stood up shocked. Nick stared at both of them and started to speak.

"JJ, I know I was a jerk last week, I'm sorry. That's why I'm here to ask you to forgive me…I know it's not an excuse but I had a really bad day, I had just lost like 3 millions of dollars from a client in the cereals market when I made a-"

"You are dead!" JJ shouted standing up beside Flack.

"I know you are mad at me but saying that I'm dead for you is to exaggerate a little bit, don't you think?" He said smiling lightly.

"I saw you! Dead!! An hour ago! On a dirty alley in the West side!" She shouted angrily crying again.

"What are you talking about?" Nick said confused.

"Nick, this morning we got called to a crime scene where the victim was a guy that looked exactly like you. JJ thought it was you the one that was dead in that alley." Flack explained.

"Wait! One guy that looked exactly like me was killed this morning?" Nick asked.

"Not one guy! It was you! I recognized that mole on your neck!" JJ said angry now.

"OMG!! That was Todd!" Nick said shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" JJ asked frustrated.

"I have a stunt double." Nick said as it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Do you mind explaining that to us?" Flack asked angry too. He already hated that guy for how he acted with JJ but now he was pissing him off.

"I receive lots of threats." Nick said.

"I wonder why." Flack said sarcastically.

"After almost getting shot last winter," Nick continued, "We thought it was better if I had a double…he is my bodyguard too. He had to look exactly like me so Todd had some surgical operations and got that mole tattoed."

"I'm gonna call Mac. I let you two talk alone." Flack said and before leaving the room he kissed JJ's forehead and asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah." JJ said. "Thanks." She added smiling warmly at him.

"So, that was your fiancée? He is a CSI or something?" Nick asked once Flack was out of sight.

"Nick, you met him, a couple of years ago." JJ said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did? I don't remember…I guess I just had eyes for you and not for your friends." He said winking at her.

"Would you stop that, please?" JJ said rolling her eyes.

"Stop what?" He asked amused. "You care about me! You were crying like a baby thinking I was dead!" He said proudly. "You love me, admit it!" He said getting closer to where she was.

"If you take another step in my direction I'm gonna hit you so you better stay at least one meter away from me." JJ said angrily.

"C'mon, JJ…That Flack guy is just a friend you asked to pose as your boyfriend so you don't have to admit your feelings for me…you want me JJ, confess!" He said getting really close to her. "JJ don't fool yourself, you are not getting any younger and I can offer you a lot, I have money, I could pay you some surgeries so we can fix….well, everything that needs to be fixed." He said smirking and leaned to kiss her and just in that moment JJ's knee contacted furiously against Nick's crotch making him fall on the floor screaming in pain. Flack ran to the room after hearing the noise.

"What happened?" Flack asked half smiling.

But instead of answering JJ passed her arms around Flack's body and kissed him passionately. After a few seconds, JJ pulled apart smiling widely and turned around to watch Nick staring at them confused.

"Blue, take him downstairs, please. We would need to interrogate him later." She said firmly.

He helped Nick said stand up, he was about to say something but Flack stopped him.

"You better not open that big mouth of yours, pal, because if I ever discover what have you told her to make her kick you it would probably make me want to kill you." Flack said warning him. "And we already have a body looking like you in the morgue, we could always make it seem like the one in the alley was you."

JJ observed the scene sighting lightly. Nick was alive and being the jerk he had always been, she could work again in the case and that scumbag just reminded her how lucky she was to have men like Danny, Adam, Hawkes, Mac and of course Flack in her life. She smiled, grabbed her phone and after a short conversation with Mac, she went to the parking lot to wait for him and Danny to come back from the crime scene.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok… Was that bad? ****Let me know what you think, please, REVIEW!!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer as always….**

**This chapter is quite short and fluffy! I hope you like it!! It would be awesome to reach the 400 reviews with that 60****th**** chapter! I couldn't have arrived that far without all of you! THANK YOU!**

**Unbeta'd….for now:P**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She loved that sensation. Feeling completely safe surrounded by Flack's arms. After working late hours in Nick's stunt double's case. It ended up all being what the young officer presumed. A robbery gone bad that had nothing to do with the hundreds of people that wanted to see Nick dead.

Mac had given her a couple of days off and she couldn't think of a better way to spend it than cuddling in the middle of Central Park with her fiancé. She leaned against his chest with her back and sighed happily. She giggled as he kissed her neck. She turned around so she could kiss his lips. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She groaned and moved until she was almost facing him. They continued kissing, slow and deep, for minutes until they could hear and old woman telling them to get a room. They break the kiss foreheads resting together, eyes still closed and smiling.

"I think I haven't kissed in a park for that long since I was a teenager." He said caressing her cheek sweetly.

"Well, I'm almost a teenager so…" She said grinning.

"Oh yeah? 24 is being a teen?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Hey!" She said hitting his arm playfully. "I'm not gonna be 24 until next month!"

"Talking about that…" He said passing his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him so her back was resting against his chest again. "What do you want for your birthday? You want to do something special? What would made you happy?"

"Blue, you make me happy, I don't need more." She said turning her head to kiss his jaw.

"So, no presents no parties?" He said laughing.

"Wait! I haven't said that!" She answered giggling. "I want presents!"

"Then, what do you want?" Flack asked more seriously now.

"Can I ask for anything?" She asked and he nodded. "Ok, then. I want a pony, no wait an unicorn! I want a bike, a real one! I want the whole 5 seasons in DVD of that crime show I love to watch! I want to lose 20 pounds! I want-"

"Ok, stop that!" He said tickling her sides. "Why do you want to lose 20 pounds? You look perfect to me!" He said hugging her tighter.

"Yeah, but you are my fiancé and you love me too much to have a not biased opinion, Blue." She said rolling her eyes.

"Jamie. If you lose 20 pounds you'd look like a skeleton. I'd love you anyways but I would still love you if you'd weight 20 pounds more than now so…Yeah, I guess you are right. I'm not very objective!" He said kissing her cheek.

"I love the Fall." She said snuggling closer to him. All the trees of the Park had that beautiful orange color that was so typical from October.

"It's a really beautiful season." He said sighing. "You know that Danny and Lindsay already have a date for the wedding? June 14th."

"Yeah…Linds told me the other day." She said confused. "What do you really want to say, Blue?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She turned around and kneeled between his legs to look at his eyes directly. "I know you. You want to tell me something but you are not sure about how I would react. Spill!" She said cupping his face.

"I was thinking," He said passing his arms around her waist holding her. "that The Fall is a great season to get married."

"You mean that you and I should get married on The Fall." She said looking at the his chest.

"That would give us about a year to get everything ready. Is it too soon?" He asked lifting her chin to look at her eyes, and stared at her quite confused because she was smiling widely.

"I think it's just perfect." She said passing her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly.

"Yeah?" He asked quite surprised.

"Yep!" She said smiling widely. "We've been engaged for almost 3 months now and we still hadn't talked about that, I was waiting for you to bring up the topic."

"You are mean, you know that?" He said tickling her until she was lying on the floor him on top of her. He pulled a strand of her behind her ear and kissed her. "I love you." He said kissing her nose.

"I love you." She said pulling him closer to her and kissing him passionately.

"You two! This is a familiar place! Stop those nasty acts!" The same old lady than before shouted at them. "I'm gonna call the police and get you arrested for indecent exposure!" She said grabbing her cell phone.

They both smiled and showed her their badges. The old lady disappeared shocked mumbling that New York had turned into a town that was completely lost and crazy. They laughed and stood up and collected their things. They decided to go back to their apartment where they could resume those nasty acts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok… Was that ****too fluffy? Let me know what you think, please, REVIEW!!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer as always….**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I got the 400 reviews!!**** You really rock!!!**

**A/N: Jason is Flack's nephew and he is almost 6 months old. He is the son of Will Flack and his girlfriend Mandy.**

**Unbeta'd….for now:P**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Flack." He said answering his cell phone.

"Hey Blue, it's me." JJ said. "Where are you?"

"Hey Jamie! I'm with Danny in Staten Island; we are going to pay a visit to a guy in relation to the Willow's case. You ready for your girls night out?" He asked grinning.

"Not exactly." She said sighing.

"Why not? I told that you could go out, that I would be perfectly fine… taking… care… of… Jason…" He said the last 5 words slowly. "Shit! I forgot… Is he already here?"

"Yeah…your brother just left." She said sighing again.

"I'm sorry, Jamie… shit… I'm gonna jump on a cab and leave Danny to that. I'll be there in 30 minutes; 40 tops."

"It's ok, Blue…Stay with Danny, you can't leave him alone it could get dangerous. I'm going to call the girls and tell them to come home to have dinner with Jason and I, and I'll go to sleep early." JJ explained.

"I'm really sorry. I'll be backing home as soon as I end with that ok? I'll make it up to you, I promise." Flack said apologizing again.

"It's ok…I kind of like this little guy." She said smiling. "Be careful, ok?"

"Yeah, I will. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too." JJ said hanging up the phone. "Ok Jas, what are we going to do until the girls get here?" Jason smiled and stared at her. "God, you are certainly a Flack, with that charming grin and those amazing blue eyes…You are gonna be trouble when you grow up." She added kissing his cheek and Jason giggled.

…….

It was almost 1 am when Flack arrived home. The entire apartment was dark. He took of his shoes and his jacket and went to the bedroom. The image in front of him made him smile warmly. JJ and Jason were asleep in their bed. JJ had surrounded by pillows the little boy and then passed the blankets over the two of them but in some moment Jason had pushed them away and had his head resting on JJ's hand that was covering him protectively. He started to undress himself when he saw JJ stir lightly.

"It's very late." JJ said moving very slowly so she didn't woke Jason up. When she opened her eyes she saw the blood in Flack's shirt and jumped of the bed and run to stand in front of him. She was about to say something but Flack put a finger in her lips and signaling to the sleeping baby he guided her to the living room. Once there, they sit on the couch.

"What happened? Are you alright?" JJ asked concerned.

"I'm ok. The blood is not mine. The guy we went to see had a knife. He attacked Danny and hurt him on his arm. I had to drive him to the hospital where they stitched him." Flack explained calmly.

"Why didn't you call me?" She said upset.

"It was nothing. I didn't want to worry you." Flack said caressing her cheek. She passed her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"How is Danny?" She asked after a few minutes, when they pulled apart.

"He is fine, Lindsay has taken him home." He said smiling. "How was the afternoon with Jason?"

"Fine…That little guy can be really tiring. We had dinner with Lizzie and Sarah and then when they left we watched some TV, then I lost him for a couple of minutes and after that I gave him his food and he fall asleep." JJ explained nervously.

"You lost him?" Flack asked grinning.

"You don't know how much he can move with those chubby legs of him!" She said laughing. "I went to the kitchen to grab my cell phone leaving him playing in his carpet. When I came back 10 seconds after he was nowhere to be seen. I freaked out and started to call him. After 5 minutes I still haven't found him and I was really scared. Then I started to shout that if he comes out from his hiding spot I'll give him some chocolate and he started giggling and making sounds from under our bed." By then Flack was laughing really hard and JJ joined him.

"Seems you had a great time with him." He commented.

"Yeah…He is a great boy."She said before yawning.

"Why haven't you put him in his crib?" He asked curious.

"I couldn't assemble it." She replied blushing.

"You couldn't?" Flack asked laughing again which earned him a slap on his head. "Ok, ok…Let's try to assemble it and then we both go to sleep, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." She said yawning again.

10 minutes later they were lying in their bed alone while Jason slept peacefully in the crib.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" JJ asked whispering.

"I don't know…Maybe if it is not very cold we could go to the Park with Jason, my brother always tells me that he loves to be outdoors." Flack answered whispering too.

"I love the idea." She said snuggling closer to him. "Good night Blue." She added kissing his cheek.

"Good night, Jamie." He answered kissing her forehead.

……

Next morning, Jason woke up quite early and by 10 in the morning they were already in the street. They went to have breakfast in the Starbucks that was closer to their apartment where Jason enjoyed a big cookie while JJ and Flack had their coffee. People looked at them smiling and commenting how cute they looked with their baby. The first two times they corrected them but after someone said that he looked exactly like Blue they decided to continue with the story.

When they reached Central Park, the sun was already up and the November air was less chilly than usually. They were walking hand in hand with Jason in his carrier in Flack's free hand. He was giggling all the time making the 2 adults that were with him smile.

"You know? I like that picture." Flack said squeezing her hand and she looked at him confused. "You, me and a baby." He said cautiously.

"Yeah, me too." JJ said smiling and blushing lightly. "One day…ok?" She said looking at him.

"One day." He agreed kissing her sweetly.

"Hot stuff?" A male voice shouted from behind them.

JJ opened her eyes wide and smiled. "Don't freak out." He told Flack and run into the direction of the mysterious man hugging him tightly while his hands went down to cup her ass as he pecked her lips.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok…****Who is the mysterious man? What Flack is going to do about what he just witnessed? I'm very evil for leaving you like that? Let me know what you think, please, REVIEW!!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer as always….**

**I know I told you I'd update sooner but I had a bad start of year and although I already had half of this chapter written I couldn't ended until today. I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay. Review please!:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_JJ opened her eyes wide and smiled. "Don't freak out." He told Flack and run into the direction of the mysterious man hugging him tightly while his hands went down to cup her ass as he pecked her lips._

"That top model-like man you were smooching before I called you is looking at us like he wants to rip my head off." The mystery man said.

"If you remove your hand from my ass he would relax a little." JJ answered smiling. She grabbed his hand and guided him to where Flack was standing stood still. "Blue this is Ryan. We used to work together in the movie theatre." She said letting go of Ryan and instead passing an arm around Flack's middle. "And Ryan this is Don Flack. My fiancé" She said proudly.

"Fiancé?" Ryan asked amused. "JJ! I'm so happy for you!" He said hugging her again. "And he is so hot." He whispered her.

"I know!" She answered smiling.

They turn around laughing and noticed that Flack seemed upset. Jaw clenched and hands in fists his knuckles were starting to turn white.

"He still looks at me like he wants to kill me, JJ" Ryan said quite scared.

"Well, you kissed me and grabbed my ass, Ryan, it's quite normal that he wants to kill you." She said smiling. "Do you mind explaining him?" JJ said amused.

"Oh Donnie! I'm totally and absolutely gay!" He said smiling.

"What?" Flack said looking at him confused. "You don't look gay."

"Thanks!" Ryan said smiling widely. "In fact, JJ is one of the few persons that knows that I like men."

"You still haven't told your parents?" JJ asked concerned

"It would kill the old man." He said sadly. "He is an old school cop, he would not understand." He made a short pause. "And, anyways, you have always played the fake girlfriend role pretty well, JJ." He said smiling now.

"What your father's name?" Flack asked and Ryan looked at him confused.

"Ray, Don is a cop, a Homicide detective." JJ explained. "And I'm a CSI now."

"Then I'm sure you know my dad. His name is Sean Feldman." He said quite embarrassed.

"Wow…Yeah, I know him. I wouldn't tell him either." Flack said. "As long as you don't touch her ass again Jamie can come with you to weddings or whatever." He added half grinning.

"Thanks man." Ryan said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Flack. Thank you for letting me do that!" JJ said rolling her eyes.

Jason giggled when he saw JJ doing that and he clapped his little hands in JJ's direction. She picked him up and placed him comfortably on her hip and he started playing with her hair.

"It's yours?" Ryan asked amused.

"It's Don's nephew" JJ answered. "I told you I look fat." He whispered to her fiancé.

"You don't! How many times have we had this argument, Jamie?" Flack said quite angrily. "Please, Ryan, tell her, maybe she would listen to you."

"JJ, you must have lost 15 pounds since the last time I saw you one year ago. That's why I asked if it was yours, I know lots of women that were slightly overweight, that lost a lot of weight after a pregnancy." Ryan explained.

JJ looked from Ryan to Flack five times and then sighed deeply. "Ok! I don't need to lose weight!" She said surrendering. "Do you want to have lunch with us, Ryan?" She asked after a few seconds.

"I can't. I have to meet my... mmm.... my...." Ryan tried to talk but started blushing and run out of words.

"You have a boyfriend?" JJ asked excited. "You finally settled?"

"Yeah..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "His name is Peter, he is a flight assistant."

"That sounds awesome! I want to meet him!" JJ said amused. "Why don't you come to my birthday party next week? Please, as a present to me, PLEASE?" She said begging.

"Ok, ok..." He said smiling. "I have to go or I'm gonna be not so fashionably late." He said shaking hands with Flack. "It was great to see you again, JJ, I'm glad everything is going so great in your life." He ended kissing her lips one more time. "No hands on her ass, see?" He said winking at Flack, who let out a short laugh.

"I'll call you in a couple of days!" JJ said waving goodbye at Ryan.

"Nice to meet you." Flack said grabbing JJ's hand and dragging her into their previous direction.

"Likewise!" Ryan shouted checking him out not very subtlety.

"Did he just...?" Flack asked.

"Oh Yeah! He likes you... he thinks you are hot." JJ said grinning.

"What?" He shouted and JJ started laughing as well as Jason. He rolled his eyes and then passed one arm around JJ's waist. "And what about you, eh? You think I'm hot, too?" He said lowering his hand to rest in her butt.

"I think you are ok." She said giggling.

"Just ok?" He said stopping and passing both arms around her, crushing Jason between the two of them.

"Yeah..." She said blushing, trying not to look directly at his blue eyes.

"I think, you think I'm very hot." He said kissing her neck, then her jaw line and her cheek. He moved until just half an inch separated their lips. "Say it." He whispered huskily.

"You are very hot." She said surrendering to him. He smiled and kissed her slow and deep. They pulled apart when they felt Jason's hands in their cheeks. They both laughed and blushed lightly. Flack rested his forehead against hers and smiled happily before kissing her nose sweetly. "How about we drive Jason to your brother's place and then we enjoy a more private afternoon inside?" She said mischievously.

"I like the way you think!" He answered grinning.

....

Two hours later they got in their apartment.

"...we should start calling people to see what day is better for your birthday party." Flack was talking while JJ was undressing him. "We could ask Danny's mom to cook something or maybe I could make my famous-"

"Would you shut up!" JJ said giggling. "I want to make love with my very hot fiancé not plan a stupid birthday party." She said opening his shirt exposing his hard body.

"You sure you don't want to talk about birthday presents?" Flack asked kissing her.

"Presents?" She asked pulling him apart from her.

"Now you want to talk?" Flack asked amused and she blushed. "I already have the big one, I have to buy the little ones."

"Now I'm curious." She said pushing him to their bedroom. "How many presents and how big is exactly the first one?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" He said lying her down on the bed him in top of her and starting kissing her and at the same time pulling of her shirt.

"The presents conversation is not over, Blue." She said as she pulled him closer kissing him passionately.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok…**** So? You like it? Let me know what you think, please, REVIEW!!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer as always….**

**The birthday party is here!! I hope you like the presents!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! You are awesome!:)**** I'm ill so this is gonna be a little weird…Sorry if it doesn't have a lot of sense.**

**Unbeta'd….**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where is Flack, JJ?" Danny asked taking a sip of his beer.

"He said he had to pick up one of my presents. But that was more than one hour ago." JJ answered concerned. Everybody had already arrived at their place and was enjoying her birthday party. Everybody except her fiancé. She hadn't seen him in all day. He had been called in before she woke up. He left a beautiful note to her, wishing her happy birthday and promising he would call her to go have lunch together. He had called her but to tell her that he and Hawkes were going to interview a suspect in the Bronx and that he couldn't make it to lunch. She got home at 4pm hoping to finally see him but he wasn't there. He had been there though. He had arranged everything for the party. He had called her one hour later to tell her that he was in his way to pick the last present and that he would be back soon.

"I'm sure he is alright. He must be about to arrive." Danny said passing an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek sweetly. "Smile! Is your birthday!" He said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm just worried." JJ said rolling her eyes. "He is capable of doing quite crazy things."

"Yeah and even more if those crazy things are for you." Danny answered winking at her.

"You know what he is doing?" JJ asked curiously.

"Nope but I'm sure it's gonna be a huge thing. He loves you, a lot." Danny said leaving her alone to think about it. Around half an hour later Flack finally arrived.

"Happy birthday!" He shouted as he got in the apartment. Before he could close the door JJ threw herself at his arms hugging him tightly. "Wow." He said hugging her back. "A little bit overenthusiastic, don't you think? I still haven't given you any of your presents!" He said laughing.

"I haven't seen you since last night and I was quite worried about you." She said kissing his lips softly.

"I'm sorry about that. My shift has been completely chaotic." He said kissing her forehead. "You ready to open your presents?"

"I can wait. You should eat something. I bet you didn't even had time to have lunch." JJ said caressing his arm.

"Start opening the others presents while I eat something. Mines are the last ones to be opened." Flack suggested and she nodded. "Ok people!" He shouted. "It's presents time!"

"Open ours first!" Lindsay asked excited handing her a little box.

"You really shouldn't have bought me anything guys." JJ said unwrapping the present. "A blue I-Pod?" JJ said smiling. "It's great! Thank you!" She said hugging Danny and Lindsay. "It's really expensive guys, you shouldn't –"

"We wanted to, JJ." Lindsay said hugging her again. "You can put videos and music there. It's the one that has more memory." She said proudly.

"Thank you." JJ said honestly.

"I think you are gonna love even more after you open mine." Adam said smirking.

"Yeah?" She said grinning too. "OMG! Adam!! The complete series? You rock!" She almost shouted hugging him really tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Adam… Are you trying to kill me!" Flack said punching Adam in the arm. "She is going to spend all day drooling while watching that Detective solve the crimes!" He said rolling his eyes.

"You are just jealous, Flack." Stella said laughing.

Half an hour later JJ had opened all the presents except the ones from Flack. He gave her a little box, grinning all the time.

"An unicorn key ring?" She said surprised and he nodded amused. "What is the key in it for?"

"Hawkes blindfold her for me please!" Flack said throwing to the Doctor his tie.

"What?" JJ asked as Hawkes obliged.

"Just a little bit of patience, Jamie." Flack said.

JJ could hear how he was walking through their apartment door and that 5 seconds later he came back in. She could hear another sound but she couldn't identify what it was. The people around her started to gasp and even a 'Holy shit' was heard from Danny. She couldn't wait anymore and pulled the tie out of her eyes and what saw in front of her left her speechless and with her mouth wide open.

"You like it?" Flack asked smiling widely.

"I… I… You…" She said babbling. She took a deep breath trying to fight her nerves. "You bought me a bike?" She said excited.

"You like it then?" He asked again grinning.

"Are you kidding me?" She shouted. "I love it!" She added jumping to hug him tightly. When she released him , she started to inspect her present.

"You bought her a Harley Nighster?" Danny asked astonished.

"You approve it?" Flack asked Danny.

"Yeah, Danny, I need you to teach me to ride it!" JJ said pleading.

"Ok, Ok… But you have to wear a helmet all the time, you hear me?" Danny said smiling.

"No problem with that." Flack said handing JJ a new shinny blue helmet.

"Another present?" JJ asked amused.

"Well it sort of came with the bike." Flack said winking at her.

JJ stood grinning at him. "Ok people. Time to leave. I have to thank Blue for all his presents in private." JJ shouted.

Everyone left the apartment laughing. Once the door was closed she smirked at him.

"What made you think about buying me a bike?" She asked as she walked closer to him passing her arms around his waist.

"You remember last month when we were on the Park and I asked you about what you wanted for your birthday?" Flack asked and she nodded. "You said you wanted an unicorn and I bought you a little key ring with an unicorn. Then you said you wanted the series of that tv show you love so much and Adam bought it for you. And last but not least, you told me you wanted a bike so here it is." He explained smiling sweetly as he caressed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I could have told you I wanted the rainbow in a box!" JJ answered laughing.

"Well, then I would have given you that!" He answered kissing her lips.

"Blue, it's way too much." She said starting to unbutton his shirt.

"I just thought that since you still don't feel comfortable driving a car, maybe you could gain a little bit more confidence with a bike." He said shrugging.

"I… I… Why are you so good at leaving me speechless?" JJ answered hugging him tightly. "That was really cute and sweet from you." She said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. Deep and slowly this time.

"You said something about thanking me about the presents before." He said smirking and pulling off her shirt.

"I remember saying something like that." JJ said pushing him to their room. She paused just as they passed the door. "Thank you, Blue. I really loved all the presents. I love you." She said passing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too….but you weren't talking about hugging me when you said you wanted to thank me, right?" He said looking at her wiggling an eyebrow.

"Wiseass." She answered pushing him so he ended lying on their bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok…**** So? You like it? Let me know what you think, please, REVIEW!!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer as always….**

**This is quite a filler chapter ****and short too but I hope you enjoy it anyways!!:) Thanks for your reviews! Please keep them coming!!:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

JJ got in the apartment and without removing her coat she sat on the couch and curled under the blanket they had there. Flack followed her worried.

"Are you alright, Jamie?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah… I just feel very tired,." She answered smiling lightly.

"You sure?" He said placing an open hand in her forehead. "I think you've got some temperature."

"It's just a cold or maybe I'm starting with the flu. Jason was ill when I went to babysit him the other day. He must have passed me whatever he had." She said shrugging.

"Do you want me to take you to the Doctor or call Hawkes? Maybe I could cook you some soup? Or prepare you some fresh orange juice?"

"Why don't you just come here and cuddle with me for a while?" She asked bating her eyelashes.

"How could I say no to those eyes?" He answered slipping under the blanket and hugging her tightly to his chest. He turned on the TV and after half an hour he noticed that she had fallen asleep. They had had a quite busy week. Thanksgiving dinner at the Flack's home at Queens followed by another dinner the day after with all the team at Stella's place, all that with working crazy shifts and weird cases. He was really tired too but JJ had even had a busier week. She met her friends for dinner and then babysat Jason a couple of times. Mandy and Will were in some kind of crisis and needed some time alone, without the baby, and JJ offered to take care of him. She was exhausted and her health was starting to suffer the consequences. He carried her to their bed and checked again her forehead. She was burning. She was turning in her sleep and her breathing had become agitated. He changed her in her pj's and then went to grab some medicine to help her with the high temperature.

"Jamie, wake up." He said shaking her shoulder sweetly whispering the words at her ear. She stirred lightly and opened her eyes slowly.

"I'm tired, Blue. I just wanna sleep." She said pulling the covers over her head.

"I know, but take some of these. You are gonna feel better and they are gonna help you sleep." He said helping her sit on the bed.

"If I take them you are gonna let me sleep?" She asked annoyed crossing her arms over her chest.

"I promise." He said grinning handing her the pills and the glass of water. After she swallowed them he talked again. "Are you feeling alright, Jamie? Your temperature is really high."

"I feel a bit dizzy and my cheeks are burning." She admitted. "But I'm fine, Blue. I just need to sleep. Tomorrow I'll feel great!"

"Promise me that you are gonna rest, tomorrow. It's your day off and you've been working way too much lately, and you seem to be coming down with a flu." Flack told her.

"Ok. I will stay all day hanging out in here." She answered surrendering. "Let's go to sleep, ok?"

"You sleep. I'm gonna watch tv for a while. Is really early." He answered smiling lightly.

"But I can't sleep without you." She said pouting.

"Shit...How can you have me so... willing to oblige to whatever you ask?" Flack answered already putting out his shirt.

"Yeah, well that's because you know that I'm way smarter than you and that all I say is true and the correct thing to do." JJ answered smiling.

"You are still a smartass, that means you are not feeling that bad." He said lying on the bed.

"I told you, I just need to sleep... with you." She said opening her arms welcoming him. He obliged putting his head over her chest and hugging her tightly passing his arms around her waist. "This is not the most comfortable position." She laughed.

"Well, your boobs make a nice pillow." He added kissing her chest and grinning. She rolled her eyes and started laughing but it turned into coughing soon. He sat on the bed quickly and made her sit too. When it stopped he handed her the glass of water again. "You alright?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah..." She said hoarsely. "Don't make me laugh anymore and I'll be fine."

"Lie down again and get comfortable, you need to rest." Flack said caressing her hair. She rested her head on his chest.

"I think you are right, Blue. I think it's probably the flu. My head is starting to hurt too." She said snuggling closer to him.

"Go to sleep, hun." He said kissing her head. "If you need water, more pills, a massage, anything, wake me up, ok? No matter what time it is."

"You sure about that? Anything it's a really big word..." She said smiling.

"You don't lose your sense of humour never, even when you are ill, huh?"

"I can't be humourless when I have you near me." She shrugged.

"I think that fever leaves you in a more teasing mode... "He added smiling.

"Maybe." She answered yawning.

He kissed her head again and hugged her tighter to his chest. "Good night, Jamie." He said knowing that he would not get any sleep that night. He would be too busy making sure that she got any sleep. Her head against his chest made him realise that the pills had already started to work, she wasn't having that so high temperature already. He sighed relieved and she stirred lightly. He caressed her hair and back until she was soundly asleep again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok…**** So? You like it? Let me know what you think, please, REVIEW!!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer as always….**

**Thanks for your reviews! Please keep them coming!!:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's the fifth one this month." Angell said.

"I know, but we couldn't find anything in the other four girls. This guy knows what he is doing." Stella commented. "He uses a condom to rape them so there is no DNA. He beats them until they are unconscious so they don't fight him. He attacks them from behind, for the wound we guessed it was something like a baseball bat. We have nothing!" Stella shouted frustrated.

"What can we do? Throw a press conference advising to all the girls that fit the profile victim to stay inside?" JJ asked.

"Well, then you should be the first one to be advised, JJ." Angell said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"She's right." Stella said. "Our rapist likes girls in her early-mid twenties, with brown hair and brown eyes, with glasses. Medium height, medium built. Living in Midtown Manhattan." Stella explained.

"Flack knows?"Angell asked JJ.

"We should tell him." Danny stated.

"Don't tell him, he would just freak out and maybe for nothing."JJ said. "Adam is running a DNA sample. We could have a the guy today!"

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked.

"The last victim had a cigarette burn in her arm and I found a cigarette butt in the alley where she was raped." JJ explained. "I gave it to Adam and he is working with it right now."

"I'm not gonna say anything to Flack for now. But you are not going to leave my side until we have the guy, ok?" Danny said seriously.

"Ok." JJ answered nodding. Just in that moment her phone started to sound. "It's Adam." She said to Danny, Stella and Angell. " Hey Adam. What do you have for me?"

"_I extracted 2 DNA profiles from the cigarette butt. There was some burned skin that was from Sandy Roland, the fifth victim. And then, there was some saliva, from a male_." Adam said.

"Did you get any hits on CODIS?" JJ asked.

"_YES!_" Adam shouted. "_His name is Russell Evans. He was arrested for rape 1997. He had been in prison since then. He got out last month_."

"Thanks Adam! You are the best!" She shouted on the phone. "We got him!" JJ said smiling widely.

As soon as Adam gave Angell all the information he had on the suspect, she arrested Russell Evans and brought him to the precinct. After trying to get him to talk for two hours Angell and Danny stormed out of the room really upset.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"He says his not going to tell anything. That we have nothing against him and that he is just gonna sit there and stay quiet until we have to let him go." Angell said angrily.

"Let me talk to him." JJ said after a few seconds.

"What? No!" Danny said.

"Why not? You all agreed that I could be one of his victims, he would talk to me. I'll make him confess." JJ said convinced.

"This is crazy!" Danny said.

"You'll be watching all the time. I'll be fine!" JJ stated.

"If you feel threatened just go out, ok? Nobody is gonna think less of you for that, you understand?" Stella said and Danny growled.

"If I see anything wrong or weird I'm coming in." Danny said determined placing his hands on JJ's shoulders looking directly at her eyes. She nodded and grabbed the door knob. After taking a deep breath she got herself inside the interrogation room.

"Hello Mr. Evans." JJ said smiling lightly.

Russell Evans lifted his head when he heard the new voice and grinned widely when he saw JJ. "Well, well, well… Hello to you too, sweetheart."

"Mr. Evans, I'm Detective Hudson. Do you want a lawyer?" JJ asked sitting in front of him at the table.

"No, no, no, honey. You and I, alone, it's perfect." He said winking at her.

"What's going on here?" Flack asked as he passed the observation room. Angell, Stella and a very anxious Danny were watching very focused through the interrogation room window.

"Flack!" Angell said surprised. "What… What are you doing here?"

"What' s wrong, Jess?" He asked getting closer to them. "Is that Jamie?" He asked pointing to the interrogation room.

"Yeah." Stella answered.

"What's she doing there alone?" Flack asked looking through the window too. "That guy seems really creepy. Who is he?"

"He is our prime suspect in the rape cases." Stella explained.

"And why is she there alone then?" Flack asked confused but nobody answered him. "Danny?" He asked seeing as he was the only one that dared to look at him.

"He was being really difficult. Then JJ suggested that she could go in alone because she looks like all his victims." Danny explained throwing his arms to the air.

"And you let her go inside alone?" Flack shouted. " What the hell were you thinking?" Flack said walking to the door.

"Wait!" Stella said. "She is doing a great job. The guy started to talk the moment she walked inside the room."

Flack stared at her angry but stopped and observed his girlfriend talk with the suspect.

"…They were asking for it. With that brown hair that rested on their shoulders so lightly, and that smart look with the glasses. They were provoking me." Evans explained.

"Because their hair was brown and they were wearing glasses you have to rape and beat them?" JJ asked upset.

"They were just too shy to ask for it, so I had to show them." He answered.

"Show them what?" JJ asked.

"How they wanted me. They tried to fight at first but that's what all the bitches like those and like you do." He said. "I bet you taste just like them, that you feel like them, or even better." He said now standing up from his chair walking towards her. "You are just like them, you little bitch, I'm gonna-" But before he could end his sentence Flack had him pinned against the wall reading him his rights. Once he had Russell cuffed he handed him to Angell and Danny and closed the door so him and JJ stayed inside.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jamie? Are you nuts? That guy could have hurt you? If I haven't got in when I did he would probably have hit you!" Flack shouted to JJ.

"But you were all watching. And he didn't touch me." JJ said whispering looking at the floor. "And he confessed…"

"But it was stupid to do that! To risk your life because you thought you could make him confess. If he had done something to you… I… I don't know what I would have done, I would probably have killed him if he had touched you." He paused and look where JJ was standing. She was shivering and still looking at the floor. "Shit!" He said and in three long strides he was in front of her, in another fast movement he had her sobbing in his arms. "I'm sorry, Jamie."

"I… I…was just…trying to help!" JJ said against Flack chest. "I was so afraid." She added looking at him.

"It was stupid, Jamie. He could have hurt you." He said calmly this time.

"I know." Jamie answered hugging him tightly.

"You scared me." Flack said kissing her forehead.

"I know." She answered standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. "I love you, Blue."

"Promise me you are not gonna do something like that again." Flack asked her caressing her hair.

"I hope we don't have another case with a rapist that attacks girls that look just like me." She said rolling her eyes. That made Flack hug her tighter and when she was almost breathless she finally murmured "I promise". He then released her and kissed her passionately. "Let's get out of here." She said and he nodded, grabbing her hand he leaded her out of the room and out of the precinct too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok…**** So? You like it? Let me know what you think, please, REVIEW!!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer as always…. I own nothing…**

**Ok… This is a continuation of last chapter, lot less angsty and I hope that funny. Let me know what you think!!:) REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Unbeta'd….**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Wow!!" He said.

"Yeah, I know." She answered.

"You and I never did that before!" He answered still breathless.

"Yeah… I would have remembered, for sure." She said blushing.

"I promise I didn't have that in mind when I dragged you here." He said blushing lightly. "But I'm really happy that this happened."

"It was….awesome." She said blushing.

"I just wanted to ask you to come to Sully's tonight." He said sheepishly.

"Well, you had a really nice idea for convincing me to go." She said kissing him, again.

"So you are gonna come?" He asked excited.

"I was already going." She answered grinning. "Lindsay invited me this morning."

"Oh!" He said surprised.

"But after what happened, I think we could make it public tonight?" She said passing her arms around his middle.

"I'd like that." He answered before kissing her.

"It's settled then." She said pulling away from him to button her shirt. "You, know I never think you were so impulsive."

"I'm not… But when I'm with you… I …. I can't control myself, you drive me quite crazy." He answered rubbing the back of his neck and blushing.

"You are so cute!" She said laughing. "Ok, I'm gonna leave the room first, and after a minute or two you get out, ok? How do I look?" She asked adjusting her clothes and combing her hair with her fingers.

"Breathtaking." He answered honestly. She smiled warmly and kissed him sweetly.

"I'll call you later." She said before opening the door.

He sighed happily and after waiting two minutes he exited the evidence storage, he turned around to lock the door and when he turned around again he was faced with JJ with her arms crossed over her chest, grinning at him.

"Well, well, well, Adam, wasn't that Angell the one that exited this storage room some minutes ago with her hair messed and lightly flushered?" JJ asked smiling widely.

"Ah… Mmmmh…I…" He rambled.

"Oh My God!! Is that a hickey?" She asked pointing to his neck and starting laughing.

"You gave me the idea!!" Adam said between his teeth dragging her inside the trace lab so no one else could here them.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Yesterday after you interviewed the rapist I saw you push Flack inside that same storage room." Adam explained smirking.

"It was not the same." JJ said sadly.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"We argued. He said that what I did was stupid, but I was just doing my job!" JJ started explaining. "I understand that he was worried about me and that it was risky, but the guy confessed! I made him confess! It worked! I know I'm no superwoman, I know that he could have hit me, but Danny, Angell and Stella were watching me. I tried to explain that to him. But he didn't listen to me he just kept saying that I could be hurt physically or psychologically, that it was reckless and stupid. We kept arguing for like 10 minutes until my pager went off and I had to go."

"And then? You talked more at home?" Adam asked worried.

"He was working nights so he didn't come home last night, I saw him this morning and he said he was sorry but he was heading to a scene and we couldn't talk a lot." JJ ended sadly.

"Maybe we should postpone tonight's meeting at Sully's, you two need to talk." Adam suggested

"I know we need to talk but we would do it later. Tonight is about Danny and Lindsay. They are leaving for 2 weeks to celebrate Christmas in Montana. I want to be there to say goodbye." JJ said sadly. After a short pause, Adam spoke again.

"C'mon, JJ! Let's take a break and eat something with chocolate." Adam said passing his arm around her shoulders.

"I almost forgot that you were in a post-sex state!" She said pinching his side. He rolled his eyes and guided her to the break room.

Later that night JJ sat in a table in Sully's with Stella, Mac, Hawkes, Danny and Lindsay. Adam an Angell were there too, but they just had eyes for the other so they didn't take part in the conversation. They had been talking and drinking for about an hour when Flack finally showed up.

"Hey guys!" He said waving at them. He sat next to JJ and passed an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. "I'm really sorry, Jamie." He said resting his forehead against her temple and kissing his cheek. She turned around to look at him. "I shouldn't have said all I said, it's just that the thought of loosing you or you being hurt, it just…"

"Turns you into a Neandertal?" She answered cupping his face smiling lightly.

"Exactly." He answered sighting relieved and leaned to kiss her but she stopped him.

"You still have a lot to do for me to forgive you completely, Blue." She said seriously.

"I think I know how to start." He answered pecking her lips quickly and standing up from his seat. "Danny, Adam, I need you!"

"But we did nothing wrong." Adam answered.

"Consider it like a bonus life in a video game, you'll need it sometime when you screw your relationship with Angell, and then you could always remember her of tonight and what you did for her." Flack answered pulling Adam from his seat by his shirt. Danny followed them just shacking his head and smiling, but once he saw where they were headed he stopped.

"No way, Flack!" Danny shouted.

"Do it for JJ, please!" Flack begged him. "And I'm sure that Lindsay would love it too."

"What do you have in mind?" Danny asked interested.

"Something that works for our girls, the three of them." Flack answered and after talking to the bartender the three walked to the stage.

"They are not going to do what I think they are going to do, right?" Angell asked laughing.

"Oh my God, that's gonna be so funny!" Lindsay said grabbing her Iphone and settling the camera ready to record.

"Is this a step in the right direction for your forgiveness?" Stella asked amused.

"I guess it is!!" JJ answered laughing.

In the stage Danny, Adam and Flack started singing the first lines of '_My brown eyed girl_' from Van Morrison. When they reached the chorus they started to dance and jump. At the table they were all laughing so hard that they could barely hear them singing.

When the song ended, they went back to the table while all the people in the bar was clapping at them.

"You are crazy!" JJ told Flack wiping away the last tears that were falling through her cheeks and trying to regain her breath.

"Crazy for my brown eyed girl!" Flack answered smiling widely.

"Shut up and kiss me, Blue." JJ said pulling him from his tie until they lips touched.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**So? What you think? REVIEW PLEASE!!! THANKS!!:)**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer as always… I don't own anything, even the computer I'm using today is not mine!**

**THANKS a lot for your reviews I'm really glad you like Angell and Adam, and that I was able to fool a couple of you about who were the man and woman in the storage closet. THANKS people, this story wouldn't be the same without your opinions! Keep reviewing!!:)**

**I don't think it should be rated M, but just in case, I warn you beforehand…**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It feels weird, right?" JJ asked snuggling closer to Flack's chest. They were lying on their coach watching at the Christmas decorations they had been putting on during the day.

"Celebrating Christmas Eve and New Years Eve on the same day? The 3rd day of the new year? Yeah a little bit." He answered laughing lightly.

"We had to work a lot these past since Danny and Lindsay are in Montana, and then you didn't want to come to Sarah's party so we started the year apart." JJ said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I wanted to come! It's not my fault that some crazy yahoo decided that New Year's Eve was the perfect time to kill his roomie over the last beer bottle and I was the one on call!" Flack said tickling her.

"I know, I know" She said laughing.

"I wanted to be there with you. I wanted to kiss you after the countdown, I wanted to show you how much I love you for the first time in this year on your bestfriend's kitchen counter-"

"Very romantic, Blue." She said rolling her eyes.

"You would have loved it, and you know." He answered and grinned when he saw how she blushed.

"Anyways, I wasn't talking about that when I said that it felt weird." JJ said trying to change the topic.

"What did you mean, then?" Flack asked sitting on the couch keeping JJ on his lap.

"I'm used to spend those Christmas days with a lot of people, you know? My big family… It's weird just to be the two of us." She shrugged.

"But not bad, right?" Flack asked concerned.

"Not bad at all, Blue!" She said before kissing his cheek. "It's just different."

"Well, maybe next year we could be three-" Flack started but was soon interrupted.

"Careful, Flack." JJ warned him.

"Ok, ok!" He said putting his hands on the air surrendering. "Since you are a little homesick what can I do to make you feel better."

"I dunno… Don't worry, Blue. It's fine. I'm fine!" She said smiling quite sadly.

"I don't buy it, Jamie…" He answered sitting her on the couch and shifting his positions so he was facing her. "Tell me something, anything that would make you feel more like this is really Christmas…Maybe some family tradition? Some special food you cooked?"

"Ok… I guess we could have some fun." She answered smiling. "My sister and I used to camp on the living room every Christmas Eve trying to catch Santa hiding the presents under the tree. We always fell asleep so we never saw him." She explained rolling her eyes. "We started doing that when I was like 4 and we kept doing it until a couple of years ago. The last years, we spent the night talking about boys and gossiping. Last Christmas, Emma was in Spain already so Johnny and I camped on our grandparent's living room, it was funny too, he asked me for advice about girls!."

"It's settled then! Help me move the guest's room mattress, and we can spend the night under the tree. Gossiping and talking about boys, if you want to." He said winking at her and standing up from the couch. She giggled and followed him. Five minutes later they were sitting on the mattress on the floor both of them already wearing their night clothes. "What more?"

"My mom always got us some chocolate milk and cookies and other junk food for the night." She explained smiling.

"I got it!" He said kissing her lips sweetly and heading to the kitchen to prepare their drinks. He was back 2 minutes later with a big bag of M&Ms, a box of cookies and two big cups of chocolate milk. "That's alright?" He asked sitting on the mattress again.

"That's more than alright." She answered settling their cups on the floor and passing her arms around his neck. "I love you, Blue." She said before kissing him slowly.

"Well, I love you too, which I think it's quite a good thing since we are getting married this year." He answered passing his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Smartass!" She said standing up.

"What? Come back here, Jamie, please?" He said pouting. She turned around to stick her tongue out him. For him she couldn't look more beautiful. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of really short shorts, and her hair was lying freely over her shoulders. "If you are not back in 20 seconds I'm coming to get ya!" He shouted.

She emerged from the kitchen in that moment with a huge bag in her hands. But instead to walk to him she just stared at him. He looked perfect. He was kneeling in the mattress wearing his pj's bottoms so low on his waist that she could see the waistband of his boxers and the tight wife beater that hugged all his muscles perfectly. All that illuminated by the Christmas lights of their tree. "Don't move." She said walking again.

"What's in the bag?" He asked when he reached him.

"Marshmallows." She answered and then repeated. "Don't move, Blue."

"Why?" He said obliging.

"You look so perfect. I want to save that memory forever." She said kneeling in front of him. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and started moving them to his chest and even lower until she reached the hem of his shirt. She pulled it over his head really slowly. Now the lights illuminated his naked torso and she grinned lightly. "Now you look even more perfect." She said smiling shyly at him. He was looking at her smirking. She started tracing invisible patterns in his chest with both of her hands, his breath quickened as soon as she reached his scar. She leaned lightly to kiss it and then kept kissing all the imaginary patterns she had drawn before. After placing a sweet kiss into his collarbone she looked at him. His eyes were closed and his head had lightly leant to one side to allow her more access to his neck. She smiled and placed one hand on his cheek making him open his eyes.

"Can I move now?" He asked still breathing heavily. She nodded lightly and he passed his arms around her and kissed her hungrily. After a few seconds she pushed him apart and he looked at her confused.

"Slowly, ok?" She asked and he nodded. He then cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her sweetly. Her arms started caressing his back one hand resting very closer to his butt. After more than twenty minutes of kisses and sweet touches while still kneeling one in front of the other, he lifted her shirt slowly and then he made her lie down on the mattress on her side, him lying beside her without breaking the kiss. "I think it would be a good time to show me, for first time this year, how much you love me." She said between kisses. He smiled at her and started removing the rest of their clothes.

"I'm definitely adding this to our Christmas traditions." He said grinning at her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thanks for all your reviews! **** I thought it was about time to have a Danny-JJ chapter. Sorry for the delay, I had quite a complicated Sunday!:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Apple!" JJ shouted

"Mmmm….Sunday!" Adam answered.

"It's getting difficult." JJ said and after a few seconds she grinned at him devishly. "Blanket."

"C'mon JJ!! You've made that one up!" Adam protested.

"Nope." JJ said shaking her head still smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danny said staring at both of them.

"We were saying weird baby names that famous people used for their children." JJ explained.

"Gwyneth Paltrow named her daughter Apple and Nicole Kidman called hers Sunday. JJ said that some crazy famous named one of his or her child Blanket but I bet she just made it up!" Adam continued.

"Michael Jackson named one of his sons Blanket." JJ said proudly.

"No way!" Adam said but JJ just nodded. "Really?" And JJ nodded again. "This guy is more nuts that I thought!!" He said laughing making JJ laugh too.

"You two are insane." Danny said rolling his eyes. "What are you doing here anyways, JJ?"

"Helping Adam with the evidence I collected." She said. "We are waiting for the CODIS to give us a name."

"You are working with Hawkes?" Danny asked.

"Yes. He is interrogating our suspect with Angell." JJ answered. "He already confessed, we are just analyzing his DNA to get everything for court."

"So you are free to go soon?" Danny asked grinning.

"I guess…" She answered amused. "What do you have in mind?"

"Pizza and movie?" Danny asked winking at her.

"Lindsay has finally grown tired to be around you?" JJ asked smiling.

"No, wiseass. She has to work tonight and since I know that Flack has to work too, I was wondering if you wanted to spend a nice and funny evening with me."

"Sounds awesome!!" JJ said hugging Danny tightly. "It's been way too much time since we last spend some time together!"

"I'll just sit alone in my apartment and watch some TV, don't worry guys." Adam said feeling left apart.

"Angell shift ends in one hour. And after what you two did the other day in the evidence storage, I'm sure she would not mind to share your couch with you tonight." JJ told him grinning.

Adam blushed and JJ and Danny left the room laughing.

"Any movie in particular you want to watch?" JJ asked as they headed to the car.

"I wanted to watch SAW V." Danny answered. "A friend of mine gave it to me for Christmas and Montana has already watched it."

"Great! I watched the fourth one a month ago. I love those movies!" JJ said happily.

"I know…" Danny said passing his arm around her shoulders. "We watched the first one together, remember?"

"Oh! It's true!!" She said laughing. "We got almost kicked of the cinema because you kept shouting that they got the blood spatters all wrong!"

"That's why I watched the other three movies at home…" He answered quite embarrassed.

"I thought it was really interesting, Danny." She answered winking at him.

He smiled warmly at her and continued talking. "Since you are a CSI now too, I bet you'll catch the mistakes too." He said starting the car. After a 15 minutes drive they reached Danny and Lindsay apartment.

"Pepperoni or bacon and mushrooms?" Danny asked.

"Pepperoni of course!" She said smiling as Danny started dialing.

Danny handed her a soda while he took a beer and moved to the couch.

"So, no beer for me?" She asked amused while she sat next to him.

"I… I'm just so used to treat you like the girl you were 5 years ago that sometimes I forget that you are 24 already and about to marry my best friend." Danny explained taking a sip of his beer.

"I know." She said smiling. "Talking about weddings, how's yours going?"

"Good, good. We have almost everything. We are gonna send the invitations next week and you need to go with Stella and Lindsay to buy the bridesmaids dresses and we-"

"Wait! Bridesmaid? Lindsay wants me to be one of her bridesmaids?"JJ asked interrupting him.

"You didn't know? I though she already asked you…" Danny answered worried.

"She mentioned something about needing to talk with me today but we never got the chance." She said still surprised.

"Since I have already spoiled the surprise…What do you say about it? You want to?" Danny asked grinning now.

"If it's what Lindsay wants, I'd love to!" She said smiling widely.

"Let me call her and it's settled." Danny said getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm going to call Blue and tell him that I'm here." She said grabbing her cell phone and dialing his number.

"_Flack_." He said answering the phone.

"Hey Blue, it's me!" JJ said cheerfully.

"_Hey Jamie! Are you still at the lab? I was about to go there to talk with Linds about some results and pay you a visit."_

"No, I'm at Danny's. We are going to watch a movie and eat some pizza." JJ explained.

"_Oh…Ok, that's good, this way you don't have to be alone. You are gonna sleep in there?" _

"Oh… I haven't thought about that… How's the case you are working going?"

"_I dunno yet. I hope Lindsay has something for me. But I'm gonna have to be here for a couple of hours more at least_." Flack made a short pause and continued. "_How did you come here? You caught the Harley?"_

"We came with Danny's car so the Harley is still at the lab. I can catch the subway to get back home later." JJ said.

"_Why don't you just stay there, I'd rather you do that than worrying about you in the subway so late at night."_ Flack suggested.

"Ok, Dad." She answered teasing him. "I'll ask Danny if it's ok I stay."

"_I'm sure he is going to say yes. He misses his sister-like girl."_ Flack said and JJ could bet he was grinning. "_If I can get out soon enough I'll come and pick you up, ok?"_

"Ok. Love you. See you tomorrow."

"_I'm gonna make the impossible to leave soon so I can spend the night with you_." Flack said determined. "_So see you tonight. Love you_." Flack said before hanging the phone.

"What did Flack said?" Danny asked sitting back on the couch.

"He wants me to ask you to stay here for the night in case he can't get out soon enough to pick me up." JJ said rolling her eyes.

"We have a great guest's room." Danny said smiling.

"Thanks, Dan." She said kissing his cheek.

"I'm really happy for you two, you know?" Danny said smiling at her.

"Yeah?" JJ said blushing.

"Yeah. I love you like you were my real sister, the last thing I want is to see you hurt and I know Flack, I've never seen him like this in all the years I know him. He truly and absolutely loves and adores you, and I can see that you love him too. So, I'm happy because you are perfect for each other and because I know I don't have to worry for you because he would always take good care of you." Danny said blushing lightly.

JJ dried the tears that had started to fall through her cheeks and passed her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. After a few minutes she spoke again. "You know what Flack would have said if he were here?" Danny smiled and shacked his head "'Save all that sap for the best man's speech, Messer'" She said imitating her fiancée voice making both of them laugh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:)**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thanks for all your reviews! **** Since fanfiction wasn't working last weekend and didn't work until Wednesday I decided to postpone the posting of this chapter until today, Sunday, the day I always post my new chapters. It's quite a filler and short; I hope you enjoy it anyways. Review please!!:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Please don't kill me, Blue" JJ begged him batting her eyelashes.

"Usually people say 'Hi, how was your day?' when their fiancée gets home." Flack said dropping the keys on the table and after she didn't say anything he continued. "Why would I want to kill you, Jamie?" Flack asked hanging his coat.

"Will called me." JJ said sadly.

"My brother Will called you? What did he want?" Flack said while walking to where she was and pecked her lips sweetly.

"Mandy is gone." JJ whispered and Flack looked at her shocked. "She left this morning. They had a big argument last night and when he woke up she wasn't there. She left a note saying that she was leaving to spend some days with her sister in Boston."

"Why didn't he call me?" Flack asked confused and still shocked.

"Check your cell, Blue. It must be dead, because I've been trying to call you ever since I know." JJ explained and he obliged and cursed. "Will asked us to take care of Jason for a few days, a couple of weeks tops."

"What?" He said even more shocked than before. "She left Jason behind too?" Flack asked starting to get really upset.

"Yeah… I don't know why…" She said and after a short pause she continued. "I already told him that Jason can stay with us as long as he needs."

"Thanks." He said hugging her tightly. After a few seconds he moved just enough to look at her eyes and spoke again. "Why did you think I was going to kill you?"

"I know you, ok? I know that you are a big fan of amazing romantic gestures and I know that being our first anniversary and Valentine's day on the same week you would probably have something huge already planned and with Jason living here we would have to at least postpone it." She said blushing and suddenly finding very interesting his shirt buttons.

"You are crazy." Flack said placing his finger under her chin making her look at him. "Accepting taking care of Jason is absolutely… "But instead of talking he leaned and kissed her putting in that kiss all the love he felt for her.

After a few moments they pulled apart. Flack rested his forehead against hers and sighed lightly. "You sure about taking care of Jason all those days? I'm sure Nancy and Ed or even my dad can keep it. Hell, Will should stay with him. You don't have to do this."

"I want to, Blue." JJ said squeezing his hands. "Will wants to fly to Boston as soon as he can and try to convince Mandy to come back. He is planning something that involves a cottage on the mountains." JJ explained grinning.

"The cottage?" Flack said surprise.

"THE cottage?" JJ asked curious. "What? You, Flacks have a little wooden house on the mountains that you haven't told me about?"

"I… ah… Shit! I'm gonna kill, Will!" Flack said rubbing the back of his neck. JJ stared at him waiting for him to continue talking. "It was part of the huge romantic plan I had… We were supposed to go there next weekend, but now it seems that is gonna be quite crowded."

"I was right! You had something planned!" JJ said smiling triumphal. "We can go there when all this mess is sorted, right?"

"I guess, I just hope it has a happy ending." Flack said smiling sadly.

"It will. Who can say no to an escape to a romantic cottage in the middle of the woods?" JJ told him cupping his face before kissing his lips.

"It's not the first time they break up, Jamie, but this time it's not just the 2 of them anymore. Jason is trapped in the middle of all this." Flack said worried.

"He is just 9 months old, he would not remember all this, and in case he does, he would just remember the wonderful weeks he spent with uncle Blue and auntie Jamie." She said trying to cheer him up.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, you know that, too, right?"

"Of course I do! And I love you too, Blue." She answered kissing his cheek.

"I should call Will. Talk about when we can pick Jason up and settle everything." Flack said.

"Yeah, he could use some brotherly advise too, Blue. Be kind, hun, he sounded really broken." She made a short pause. "I'm gonna call Mac. Ask him to change my shifts for the next two weeks, so I can take care of Jason."

After a couple of minutes JJ and Mac had arranged everything, they had even talked with the lab daycare so Jason can be there if Flack and JJ had to work on the same shift. Flack was still talking on the phone with his brother. He sat heavily on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to what Will was saying. JJ observed him and sighed worried. She decided to cook them some dinner, that in JJ's world meant heating some old take out on the microwave. She was settling the table when Flack showed up in the kitchen.

"How is he?" JJ asked.

"Shattered. He says it's all his fault that this had happened, that he needs her. He cried, Jamie. I've never seen him cry, not since he was 8 and fall from his bicycle." Flack answered sitting on one of the chairs burying his face on his arms. She sat on his lap and lifted his head cupping his face.

"Everything is going to be alright. They love each other and they love Jason. They've been apart before and it didn't last long. Mandy just needs some space to make Will realize what he's got. And he already did. They are going to spend a week on that cottage practicing for giving a brother or sister to Jason and in a couple of months they would not even remember why they started arguing." JJ said all the time caressing his face trying to erase the worrying lines the last phone call had created.

"How can you make that?" Flack asked smiling again.

"Make what?" JJ asked smiling too.

"Change my mood so easily? Make me see things your way so I'm happier?" Flack said before kissing her passionately.

"It's a talent." She answered between kisses. "I've learnt it from the best." She added passing her arms around his neck to bring herself even closer to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:)**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thanks for your reviews, guys! I know some of you didn't like a lot last chapter. It had a purpose that some of you already guessed. I love happy endings, don't worry, Mandy and Will****, will have theirs!:)**

**This chapter is a little weird too… I know nothing about kids so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes…:P**

**Keep reading and reviewing!! THANKS!**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After just 3 days, Flack and JJ were exhausted. Babysitting Jason for an afternoon was very different from having to take care of him all day and night. He had his schedules that not always coincided with theirs. He woke up really early in the morning waking up Flack and JJ calling for them. He was 9 months old already that meant that he had started to talk, they had discovered that the first night he had spent with them.

[Flashback]

"_Hey guys! How did the afternoon went?" Flack said as he got in the apartment and started to look for JJ and Jason._

"_Kitchen!" JJ shouted. "I'm getting his dinner ready." She said smiling at him._

"_I'm sorry, buddy! Her cooking skills are not very… let's say recommendable…" He said ruffling the little boy hair and then kissing JJ on the cheek._

"_Hey! I think I can heat some baby food on the microwave pretty well__, Blue!" JJ said protesting. _

"_You are the microwave queen, Jamie." He said tickling her making her giggle. They suddenly stopped when they heard Jason laugh behind them. He was sitting on his high chair staring at them and giggling. _

"_Bu! Jai!" He said smiling widely._

_Now it was their turn to stare at him._

"_Did he…?" Flack asked still shocked._

"_He just called us!" JJ answered surprised and moving closer to Jason. "Can you repeat that, sweetie? Who am I?" She asked the toddler._

"_Jai!" He said cupping JJ's face. She kissed his forehead and spoke again._

"_And who is that, Jazz?" He said pointing to Flack._

"_Bu!" Jason shouted giggling again. This time Flack was the one to move closer to Jason and pulled him out of his high chair and kissed his cheek soundly making him giggle even more. _

"_Just one more question, hun, who are you?" JJ said pointing at Jason._

_He looked at her a little confused but after a few seconds he answered grinning. "JAZZ!"_

_JJ and Flack started laughing and Jason just yawned._

"_This little boy is spending too much time with you, Jamie, he even thinks the nickname you gave him is his real name." Flack said checking if the food was in the right temperature._

"_Well, he would be saying 'Are you kidding me' by then if you were the one that spent all day with him." JJ answered smirking at him._

[End flashback]

Since that moment, Jason decided to call them by their names every time he could, especially when he woke up at 6 am every morning.

Jason had started to move really fast lately too, sometimes scaring JJ and Flack a lot, because he liked to disappear and hide in the most unbelievable places, like inside the bathtub or one of the kitchen cupboards. He couldn't walk all by himself yet but he managed to stand up and even climb to the sofa.

After a week with Jason their exhaustion was at the highest levels possible. JJ had fallen asleep on the ride to a crime scene with Danny driving the car and Flack had even taken a nap over his paperwork at the precinct. Will had called to tell them that they were patching things up but that they needed a few more days, maybe even a week.

On Sunday, they spent the day at home, just playing and hanging around. They watched the newest Disney movie although Jason was more busy playing with his toys than what was going on the TV. They even took a nap all three of them in JJ and Flack's bed.

When Wednesday arrived and Mandy knocked at their door they were really sad. It had only been two weeks but they were going to miss Jason, a lot. Mandy and Will stayed at their place for an hour just to get everything and thank them for what they did. Once they were alone again they sat on the couch and let out a deep sigh.

"Finally alone!" Flack said smiling sadly.

"Yeah…" She answered sadly too.

"We did good, you know? Hell, if I'm honest I have to say that you did everything and you totally aced it!" Flack added passing his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Thanks, Jamie."

"That kid is awesome, Blue. I didn't have to do a lot. He never cries, he likes to eat everything, he loves to take baths and he sleeps all night straight, it's true that he wakes up early in the mornings but we'll be really lucky if any of our kids turn out to be as good as him." She explained snuggling closer to Flack's side.

"Our kids?" He asked lifting and eyebrow looking down at her.

"Yeah, Blue, our kids." She said and shifted her position so she was facing her sitting Indian style on the couch. "If one thing all this experience with Jason had taught me is that I'm ready. I'm ready, to have kids, Blue, your kids. With big blue eyes and dimples and great black hair. I'm ready." She said smiling widely.

"What are they gonna get from you?" He asked confused.

"They are gonna get my brains. We both know that I'm way smarter than you." JJ said smirking.

"How about," Flack said leaning closer to her making her lie down on the couch him on top of her. "They have blue eyes and dimples but brown hair and that incredibly big heart of yours?"

"Deal." She answered before kissing him. Their kisses grow passionately every passing second and after a couple of minutes they were both shirtless. Flack was starting to remove JJ's jeans when she interrupted him. "When I said I was ready I didn't mean this afternoon, Blue." She said giggling. "I was thinking that we could start trying after the wedding?" She asked unsure.

"Sounds like a plan." He answered kissing her sweetly. Reassuring her. "But you know, what? We should practice until then, a lot, just so when the moment comes we are all well trained and everything, you know?" He said grinning. She rolled her eyes and giggled under him just before she pushed down his pants and brought his lips back to hers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:)**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer I'm using to write this!**

**A/N: ****Sorry for not posting a new chapter on Sunday. I had a hell of a weekend. Working too much hours, attending tons of emergencies and having just one night to rest before starting the new week, I didn't have time to sit up and write. I'm actually writing this from work…Thanks for your reviews!:)**

**Unbetaed…….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"When is she leaving?" Flack asked Danny while he pointed with his head to Lindsay that was sitting on their table chatting with JJ.

"In two days." Danny answered sadly.

"She's going to Montana for just one week, Danno. She will come back." Flack said handing him a beer.

"I know, I know." Danny said miserably.

Just in that moment the music in the bar changed and 'I don't wanna miss a thing' by Aerosmith started to play.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

Flack took a look at Danny and found him staring at Lindsay. He listened to the lyrics and they made him look at JJ.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

He shook his head and grinned lightly. He remembered every morning they had spent together. Every morning he had managed to wake up before her just to see her sleeping at his side. He turned around to look at Danny again and found him with the same expression he had just a few seconds before and he knew he was thinking the same about Lindsay.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

As the song ended, Flack's grin grew wider and he gently hit Danny on the arm to wake him up of his daydreaming. Danny looked at him and smiled shyly.

"That Steven Tyler knows what he is talking about, right?" Flack said.

"He is a damn poet!" Danny said and started laughing.

"Since when we are so sappy and… cute?" Flack asked still laughing.

"Since we met them." Danny said pointing to their girls. "And we wouldn't trade that for anything."

"True!" Flack answered smiling before taking a sip of his beer.

………………..

"Are you nervous?" JJ asked.

"Yeah… My parents have already met Danny but all the wedding thing caught them a little by surprise. They are quite mad that we are celebrating it in New York and not in Montana, but they understand. That's why I'm going there to let them participate with the wedding preparations." Lindsay explained. "Calm the waters a little."

"My parents knew that Blue and I got engaged that day after he proposed and spent the rest of the time we were in Santa Clara trying to convince us to have the wedding there." JJ said rolling her eyes. "We didn't even know when it would be and my mom was already calling the catering that took care of my sister's wedding to ask them when they had available dates."

"Moms." Lindsay said rolling her eyes too. "I can't believe I'm going to get married in less than 3 months!" She squealed.

"I'm really glad he has found you, Linds. You make him really happy." JJ said hugging Lindsay. After a short pause JJ continued speaking. "So, have you two talked about kids?" Lindsay almost chocked on her drink.

"What?" Lindsay asked surprised.

"You know, kids… They are like tiny and look like a turtle when they are born but they grow and grow, and you love them… kids." JJ explained smiling.

"Wiseass!" Lindsay answered. "We haven't talked about them. I want to have some, one day, but not now. I want to enjoy some time being just the two of us."

"Oh!" JJ answered suddenly finding her beer bottle very interesting.

"OMG! JJ!! Are you pregnant!" Lindsay shouted.

"No, I not! I'm drinking beer, Linds." JJ answered rolling her eyes.

"But you want to. You want kids, like now!" She said shocked.

"Blue has always wanted to have some, seems like his biological clock has been on for long, but since we take care of Jason last month for those 2 weeks, I… I don't know something just clicked, you know?" JJ explained blushing.

"You told him that?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, we talked about it and we decided that after the wedding we would start trying." JJ said smiling.

"That's great, JJ!" Lindsay said hugging her friend. "Just not try to hard now, or you'll not fit in your wedding dress!" Lindsay said laughing.

"Tell that to him." JJ answered blushing. "Since I told him that I wanted kids, he had decided that we should practise, a lot. He calls it training sessions." She explained giggling. "And I'm not complaining, definitely not! But I need to sleep too!" She added laughing. Lindsay joined her and when the boys reached the table, they laughed even harder.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked.

"Nothing."JJ managed to say. "Why don't we play some pool?" She added standing up from the bench and pushing a very confused Flack to the pool table.

After an hour of playing they decided to play boys against girls. It was JJ's turn. She was leaning over the table ready to shoot when Flack spoke.

"There's no way you are gonna make this shot, too, Jamie!" He said nursing his beer.

"A Benjamin says I do!" JJ answered over her shoulder making Danny choke on his beer and Lindsay start laughing again.

"What's so funny now?" Flack asked patting Danny's back that was still coughing.

"Poor Danny here had a little flashback to our first night together and thought that you were about to have one of your 'training sessions' on that pool table." Lindsay explained still laughing.

JJ started to laugh too while the boys looked at them confused. When realisation hit them they stared one to the other with a smug look on their faces that suddenly changed to surprise and more confusion again. All that with JJ and Lindsay laughing so hard that they had fallen on the floor.

Lindsay managed to stand up first and grabbing Danny from his hand he pulled him out of the bar telling JJ that she would call her later.

Flack helped JJ on her feet again and grinned at her.

"You told Lindsay?" He asked smiling. "When?"

"Yeah… When you were grabbing your beers." She answered blushing lightly and then it was his turn to laugh. "Why are you laughing, now?" She asked smiling too.

"Nothing. It's just that while you were talking about sex, Danny and I were talking about feelings!" he said smirking, and while she rolled her eyes he pulled her into a tight hug.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**I'm not very proud of that chapter, but I hope you liked it. I promise next Sunday's would be better, I've just slept 8 hours in the last 3 days, sorry!:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!:D THANKS!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Sorry, again, for not posting a new chapter on Sunday. I had a really busy weekend and when I remembered about posting it I was already at work and the chapter was at home in my laptop.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!! THANKS!**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Flack got in the apartment and sighed relieved. It was almost 3 am and his shift has been completely chaotic. They had been chasing a guy all over the city and when they finally caught him it turned out that he had nothing to do with the case. After no fresh leads they decided to leave it for the next day. He checked his watch again. 2:53am. It was already April 17th. One year. One year had passed since they had been in that accident. One year since he had been very near to lose what he most loved in this world. Jamie. Fortunately after a couple of days in hospital they had been able to be back home with some restrictions. Flack grinned at the memory of their doctor telling them that they had to stay 10 days without sex and how many cold showers he had needed. But, if he was honest with himself, he was quite grateful for the accident, because it helped them take the decision to live together. And he definitely didn't regret that. When he looked at the apartment he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't his apartment anymore. It was theirs. The furniture was more or less the same it had been since he had moved out of his parents home. But there were little changes that made the place look as theirs and not just his. The stripped blanket and the colorful pillows on the couch, the fridge door full of photos of the two of them, the new blue cups on the kitchen, and of course the spare room. What used to be a little office was now a bedroom with a little bed and a desk. All the walls painted blue.

He took off his coat and gun and left them on the couch. He walked to the bedroom unleashing his tie at the same time. He leaned on the doorframe and stared at her. Lying on her stomach. Her head on the foot of the bed and managing to take up all the mattress. A tactic she developed over the months to force him to wake her up every time he arrived late. He changed into and old t-shirt and shorts and climbed on the bed and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. You are lying occupying all the bed, again. This time even upside down." He added kissing her temple.

"Hey." She answered smiling sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's 3 am." He said and she just nodded. "C'mon, Jamie, move so we can both lie down normally." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Mmmm…" She answered as she made room for him in the bed. "You know what day is it today?" She asked opening her eyes to finally look at him.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about that when I got home." He said lifting her shirt and kissing the little scar she had in her stomach from the surgery. He then continued kissing his way up to her body until he reached her mouth and kissed her deeply.

"Tough day?" She asked when they pulled apart, caressing his face trying to erase his worry lines.

"I'm just tired." He said smiling. "I was just remembering the last year and how happy I am you decided to move in with me." He answered caressing her hair.

"If you hadn't been such an amazing roomie for those first 2 weeks, maybe I would have gone back to my apartment, although I'm quite sure that we would have ended living together sooner than later." She said kissing his jaw line.

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again. "I think we should start deciding a date for the wedding and sending the invitations. We should have this sorted before summer." He said cautiously.

"I've been thinking about the 17th or 18th of October." She answered snuggling closer to him.

"Exactly six months from today." He stated. "Sounds good to me. It gives us enough time to get everything ready." He answered pulling her even closer to him and kissing her hair.

"Yeah, I know." She answered kissing his chest.

"I love you." He said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks." She answered giggling.

"Thanks? That's all I get? I tell you that I love you and you just say thanks?" He answered pushing her away from him so he could look at her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." She said again giggling one more time. " Thanks for taking care of me, for protecting me although I don't need it, for being great with my family and friends, for always staying with me, for being there when I needed you the most and for never letting me down. Thanks for loving me, Blue." She said smiling warmly at him. "And of course, and as you already know, I love you."

"Wow." He said. "Thanks." He answered grinning.

"I forgot one reason before. Thank you for helping and teaching me to love myself, to value myself, to make me feel loved and sexy. That's probably one of the most important and wonderful things someone could ever do for anyone." She said moving until she was lying on her side, her head resting in the same pillow as his.

He turned around to caress her cheek with his right hand and pulled himself closer to her so he was able to kiss her slow and deep.

"You don't need to thank me for that." He said kissing her nose.

"Yes, I do, Blue. You don't know how important is that to me, how important is what you did for me. Sometimes I feel like telling you that I love you doesn't even cover a quarter part of what I actually feel for you." She said blushing lightly.

"I… I… I don't know what to say. It only occurs to me some smartass answer and I don't want to spoil all you said. But you know that I feel the same, even if I don't know how to say it." He answered nervously.

She cuddled closer to him again and kissed his lips sweetly. "Sorry for that sappy rambling, Blue, but I needed to tell you. Let's go back to sleep." She said closing her eyes.

"Don't apologize for those sappy ramblings, as you call them. I love them. I would have 3 am pillow talks like this one every day of the rest of my life." He said caressing her back.

"It's good that we are gonna be together for the rest of our lives, then." She said smiling against his chest.

"It's just perfect." He answered kissing her forehead again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:)**


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything.**

**Sorry for not posting a chapter the last weekend!! I hope you like this one. It's a little long…. I know I'm not the first ff writer to do this but I wanted to try! REVIEW please!!:) THANKS!!**

**Unbeta'd**

………………………………………………………………………………………..

JJ was lying in the Couch, shifting positions every 2 minutes trying to find a comfortable posture but her 8 months pregnant belly was always in the middle. The doorbell rang and as good as she could she started to stand up when a voice stopped her.

"It's ok, mom, I'll get it." Kate Flack said smiling at her mother. "I know how difficult it is for you to stand up, and since dad seems to have forgotten about manners…" She said the last bit shouting enough so Don Flack could hear her from his position on the kitchen.

"Hey!" Flack said getting in the living room, handing a cup of chocolate milk to JJ. "I was doing the dishes!" He said tickling his daughter.

"Daddy stop!" Kate shouted laughing. "I have to answer the door. It's for me anyways!" She added giggling.

"What do you mean it's for you?" Flack asked sitting on the couch next to JJ.

"My boyfriend is coming to pick me up, we have a date!" She said smiling brightly. Flack chocked on his coffee and JJ started laughing. "You didn't tell him, mom?" The girl asked.

"No, I wanted to see his reaction!" JJ answered giggling and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Wait!" Flack said. "You are 8 years old; you can't date until you are 30!" He said standing up from the couch.

"Are you kidding me, Dad?" Kate answered astonished.

"Katie, don't answer to your Dad like that or you are staying home." JJ warned and the girls pouted. "Go open the door and let me talk to your, Dad, ok?" Kate left the room and JJ grabbed Don's hand and made him sit on the couch again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Flack asked.

"It's not a real date, Blue." She said smiling and he looked at her confused. "The other day she asked me if she could date before being 25, and more specifically today." She started to explain. "I told her that 8 year old children don't date and she argued that she wanted to try just to know what it is like. So she told me that she would ask out one friend of her and that me or his mom could go with them to watch a movie. It's more a family thing that a date."

"But why did you tell her yes? She is just 8!" Flack said rubbing the back of his neck frustrated.

"Just wait until you know who did she choose and you'll see." She answered smiling warmly.

"Ok, ok…" He said with his hands in the air surrendering. "How are you feeling? Do the twins give you any breaks?" He asked caressing her big belly.

"Not a chance." She answered, "And my back hurts like hell."

"When Katie leaves, why don't you go lie down and I give you a massage?" He asked caressing her cheek.

"You are the best fiancée ever!" She answered kissing him soundly.

"After 3 kids and 9 years engaged I think we should tie the knot soon, Jamie." He said kissing her now.

"We've talked about it Blue. Once the twins are old enough and I've loosen all the baby weight I've put on, I'll marry you." He tried to protest but she interrupted him. "It's not my fault that you got me pregnant with Katie 6 months before our wedding and we had to postpone it." She said teasing him.

"You were an active part of the process, I believe." He answered. "I know that with Kate, the moving, you changing jobs and now the twins we didn't have a lot of time to plan a wedding, but I really want to give you what you deserve, a big wedding, where everyone tells you how beautiful you look, and a great life as the Chief of detectives wife."

"You already know that I don't need all that, Blue. You gave me the perfect live. I just need Kate, the twins and you, to be happy." She answered kissing him sweetly.

They were interrupted by their daughter clearing her throat and rolling her eyes at them.

"Mom, Dad, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, this is-"Kate started but was soon interrupted by his father.

"Cosmo?" Flack shouted laughing.

"DAD!" Kate shouted. "His name is Jack! Stop calling him that!"

"You are dating him?" Flack asked still laughing.

"Blue! STOP!" JJ said hitting him in the arm. "Hello Jack, is really nice to see you. You look really handsome." JJ said leaning in to kiss the boy on the cheek.

Jack Aaron Messer was a perfect mix of their parents. He had blonde hair, like his father, and very big brown eyes, identical to her mothers but hidden behind the big nerdy glasses he wore. For the occasion he had dressed with a white dressing shirt and a bow tie. His normally spiky hair was brushed to one side. He blushed furiously at JJ's comment.

"Thanks auntie, JJ." He said looking at the floor. He was just 2 months younger than Kate but was way shorter than her. He was a shy and quiet little boy but the sweetest one JJ had ever met.

"You kids run a lot!" Lindsay said gaining her breath back. "I'm 5 months pregnant, guys, I can't run behind you anymore!"

"Hey Linds!" JJ greeted her. Flack was still smiling at her daughter. "Hey Blue? Why don't you prepare some more chocolate milk for this two while Linds sits with me on the couch for 5 minutes?"

"I still can't believe that she picked Cosmo!" He said guiding the kids to the kitchen.

"I still can't believe that you keep calling my son Cosmo!" Lindsay shouted from the couch, making JJ laugh. "How are you, hun?"

"What do you think?" JJ asked. "It's 2 of them, Linds, I don't remember that it was so annoying with Kate…." She answered sighing.

"Just a couple more weeks, kiddo." Lindsay smiling warmly at her.

Just then the kids and Flack came back in at the living room.

"I don't think it would take them 2 weeks, Auntie Lindsay." Kate said and everyone stared at her. "Multiple pregnancies are most of the times shorter than single, and after 8 months, delivery date cannot be settled precisely, and judging the development and size of this two and mom's belly, I don't think we would have to wait more than a few days." She ended shrugging and taking a sip of her chocolate milk. The three adults on the room stared at her shocked and Jack just chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"How…?" Flack tried to ask but was still too shocked to talk.

After a few more seconds, Jack grabbed Kate's hand and spoke. "Mom, I think we should get going, the movie starts in less than half an hour." Lindsay stood up from the couch and after saying goodbye she left with the 2 kids.

"Jamie, I think it's time to tell the truth." Flack said sitting back on the couch with JJ's head on his lap. "Kate is Danny's, right?" He asked trying to be serious.

"Shut up!" she said giggling. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, for starters she is blonde!" Flack said.

JJ rolled her eyes and answered. "I was blonde until I was 15, Blue, you've seen photos."

"And what about her eyes?" Flack asked now.

"Oh yeah! They are blue, like I don't know, maybe yours!" JJ said shacking her head.

"Ok, I accept those 2 arguments but, c'mon Jamie, she is a wiseass, she has to be Danny's…" He added grinning.

"She is a wiseass like you! And she is smart like me, Blue." She continued explaining. "And those beautiful dimples she has can only be from you. She inherited an unconditional love for ugly ties, there's no way she is not yours…" She joked and he smiled.

"She is already smarter than me, Jamie." Flack said defeated after a few seconds.

"She just likes to read more than you do." She added caressing his cheek. She moved so she was sitting in his lap and his left hand when automatically to caress her expanded belly. "Tell me something I don't know." She asked kissing his jaw line.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world." He answered kissing her.

"You are lying, but you are sweet." She said returning the kiss.

"I'm not lying." He said before deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, JJ suddenly pulled apart. "You alright?"

"You were right she is a wiseass." JJ answered through greeted teeth.

"What?" Flack asked worried.

"Katie was right. They don't needed 2 more weeks. I'm in labour." She answered trying to smile while his eyes went wide in shock.

JJ sat up in bed with a fast move, waking up Flack in the process.

"Are you Ok?" He asked sitting in the bed too. Instead of answering JJ lay down again and lifting the covers she stared at her flat stomach. "Jamie, you alright?" He asked again, now caressing her cheek to make her look at him.

"Have you ever dreamed you were pregnant?" She asked him.

He lay down next to her and laughed. "I don't think I did." He paused a moment and seeing that she was still shocked he decided to continue talking. "It was bad? Like a nightmare, I mean?" He asked a little bit worried.

"No. No way. Just really weird." She said finally smiling. "I was carrying twins." She answered.

"T-Twins?" He asked scared.

"Yeah… I already told you it runs in the family." She answered smiling. "But we already had another daughter. Katie, she was 8." She continued explaining her dream to him while he interrupted her to ask some questions. "And then you told me I was the most beautiful woman in the world, you kissed me and my water broke and I woke up." She ended.

"Well, I have to agree with future Don." He said grinning. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." He said before kissing her sweetly.

"What time is it?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"Almost 7." He answered sadly.

"Ok, we have to go to work soon." JJ said pushing him away from her while he groaned. "Why don't you start making some breakfast while I take a shower?"

"Ok, ok…" He said standing up from the bed. "I'll get everything ready and join you at the shower, how does that sound?"

"Perfect." She answered. The moment Flack was out of the room and the door was closed, JJ stood up from the bed and run to the bathroom to empty the contends of her stomach. She sat turned the shower on and before waiting for the water to turn hot she stepped in. Three times she had been sick in the past 2 days. Could her dream had been premonitory? Was she pregnant?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW anyways, PLEASE!!! THANKS!!**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Sorry again for the delay. I'm moving out of my parents home to my own apartment that is 50 minutes away by car, which means lots of trips and very little time to write if you add to that my crazy shifts at the clinic…. Are you still reading, btw???Keep ****reviewing, PLEASE!! THANKS!**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was kissing her passionately. He already had her pinned against the shower wall, her legs around his waist and her arms firmly around his neck. She knew what was going to happen soon. They were going to have sex in the shower and although she really liked and knew she would enjoy the idea, the only thing she could think of was that she was going to be sick in any moment.

"Put me down, Blue." JJ said between kisses.

"What?" He answered kissing her neck.

"I need you to put me down. Now." JJ said pushing him away from her. He obliged just in time for her to step out of the shower and vomit in the toilet. Flack was next to here the moment he heard her empty her stomach. He covered her with a towel and started rubbing her back.

"Are you ok, Jamie?" He asked once she sat down on the floor. She tried to smile at him and nod but another wave of nausea hit her and she just closed her eyes and let her head rest against the cold wall. "Do you want me to bring you something? A glass of water maybe?" He asked worried. She managed to nod successfully this time. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said standing up from his position next to her. JJ managed to stand up and walk to the sink. She washed her face with cold water applying some of them on the nape of her neck to try to fight the dizziness. Flack handed her the glass of water and she smiled at him. "You feeling any better?" He asked caressing her cheek sweetly.

"Yeah. Thanks." She answered smiling at him again.

"I told you that the chicken didn't smell good, you shouldn't have eaten it. I'm gonna call Mac and tell him that you have food poisoning and that you are taking at least the morning off. Go lie down for a while, I'll bring you something for the nauseas and-"

"Blue STOP!" She said grabbing his arms. He looked at her confused. "I don't think it's food poisoning." He stared at her raising his left eyebrow. "It's not the first time this happened at this time of the day this week." She said blushing lightly. Flack raised his other eyebrow and after a few seconds his eyes widened in awe.

"Are… are you… You?" Flack tried to ask.

"I don't know." JJ said blushing lightly. "I just realized this morning that I am actually late. Almost 2 weeks. I'm never late, Blue. Never. And for the last 4 days I've been sick every morning." JJ explained.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Flack asked worried.

"I know how much you want this." She said squeezing his hands. "I wanted to wait until I knew for sure. I didn't want you to be disappointed if I wasn't pregnant at the end." She told her as a tear started to roll over her cheek.

"I think you can add extremely hormonal to that list of symptoms." He said wiping the tear with his right thumb, he cupped her cheek and kissed her. Then smiled warmly at her. "Do you want me to go to the shop and buy a test?" He asked kissing her forehead while he hugged her tightly against him.

"Lindsay bought me 4 of them yesterday after she caught me throwing up at the locker room bathroom." She said hiding her face in his chest.

He started to laugh making her laugh too. "Where do you have them?" He asked after a few seconds.

"They are hidden in the second drawer of my nightstand table. Under my underwear." She answered blushing more. He grinned at her. "What? I didn't want you to find them before I decided to take them!" She said now pushing him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Ok, ok…" He said lifting his hands in surrender smiling. He was back before she had time to brush her teeth. "I'll leave you to… well, you know… I'll be waiting in the bedroom." He said kissing her cheek and closing the bathroom door. A minute later she got in the bedroom and sat down next to him on the bed. "What now?" He asked.

"Now we wait. 5 minutes to be precise." She answered lying her head on his shoulder. He hold her hand and kissed her temple.

"Penny for your thoughts." He asked squeezing her hand.

"I'm thinking about the dream I had a couple of nights ago." She said smiling. "I got pregnant with Katie 6 months before our wedding. The dates fit. "She told him moving so she was sitting facing him. "It's May. If I'm already having morning sickness means that I'm at least 2 weeks pregnant, meaning I'd be 6 months pregnant on October, when our wedding is supposed to happen." She explained. "The dates fit."

"I think instead of starting thinking you have premonitions and can see the future, I think we should consider that you already suspected you could be pregnant the night you had the dream and your subconscious just interpreted your speculations." He said shrugging.

"WOW." She said. "You sounded really smart with that speech!" She added laughing.

"Wiseass." He said before tackling her to the mattress before kissing her. After a few seconds he pulled apart and lied down on his side with a his left arm still around her waist. "When do you think it happened?" He asked tickling her.

"I don't know, Blue." She said smiling. "That's what happens when you practice as much as we did lately." She giggled.

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining." He said pulling her closer to him.

"And I'm not starting now." She answered in a very husky voice before leaning in kissing him passionately. Their kisses grow deep until a few moments later the alarm clock startled them.

"It's time." Flack said smiling widely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!!! I know I'm evil but it all has a purpose!! **** LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) THANKS!!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Sorry again for the delay. I**** had a crazy week at work and my last shift just ended 20 minutes ago… This is the first chapter written from my new place!:)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I reached the 501 reviews and that's awesome!! THANKS, really. You can't imagine what that means!! You make my days!!:D **

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_It's time." Flack said smiling widely._

"Wait a second." JJ said stopping him from leaving the bed. He looked at her confused. "I… I just want to tell you that I really want this." She said sitting on the bed facing him. "I know we decided to wait until after the wedding but I'm really excited about this. I really want the test to be positive." She added smiling widely. "But," She said and Flack looked at her worried. "I don't want us to be disappointed if I'm not, ok? We didn't plan for this to happen now and I guess with this speech what I really want to say, well ask is, are you going to be ok if the test is negative?" She said sighing deeply.

"You are not gonna be failing me if it's negative, Jamie." Flack said caressing her cheek sweetly. JJ smiled at how well he knew her. "If you are not pregnant, it would be ok, I will be ok and I hope you will too." He answered before leaning in to kiss her. "You ready to look at the tests?" He asked after a few seconds. She nodded and they both stood up and walked to the bathroom hand in hand. JJ sighed deeply before reaching the door and Flack squeezed her hand and winked at her.

JJ grabbed the 4 tests and closed her eyes tightly, Flack let out a short laugh and JJ opened her left eye and then her right one and stared at the tests in front of her. After what it must have been 2 whole minutes, she felt Flack squeezing her upper arms and she snapped out of her shock and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Flack looked at her questioningly and she just threw herself at his arms and started to cry.

"Jamie it's ok. We would keep trying." He said hugging her tightly.

"What?" She said smiling through tears. "No, Blue. I'm crying of happiness! They are positive! The four of them!" She said smiling at his shocked face. "You are gonna be a daddy." She said making his eyes widen even more.

"I'm… I… You…" He said still shocked. Two seconds after he smiled, and lifting her from the floor he hugged her tightly against him. She pulled apart to kiss him and was surprised to see tears rising from his eyes too.

"I think it's the first time I see you crying." She said drying his tears with her thumbs.

"That's because I hide them the day you said you were gonna marry me, or the day you told me you were ready to have a kid with me or when-" Flack rambled but was interrupted by JJ's lips crashing against his. He carried them to the bed and they fell in between kisses and giggles. "I love you." Flack said pulling apart from her cupping her face before kissing her nose.

"I love you." She said smiling. "I have one request for you." She said blushing lightly.

"I'm listening." He answered grinning.

"I… I want to wait a little bit before telling the Danny and the others about it." She explained. "I want to wait until after his wedding with Lindsay they deserve to be the protagonists, and I don't want to be the one to spoil they big party." She said blushing lightly.

"God I can't believe what I'm gonna say…" He said shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Lindsay is no Monica. She would be more than happy to know that you are pregnant even if we tell the world on their wedding."

JJ started laughing "You watch FRIENDS too much!"

"Yeah, I wonder whose fault is that." He added tickling her.

"I should call my Doctor and settle an appointment so he confirms the pregnancy and can tell us how far I am." She said starting to stand up but he pulled her back on the bed and against his chest.

" You will, but first I have a request too." He said growing seriously.

"I'm listening." She said humoring him.

"I still think we should get married on October." He said and made a short pause. "I know what you are gonna tell me, that you will look like a whale, that you already have the dress and that you don't think you could fix it to make room for the 6 months bump you'll have by then-" For the second time that morning JJ's lips interrupted him mid sentence.

"Consider it done." She answered kissing him again. "I want to marry you, Blue. And this way our kid would be there too." She added deepening the kiss.

"I have another request." He said caressing her back under her shirt.

"Mmm." She answered nodding against his neck while kissing it.

"If it's a girl we name her Katie." He said.

She moved from her position to look at him in the eyes. "Katie Flack. I like it!" She said before kissing him again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**SHE IS PREGNANT!!!:D I hope that was what you wanted!!:) It was what I wanted!!:) Let me know what you think! REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!:)**


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer as always… **

**THANKS a lot for your reviews!!! YOU ROCK!!:) **

**I did some internet searching about pregnancies to write this chapter, I hope I got everything right! Read, enjoy and review, please! Thanks!**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Miss Hudson. Detective Flack. It's nice to see you again and specially in such a beautiful situation." Dr. Greenberg, JJ's OB/GYN, greeted them.

"Likewise, Dr. Greenberg. " Flack answered.

"Ok, then!" The Doctor said smiling. "Here says that you think you are pregnant, Miss Hudson. For your smiles I'm going to guess that those are good news." She asked and both of them nodded. "Did you take some tests?"

"Yes, 4 of them, two days ago and they all came back as positive." JJ answered.

"Good." The Doctor answered taking notes. "Have you had any pregnancy symptoms? Like sickness, backache, headache, tiredness, cravings, swollen breasts?"

"Well, I've been having morning sickness for the last week, maybe headache some day, but that's not very weird in me and I've been quite tired lately." JJ explained.

"And swollen breasts too." Flack said and both women looked at him. "Your boobs look bigger and the other day when we were… you know… you told me that they were a little sore."

"Oh! I remember that." JJ said blushing lightly. "But I don't think they look bigger." She said staring at her breasts now.

"They do." Flack said grinning.

"It's really good that you have a so perceptive boyfriend, Miss Hudson." Dr. Greenberg said interrupting them and making them blush too. "I'm going to get a blood sample and then do a sonography so we can see if those tests were right or not." She explained.

After the sample was taken and JJ changed into a beautiful hospital robe they started with the sonography.

"Are we gonna be able to see something, if I am pregnant?" JJ asked.

"It depends. All your symptoms are those from early pregnancies. If you have started with the morning sickness you should be at least 2 weeks pregnant. But we have to wait still for a little more." The Doctor answered starting to apply some gel on JJ's flat stomach. After 2 long minutes JJ gasped and Flack looked at her worried while the Doctor just stared at them amused. "How did you know?"

"I'm a vet. I can understand sonographies." JJ answered staring at the screen.

"Can someone, please, fill me in?" Flack asked.

"Well, Detective, that black ball with this white stain in the middle of the screen is your baby." The Doctor answered. "Miss Hudson you are definitely pregnant although I think you are in a later stage to what we thought." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Flack asked squeezing JJ's hand. Neither of them could take their eyes away from the screen.

"When was your last period?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm 16 days late." JJ answered.

"Ok, then…" She said and started making some calculations and after another 2 long minutes she started to settle another apparel to the sonogram machine.

"What?" Flack asked nervously.

"I think you are about 5 weeks pregnant meaning that we should be able to listen the baby's heartbeat." She answered and Flack and JJ's eyes widened in awe.

"Are you…? You mean that…? We are gonna hear the heartbeat?" JJ babbled.

"Yes. Just wait a minute until I find it and then I'm going to turn on the speakers." The Doctor answered putting on some headphones. "Ok. Here we go."She said and soon the room was filled with the sound of their baby's heart.

JJ's and Flack eyes filled with tears as they listened to what was for them the most beautiful sound in the entire world now.

"Can you tell if there is one baby or more?" Flack asked drying his tears with the back of his hand.

"What?" JJ asked laughing through tears. He looked at her and blushed lightly. "You are really worried about the possibility of having twins, right?" She said laughing even more as she saw how he turned red.

"I can just hear on heartbeat, apart from Miss Hudson's one, so I'm pretty sure there's just one baby." Dr. Greenberg told them smiling.

JJ changed back to her clothes and the Doctor talked to them about more symptoms she could experience in the next weeks and after giving her a prescription for some vitamins they settled the date for the next sonography in 2 months, once the first trimester would be over.

On the ride home JJ was very quiet. Flack was little bit worried so after 5 minutes he decided to talk.

"Hey." He said squeezing her hand. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm… Just a little bit overwhelmed by all this." She answered smiling. "Going to the Doctor and seeing it by myself, made it more real."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Flack said smiling lightly. "Hearing his or her heartbeat was really amazing." He ended parking in their usual spot in front of their apartment building.

"I think I'm gonna lie down for an hour or so." JJ said while they were getting in their place.

"Can I come with you?" Flack asked begging.

"Of course! A little cuddling session would be great." She answered smiling widely.

JJ lie down and opened her arms for Flack. He jumped to the bed but instead of placing his head on the pillow he moved JJ's shirt up enough to reveal her stomach.

"Hey little one." He started, talking to their baby. "I'm your dad. Well, I hope I am, unless your mom decided to sleep with someone else apart from me-" JJ that was listening to what he was saying rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the back of his head. "Ouch!" Flack said and winking at JJ he continued talking. "The Doctor says you are gonna be born between Christmas and New Years Eve. And this is gonna suck a little bit for you because you are gonna get Christmas and birthday presents in one week and then nothing the rest of the year-" That made JJ laugh. "But I'm sure your mom and I would find lots of very reasonable excuses to give you more presents during the year." He made a short pause on which he started caressing JJ's stomach. "I already love you so much." He said whispering and after placing a little kiss over where the baby was resting he added. "Be good for your mommy, Kate."

JJ that had been all the time listening to what he was saying had tears forming in her eyes. She kept rubbing Flack's head until a sob escaped her lips and Flack turned to look at her, and moved back until he was at her eye level.

"I'm alright, Blue." She said answering his unasked question. Instead of saying anything he just leaned and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss nor a just a peck. Flack put on it all the love and feelings he had for her in that moment. "Wow." She said once they pulled apart. JJ's tears had stopped but instead she was blushing. That kiss made her blush. It amazed her that after more than a year together he still had that wonderful effect on her.

"I love you." He said before kissing her nose.

She cuddled against his body hugging him tightly. "I love you." She said kissing his chest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Love it? Hate it?****!:) Let me know what you think! REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!:)**


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer as always… **

**THANKS a lot for your reviews!!! YOU ROCK!!:) ****I hope you like this one too!!:D**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jamie, we should tell Mac, at least." Flack said as they got in the apartment.

"I still think we should wait until I'm over the first trimester." Jamie said sitting on the couch, still holding the ultrasound image of their baby.

"Why?" He asked confused and after she didn't answer for a minute he realized why she wasn't talking. "Are you scared?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I… I know that if we start telling everyone and something goes wrong I'll have to stand all the pity looks and crappy typical sentences of someone I barely know. The first months are when there is more risk of a miscarriage and I don't want to be the center of those looks and attention." She said blushing lightly.

"You are young and healthy. There is no need to worry a lot about that, Jamie. Even the Doctor told us." Flack explained. "And you are giving more reasons to tell to Mac. You have to be careful those first months and Mac can help us. I'm sure he is not going to tell anyone. He is not very fond on gossip." He added grinning at her.

"Ok, ok… Tomorrow we tell Mac and tonight we tell Danny and Lindsay. But nobody else until I start to show ok?" JJ said smiling.

"Danny and Lindsay?" Flack asked confused.

"Lindsay bought the tests and she is been following me around the lab for the last days asking me if I was pregnant or not." JJ said rolling her eyes.

"And what have you told her?"

"That I still haven't taken the tests, but she knew that today I was going to the Doctor, so she would get suspicious if I don't tell anything, so I thought you could call Danny and ask them to go to have dinner here tonight."

"Why do I have to call Danny?" Flack asked smirking.

"Because if I call Lindsay and ask her to come here after shift she would know that it has something to do with it, so I thought we could give her a little surprise." JJ explained.

"So I call Danny and tell him to bring Lindsay with him tonight but to not say anything to her about where they are going?" Flack said understanding JJ's plan.

"Exactly!" JJ said kissing his cheek. "I knew you would understand me!" JJ added standing up from the couch. "I'm gonna take a shower why don't you start calling Danny?"

"Since when do you have me so wrapped around your pinkie finger?" He said looking for his cell phone.

"Since the first time you saw me naked." She answered winking at him before getting in the bathroom.

"Probably." He said still staring at the now closed door. After a few seconds he shacked his head smiling and standing up from the couch he dialed his best friend number.

"_Messer."_

"Hey Danno!" Flack greeted him cheerfully.

"_Hey man. How are you? How's JJ doing? Linds told me something about she going to the Doctor today?"_ Danny asked.

"Yeah… She is fine, really great, actually." He said smiling sheepishly. "I was calling to invite you and Lindsay to have dinner with us at our place. What do you say?"

"_Sounds great! Let me talk with Lindsay but I don't think she-"_ Danny said but was soon interrupted by Flack.

"The thing is… that Jamie has a surprise for Lindsay so I need you to convince her to come to have dinner with you without telling her where you are really going. You think you can do that?" Flack asked teasing Danny at the end.

"_Sure! But I really hope is a good thing..."_Danny said quite unconvinced.

"Lindsay is gonna be over the moon. You on the other hand…" Flack answered worried.

"_What are you talking about, Flack?"_ Danny asked.

"Mmm… Nothing, Mess. Be here at 7, and bring some desert." He said before hanging the phone rather abruptly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What are we doing here, Danny?" Lindsay asked as they reached JJ's and Flack's apartment building.

"Just wait a few more minutes." He answered placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her inside.

"Hey guys!" Flack said opening the door to let them in.

"OMG!" Lindsay shouted suddenly. "Where's JJ?" She asked Flack.

"In the kitchen." He answered amused. Danny stared at his girlfriend running towards the other room and then looked at Flack confused. "You'll understand soon." He said turning around gesturing Danny to follow him. They found the girls with tears in their eyes hugging each other.

"Is everything alright?" Danny asked interrupting the excited girls.

JJ looked at Flack and he nodded at her. "I'm pregnant, Danny." She said smiling.

"What?" Danny asked his eyes widening in shock.

"You are gonna be an uncle soon." JJ answered hugging him. After the initial shock she felt Danny's arms tighten around her and she sighed relieved and relaxed in the embrace. "Are you ok, Danny?" She asked after a few seconds when Danny didn't move and was starting to crush her.

"Yeah, yeah." He answered pulling away from JJ and rubbing the back of her neck. "I… I'm quite shocked to tell you the truth." Danny said smiling nervously. "Congratulations, guys." He said hugging JJ again and then hugging Flack.

"Thanks, Danny." Flack said hugging him back.

"You really thought I was gonna kick you for knocking her up before the wedding, right?" Danny asked laughing.

"I was quite worried about your reaction, to tell you the truth." Flack answered laughing now too.

The girls started laughing too. After a few more minutes they started eating. JJ and Flack asked Danny and Lindsay to not tell anyone about the pregnancy and promised them that fist thing in the morning they were going to tell Mac about it.

Once they were alone again, Flack and JJ decided to go directly to bed and leave the cleaning for the next day.

"See? He didn't shoot you!" JJ teased Flack.

"Yeah? Just wait until we are the 2 of us alone." Flack answered raising his eyebrows.

"Could you go and make me some chocolate milk, please." JJ asked batting her eyelashes.

"How could I say no, eh?" Flack said living the room sighing and rolling his eyes. He was back 2 minutes later. "I better get used to that, right?" he asked while handing here the steaming cup. She looked at him confused. "You know, cravings."

"Oh! That!" She answered giggling.

"Don't worry. I'm willing to oblige any of your weird demands." He answered winking at her.

"It's good I have you wrapped around my pinkie. Seeing me naked really made an impression on you, eh?" She said grinning.

"I don't think it was seeing you naked." Flack answered and JJ looked at him raising one eyebrow. "I think that since the first time you called me Blue I was hooked." He said kissing her cheek.

She left the cup on the nightstand table and leaned until she was lying almost over him. "Almost love at first side, then?" She asked kissing him slowly. He nodded smiling and she kissed him again. The chocolate left forgotten until the next morning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Love it? Hate it?****!:) Let me know what you think! REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!:)**


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer as always… **

**THANKS a lot for your reviews!!! YOU ROCK!!:) ****I hope you like this one too!!:D**

**This story has received 3 nominations on the CSI:NY ff 2009 awards!!! Best Flack/OC pairing, best OC and best Flack/OC story!!! PLEASE vote for them!!! I know I'm not gonna win but it would be great to have some votes!!:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One… Two... Three... Four... Flack was counting mentally how many kisses would he need to wake up JJ. He decided to change the place of his attentions from her cheek to her neck.

"I know you are awake." He stated but continued kissing her, working his way down to her shoulder now.

JJ closed her eyes tighter and smiled but continued to lie still on the bed trying to suppress a moan that was about to escape from her lips. When he reached her tattoo she couldn't take it anymore and in a swift movement she turned around and captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

"Good morning." She said giggling.

"Morning." He said caressing her stomach under the shirt she was wearing that was actually his.

"I think I won." She said passing her fingers through his hair.

"You won what?" He asked confused as he leaned to kiss her lips softly.

"I resisted 17 kisses before I had to attack you. I think it's my record." She grinned.

"Sixteen." He said smirking.

"You counted them?" She asked quite surprised and he nodded in response. "You are too cute to be true." She said passing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to kiss him but he resisted her.

"I'm not cute. I'm very tough and macho and all that stuff." He said before kissing her hard and deep.

"Wow." She answered once they pulled apart. "That was one hell of a kiss, Blue." She said slightly flushed. After a short pause to regain her breath and to roll her eyes at Flack that was grinning widely because of her comment she continued. "You should start getting used to be called cute, because once you had our baby on your arms you'll start drooling and people will say you are cute." She ended pecking his lips and getting up from the bed.

"Until then…" He said winking at her. "Where are you going, by the way?"

She rolled her eyes again. "I'm gonna take a shower. My shift starts in two hours but we should talk to Mac about the situation," She said the last bit resting her hand on her still flat stomach. "before you go back to the precinct."

"I agree but we have time. Come back to bed." He said pouting. "Don't leave me here all alone. We were having so much fun..."

"I wasn't planning on leaving you alone here or stopping the fun." She said huskily grinning at him as she got in the bathroom. Flack was slightly confused but when he saw the shirt JJ's was wearing came flying from the bathroom and landed soundless on the bedroom floor he jumped off the bed and after tripping a couple of times he got in the other room laughing .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You had to leave a hickey. Today." JJ said angrily in the crime lab's elevator.

"It's your fault." Flack said amused by her.

"What?" She shouted turning around to look at him. Just in that moment the doors opened and 3 people got it the elevator. He positioned himself behind her to leave some space for the other people. He then leaned closer to her and started to whisper in her ear.

"We were in the shower, and I had you pinned against the wall." JJ's eyes were closed remembering every moment. Flack's grin grew wider. "Your legs were around my waist and you started running your hands up and down my chest until their traveled all the way south and you reached my-"

"Stop." She said flushed. "We are in a public space with other people." She added turning around to kiss him lightly.

"That was when the hickey happened." Flack said winking at her leaving the elevator on the crime lab floor.

"Smartass." She mumbled and followed him. She grabbed his hand and walked like that until they reached Mac's office.

"Mac do you have a second?" Flack asked opening the door.

"For you and JJ I have 2 seconds." Mac said smiling.

"Did you just… joke?" Flack asked surprised.

"Shut up, Blue." JJ said pushing him inside the office. "Mac we wanted to tell you something." JJ started but was suddenly not able to continue. Mac was her boss, but what was more important, he had become a friend, almost a paternal figure. With her father so far away, Mac had assumed that role. And telling him that she was pregnant was going to be very difficult. Seeing that she doubted, Flack squeezed her hand and she turned around to give him a reassuring nod asking him to continue.

"Mac." He said and sighed deeply. After a couple of seconds he smiled widely. "JJ is pregnant."

They both stared at Mac. The older man broke into a huge grin and hugged JJ and shacked Flack's hand. "How far along you are?" He asked still holding her to his side.

"About 5 weeks." She said now finally able to talk again. "I know it's very early but Blue insisted to talk to you."

"He is right." Mac said still smiling. "As soon as I know the better. I'm not gonna take you out of the field until you are not comfortable standing long hours, but in case of risk or shootings you'll be left out of them. You recently participate in one of our safety seminars so you know all the procedures around toxic and harmful substances." He said and to all of that Flack and JJ just nodded. "How is the morning sickness going?" He asked in a lighter tone.

"Better. But I'm gonna still be getting a little bit sick for the next few weeks." She explained relieved.

"Congratulations, I'm really happy for you two." Mac said still smiling. After another short pause he spoke again. "Ok. We all got work to do. I just got a call from dispatch; there's been a murder in Hell's Kitchen. You up for it?"

"I have to go to stop at the precinct just a second and then I'm ready to go." Flack said.

"Call me when you know the exact address, Mac, and I'll pick him up." JJ added reaching the door handle.

"Ok, and guys," Mac said and they both turned around to look at him. "I hope this is the last time JJ shows up at work with a hickey in a visible zone, Capish?" Mac added smiling.

Flack and JJ blushed furiously and nodded nervously while getting out the office. Mac observed as JJ hit Flack on his arm and he stuck his tongue at her. Mac shacked his head smiling and sat back on his desk. This two were definitely something else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Love it? Hate it?****!:) Let me know what you think! REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!:)**

**Remember to vote for this or other stories in the forums!!:D:D THANKS!!:)**


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer as always… **

**THANKS a lot for your reviews!!! YOU ROCK!!:) ****I hope you like this one too!!:D**

**Thank you so much for your votes!! The story and Flack/JJ as a pairing both ended 4****th**** in their cathegories. It's awesome! Thanks a lot for those of you that voted!!:)**

**Sorry for the delay, I had a very busy week and weekend!:)**** This is a very short chapter, I promise a bigger one on Sunday!:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Flack let himself in his apartment and after calling JJ a couple of times and obtaining no answer he got in their bedroom and the image in front of him left him openmouthed. JJ was standing in her tiptoes trying to reach for something that was in their cupboard wearing nothing but her Batman boxers and a black bra.

"What are you doing?" He asked after having stared for more than 30 seconds.

She turned around and sighed relieved when she saw him. "I'm so hot." She said seriously.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Flack answered grinning.

"Wiseass!" She said rolling her eyes. "I didn't mean that!" She said annoyed.

"Well, your… attire," He said pointing to her lack of clothes. "Kinda made me lose my focus on what you were saying."

"I meant that it's really hot in here. I was trying to get the fan." She explained at him.

"Why don't you open a window?" Flack said walking to the side of the room where the nearest window was situated.

"NO!" She shouted. He looked at her confused with his hands up, like surrendering. "It's Thursday." She said blushing and he kept staring at her like she had grown a second head. "The downstairs Chinese restaurant Thursdays special is Tangerine Chicken. The smell of it makes me want to puke." She said blushing looking at the floor.

Flack smiled and walked the few steps that separated them. He passed his right arm around JJ's waist and lifted her chin with his left hand. Once she was looking at his eyes he pulled her tightly against his body and with his free hand, he reached for the fan. Never breaking the eye and body contact Flack moved them until they were out of the closet and JJ's legs were touching their mattress.

"Thanks." She whispered her lips almost touching his.

"Anytime." He answered smiling.

After almost 3 more minutes of them just staring at each others eyes, JJ blinked twice and pulled back a little.

"How do you do that?" JJ asked.

"Do what?" He answered huskily.

"Dazzle me like that. As creepy as it sounds I could spend hours staring at you." JJ said blushing lightly.

"I was dazzled too, Jamie." Flack said grinning. "And talking about staring, you caught me so many times doing that to you!" He put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You haven't given me my 'welcome home' kiss yet." He grinned.

"Yeah, about that, before I kiss you could you please leave the fan on the floor? I think it's leaving a mark on my back." She answered laughing.

"If you were wearing a shirt this would not have happened." He said obliging and rising an eyebrow at her.

"Are you complaining about my attire now?" She asked pulling away and placing her hands on her waist.

"Nope not at all, just commenting!" He said caressing her sides with his hands.

She groaned and she reached up to twine her arms around his neck and pulled herself against his body. She then caressed his hair and touched his lips with hers. He passed his arms around her waist pulling her even closer if that was possible. He nipped her lower lip and she allowed his tongue access to her mouth. They fall on the bed between giggles.

"Welcome home." She said once they pulled apart.

"It's great to be back when you welcome me half naked and kissing me like that." Flack said grinning before pecking her lips sweetly. "How are you feeling?"

"Right now pretty cool!" She said smiling widely. "But I've been sick twice this morning. I have my smell sense… oversensitive. You need a shower, by the way." She added grinning.

"Ok." He said laughing. "How about I take a shower and then we go to buy an A/C?" He continued pulling her up from the bed.

"That sounds like an amazing plan!" She said hugging him tightly. "You are the best fiancée ever!" She added kissing him soundly. "Now get in that shower before you get distracted again by my attire." She said pushing him to the bathroom.

"Cold shower it is, then." He said winking at her before closing the bathroom door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Love it? Hate it?****!:) Let me know what you think! REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!:)**

**Next Sunday, new chapter: Danny and Lindsay's wedding!**


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer as always… **

**THANKS a lot for your reviews!!! YOU ROCK!!:) ****I hope you like this one too!!:D**

**I got less reviews and less hits with the last chapter…Maybe it was because I posted it on Wednesday?? If you haven't read it, please do and review too!!:D**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" JJ shouted straightening her dress.

"What's wrong?" Flack asked tying his tie.

"Are you kidding me?" JJ asked upset. Flack stared at him clueless. "Can't you see it?"

"See what?" Flack asked back.

"This!" JJ said pointing to her stomach. "This dress looked awesome on me 2 months ago when Stella and I bought it but now… THIS!" She said tears threatening to fall.

"Jamie. It still looks awesome. I really don't know what you are talking about." He said pulling her to his arms and hugging her tightly against his body.

"I'm starting to show." She said quietly after a few seconds.

"That's what this is about?" He asked and she nodded hiding her face in his chest. "Jamie. I see you naked everyday…" He said smirking and JJ interrupted him.

"Your point?" She asked rising an eyebrow at him.

"There is no bump, yet." Flack said caressing her hair. "Just a little beautiful curve that would go unnoticed to everyone's eyes." He added kissing her forehead.

"So there is a curve." She said blushing.

"A very beautiful one." He replied smiling. "You look gorgeous, Jamie, no-one is gonna suspect anything."

"It's not like I don't want them to know, I just want to wait a couple of weeks more." JJ said helping Flack tie his tie.

"Everything's been going fine. We are almost over the most dangerous stage of the pregnancy. Please stop worrying!" He said cupping her face.

"I'll try." She promised him pecking his lips softly. "Ok, let's go. We are one of the bride's maids and the best man, we can't be late!" She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the music started to sound everyone stood up. The first ones to appear were Flack with Annie, Lindsay's sister, who was the maid of honor. After them Stella with Mac, Angell with Adam and then JJ with Hawkes. Once JJ reached the altar and stayed at her place next to the other bride's maids she looked up and met Flack's eyes just in time for him to wink at her and smile before mouthing to her that she looked beautiful.

Then Lindsay made her appearance and all the attention was directed to her. She looked breathtaking and Danny's facial expression just confirmed that. He stared at her openmouthed. Lindsay's dress was perfect for her. It was simple and beautiful. Exactly like her. After a short ceremony, in which everyone let out some tears, the now husband and wife and all their entourage, left the church to take some pictures. The photographer was taking one of Lindsay and 'her girls', as she liked to call them, while the guys were conversing happily.

"Flack close your mouth or you'll end up swallowing a fly!" Danny said jokingly slapping his shoulder.

"What?" Flack said turning around to look at his friend.

"Why are you staring at the girls?" Adam asked.

"Not the girls, Adam. He is just staring at JJ." Hawkes replied laughing and all joined him.

"What is so funny?" Flack asked a little bit annoyed.

"Nothing, man, you are just looking at her like it's the first time you've seen here not like you've been more than one year together." Adam explained.

"I've always looked at her the same way." Flack answered.

"No… he is right, there is something different, like there was more…" Hawkes said and after a few seconds his eyes widened and grinned. "OMG! When were you two going to tell us?"

"Shut up, Hawkes." Danny advised.

"You knew? How were..?" Hawkes started to talk but was soon interrupted.

"Doc. Come with me." Danny said grabbing the former ME from his arm and pulling him apart. "They want to wait until the first trimester is over to tell the world, ok? So please keep it to yourself, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah… No problem. I understand their fears." Hawkes answered smiling. "I'm glad for them, but I'll wait for congratulating them a few more weeks." He added winking at Flack.

"Yeah, you do that." Danny said going back with the photographer that was calling him.

"What were you talking about?" Adam asked confused when Hawkes joined them.

"Nothing very big." Hawkes answered smiling.

Flack smiled relieved and raised his champagne glass in their direction before taking a long sip. Just then JJ and the other girls joined them too.

"Hey guys!" JJ said smiling. Hawkes stared at her smirking. "What happens, Sheldon?"

"Nothing nothing." He said getting closer to her and kissing her cheek before leaving the group.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" JJ told Flack upset.

"He guessed it, Jamie. I haven't said a word." He said trying to defend himself.

"And how did he managed to guess?" JJ asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"He said that I was staring at you differently, like there was something more." Flack explained. "He is a Doctor and a very intuitive person, Jamie. Honestly? I'm surprised he hadn't guessed before."

JJ passed her arms around his middle. "I'm quite surprised too. And I'm even more surprised that Stella is not suspecting anything, yet." JJ said grinning. "I'm so happy I can't stop smiling!"

"Well, I can't stop staring at you." He added kissing her forehead. "You've made me so happy, Jamie." He said before kissing her. She stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart when they heard their friends whistling and shouting at them.

"I think this wedding is turning you into a softie, at least for one day." JJ said caressing his cheek.

"I'm always a softie when I'm around you." He admitted smiling.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." She answered kissing his cheek before pulling him to where the others were.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Love it? Hate it?****!:) Let me know what you think! REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!:)**

**Next Chapter: DL Wedding part 2.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: As always… I don't own CSI:NY, sadly….**

**A/N: I'm really sorry I didn't post a chapter last weekend. I've been having crazy shifts for some weeks and last weekend was hell… I'm actually writing this at work…**

**THANKS for your reviews, alerts and favourites!!! You really rock!!**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Danny rested his forehead against Lindsay's and closed his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered smiling.

"I love you too." Lindsay answered smiling too. "You've been practising." She said surprised as he twirled her around the dance floor.

"I didn't want to disappoint you on our first dance as husband and wife." Danny answered blushing lightly.

She leaned up and kissed him sweetly earning them a chorus of voices and whistlers from the wedding guests.

"They look really happy." JJ said resting her head on Flack's shoulder.

"Yeah." Flack answered passing his right arm around JJ's waist. "Shall we?" He asked after kissing her head.

"Dance?" JJ asked and Flack nodded. "Ok." She answered smiling. Flack guided JJ to the dance floor walking hand in hand.

"I'm glad you joined us." Danny said greeting them.

"Yeah, we were starting to feel quite lonely here." Lindsay agreed with him.

Flack and JJ smiled at them and started dancing.

"Have I already told you that you look very beautiful?" Flack whispered in JJ's ear.

"You did, but I'm not gonna complaint if you keep telling me." JJ answered before kissing his neck tenderly.

"I can't wait to see you dressed in white in our wedding." Flack said smiling.

"You'll not have to wait a long time. Just 3 months and we will be married." JJ answered. Flack leaned slowly and kissed her.

They kept dancing until JJ started to look worried.

"What's wrong?" Flack asked.

"I'm worried about Adam. He seems to be uncomfortable and thinking too much." JJ said smiling sadly.

"Why don't you ask him to dance with you, so you can talk?" Flack suggested her.

"That's a good idea. You don't mind, right?" JJ asked before pecking his lips.

"No, it's ok… I'm gonna sit down for a bit." Flack answered pulling her out of the dance floor.

"The new shoes are killing you, right?" JJ said grinning.

"Keep moving, smartass." He said giving her a final push to Adam's direction.

"Hey Ross!!" JJ greeted Adam happily. "You want to shake your body on the dance floor with me?" She asked moving her hips.

"Uh… mmmhhh… Yeah… Of course." He said standing up and grabbing her hand he lead her to the dance floor.

"You alright?" JJ asked once they were already dancing after seeing how he was in some sort of trance.

"Eh? Oh… Yeah, fine." Adam answered blushing lightly looking at the floor.

"Adam." JJ said resting her hand in his face managing to get his attention. "It's me, JJ. Your best friend. You can talk to me."

"I… It's just that… I…" Adam started babbling. Seeing that JJ grabbed his hand again and guided him outside the dance floor and to the nearest quiet hallway.

"Talk." JJ said squeezing his hand.

"Jess and I broke up a couple of days ago." Adam finally said after some silent seconds.

"But you and Jess came together to the wedding." JJ said shocked.

"Yes, because we are still friends and we decided not to spoil Danny and Lindsay's day." Adam answered.

JJ immediately hugged him. "What happened?" JJ asked.

Adam put his arms around JJ's waist and sighed deeply. "I… I wasn't in love with her."

"But maybe you needed more time." JJ said trying to comfort him.

"No, no… She broke up with me because she realised that I wasn't in love with her but with someone else." Adam explained and JJ looked at him surprised. "We talked a lot about it and she helped me see it… I've been suppressing my feelings because that other person is not single and I really don't want to loose her friendship…" Adam said blushing again.

"Oh… That's a problem." JJ said sadly.

"Tell me about it." Adam answered rolling his eyes.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gona talk to her?" JJ asked.

"I don't think so." Adam said defeated. "She is in a very serious relationship. She is completely in love with the guy she's with. Nothing good would came up of me telling her that I… that I love her. I'll loose her friendship and that would kill me." Adam ended sitting on the floor with his head in his arms.

"Adam." JJ said kneeling in front of him and lifting his face. "You need to tell her. It's eating you. You need to let her know. You can't stay like this. You are suffering and you-" But JJ couldn't end her speech because Adam's lips crashing into hers interrupted her. JJ was so shocked that she didn't pull apart until at least a few seconds had passed. "I… What?... I… me?" She finally managed to say.

Adam nodded and then after a few more seconds he stood up and spoke, "I'm sorry, JJ. I…"

"I gotta go." JJ said standing up from the floor and almost running to the nearest bathroom. She was starting to tear up and she didn't want anyone to see her. Adam stood still at place cursing about his stupidity while he saw her leave. After a minute or so Flack came to the hallway to find Adam shattered.

"Are you ok, buddy? Where's JJ?" Flack asked concerned.

"I'm really sorry, Flack. I… Tell Danny and Lindsay that I wasn't feeling alright and that I've left. Please." Adam said already walking to the door. "Tell JJ that I'm sorry… She's in the bathroom I think." He said getting out the hotel already.

"What are you sorry for?" Flack shouted but obtained no answer because Adam was already outside hiring a cab. "What the hell happened?" Flack muttered confused. "Jamie, you in there?" Flack asked knocking at the bathroom door.

"Blue. Go away. I need to be alone." JJ answered between sobs.

"You are crying? Why are you crying? You feeling alright? What did Adam do? I swear I'm gonna kill him next time I see him if he hurt you in some way and that-"

"Flack!" JJ shouted through the door. "GO!" She said angrily. "Please, I need to be alone." She said more calmly.

"Fine!" He spat back and left her alone as she wanted making JJ cry even harder.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Don't kill me!! I promise I'll write a new chapter really soon next Sunday at the most late!!:) What is a wedding if nobody ends crying??? Love it hate it… LEAVE A REVIEW!!!:D**


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer as always… **

**THANKS a lot for your reviews!!! YOU ROCK!!:) ****I hope you like this one too!!:D**

**I know I scared some of you with the last chapter but don't worry I have everything planned and I still love happy endings!!;)**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Since when do you smoke?" Jess asked surprised.

"I don't. Not since 4 years ago Jamie mentioned something about never kissing a smoker again while talking with some friends and I overheard it and gave smoking up right away." He answered smiling at the memory. He shacked his head and threw the cigarette to the floor.

"Then why were you smoking?" Jess asked again.

"Because JJ snapped at me and I snapped at her." He said embarrassed. "And now she is crying in the bathroom and I should be there with her but she doesn't want me..." Flack started ranting but Jess soon interrupted him.

"What have you done or said to make her cry?" She asked now upset.

"Nothing that I know." He started to explain. "She was already crying when I got there I don't know what _YOUR_ Adam had told her to upset her so much but I'm gonna kill him."

"I bet you'll want to kill him when you know." Jess said in a very low voice. "He is not _MY_ Adam anymore, Flack." Jess spoke. "I think JJ will talk to me." She said already leaving the balcony.

"I'm coming with you." Flack said following her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jamie, you still there?" Flack said knocking at the bathroom door.

"Blue, I told you before-" JJ started but Flack interrupted her.

"Babygirl, I know you don't want me here but I just came to tell you that I love you and that when you are ready to talk to me again I'll be there, ok?" Flack told her through the door.

After a few seconds a teary eyed JJ emerged from the bathroom and jumped to Flack's arms. "Thanks." She said between sobs. She kissed his cheek and then pulled apart. "Jess, could you come inside so we can talk?" Jess nodded and got in the bathroom while Flack looked at them confused. "I'll explain you later, Blue." JJ said smiling lightly. "I love you." She said before closing the door and leaving an even more confused Flack outside.

"So… he told you?" Jess asked nervously.

"Yeah." JJ said sadly. "I'm sorry, Jess. I didn't know that he was feeling that way I must have done something that he interpreted as interest for my part and-"

"JJ stop." Jess said firmly. "You did nothing wrong." She said shaking her head. "It's really amazing how you two were absolutely clueless about this… situation, and how dumb I was to think that he may end falling for me and forgetting how he was feeling towards you."

"Since when do you knew Adam has a crush on me?" JJ asked confused.

"It's not just a crush, JJ." Jess said rolling her eyes. "The moment you put a foot on the lab he fell for you. And even when you started seeing Flack he was still hopeful that maybe someday he would have a chance." Jess made a short pause. "When we started going out some months ago I already knew that he was in love with you, but I also knew that what you had with Flack was unbreakable so I tried… I tried to make him love me instead… But it was really difficult when he himself didn't know that he was in love with you. The other day we were in bed and he was sleeping. He was hugging me to his chest when he said 'JJ, I love you' and kissed my head."

"But he was sleeping, maybe it was just a dream…" JJ said interrupting her.

"It wasn't just a dream. He already told you he loved you JJ, don't try to think it's not real." Jess replied. "I woke him up and confronted him and he denied everything." Jess said sadly. "Then we talked and after a few hours he finally admitted it, but he was really surprised about what he was feeling. It seemed almost comical." Jess added smiling lightly. "I was starting to fall for him but I can't be with someone that is actually in love with someone else." Jess ended whipping a tear.

"I'm sorry, Jess." JJ said hugging her. "I wish I could do something. I'm so sorry. This is my fault, I shouldn't have acted like that with him, I shouldn't-"

"JJ stop, please!" Jess said angrily now. "It's not your fault, nor Adam's… it's just this situation that is really annoying. I am friends with Adam and you should be too."

"I want to still be his best friend. I think I should talk with him." JJ said worried.

"He left." Jess stated.

"What?" JJ asked astonished.

"He left after talking to you. Flack saw him leaving the Hotel." Jess explained.

"See how this is my fault? I've hurt him and he left his friends wedding!" JJ said breaking down to cry again. "I feel so stupid… why did I have to cry after he kissed me? I should have pushed him away and talked to him not leave him there. I'm so stupid." She said crying harder.

"JJ, forget about him for now, ok? It's Danny and Lindsay's wedding. We should be out there." Jess said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, yeah… you are right. Geez I'm being a bad friend for them too." JJ said starting to sob again.

"JJ, calm down, ok? I'm going to get my purse. I have some make-up there so we can fix that not so fashion raccoon look you have right now, ok?" Jess said hugging her again smiling now.

"Yes." JJ said smiling too. "Thanks for everything, Jess. You are awesome, you know that, right?"

"Yeah…" She said rolling her eyes. "I'll be back in 2 minutes, ok? Start washing your face." She instructed before leaving the bathroom.

JJ nodded and obliged. "Shit, I hate being so hormonal." JJ said to herself rubbing her stomach grinning.

Meanwhile Jess was getting her purse and after reassuring Flack that JJ was feeling better she left the ballroom again but instead of going directly to the bathroom where JJ was waiting for her, she stopped briefly to make a phone call. As soon as the person on the other end answered she started shouting.

"You'd better get your ass here right now, Adam. JJ has been in a bathroom for the last half an hour crying thinking that she'd lost you and that all is her fault." She made a short pause and she could bet that the man on the other end was starting to be scared. "Adam don't be stupid and come here and fix things with JJ, I know you don't want to see her like that." She said before hanging up. "I guess I'm really that awesome." Jess said shaking her head. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the bathroom again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Love it? Hate it?****!:) Let me know what you think! REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!:)**

**Next chapter would be the last in the wedding. Keep reading!!:D**


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer as always… **

**THANKS a lot for your reviews!!! YOU ROCK!!:) ****I hope you like this one too!!:D**

**I'm glad I didn't scare you away with the last 2 chapters… this is the last weeding chapter. ENJOY!!:)**** Sorry again for the delay… I had a really crazy weekend shift!:( In compensation you get a quite long chapter!:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

JJ got in the wedding reception room trying to be unnoticed and went to where Flack was sitting, next to their table.

"Hey." She said squeezing Flack's shoulder lightly.

"Hey." He answered smiling sweetly. He grabbed her hand and made her sit on his lap. Then, he passed his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." JJ said before kissing his cheek.

"It's ok." He said kissing her forehead. "I snapped back." He added grinning. After a few seconds of silence he spoke again. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not here and not now." She answered almost whispering. "I need to talk with Adam before talking to you." She said passing one arm around his neck. He turned her head lightly and looked at her in the eye confused. "I need you to trust me with this, Blue."

"I do. It's just that I don't like to see you that upset and even less crying." He assured her caressing her cheek.

"I know, but I'm gonna be alright. Don't worry." She said smiling sadly.

"So… What do we do now?" Flack asked after they were silent for a few seconds again.

"We go home and have lots of make up sex." She said shrugging.

"What?" He answered laughing.

"Well, we had a fight and I'm very hormonal with the pregnancy and all so I thought that we could do it, "She said talking huskily. "But if you are not up for this kind of things, it's ok. We can stay here and see how everybody gets even drunker and who does something embarrassing first." She explained looking at the dance floor where Sid was dancing alone.

"You are crazy!" He said laughing harder.

"So? What it's gonna be, Mr. Flack?" She asked standing up and winking at him.

"Home. Definitely." He answered standing up too. "But I have a request." He said pulling her towards him.

"I'm listening." She answered passing her arms around his neck.

"Make up lovemaking sessions." He told her and she looked at him confused. "Not just sex. I want to make love to you, I don't want to rush anything. I want to touch you, feel you, explore every inch of your skin and-"

"Stop right there, Blue, or your gonna make me drag you into a bathroom and get something very rushed." She said quite flushed.

"Ok." He said half laughing and pecked her lips but before he could pull away she cupped his face with his hands and deepened the kiss immediately. She pressed herself tightly against him and kept kissing him very passionately. With one last sexy bit to his lower lip she could feel his body react and then she broke the kiss. "Wow." He said breathless.

"Now we are even." She said grabbing his hand and guiding him out of the room.

"Wiseass." He said shaking his head trying to clear his mind that was still foggy because of all the kissing. They got outside the building and the doorman started to look for a cab for them. "Shit. I forgot my jacket." Flack said. "I'll just go back and get it, you wait here, ok?"

"Hurry up." JJ answered winking at him. His eyes went wide and he started running.

"JJ." A voice said from her right side. She turned around to find Adam staring at her. She froze in place. "I... I'm sorry... I-"

"Jess told me you left." JJ said before he could continue. "I wanted to talk to you but you left." She said in the verge of tears again.

"I know... I... I thought you... I just assumed you wouldn't want to see me in a while." Adam answered embarrassed.

"Well, you shouldn't assume things when it comes to me!" JJ answered almost shouting.

"Everything alright?" Flack asked reaching the two of them arguing.

"Yeah." JJ answered harshly.

"I just... I'm going." Adam said already turning around.

"NO!" JJ shouted and Adam stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ok, you two have to sort this out." Flack stated. "Go have a coffee or something and talk about it." Flack added turning around and getting inside the cab that was waiting for them.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked walking to the cab.

"Home. I'll be waiting for you there." Flack answered cupping her face. "I'm not mad, ok? Just come home later and we'll talk or resume the plans we've already made, ok?" He said smiling.

"Ok." She said smiling before kissing him softly. He got in the cab and when it was out of side JJ turned around to look at Adam. "Ross, you are buying me a White Chocolate Mocha!" She said seriously.

"To Starbucks it is." Adam answered a little relieved.

They ordered their coffees and sit in one of the tables. After a few uncomfortable silent seconds JJ spoke.

"We should talk, you know?"

"Yeah. I should start." Adam said and took a deep breath. "I love you." He said again and JJ tensed. "I... I know it wasn't the best time to tell you that."

"I don't think there was ever a good time for you tell me that." JJ answered.

"Probably true. But as you told me, it was eating me, I couldn't keep it to myself for much longer and I already feel better now that is out." He said smiling. She stared at him mad. "Yeah, not very consoling on your end." He made a short pause. "I've been feeling this for a long time but I thought it was just a crush, that it would pass, but it didn't. Then I started seeing Jess and I thought that I could fall in love with her and forget you but it didn't happen and I was just making her unhappy and I felt like I was being somehow unfaithful to you by being with her and that at the same time I was betraying her too! But you are with Flack and you are going to get married and he obviously loves you and you love him too and that's perfect and I'm happy for you but at the same time I wanted you two to broke up so maybe I could have a chance..." He said all that in just one breath.

"Wow... it must have been hell in your head." JJ said softly.

"Yeah. And the worse is that now that is out I've lost you both! Jess and you and I can't do anything about it." Adam said hiding his face in his hands.

"You forgot that Flack would probably want to kill you when I tell him what this was about." JJ added joking. He stared at her panicking. "I was kidding, Adam. I'll take care of Flack, don't worry...and you haven't lost me nor Jess, Adam." JJ said squeezing his arm and he looked at her confused. "It's gonna be awkward for a while but you are my best friend I don't want to lose you."

"I thought Flack was your best friend... or Danny." Adam said sheepishly.

"Nope. You are. Danny is like my brother and Flack is my boyfriend and fiancée. Of course they are my best friends but not in the real essence of the word. You are. You are my guitar hero buddy and the one that can watch with me the 3 Lord of the Rings extended movies without even yawning....C'mon, this has to count for something right?" She said smiling widely at him.

"You have to stop doing that." Adam said sighing.

"Doing what?" JJ asked confused.

"Being so awesome. It just makes me love you even more." Adam said blushing.

"Oh..." JJ said sadly.

"It's not your fault. I... I think that the best way to still be friends is to be apart." Adam explained nervously.

"Oh..." JJ said again even more sadly and about to cry.

"I don't want to be away from you but I think it's the way for me to get over you." He said trying to fix it.

"I understand." JJ said standing up from her sit. "Bye Adam." She added whipping the few tears that had already started to fall and turning around to leave Starbucks in a rush.

Adam run behind her and grab her arm before she was able to get in the subway station. "Where are you going?" He asked confused.

"I'm helping you. I'm going away from you!" She shouted crying again.

"I didn't mean that!" He answered. She stared at him confused. "I meant no more sleepovers at my place because Flack has the night shift, no more guitar Hero couples championships together and no more Lord of the Rings... for a while." Adam answered laughing. "We can still go to have coffee every once in a while and I can come with you to see those horror movies you always say you hate but are your favourites." He explained. "If you want, of course. If you want space I'll give you that."

"Shut up!" She said before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Mmmm...JJ? You are not helping now." He said still hugging her.

"Oops...Sorry." She said blushing. "You'll need to help me with that. You need to tell me when I'm being too much 'awesome'." She said grinning.

"Ok!" He answered laughing.

"I think I should go back." JJ said once they stopped laughing. "Blue is probably worried already."

"Yeah." He said suddenly snapping back to reality. "I'll see you tomorrow at work." He said squeezing her hand lightly and smiling sadly at her.

"Adam, wait." She said when she saw he was very sad. "You... you didn't ask me to choose." She said and Adam looked at her confused. "I mean between you and Flack." She added blushing.

"I'm not that stupid, JJ." Adam said shaking his head. "I was stupid enough to fall in love with you when I knew you were with someone else, but I can see that's always been Flack. Since the moment you guys meet again at that bar the day you got back in New York, I knew it was him and I had nothing to do." He admitted.

"Yeah... you are right. It has always been him... But I thought you were cute when I met you!" She added the last bit smiling.

"Thanks... I guess." Adam answered smiling. "Now go back to your almost husband and convince him to not kill me when you tell everything, ok?"

"I will, don't worry." JJ said smiling back at him. "And, Adam? Talk with Jess. Not everything is lost there." She said winking before disappearing into the subway station leaving a Adam with something more to think about. She couldn't wait to go home and see Blue again. Like Adam said, it had always been him and nobody else. She needed to explain him everything that happened with Adam and then maybe they could start with the making up schedule. Yes, that sounded like a great plan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Love it? Hate it?****!:) Let me know what you think! REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!:)**


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer as always… **

**THANKS a lot for your reviews!!! YOU ROCK!!:) ****I hope you like this one too!!:D**

**I'm really sorry again… I know sounds repetitive but work it's been really chaotic. Today is the first day off I had in the last 19 days… I'm awfully tired so maybe this chapter is a little weird and it reflects a little my mood. I hope you like it anyways!:)**

**I turned a little bit more insane and I created a facebook account for JJ… Look for Jamie Hudson, and the one with a Flack dressed as James Bond as icon is her!! Add her to your friends list, please!! :D**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Blue? Where are you?" JJ asked getting in their apartment. The lights were out and she couldn't hear any noise apart from the A/C running. "Blue?" She called again. She was starting to freak out. Sure he said he wasn't mad but he said he would be at home too and he wasn't there. She went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took a bottle of water. As she took a sip she turned around and that's when she found the note resting on the kitchen counter.

'_Jamie, I went to the store to buy a couple of things we had run out of. It's ten to 6 now. I'll be here around 6. You probably won't even read this note..._

_Love you,_

_Blue.'_

She sighed relieved and sat on the couch. Before she had time to turn the TV on the front door opened.

"Jamie? You there already?" He asked noticing the lights on and closing the door as gracefully as he could with all the bags he was carrying.

"Wow." JJ said when she noticed the high number of bags. "What have you done? Leave all NY without food?" She added trying to get some of the bags from his hands.

"Leave that, Jamie. You shouldn't be lifting weights."He said walking to the kitchen while she rolled her eyes at him. "I just bought some M&Ms, Skittles, Popcorn, Fritos, sodas, chocolate, Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream and some of those Mac'n Cheese you love so much." He recited while unloading the bags.

Comfort food, she said to herself worried. He knew that what she had to say was something. She sighed trying to calm her nerves. "So, basically you left New York without junk food." She stated smiling.

"The best for my girl." Flack said kissing her cheek placing everything on its place in the kitchen.

"Blue." She said to regain his attention. Once he turned around to face her she continued. "We need to talk." Flack's eyes went wide and she could tell he was freaking out. "It's not THAT we need to talk! I'm not breaking up with you!" She said almost shouting.

"Oh... Ok... You scared me there... for a moment I thought Adam had told you that he loves you and you decided to leave me for him." Flack answered laughing relieved.

"Well..." JJ said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean with 'Well...'?" He asked freaking out again.

"He... Adam... He is in love with me... that's what he says and that's what Jess believes too." JJ answered blushing still looking at the floor.

"Wow..." Flack said rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't blame him but I... I... What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing... Just be his friend... He asked me for some space, though, so I guess I'm not gonna be hanging out with him anymore." She said sadly.

"But what did he do? He cornered you and just let it out?" He asked confused.

"I was the one making the cornering actually." She said blushing even more. "I knew there was something that was eating him and I pushed him until he told me he broke with Jess because he was in love with someone else. And then I kept pushing until he kissed me and told me it was me the one he was in love with." She explained nervously.

"He kissed you?" Flack asked angry.

"Yeah, but that's not the important part of the story, Blue." JJ answered.

"It's gonna be when he asks me why I broke his nose!" Flack shouted.

"I honestly don't get you, Blue." JJ said shaking her head. "You are not mad at him for loving me but you want to hit him because he kissed me?"

"Well... Yeah!" He answered convinced. She then started laughing. He stared at her for a few seconds before started laughing too.

"You have to admit that this was a little bit stupid." She said when they managed to stop laughing.

"But I can't let people go kissing you and do nothing about it." Flack answered sitting on the couch still laughing lightly.

"It's not like this happens all the time, Blue." JJ said sitting next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"It could." Flack said passing his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"Don't be silly. And anyways I just have eyes for you so you don't have nothing to worry about." She answered and kissed him.

"Yeah? I bet that if the one kissing you was that detective with awful ties that appears on that TV show you love so much you'd change your speech." He said tickling her.

"Stop!" She said laughing really hard. She tried to tickle him back but she was laughing so hard that she couldn't stop him. He just stopped when she had her pinned against the couch cushions.

"So? What are we gonna do now?" Flack asked huskily.

"I think I remember some plans we made at the wedding."JJ answered passing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to kiss him passionately.

"I meant about the Adam situation. Although I like your idea too." Flack answered brushing a strand of hair out of her forehead.

"Oh..." She said blushing lightly. "We do nothing, Blue. Just like nothing happened. That's what I talked with him. He knows that it's always been you and that there was actually no choice to make. He is gonna move on."She answered shrugging. "Oh! And by the way, Adam doesn't know about me being pregnant, I didn't think it was the moment to tell him."

"I understand." He said kissing her again. "Talking about the baby I am squishing you two?" He asked worried using his arms to lift himself from over her.

"We are fine." She answered smiling and pulling him by his tie she kissed him again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Love it? Hate it?****!:) Let me know what you think! REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!:)**

**Don't forget to add Jamie Hudson to your facebook friends list!!;)**


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer as always....**

**I get very few reviews for the last chapter? You are growing tired of this story, people? Let me know, please? And let me know what you think about this chapter too!**

**Thanks to the ones of you that added JJ to your friends list on Facebook. It would be great to know who you are in too, though!!:P If you want to add JJ to your friends list, look for Jamie Hudson and the one with a pic of Flack in a tux is her.:P**

**Unbeta'd..**

**.....................................................................................................................................**

"Hey Sid! What do you have for me?" JJ asked happily as she got in the morgue.

"JJ! What a nice surprise! I thought I would not see you around here for a while!" Sid said hugging her.

"What do you mean? Why I would not be around?" JJ asked confused.

"Well, with the pregnancy women get more sensible to odours and a morgue is not the most suitable place in that situation." Sid explained smiling.

"Who told you I'm pregnant, Sid?" JJ asked amused.

"You've got the glow, sweetheart." He answered caressing her cheek sweetly. "And you are not that good at hiding that little bump of yours anymore." He added smiling.

"Oh…" JJ said blushing lightly. "I… We… Well I guess it's time we tell everyone about it."

"I would say that almost everyone already know about it." Sid stated.

"Oh…" JJ said again. "You think Adam knows too?" JJ asked nervously.

"So he finally told you?" Sid asked interested. "It was about time! He's been in love with you since you started working here!"

"How do you know all this stuff?" She asked surprised crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh! I love to observe people. I spend my day around dead people, so alive ones really amaze me." Sid explained. "I was the first to tell Lindsay that Danny had a crush on her before anyone of them acknowledged it!" He laughed at that and she joined him.

"I bet they were the only ones that couldn't see the sparks." JJ said once they calmed down a bit and Sid nodded. "Ok, I think we should get back to work or Mac is going to kill me. What can you tell me about the victim?"

"Well, there is no physical evidence of traumatisms of any kind, no wounds, no bullets holes, nothing." Sid said.

"I know you are keeping something from me, Sid. Speak." JJ said smirking.

"You know me too well, Kiddo." He said smirking back at her. "She has 2 needle marks. One on her left buttock and another one in her hand."

"This is one," JJ said examining the hand. "It's really small... it could be from an IV catheter." She made a short pause. "You've run a tox screen?"

"I did! And that's when it gets interesting." Sid said adjusting his glasses and reading the report. "It came back negative to all the typical drugs but it detected traces of Medetomidine and a high level of Sodium pentotate."

After a few seconds, JJ's face light up. "I know who did it! Thanks!" She said leaving a clueless Sid behind. She got in the elevator and run all the way to Stella's office.

"Wow…. What's going on?" Stella asked to a breathless JJ.

"Geez, this is getting difficult." JJ said supporting her bump with her hands.

"What is getting difficult?" Stella asked arching one eyebrow.

"Running like that while being pregnant." JJ said and Stella's eyes went wide. "Oh yeah, I'm pregnant but I bet you knew already…" JJ added rolling her eyes.

"I knew but I wanted you to tell me!" The older woman said before hugging JJ tightly. "Congratulations." She said resting one open hand on JJ's stomach. "Now, what is so important that make you run all the way here?"

"I know who killed Mary Rogers!" JJ said smiling triumphal. "It was her husband, he is a vet, right?"

"Yeah. But he has an alibi." Stella discussed.

"I know but it must have been lying. I know how he did it Stel." JJ answered. "The victim had a puncture wound on her butt from when he injected her the Medetomidine. It's a sedative used in veterinarian medicine to do little surgeries. And the other puncture wound is in his hand it's where you'll put an IV if you were a vet, because it's where the veins are most visible and since the sedative is an hipotensor is where he would have had less difficulties on finding the vein and then he injected the Sodium Pentotate. This med is used to sacrifice dogs and cats."

"Wow... Sometimes I forget that you are a doctor after all." Stella said smiling widely. "You solved the case. Now we just need to pressure him a little bit and he would confess. I think you should take charge of the interrogation."

"But, Stella, I'm not a cop I can't." JJ said nervously.

"I know but I'm gonna be there with you and Angell too. But you should do all the talking." Stella said resting her hands in JJ shoulders.

"Ok, then." JJ said after sighing.

The moment Henry Rogers saw JJ a huge smirk light his face, a young and insecure CSI couldn't make him sing, but when she started talking his expression changed completely. Every argument he spoke JJ refuted it, making him more desperate and nervous. After just 20 minutes he had confessed killing his wife because she was driving him crazy with her future plans of children, a bigger house and a Golden Retriever.

"We should go celebrate!" Stella said once the 3 women were out of the interrogation room. "We have a couple of motives to!"

"I could use a girls night, actually." Jess said smiling lightly.

"How about we go all to mine and Blue's place? Eat tons of ice-cream and talk about boys?" JJ suggested. "C'mon girls! I can't drink alcohol and the fumes in the bars don't do me any good either."

"Sounds like we were 14 years old, JJ." Jess said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah and we love it!" Stella said excited. "I'm gonna call Linds. Her hubby is working tonight."She said giggling.

"But we have to forbid her to talk about their wonderful honeymoon, ok? Danny is a buddy and there are things I don't really need to know."Jess said grimacing.

"I agree!" Stella and JJ said at the same time, making the three of them broke in a roar of laughter.

"Ok. Let me call Flack and we'll be all set to go!" JJ said grabbing her cell phone and hitting speed dial.

"_Flack_." He said answering his phone.

"Hey Blue! The girls and I are heading home. You there?" JJ asked.

"_Nope, but I'm on my way. Do you want me to buy something for you?"_

"If you could stop at the shop and get some ice cream that would be great!" JJ answered smiling.

"_Consider it done! And don't worry about me bothering you I'm gonna lock myself in the bedroom and play wii all night long_." Flack explained her.

"You can stay with us, you know?" JJ commented sweetly. "I don't want you to feel like we are kicking you out from your own place."

"_You are not kicking me out, I am kicking me out myself._" Flack said laughing lightly. "_Ok, I gotta hang up, I'll see you and the girls at home, ok? I love you"_

"Yeah. See you soon. Love you too." JJ said blushing lightly because the other girls were looking at her.

"So?" Stella asked smiling.

"He is buying us ice cream so after the paperwork is done he would have everything ready for us!" JJ explained still blushing lightly.

"Don Flack so domesticated. I've never thought I'd see the day that would happen." Stella said laughing.

"C'mon Stel! The moment JJ smiled at him she had him wrapped around her finger!" Jess said laughing too.

"Ok girls, stop teasing me. Let's do some work or there would not be ice cream for anyone!" JJ said pushing the 2 other women through the hallway.

.........................................................................................................................................

**So? Liked it??Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:)**

**Next chapter: The girls night.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer as always....**

**Thanks for your support with last chapter! I know I'm not being very regular posting chapters but my life is pretty chaotic right now... Sorry!:) I hope you keep reading and reviewing, I really need your reviews! They made my days!:) I really hope you like this chapter! Review please!!:D**

**Unbeta'd..**

**.....................................................................................................................................**

"Girls, make yourself home." JJ said opening her apartment door. "I'm gonna check up on Blue. It will be just a minute"

"Sure... Just a minute..." Stella said rolling her eyes.

"He is probably already asleep, he got called in at 5 am this morning." JJ said almost whispering about to open the bedroom's door. "You know where everything is. There should be ice-cream in the freezer and junk food in almost every cupboard." She added finally getting in the room. The sight in front of her made her smile widely. She closed the door trying to not make any noise and tip toed to the bed. Flack was lying on the bed but his back was half resting on the headboard. The TV was on but in a very low volume and some basketball match was on. What made JJ smile even widely was that resting on Flack's bare chest was a pregnancy book. He probably felt sleep reading that. As quietly as she could she snapped a pic with her cell phone and then crawled up to the bed. She put the book back on the nightstand table and while pulling away she stop just a few inches from his face and stared at him. He looked so peaceful. Happy. Gorgeous. She couldn't resist it and she just leaned in and kissed his lips softly. His eyes started to open slowly and when he recognised her he smiled and passing his arms around her waist he pulled to lie at his side.

"Hey." He said still sleepy kissing her forehead. He closed his eyes again and sighed happily. "When did you get home?"

"I just got here." She answered caressing his sleepy face. "Stella, Lindsay and Jess are in the living room. We are not gonna make a lot of noise so you'll be able to sleep, ok?"

"No problem. I'm so tired that I highly doubt that you'd be able to wake me up!" He said smiling. "How is Kate doing today?" Flack asked caressing her bump.

"The baby is fine." JJ answered laughing. "You have to stop calling it Kate. Maybe it's a boy."

"I know it's a girl." He answered shrugging. "I want a mini Jamie running around." He said winking at her.

"Yeah? Well, in a couple of weeks we will know if it's a mini Jamie or a mini Blue." She said caressing her own stomach. "Oh! And Stella and Sid know I'm pregnant too." She said shyly.

"Have you told Adam yet?" he asked seriously.

"Not yet." She answered not looking at him.

"Jamie." He said placing 2 fingers under her chin making her look at him in the eye. "You have to tell him. Soon. You don't want him to find out from someone else."

"I know." She answered sighing. "I should go." She said after a few silent seconds. He nodded and leaned to kiss her.

"If you order some dinner get some for me. I could have dinner with you if it's ok." Flack said smiling at her.

"Sounds great!" She said pecking his lips. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you in a couple of hours." She answered leaving the bed and after looking at him one last time she get out of the room.

"Just a minute?" Lindsay said smirking. "What were you doing there?"

"Just talking, Linds." Jamie answered rolling her eyes. " I'm not yet in that phase of the pregnancy that I need him every second!!" She added winking at them making them all broke in a roar of laughter. "You've found everything?" She asked once they've calmed down a little bit.

"Yep." Jess answered. "We have even chosen a good chick flick!"

"And made popcorn." Stella added signalling the big bowl resting on her lap.

"Great!" JJ answered sitting next to them on the couch. She hit the play button and they started to watch the movie.

"When were you two planning to tell us that you were pregnant, JJ?" Angell asked still staring at the TV.

"Ah... mmm.... Well, I guess that when I couldn't hide it anymore which is now..." JJ said rubbing her rounded stomach.

"Can we see it?" Stella asked anxiously.

"I... I guess..." JJ said lifting her shirt just enough so they could see her 4 and a half months bump.

"Wow." The 3 said at the same time.

"I know. It's starting to grow a lot." JJ said a little bit scared.

"Have you felt the baby move already?" Lindsay asked placing a hand over JJ's bump.

"Yeah, but you are not gonna feel it."JJ explained. "The first time the baby moved, Blue spent more than 3 hours with his cheek and hands over my stomach trying to feel it but nothing. For now it's just a really weird feeling like something is moving inside of me but he or she hasn't started kicking yet."

"Well, you actually have someone inside of you moving." Jess commented smiling placing her hand too next to Lindsay's.

"What do you prefer? Boy or girl?" Stella asked placing her hand too next to their friends ones.

"I don't care but Blue wants a girl." JJ answered smiling. "Wooo... the baby is moving, can you feel it?" JJ asked suddenly and Jess, Stella and Lindsay shacked their heads. A minute later the 4 pair of eyes widened in awe. "You've felt that?" JJ asked again and Jess, Lindsay and Stella nodded worthless. "BLUE!!!" JJ shouted smiling and standing up slowly.

In less than two seconds the bedroom door opened and a still shirtless and sleepy Flack run to the couch. "She moved? Could you feel it?" He asked alarmed. The girls removed her hands to leave him some space. He kneeled in front of JJ and placed his hands over the bump and waited. After a few seconds his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"You felt it, Blue?" JJ asked caressing his hair. He just nodded and placed his cheek over JJ's stomach too. JJ kept caressing his hair as happy tears started to form in her eyes.

"We should go." Stella said to Lindsay and Jess. The three of them stood up and tried to leave without being noticed but JJ saw them.

"You leaving already?" She asked confused.

"Yeah," Lindsay answered. "You two should enjoy this very special moment."

"Thanks, girls!" JJ said smiling through her tears. "I'm sorry for making the girls night be so short." She apologized.

"Don't worry, hun." Stella said smiling before leaving the apartment.

JJ turned around again and continued caressing Flack's hair. "Wow." She said. "Kate is getting quite excited." She added after the baby kicked 3 more times.

"Well, she knows daddy is here." Flack said finally able to talk again.

The baby kicked again one Flack spoke. "Wow... if she keeps kicking like that I'll have to sit down." JJ said removing her hands from Flack's hair and placing them on her back.

"Oh! Sorry." Flack said blushing lightly and lifting her from the floor he placed her lying on the couch. He kneeled again in front of her bump and kissed it. "Hey Katie. Give your mom a rest, ok?" He said before kissing her bump again. The kicking stopped and Flack smiled widely.

"How have you done that?" JJ asked surprised.

"She knows she has to obey everything daddy says." He answered trying to seem serious.

"Come here." She said rolling her eyes and opening her arms. Flack moved until he was lying facing JJ on the couch. "That was pretty awesome, right?" She asked smiling.

"You bet!" Flack answered resting his hand on her bump again.

"Hey." JJ said softly cupping his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He answered kissing her. Just then they were interrupted by the baby kicking. "We love you too." Flack said smiling caressing where the baby just kicked before resuming kissing JJ.

.........................................................................................................................................

**So? Liked it??Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:)**


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer as always....**

**I know I suck for not posting a new chapter past Sunday**** and yesterday the computer I was using didn't work very well.... I'm sorry... I hope you are still reading and you like and review this one... THANKS!! You rock!:)**

**Unbeta'd..**

**.....................................................................................................................................**

Adam checked his pager again. '_Storage room nº7. Now_.' That's what the message said. The message JJ had sent him after almost 2 weeks barely speaking to each other. After the wedding incident they've tried to act like nothing happened but it didn't work out so they decided to stay apart for a while, it actually had been his decision and he regretted it, a lot. So, he left his lab coat over the table and run to the meeting point. He waited outside the door for a couple of seconds, raising his hands several times to knock on the door but before he could make his mind the door opened and a hand dragged him inside.

"Sorry." JJ said blushing lightly at Adam's flustered face. "I grew tired of seeing your shadow pacing in the hallway." She added rolling her eyes.

"Uh... Yeah... I.. I just... I'm sorry, you know." He said looking at her in the eye. JJ immediately understood that he wasn't talking about the door moment but about the last two weeks situation, she passed her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Just don't let that happen again." She said against his chest. Suddenly they are interrupted by a kick. Adam's eyes widened and stared at JJ confused. "Mmm... Yeah... That's what I wanted to tell you."

"What the hell was that?" He asked still confused.

JJ shrugged and lifted her shirt enough to show him her baby bump. Adam's mouth opened in shock. JJ rolled her eyes and grabbed his right hand and placed it where the baby had kicked last. "Sweetie, this is your uncle Adam." She said smiling warmly as the baby kicked again.

"What... you... ah..." Adam tried to speak but couldn't form the words.

"Yes, I'm pregnant, Adam." JJ said reassuring him.

"How far?" He asked finally talking.

"A little bit more than 4 months. In a week we are gonna know if it's a boy or a girl." JJ spoke smiling.

"Wow... that's... that's... Awesome!" He shouted pulling JJ into a tight hug. JJ smiled as tears started to fall from her eyes. " I've always wanted a little brother or sister or a nephew or... You know what I mean! You have to let me babysit! I'm gonna teach to that kid everything I know about videogames, computers, and guitar hero of course! It's gonna be so great!" Adam said excited. JJ started laughing and Adam stared at her amused. "What?"

"It's just that I was so afraid to tell you after what happened at Danny and Lindsay's wedding and now this! Your reaction is so cool!" She said continuing laughing.

"I love kids. And your kid? I already love her." Adam said smiling.

"Her? Not you too, please!" JJ said shaking her head. "Blue thinks is gonna be a girl too."

"I know it's a girl." Adam answered shrugging. " And she is gonna be the geekiest and coolest girl ever! After her mom of course." Adam added winking at her.

After a short comfortable pause JJ spoke again. "How is that falling out of love thing going?" she asked blushing.

"I... well, we are working on it..." He answered nervously.

"WE?" She said amused.

"Ah... mmm... Yeah, I kinda talked to Jess after you told me to and we, well she's kinda helping me and we are kinda going out again." He explained blushing furiously.

"Kinda, huh?" She said teasing him.

"Shut up!" He said blushing even more and punching her in the arm.

"Hey! Pregnant woman here, be careful." She said teasing him back.

"Ok, ok!" He said raising his arms in surrender. "I should get back to work." He said smiling. He grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Congratulations, JJ."

"Thanks, Adam." She said smiling back at him. He left the room and just 10 seconds later Flack got in the storage room.

"Was that Adam the one that just got out here with a huge smile plastered in his face?" Flack asked JJ before passing his arms around her waist and kissing her lips.

"Yes! I just told him about the baby." She answered happily resting her head against his chest and inhaling his essence.

"Yeah? For your smiles I guess it went well?"

"Mmm." JJ said nodding against his chest. "He thinks is a girl too and wants to babysit!" She added lifting her head just enough to look at him in the eyes.

"Well, I'm glad everything went fine." He answered kissing her forehead.

"Now… enough of all that talking." She said before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him deeply. She not so gently nibbled his lower lip and he opened his mouth to allow her tongue the access she was demanding. After a few seconds she started removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Flack raised his eyebrows still kissing her and when her hand reached his belt he pulled apart.

"Jamie… It's not that I'm not enjoying this hot make out session but I have the feeling that you expect something more than just kissing." Flack said grinning.

"I… I… I need you." JJ said blushing and almost whispering.

"So we finally reached that stage of the second trimester, huh?" He asked smirking.

"I guess… I just… I have this urge to rip all your clothes and take you right here right now." She said caressing his muscular chest roughly.

"Wo wo wo. Slow down, Jamie. We can't!" Flack said trying to stop her attack.

"Why not?" She asked mischievously. " I promise I'm gonna be quiet." She said reaching his belt and pressed herself tightly against his body.

"I… Jamie… we shouldn't." He said stepping back and hitting the wall behind them. JJ grinned and pinned him between the wall and her body. She took advantage of the situation and lifted her shirt over her head. Flack stared at her body and shacked his. "To hell with that." He said locking the door and lifting her from the floor he sat her down on the table and started kissing her passionately.

.........................................................................................................................................

**So? Liked it??Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:)**


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer as always....**

**600 reviews!!! YAY!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**** You rock!:) I'm really glad you are still reading and reviewing!!:) Please keep the feedback coming!!:)**

**I tried to post this yesterday night but my internet wasn't working...Sorry for the delay!:)**

**Unbeta'd..**

**.....................................................................................................................................**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

That was the noise Flack's shoe was making against the Medical Centre floor. The same sound that was driving JJ crazy.

"Relax." She said grabbing his knee making his leg stop.

"I'm sorry." He said embarrassed. "I'm... I'm just nervous. In about 10 minutes we are gonna know if we are having a son or a daughter."

"I thought you already knew it was a girl." JJ teased. "I'm nervous too, Blue." She added and reaching for his hand she smiled at him.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah... I want to. But if you changed your mind I can keep the information to myself." She answered winking at him.

"No... I wanna know, it's just that I think that knowing would make it even more real." Flack said blushing lightly.

"I think that this," JJ said placing their hands on her now really expanded belly. "Already made it real."

"I know, I know..." He said giving her belly a tender caress. She leaned and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"JJ Hudson." A nurse shouted interrupting their moment. They stood up and hand in hand followed the nurse to the exam room. "Put on this gown. Dr. Greenberg would be with you in 5 minutes."

"Thank you." JJ answered the nurse as she left the couple alone.

"You need any help getting into that gown?" Flack asked passing his arms around JJ from behind kissing her neck.

"I think I'll manage." JJ said hiding behind the folding screen grinning at him. "But save those thoughts for later." She added winking.

After just 2 minutes Dr. Greenberg got in the room. "Oh! Mr. Flack! Nice to see you again!" She said smiling. "Where is Miss Hudson?"

"Hello, Doctor." He said shaking her hand "JJ is changing her clothes."

"Oh ok!" She said smiling. "You nervous about finding out the sex of the baby?"

"No, no... I'm cool!" He said proudly.

A laugh interrupted them. "Of course you are!" JJ said still laughing getting out from behind the screen.

"Hello Miss Hudson." The Doctor said greeting her smiling. "I see that you've started to show."

"Yes." JJ answered blushing. "Is it ok right? I mean it's not too soon or something? The baby is fine, right?" She asked growing more worried with every question.

"Don't worry." The Doctor answered reassuringly. "You are a little over the 17 weeks mark you should be showing!" She added smiling. "Ok, let's start with weighting you." JJ grimaced. "Everything alright?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah... It's just that I've been on a diet for half of my life... I'm not a huge fan of scales." She answered blushing.

"Well, this time is different." Flack said reassuringly squeezing her hand.

"I know but... you think my weight can be a secret between us, Doctor?" Flack looked at JJ confused. "I... I don't want you to know how much I weight, Blue." She said blushing.

"Jamie... we've been through this before. I don't care! I love you the way you are! And you look awesome!" Flack explained smiling.

"I know but still... could you step out of the room for 10 seconds please." JJ begged.

"No problem." He said kissing her forehead.

"I know it's none of my business but that guy is a keeper, Miss Hudson." Dr. Greenberg said once the door was closed and Flack was outside.

"I know..." JJ said smiling happily. "Ok! Let's get over with this scales thing!"

Half a minute later there was a knock on the door and Flack stepped in to find the Doctor measuring JJ's belly.

"Everything alright?" Flack asked walking to the women in the room.

"Everything is going great." The Doctor answered and Flack sighed relieved. "Miss Hudson needs to gain some weight before the next visit. And I bet that you are going to make sure that this happens, right Daddy?"

"You can count on that!" Flack answered as JJ rolled her eyes.

"Now let's do the ultrasound so we can find out which colour you have to paint the baby's room!" The Doctor said enthusiastically. After a few minutes she spoke again. "OK. Seems like the baby is being cooperative. You want to know the sex? Last chance to back out."

"I'm ready!" JJ said nervous.

"Wait!" Flack shouted. "I'm... I'm not sure. Is it ok if I step out of the room again?" He asked JJ.

"No problem." JJ answered smiling. Once he was outside she spoke. "He's going to ask me the moment you leave us alone again... I bet he can't even wait until we reach the car." She said rolling her eyes.

"It happens all the time." The Doctor said smiling. "Just in case he can hear us I'm going to write it down in your file and show it to you, ok?" JJ nodded and observed as she wrote something down and then showed it to her. JJ gasped and started crying happily. "Mr. Flack!" The Doctor shouted. "We need you here!" The door opened immediately and Flack run to where JJ was sitting and pulled her in a hug.

"You ok?" He asked caressing her hair.

"I'm great!" She answered smiling.

"Ok guys, that was all for today." The Doctor said smiling. "Congratulations." She made a short pause and continued. "JJ? take the vitamins and eat more, ok? The baby needs to get big! I'll see you again in 10 weeks, ok? Once the 2nd trimester is over."

"Thanks Doctor." Flack and JJ said at the same time.

"So?" Flack asked once they were alone.

"So? What?" JJ answered putting back her clothes.

"Are you happy with the result?" Flack asked nervously.

"I am. But she could have told me that the baby would have 3 heads and I would have been happy too!" JJ said laughing.

"You are not gonna tell me?" Flack asked again.

"Tell you what?" JJ answered innocently.

"C'mon! It's a boy or a girl?" He asked anxiously.

"So now you want to know?" JJ asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes! Please tell me!" Flack begged.

"Ok, but you'll have to wait until we are home and I had eaten something because I'm starving!" She answered already leaving the room.

"But.. but... Jamie!" He whined. "It's not fair!"

"Stop pouting and drive me home, as soon as we get there earlier you'll know." JJ advised him.

"Ok! I'm gonna turn on the lights!" Flack answered smiling.

All the ride home was spend by Flack trying to persuade JJ about telling him the sex of the baby and JJ arguing back that the inside of a car wasn't the best place to give him such news. After the Pizza was ordered Flack cornered JJ.

"Ok. Food is gonna be here in less than 20 minutes, and we are already home. Can you tell me, please?" Flack begged her.

"You sure you want to know? Because there is no way back after that." JJ answered grining.

"You said that exact sentence seconds before we had sex for the first time." Flack answered smirking. He pulled her close to him and passed his arms around her waist. "I want to know, Jamie. I just had a little panic attack at the clinic."

"Ok then." She said before pecking his lips. "Let's just say that unless you want to ruin your kids life forever, Katie is not a good name." She answered giggling.

"A boy?" Flack asked after a few seconds. "We are having a boy?" JJ nodded frantically.

"There's gonna be a little baby Blue around here soon." She added smiling widely.

"A boy." He repeated again sighing.

"Yep! Looks like you an Adam were wrong after all!" She said passing her arms around his neck.

"Wow..." He kept saying in awe. " Just one thing." He asked after getting out of the shock. " I totally ban the name Donald."

"I agree. I think the world is not big enough for 3 Donald Flacks!" She said laughing before kissing him deeply.

.........................................................................................................................................

**So? Liked it??Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:)**


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Sorry for not posting a chapter the past Sunday… I had the awful night shifts week and I had to work all Sunday…. ****Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS!**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jamie?" Flack shouted getting in their apartment. He knew she was there but he couldn't see her in the kitchen nor in the living room. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and then was when he could hear the music. Robbie Williams. That meant that she was taking a bath. She was lying naked covered in bubbles probably caressing her belly and talking to their son. Flack shacked his head and deciding to stop daydreaming and actually watching for himself, he walked to the bathroom. Most people liked relaxing music to take baths but not JJ, she had made a CD with her favorite songs, that usually were the most loud ones, and she loved to sing and dance with them, especially while taking baths. He smiled to himself and opened the bathroom door, leaning against the door frame his smile widened.

"Hey." He said after staring at her for a few seconds. She stopped dancing and turned around enough to look at him and blushed. "Tough day?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"We had a difficult case and to make things worse, this little guy here," she said pointing to her belly. "Decided to play soccer with my bladder and my ankles hurt when I spend too much time up." He leaned and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "And after all that Sarah and Lane came to visit. They've just left." She said smiling tiredly.

"Seems like a really tiring day." He said caressing her wet hair. "Enjoy your bath, I'm gonna start getting dinner ready." He said already standing up.

"Wait!" She said holding him from his tie. She pulled him in her direction and lifting lightly from the bathtub leaving her chest exposed, she kissed him deeply. "Don't you want to join me?" He nodded still in awe from the kiss and before he could react she pulled him inside the bathtub with all his clothes on.

"Shit!" He said once he resurfaced.

She giggled. "That's for staring at me for 2 songs before!" She answered clearing the bubbles of his face.

"I could have crashed you, Jamie." He said almost angrily.

"Hey," She said softly. "What's wrong? Why are you so grumpy?" she asked caressing his now wet hair.

"I…. just had a really bad day." He said pulling out some of his clothes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just tell me what happened." She answered softly helping him remove the rest of his clothes.

"I was called in at 5 in the morning to a crime scene in Brooklyn. I hit a traffic jam in my way there. It was freaking early in the morning! I didn't even have coffee in my body yet. After 30 minutes without moving, dispatch called me again to tell me that Roberts was already there but that they would need help in the precinct to question a group of 23 teenagers that got arrested for drinking in the street. I turned around and started driving towards the precinct when one of the SUV wheels punctured so I had to stop and change it just when it started to rain. I ended soaked wet and in a really bad mood. I decided to get some coffee and head to the precinct without more interruptions. I changed clothes and in my way to the interrogation rooms some scumbag collided against me and my shirt got ruined. Fortunately I had my good suit in the locker so I still had some clothes left." By then JJ was biting her lip trying to suppress a laugh. "All that crap and it was just 8 am in the morning! I spend the next 5 hours questioning drunken 16 years old, one of them almost vomited over me twice! After a quick bite standing up next to the vending machine I had to write down everything, and to make things worse I haven't seen you in the whole day and I think that's probably what made me more grumpy." He ended sighing. He saw JJ's face and rolled his eyes. "You can laugh." He said and she started giggling furiously until she couldn't stand it anymore and broke in a roar of laughter. Flack joined her laughing too and after a few seconds she moved enough to hug him.

"I'm sorry you had such an… unfortunate day." She said sitting on his lap as good as she could with the big belly and the little tub.

"Well, I'm feeling better already. You have that power over me. You calm me." He said kissing her temple. She moved again resting her back against his chest and grabbing his hands she placed them on her expanded belly. "How are the girls?" Flack asked after a few seconds of caressing her bump and kissing her neck.

"They are great! Sarah is really happy that is a boy so she would be able to teach him how to play soccer and Lane had some pretty ideas of how to decorate the baby's room." She explained happily.

"Like Sarah wouldn't have tried to get the baby into soccer if it had been a girl." Flack commented smiling.

"True."JJ agreed smiling too. "They helped me with the wedding preparations, too." She said turning around enough to look at him.

"Yeah?" Flack asked smiling warmly.

"Yep. Lizzie's older sister married a year ago and she had gave me some tips about the basics. It's just in a little bit more than a month, Blue. We are running late."

"We have the place, the restaurant and we already sent the invitations. It's not that bad!" He answered kissing the tip of her nose.

"But we need to order the flowers and choose the food and the cake and I still need a wedding dress." She said blushing lightly at the mention of the dress.

"I know but he is growing every day," Flack said caressing her belly. "So you can't buy a dress this week because in 5 weeks you'll not fit in!" He said smiling but it turned a frown as soon as he saw JJ's face. "I'm not saying you are gonna be fat, I'm saying you are gonna be almost 6 months pregnant! You are supposed to have a big belly then." He explained pulling her even closer to him.

"I know what you meant… it's just that my body is changing so quickly… It's weird." She said giggling.

"I'm not complaining about some of the changes." He said touching one of her breasts and smirking.

"They haven't grown that much, Blue!" She answered rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm just gonna say it again, not complaining at all." He said huskily before kissing her deeply.

"This could get dangerous." She said once they pulled apart and he stared at him confused. "Remember my hormones, Blue. You can't go kissing me like that." She explained.

"Why not?" he answered leaving a trail of kisses from her cheek to her collarbone.

"Because… I…" She said but he couldn't continue because he had a very sensible spot. "Never mind." She said before sitting in his lap facing him and kissing him hungrily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) kinda filler one but… **


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! ****Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS!**

**This chapter has some drama but you know me, I love happy endings so… Trust me!:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You called him?" JJ asked shouting at Stella.

"I had to, JJ. He needed to know you were here." Stella explained.

"I know but he is gonna freak out if he sees me like this." JJ said closing her eyes and resting her head on the pillow. She opened them again when she heard him shouting. "Here we go." She said rolling her eyes.

"Where is she?" Flack screamed once he reached Mac and Danny. "I need to see her. Is she alright? What happened? Where is she, Mac? Where is Jamie?" He said anxiously.

"Relax, Flack." Danny said reassuring him.

"Relax??" Flack shouted. "Stella called me to tell me to come here because JJ was here. We are in a hospital, Danny! Don't tell me to relax just tell me where the hell is she!" He said upset. Danny put his hands in the air in surrender and pointed to the exam room behind them. He run in and when he saw JJ lying on the bed but awake he sighed relieved. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" He said cupping her face and kissing her softly. "How's the baby? What happened?"

"I better leave you two alone." Stella said already leaving the room.

"Thanks for calling me." Flack said as JJ rolled her eyes. "How are you?" He said squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine, Blue. You overreacted a little out there." JJ said smiling. "You should apologize to Danny and Mac."

"I'm more worried about what happened and if you and the baby are alright, right now, Jamie." He said rolling his eyes. "So?" He asked waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine. I'm gonna be cleared up this afternoon probably. It was nothing, Blue. I told Stella not to call you because I knew you'll freak out like you did." JJ explained looking at her hands.

"But what happened? Why did they bring you here?" He asked caressing her hair.

"They pushed me and I fell to the floor. Stella helped me stand up and my belly hurt a lot. We got to the lab and I went to the bathroom and saw that I had bleed a little, I was scared so Stella drove me here." JJ explained.

"I'm gonna talk with Mac. I thought that once you started to show you'll be out of the field. You shouldn't be dealing with scumbags while you are pregnant, this time nothing happened but we maybe not lucky the next time." Flack said starting to pace the room.

"Blue. I wasn't on the field! I went to get a cookie at Starbucks and Stella came with me to buy some coffee. We were coming back to the lab when a guy wearing skates pushed me and it caught me by surprise and I fell." She said trying to calm him down.

"What?" Flack asked confused.

"Yep. It was a simple accident, Blue. It could have happened to me while walking on the street with you too." She said and he still looked at him surprised. "But your wishes are gonna get real. I have to be resting for the rest of the pregnancy. The doctor said that I can work but I need to be sitting down all the time." She said frustrated.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Jamie." He said sitting in the bed and hugging her. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm scared, Blue." She said starting to cry.

"It's ok." Flack said hugging her tighter. "For what you've told me you just have to take it easy and everything is gonna be alright." He said kissing her head. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or the baby, Jamie. And c'mon! This is gonna be my chance to spoil you and little Patrick here rotten!" He said caressing her belly.

"Patrick? Who's that?" She asked smiling now.

"Our son!" He said grinning.

"Patrick? Seriously? Are you kidding me, right?" She said laughing now.

"I'm not!" He said faking to be upset. "What's wrong with Patrick?"

"It's so… Irish!" She said laughing even more.

"Well, my family is half Irish!" Flack answered as a matter of the fact.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we have to name our son with an Irish name! My great granddad was Spanish and I'm not gonna propose Carlos as a name for the baby!" She answered still laughing.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Flack said cupping her face with his right hand while he caressed her hair with the left one.

"I know." She answered smiling. "And I love you too." She said kissing him. She made space in the bed for him and he lied next to her pulling her to his chest.

"Remember the last time we lay in a hospital bed together?" Flack asked running his hand up and down her arm.

"It was after the car accident. My dad caught us like this and then I kinda decided to move in with you." She remembered smiling.

"I hope next time we are like this is with our little Jack in our arms." He said pulling her tighter and kissing her forehead.

"Jack?" She asked grinning.

"Ok, what's wrong with Jack, now?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong. I like Jack. The problem is your surname." She said and he looked at her confused. "C'mon Blue, we can't name him Jack Flack." She said before starting to laugh.

"Well, we can always call him James like her mother!" He teased and he jumped out of the bed before she could slap him.

"Run, coward!" She said laughing trying to reach for him without leaving the bed.

He sat down in the farest chair to recover his breath. "I'm gonna go talk with the guys and tell them they can go home if they want, ok? You alright?" He said with his hand already in the door knob.

"Thanks, Blue." She said smiling warmly.

"Little James. Jimmy Flack I like how it sounds," He said grinning and closing the door quickly before a pillow collided against it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! ****Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS!**

**Sorry for not updating the last weekend! I had a crazy Sunday shift and had to substitute a co-worker that when trough a window on Saturday night…**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey JJ!" Adam said cheerfully as he got in the A/V lab. "How are you and AJ doing?"

"AJ?" JJ asked confused but smiling.

"Adam Junior. The baby." He said pointing to her belly.

"Not you too, please!" She said rolling her eyes. "And shouldn't he be yours to be named Adam Junior?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, it's not like I didn't want it to be." He said almost whispering, but JJ heard him and they both looked away blushing. "Anyways, how's the rest going?" Adam asked quickly.

"It's… boring."JJ said sighing. "I can't do a lot since I have to be sitting down all the time, so I just stay here and wish that some case has tapes to check so I can actually do something." She explained frustrated. "And the wedding is in just 2 weeks and there's plenty to do yet but I can't because I'm not supposed to walk that much." She ended pouting.

"Seems tough." Adam said and soon continued to try to cheer her up. "But just think that after the wedding you have the honeymoon and after that the baby would soon be here and you'll have plenty of things to get busy with." He said smiling.

"First, there is not going to be a honeymoon. We can't go anywhere with me looking like a whale and having to rest all the time, Adam. Blue got a week off after the wedding to pamper and spoil me rotten but nothing more… that's gonna be our honeymoon. And with the baby the chances to travel like that are almost zero for at least 8 years!" She said defeated. "And second, after the wedding Mac won't let me come back to work so I'm gonna spend more than two months improving my skills as a couch potato." She said throwing her arms in the air in surrender. "You have to visit me… very often and bring tons of games and junk food." She said pointing at him grinning.

"Don't worry, JJ! I'll be there to keep you entertained all the time! You are even gonna grow tired of me!" He answered smiling widely.

"I'm never gonna be tired of your company, Adam." She said smiling and opened her arms from her sitting position. "Thanks." She said once he stepped in and hugged her rather awkwardly. He pulled apart when he noticed a kick against his stomach.

"Wow." He said. "Seems like the baby is Team Flack." He laughed.

"Who's team Flack?" Flack asked getting in the room.

"The baby." Adam answered flustered. "I… I… gotta…" Adam tried to say gesturing a lot. "Later, guys!" He said finally leaving the A/V lab.

"What was that?" Flack asked leaning to kiss JJ softly as he caressed her belly.

"Nothing… Adam checking up on me." JJ said smiling. "So? What did I do to deserve such a wonderful visit, Detective?" She asked pulling him from his tie kissing him again.

"If I knew you'd receive me like this I would have came a lot earlier!" He said smirking. He kneeled in front of her to look her in the eye. "I was around talking about some evidence with Danny and decided to pay you a visit and see how the boring rest you hate so much was going." He said kissing her belly softly.

"Well, Lindsay is bringing me some security tapes from the warehouse in front of your crime scene so it looks like I'm actually gonna work a little bit." She answered smiling.

"Then it's a good idea I have this in my pocket." He said handing her a M&Ms bag. "Work is always better when you have something sweet with you." He smiled.

She smiled widely. "You have no idea how much I love you right now." She said grabbing the bag from him and pecked his lips soundly. She opened it and placed a blue M&M in his mouth.

"I went to the florist shop and we have everything ready for the wedding. I've talked with Stella and she'll make sure the flowers are there before we arrive. And I've called the restaurant this morning so you don't have to worry about that anymore, ok?" He said caressing her arm.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." She said smiling.

"It's the second time you've said that in the last minute," He said smiling widely. "Although, I remember some smooching the other time." He added smirking and before he could react JJ had pulled him to her by the lapels of his jacket and was pressing her lips against his, she teased him with her tongue until he opened his mouth and allowed her access. "Wow." He said once they pulled apart. "I have another thing to tell you and I hope you react the same way." He said smiling.

"Be careful, Blue I might just jump you here in the A/V lab." She answered teasing.

"You already did that in the storage room so…" He teased back as she rolled her eyes. "Ok, now seriously," he made a short pause to catch some breath. "About our not-what-we-planned honeymoon. I was thinking that we could borrow my dad's woods cabin. Spend there the week after the wedding. We could drive there, so no need to catch a plane. There are plenty of sofas and chairs so you could rest perfectly all the time. It would just be you and me in a different environment than the noisy New York city." She was staring at him shocked. "I just thought it would feel more like a honeymoon if we went someplace instead of staying at home." He said squeezing her hands to get a reaction from her. "Say something, Jamie."

"I… I… Idem." She said and sighed.

"Idem?" He asked confused.

"Yeah…" She said after a few seconds. "I was looking for a way to tell you what I've already told you twice during this conversation and try not to sound repetitive but the only thing that came to my mind was 'Idem' and a now I feel stupid so I'm just gonna say it again." She made a short pause to breath. "You have no idea how much I love you right now." She said sighing smiling through tears.

"Is that a yes?" He said drying her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "You like the plan?"

"Sounds amazing, Blue." She answered smiling wider.

"I see Lindsay coming over here." Flack said after a few seconds of just staring at each other smiling. "Call me when you are ready to go home and I'll drive you, ok?"

"Ok." She said before pulling him again from his tie and kissed him. "Thanks for being so amazing." She said before releasing him.

"I love you." He answered winking and stealing another M&M from her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **


	92. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! ****Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS!**

**I know my A/N are always full of excuses and this one is not gonna be different… I've spent the last 4 days in a vet congress in another town… So I haven't had time to write this until now… It's Sunday at 8pm and I just got home a couple of hours ago**** and I'm exhausted… Sorry in advance…******

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

JJ stood up from the couch slowly; she started moving to the offending sound of the doorbell smiling. Flack had left to get some food about 20 minutes ago and he probably had forgotten his keys… again.

"What happens, lover-boy? Where have you left your keys this time?" She shouted before reaching the door and opening it widely. As soon as she realized who was the man in the other side of the doorframe the smiled disappeared from her face. "What are you doing here, Mike?" She asked angry.

"Hello to you too, JJ. You don't invite me in?" He said cockily.

She moved enough to let him in and closed the door behind them. "Don't get too comfortable." She said while passing him on the hall. She sat on the couch and took a deep breath to try to calm her anger. "What do you want?"

"Well, sweetheart, imagine my surprise when I get this phone call from my brother asking me if he can stay with me next weekend while he is in New York. And the stupid me thought, 'wow how nice! My little bro is coming to visit' and I couldn't be happier until he told me that he is going to need a suit for YOUR wedding and if I could order one for him from where I got mine." He explained. "Weren't you going to tell me? You are getting married in 6 days, JJ!" He shouted. "But after seeing that," He said pointing to her expanded belly. "I can guess the story."

"Are you really that surprised that I didn't tell you? You punched my boyfriend without a motive! He was unconscious for several hours after what you did to him! They needed to perform CPR in him!" She said starting to cry. "You almost killed who I most love in the world, so sorry for not wanting to talk to you since then!" She shouted back. "And for the record, we got engaged in my sister's wedding 15 months ago, we decided on the wedding date one year ago, and I got pregnant just five months ago, so you were wrong, Mike, he isn't marrying me because he knocked me up. He actually loves me!"

"Don't you get it, JJ? I love you too! That's why I punched him… because he almost killed who I loved most in the world!" Mike said sitting in the couch facing JJ.

"It was an accident." Flack said.

"Hey." She said standing up from the couch and joining him halfway. He pulled her in a tight embrace and kissed her lips sweetly.

"Are you alright?" Flack asked JJ whipping away the few tears that were still falling from her eyes.

"I'm better now." She answered smiling at her fiancé.

"What are you going to do now, Junior? Take out your gun and kick me out of the apartment?" Mike asked standing up from the couch too.

"No, I'm not gonna do that. I've been telling Jamie that you two needed to talk for a long time now. Don't waste your chance to apologize, Mickey." He said calmly. "But if you upset her, if you make her cry again, I'll make sure you never walk again, ok?" He said threatening him, talking very seriously. He kissed JJ's forehead and spoke reassuringly to her. "Go sit down for a bit, Jamie, you really need to rest. And try to listen to him. I know he hurt you deeply but he was your best friend for a long time." He made a short pause while she looked at her considering what he was saying to her. "Do it for me? Please?" He asked cupping her face and smiling at her. She nodded and he kissed her nose. "I'll be in the kitchen getting our dinner ready." And with that he left the 2 of them alone.

"Ok Mike." She said sighing deeply sitting back on the couch. "You have 5 minutes. After that you go home and I can finally eat my dinner." She said firmly.

"I… I was wrong." Mike said surrendering. "I love you-"

"You don't love me, Mike!" She said interrupting him. "You are just so fanciful that you always want what you can't have and don't give any credit to what you actually have until you lose it." She added still angry. "Sorry, I promised to listen to you." She said calming down a little bit.

"I… You are probably right, but I guess we'll never know, right?" He asked shaking his head. "That guy over there? He really cares about you." He added pointing to the kitchen. "And you love him, I can see it. I'm sorry, JJ. I really am." He made a short pause and stood up from the couch. "I didn't plan to come here shouting, it just took me by surprise, and seeing you pregnant didn't help… I guess that I suddenly realized that I've definitely lost you and that set me off… " He made a short pause. "I'm glad you found him. That Detective seems like a good guy." He said smiling lightly. "I hope we manage to be friends again?" He asked hopefully.

"We'll find a way." She said before hugging him tightly and started crying again. "It wasn't that hard, see?" She asked laughing lightly. "You should apologize to Blue, too." She said pushing him into the kitchen's direction.

"What's up?" Flack asked once the 2 stepped in the kitchen.

"Mike has something to tell you."JJ said and elbowed the football player.

"Yeah, about that… I'm really sorry about all the punching thing, but you can't tell I didn't warn you." He said teasingly as JJ stared at him rolling her eyes. "Seriously, I'm sorry." He said extending his hand in Flack's direction.

"It's ok." Flack said smiling and shaking his hand. "I can always say that I survived being punched by Mike-the-bonebreaker-Carter NY Giants player!" He joked making everyone laugh.

"I have to go now." Mike said walking to the door. Flack started to accompany him but he stopped him. "No need. I know where the door is." He said smiling. "Let me know when the baby is born, ok?" He asked and JJ nodded smiling lightly. "Congratulations." He added before leaving the kitchen and the apartment in a rush. Flack smiled and continued cooking. JJ leaned against the counter and sighed relieved.

"How are you feeling?" He asked still smiling.

"Like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders." She answered honestly. "And all because of you." She added getting closer to him. "Thank you." JJ said before kissing him passionately.

"No problem." He answered passing his arms around her waist. "Especially if you thank me that way." He added grinning.

"Shut up and kiss me, lover-boy." She answered him rolling her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) a little weird, maybe??**


	93. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! ****Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! I've noticed that the number of reviews went down… is something wrong?? Cute and short one before a very important one!;)**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do we really have to do this?" Flack asked pouting.

"Yes, Blue, we do." JJ said pushing him to the hall rolling her eyes. "It's a tradition."

"Yeah? Well, is a stupid tradition." He said annoyed.

"You would change your mind when you have an almost naked big boobed blonde doing you a lap dance." She said handling him his coat.

"I doubt it. You could do me a lap dance and this way I could stay here." He asked passing his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "I want to spend the night with you, Jamie."

"This is our last as single people. You deserve a bachelor party and the tradition says that we have to spend the night apart anyways, Blue." She said kissing his chin. "It's just one night. We are getting married tomorrow, we'll have the rest of our lives together."

"I don't like to not sleep with you." Flack said sadly. "And I really think we should spend the night together, to say goodbye to our single lives properly." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"We have our big night tomorrow." She said rolling her eyes. "Now go. The girls are about to get here."

"We still have half an hour." He said and without any further notice he lifted her from the floor and carried Jamie to the bedroom bridal style.

"Practicing for tomorrow?" She giggled.

"If you want to… You know I'm always up for it!" He said placing her in the middle of their bed and starting to strip.

"I was talking about you carrying me, not about sex, Blue!" She said laughing. He stopped undressing and stared at her disappointed. "Hey." She said kneeling in the bed and reaching up for him. "Don't stop." She said moving her hands up and down his chest. "You were giving me quite a show."

"Yeah? But what's the point?" He said smiling. "Once I'd be completely naked I'd have to dress up again."

"The point is entertain your very pregnant almost wife." She said freeing his wife beater from his pants and starting to remove it slowly, caressing his stomach.

"That's not fair Jamie." He said shivering. He couldn't stand it anymore and leaned down and kissed her. "You need to lose some clothes." He said climbing to the bed and making her lie down.

"No." She said blushing stopping to look at him.

"No? Why?" He asked confused.

"It's stupid." She said blushing harder, he smiled encouraging her to continue. "I… If you see me naked now, you'll compare me to the stripper later and… well, you could choose her over me." She ended not daring to look at him.

"You are right." He said pulling away from here a little bit. "It's stupid!" He said cupping her face. "Jamie, I thought we were over that already. I love you. I love everything about you. You are smart, funny, sexy and honestly, you have an amazing body that is even better now that is carrying our son. There's no stripper in the world that could make me change my mind, ok?" He said kissing her sweetly. "Actually, there is no woman in the world that could make me love you less."

She smiled widely. "I know… Deep inside I know… It's just that I feel fat and I… I sometimes feel like I don't deserve you." She added playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Are you nervous because of the wedding? Are those what they called last minute doubts?" He asked worried now.

"No, no… I want to marry you! I'm sure about that, but it's just-" She said but soon Flack interrupter her.

"No buts." He said smiling again. "I want to marry you too." He kissed her deeply. "Now, why don't we carry on where we left it before? I think I remember I was trying to get you out of that shirt?" He said smirking and removing the offending piece of clothes. He started kissing her neck and collarbone when she stopped him.

"Blue, we don't have time for this." She said smiling and caressing his hair.

"I know, I know." He said smiling before kissing her nose.

"But we could… you know, make out for a while?" She said huskily.

"I don't know…" He said teasing her but at the same time pulling her tighter against him. "Are we gonna be able to stop at just kissing?" He asked before kissing her deeply.

"I guess the only option we have is to try and see." She answered passing her arms around him caressing his back.

"I'm always up for some trying." He said kissing her passionately.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **


	94. Chapter 94

**Thanks for keep reading and reviewing! Don't stop now, please!:)**

**I hope you have your bridesmaid dresses ready because here comes the wedding!! You are all invited!:)**** I know nothing about weddings so sorry if there is any huge mistakes…**

**Ignore the horizontal lines that appear sometimes… Microsoft Word went crazy on me…*rolls***

**Disclaimer as always**

**Unbeta'd…. Sorry!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ took a deep breath and tried to control the tears that were threatening to ruin the make-up Stella spend 2 hours applying. The day was finally there. People tend to think that girls plan their wedding days since they are 8 years old but JJ never thought of marriage until she got together with Don. And now, after almost a year planning this circus she couldn't believe that it was going to happen to her. She was getting married. She was getting married to the love of her life. For a moment she panicked thinking that she had totally forgot about the vows. She took a deep breath to try to steady herself again. After all, telling Blue that she loved him wasn't that complicated. She smiled at herself and checked her image in the mirror. The white dress couldn't hide her almost 6 months pregnant belly even when it didn't cling to her body. The soft ivory fabric fell over her insinuating some of her curves and successfully accentuating the others. The strapless dress was the last thing she got for the wedding and it was the result of a successful afternoon of shopping with her best friends. She loved it. She felt comfortable in it, and the most important thing was that she felt like herself in it. She pressed the soft fabric against her bump and caressed it. Their baby. She wasn't just getting married, she was going to be a mom some time really soon. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Peanut." Lake Hudson said getting in the room. "Wow… You look amazing, JJ." He said hugging her daughter sweetly.

"Thanks Dad." She said smiling.

"We should get going before that boyfriend of yours makes a hole with all the pacing he is doing." Lake commented grinning.

"Is he nervous?" She asked amused.

"That's the understatement of the year, sweetie." He answered. "Ready?" He asked reaching for her hand.

"Of course!" She said and interlacing her arm with his they get out the church room and headed to where everyone else was waiting for them.

They waited in a hall for about 10 seconds until they heard the music start to play and the doors opened. In front of her all her friends and family stood up to greet her. They all had big smiles on their faces and even some of them, including her mom, Stella and Lindsay, were starting to cry. And then she saw him. Don was standing in front of the altar looking amazing and staring at her openmouthed. She wanted so badly to just run to where he was and kiss him that her father had to hold her tightly against his side.

Flack couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He always thought that she was gorgeous but dressed like that, with their son in her belly and smiling so widely in their wedding day, she was taking his breath away. Next to him, Danny smirked proudly at JJ. Lake handled her daughter to her future husband and shacked Flack's hand firmly.

"You look amazing." He whispered in JJ's ear when her father was already standing next to her mother.

"So do you." She answered blushing lightly. He kissed her temple and together they walked the few steps to the altar.

The first part of the ceremony was short and helped JJ calm a little bit her nerves. But when the vows part arrived JJ's knees felt like jelly.

"This sweet and young couple decided to write themselves their vows." The priest said smiling. "Let's hear them." He said gesturing to Flack to start.

"Jamie." He said grabbing her hands and giving them a little squeeze. "You once told me that you were afraid of growing old. You told me then that to grow old means to be alone, and it frightens you. But I want you to grow old, Jamie. I want you to grow old with me. I want to watch the wrinkles form on your face and every strand of your hair turn white, because to me you would be the most beautiful, even when you are all wrinkled and gray." He said grinning making her and the whole church laugh lightly. "You do not have to fear being alone, because I will be with you. Grow old with me. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honour as you so deserve for the rest of my life. I promise to love you faithfully. All my days left to me, I vow to spend them all loving you." By now JJ's eyes were full of tears and she couldn't help but smile at Flack's words.

"It's your turn now, JJ?" The priest said. JJ took a deep breath and started talking.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you.

I love you, Blue. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I will never let you go. I promise you, Donald Flack Jr., that I will hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I will support you and care for you. Faithfully, I will always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us." She ended with tears running freely over her cheeks while Flack tried to wipe them out smiling.

They exchanged rings, their hands trembling lightly, and said the reglementary 'I do's.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest announced triumphally. "You can kiss her, son."

Flack cupped JJ's face and gave her a not very appropriate kiss that the priest had to break with an uncomfortable cough.

"Sorry." They both said blushing.

"It's ok." The older man answered whispering and winking at them. "Family and Friends. Let me introduce you, for the first time, Mister and Miss Donald Flack Junior."

Everyone started to clap as the couple slowly walked the aisle to get out of the church. Once they were under the doorframe Don pulled her tightly against him.

"I love you so much, Miss Flack." He said grinning at her.

"I love you, too, Mr. Flack." She answered smiling too and before she could protest he kissed her passionately as all their friends started clapping harder and even some of them whistled.

........................................................................................................................................................

**OK!!! They got married!!:D That's just 'The wedding part 1' Stay ****tuned next Sunday for more scenes of the event!!:P**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think!!:D REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS**

**I know that after 2 weeks without a chapter you deserve a really good one but my life at the moment is kinda messy and that's the best I could do with very few hours of sleep and working almost a 100hours this week… I hope you like it!:)**

**Unbeta'd…**

...........................................................................................................................................

Danny stood up from the table and started making noise with his spoon and glass. Once he got everyone's attention he started with his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family, friends. I was asked to be the best man from both of them, JJ and Don, and I rushed to say yes before even thinking that I had to speak in public. They are my best friends, I couldn't say no." He said shrugging. "I met Don in the NYPD Academy and although we went different ways after graduating we never stopped working together and never lose contact. He's been there by my side every moment of my life for the last 7 years and I couldn't be more grateful. With JJ the story is a little different since we met because I was dating her sister…" He said making a short pause. "By the way, hey Emma! You look great!" He added making everyone laugh as Emma raised her drink in his direction. "Well, the truth is that JJ is family and although we've been apart some times in the past 5 years I knew I just needed to dial her number and she would listen to me rambling about Montana for hours." He said squeezing Lindsay's hand. "She is like my little sister that's why at first I regretted introducing this 2." He made another pause and everyone laughed. "The day they met I knew something would happen. Flack was coming out of his longest relationship until then, after 3 weeks that poor girl left him and he was shattered." People stared laughing and Don threatened to kill him. "But when he saw JJ he regained his smile. Then it was my turn to threaten him that he would not walk again if he tried something, but who would blame me? JJ was just 19 by then and Donald Flack Jr. was a 25 years old ladies man."

"Are you gonna say something positive about me, Messer? Or do I have to start telling stories about you too?" Flack interrupted him teasingly.

"Patience, little Donnie." Danny smirked back. "That day, when JJ left us I knew I had caused some trouble. Flack couldn't focus on the game anymore and he had a look on his face that I had never seen before in him. After just a couple of hours with JJ, he was in love although he didn't know it by then." A chorus of 'Aww's and 'Oh's were heard interrupting Danny's story again. "It took them about 4 years to finally get together but just a few months after they got engaged and today, just one year and a half after they recognised their feelings to the other, and it took them long enough, we are all celebrating their wedding and the soon welcome of their first child, that I know they are planning on naming Danny in my honour." Again he was interrupted by people laughing. "All in all, I just wanted to say that of all the decisions I've ever made in my life, introducing JJ and Flack is one of my brightest ones. I'm really happy they are together. I've never seen them so happy in my life. I love you, guys!" He said smiling warmly. He raised his glass. "To Don and JJ!" He said before taking a sip of his drink. Everyone started clapping and JJ and Flack said thank you to Danny that before sitting up he announced that it was the time for their first dance as husband and wife. They slowly walked to the dance floor.

"That's the moment when you decide that you married the wrong guy." Flack whispered to JJ's ear.

"Because of the dancing? I was gonna tell you the same, I'm not good at this either." She laughed lightly. "Let's try not to make a fool of ourselves for the next seconds, ok?"

"Seconds? This dance is supposed to last at least three minutes!" He answered back.

"Don't worry, my sister has strict orders to drag Pol to the dance floor in 30 seconds." JJ said smiling.

"I knew I married you for a reason!" He teased.

"So it wasn't for my good looks and my dancing skills then?" She teased back as they started to sway with the music.

"That too." He answered before kissing her forehead sweetly. "My beautiful, smart, sexy and amazing dancer wife." He said grinning.

"Wife, huh? I've never thought it would sound so good, but I love it." She said smiling widely.

"That's good." He said kissing her sweetly. "You know Danny made me think about the day we met. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do!" She answered grinning. "I kicked your ass in your field."

"My field?" Flack asked confused.

"Basketball?" She said matter of the factly.

"Oh no no no no... First that's not my field." He said while she rolled her eyes. "My field is law inforcement!" He stated. "And you definitely didn't kick my ass."

"I so did!" She said laughing.

"You did not!" He answered started to laugh too.

"I think your memory is a little blurred, Blue… Let me refresh it to you." She said hugging him tighter to herself. "It was May, the day was very sunny…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sorry for leaving it that way but inserting the flashback here would have made this chapter huge and to be honest I don't have the flashback as good as I want it to be..:)**

**So let me know what you think of this one… Liked it? Hated it? Review, please!!:)**


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! ****Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **

**All this chapter is a flashback of when everything started, the day JJ and Flack met… The text in cursive are thoughts…**** I hope you like it!!:D**

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

JJ arrived at the Basketball court a little nervous. She was supposed to meet Danny there and that always made her a little uneasy, after all she was going to spend the afternoon with her sister's ex-boyfriend, and to make things worse he was gonna be with one of his friends. One guy he met on the NYPD and that were friends since then. When she got there the match had just ended and Danny was surrounded by a group of boys that weren't more than 12 years old. She waved shyly at him and he came running to where she was standing. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey JJ!" He said smiling. "Did you find the place fine?"

"You gave me very detailed instructions, Danny." She said rolling her eyes. "I know I've just been living here for a few months but I can find my way around the city just fine." She added poking him.

"I know, I know… I just love teasing you." He answered grinning. "C'mon, let's introduce you to the guys." He then passed and arm around her shoulders and lead her to where the kids were surrounding now a really tall and handsome adult. Even from the distance she could tell that he had amazing blue eyes. "Guys, this is JJ." He said and she was suddenly welcomed with some 'Hi's,' Howya doing's and even someone asked if she was Danny's girlfriend.

"You are not gonna introduce me, Messer?" Flack asked staring at JJ smirking. _Wow, she is really beautiful and she makes me feel cozy, wow that's weird!_

"He is Blue." One of the youngest boys said smiling sweetly at her. "And I'm Damien."

"Hello Damien." JJ said shaking his hand smiling. "It's nice to meet you." Damien blushed lightly and the rest of the group started teasing him.

"What about me?" Flack asked opening his arms. _She is not gonna tell me anything?_

"It's nice to meet you too, Blue." JJ answered smiling crossing her arms over her chest. _Geez, when he smiles he looks even better._

"Actually," He said leaning in to her "It's Don. Don Flack." _Mmmm…She smells really nice_. "So, Uhm… You want to play?" _Why did you ask that? Stupid!_

_Damn, what should I do now? Play and let him win? Boys don't like when girls beat them in some sport__ but… Maybe he's really good… and I can't really say no to those beautiful eyes._ "Ok." She answered blushing lightly.

_Did she just blush? She looked so sweet and cute! I need to make her do that… My new personal mission is to make her blush every time I could_. "The ball is yours. The first that gets to 11 wins?"

"Sure." She answered smiling.

"I'm just gonna hang out with the kids." Danny said interrupting the staring contest.

_Shit, I forgot Danny was here__. _"Is that ok, Danny? If you made some plans…" _Please say no, please say that you are ok with it._

"It's fine…. I'm sure it's gonna be fun watching you two play." Danny said smirking.

Half an hour later the match was tied to 9 points. JJ had the ball and Flack was in front of her not letting her advance. They were just staring at each other again.

_He is good. _

_She is really good._

"You are hot." He said suddenly. JJ blushed furiously. _Did he just tell me that I'm hot? _She stopped bouncing the ball and straightened up. _What happened why did she…Shit! I told her she was hot! Shit._ "I meant that you look hot." He said blushing. _I'm not fixing it…_ "It just that the temperature must be around 75 or 80 and you are wearing this thick pull… I…" _Since when women make me babble… Grow up! _"You should take some clothes off." He said and when he realized what he told her he hide his face in his hands. _Great, that just come out just great._

"I…" She said blushing even more. He asked me to take my clothes off? "You are right." She said making Flack look at her shocked. "I… I mean it's hot and… we are playing… and this pull is actually bothering me." She tried to explain. _I'm wearing my lucky shirt, not the best choice to play ball but he asked for it, right? _"Don't blame me if you can't focus on the game anymore, Blue." She said as she took off her pull. _Where did that come from? I was flirting with him! I don't do that! I'm always too shy for that but with him it feels just natural to flirt… He is so hot and nice…_

"I think I can handle-" But he didn't end his sentence. When he saw JJ wearing that shirt he just couldn't help but stare at her. _Holy shit! Her boobs are… wow! Don't stare at her boobs, don't do it she's gonna catch you!_ JJ's shirt was tight, accentuating her curves and had a generous cleavage.

"I warned you." She said bouncing the ball again and leaving a petrified Flack behind her she scored again. _It always works_. "Your turn." She said throwing the ball at him smirking.

He shook his head trying to clear it and grabbed the ball just half second before it hit him in the face. "That's not fair, JJ." He said grinning. _Change the topic man, maybe that way you are gonna be able to focus in something else._ "What does JJ stand for, by the way?"

"You'll never know, Blue!" She said stealing the ball from him and scoring again.

"My name is Don, or Flack if you want, but just the YMCA boys call me Blue." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I prefer Blue. With those amazing blue eyes the nickname really suits you." She said and blushed lightly. "And you are a cop in New York so… Blue is just perfect for you." She ended blushing even more.

He grinned cockily. She likes _my eyes and she blushed again. Wow... she's just…wow_.

"Are you done playing, kids?" Danny asked approaching where they were.

"Yep." JJ answered.

"What?" Flack asked. _We haven't finished the game, yet, right?_

"I won. 11 to 9." JJ answered smiling.

"That's not true!" He said and then remembered that while he stared at her she had scored twice. "These last 2 points didn't count!"

"Because… I… you… I mean…" Flack started and then his phone interrupted them. _Saved by the bell_. After a short exchange on the phone he turned back to JJ and Danny that were chatting laughing. _She is even more awesome when she laughs. I need to make her laugh like that_. "I have to go to work. But this is not over, girl. Next Sunday, same time. You and me, we play again." _This way I'll see her again, although next week seems too far away now_.

"Why don't we all go to have lunch next Sunday instead of playing basketball?" Danny suggested. "I'm sure you don't want to lose again against her, Flack, right?" He said quite harshly.

_Why is Danny acting like this? It's like he is protecting her from me?_

"Sounds good to me!" JJ said happily. _Spending next Sunday with Blue is a great plan. And Danny is gonna be there so I won't be that nervous_. Danny's cell started to vibrate interrupting them again. "Seems like you are both needed, so I'm just gonna go back home."

"Where do you live? Maybe I can drive you home in my way to the precinct." Flack asked. _Please say yes, please say yes._

"She lives in the other side of the city, Flack." Danny answered for her.

_Why is he being so rude with his friend?_"Yes, that's true." She answered slightly confused by Danny's tone. "Be careful at work, ok?" She said before hugging Danny goodbye. Then she stood up in front of Flack unsure of what do. He grinned and pulled her in a tight hug.

"I'm gonna find out, you know." He said pulling her away lightly still holding her by her waist.

"Find out what?" She said blushing. I _want him to hug me again, it felt so perfect!_

_She blushed again, I love it!_ "Your name. What JJ stands up for." He answered grinning. _Would it be weird if I hug her again?_

"Good luck with that." She said stepping out of their embrace smiling.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Danny insisted grabbing Flack's arm and pulling him to the car.

JJ stared at the pair and smiled. Wow. She didn't expect that when she agreed to meet Danny in the basketball court.

Flack got in the car and smiled. He was amazed by JJ. He needed to see her again. Next Sunday couldn't arrive soon enough.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) Next chapter would continue just where we left it at the wedding… **


	97. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! ****Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **

**Last ****Sunday was my birthday and I spent the weekend away with some friends, so I had no time to write anything… Sorry for the delay! I hope you like this one too!:D**

**This starts just immediately after they remember how they met…**

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

"So, it was because of the shirt?" JJ asked smiling while Flack guided her around the dance floor.

"Of course! There's no way you could have won me if it wasn't for that shirt." He explained grinning.

"Ok, let me get this clear, just because you couldn't focus in anything but my boobs the first day we met I won the basketball match?" She asked interested.

"Exactly!" He said proudly. "Wait!" He said when JJ rolled her eyes. "That made me sound like a complete jerk!"

"You kind of were one back then, Blue." JJ answered caressing his cheek.

"I guess but you have to recognize that the shirt was kinda slutty." He said grinning.

"Hey!" She said hitting him in the arm. "It wasn't like that!"

"Well, you have to admit that wearing that to go play basketball wasn't the most prudish choice." He said smirking.

"I didn't know I was going to play! You convinced me with your charming smile and I couldn't say no." She said and he smiled proudly. "Actually I had a date after the match, that's why I was wearing that shirt." She added.

"You had a date? With who?" He asked confused.

"A guy I met at college."

"Why haven't you told me that before?" He asked worried.

"Because it was just that date. It didn't go very well." She said rolling her eyes. He squeezed her hands encouraging her to continue. "I… He was really creepy and spend the whole evening staring at my boobs and I… well, I couldn't think of anything that wasn't you so…" She admitted blushing. His grin transformed into a huge proud smile. "You should be thankful of that shirt, Blue. Maybe if I had worn something else, today I'd be married to that guy and not to you!"

"Believe me, I am very thankful." He said grinning. She hit him in the arm again. "By the way, you still have it?"

"I guess… It should be around somewhere. But I'm pretty sure I couldn't wear it now… I'm huge. Our little offspring is not so little anymore." She said rubbing her expanded belly proudly.

"Can you believe that in a couple of months we are gonna meet him?" He asked placing his hand over hers. He guided her back to their sits and once they had sat down again he started talking. "Look, I've been thinking about something. Our place is great for 2 people and I guess that until the baby starts walking he's not gonna need a lot of space but I think we should look for a bigger place."

"But you love that apartment, Blue! You've been living there since you left the NYPD academy and you finally bought it 2 years ago." JJ answered back.

"I know. But I want a place that is yours too. I know you love the apartment too and that it's been your home for more than a year now but I want a place that is just ours. That is our little family place." Flack said cupping her face.

"You sure?" She asked and he nodded. "Ok, then. What do we do now?" She asked smiling. He captured her lips in a sweet kiss and smiled.

"I think that we should postpone the apartment hunt until little Matthew is born but I guess we can start looking and if we see something we like go for it." He explained before kissing her again.

"Matthew?" She asked laughing.

"What? It doesn't rhyme with Flack. I've made my homework this time!" He answered proudly.

"Blue…" She said rolling her eyes and he looked at her confused. "Matt Flack." He looked at her defeated now.

"Damn, I didn't think about that!" He cursed. "Well, my list of names is over… we may as well call him Danny as he suggested…" He added lifting his hands in surrender.

"We are going to find a name for him, Blue. One that feels right. That it suits him. Maybe we just need to wait to see him." She said grabbing his hands. "We don't have to decide now. Hawkes told me the other day that he didn't have a name until he was 6 weeks old."

"God! I hope we don't have to wait 6 weeks and then end up calling our baby Sheldon." He said grimacing. She started laughing and he joined her soon.

"Hey guys." Hawkes interrupted them which only caused them to laugh even harder. "Ok, I'm glad I amuse you but your car is waiting outside to drive you to the hotel if you want to leave now." He explained still confused by their behavior.

"Thanks man." Flack said when he sobered up a little. "We'll be right there in a minute." He helped JJ stand up and passed his arms around her waist. "Ready for our wedding night, Mrs. Flack?"

"I was born ready for that, Mr. Flack!" She replied huskily before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him slow and deep.

"Wow." He said once they pulled apart. "Let's go before I embarrass us in front of our whole family and friends."

She just giggled and followed him happily as they advanced through the big room accepting hugs, kisses and congratulations from their most loved ones. Even though she had never believed in marriage until she met Flack, she was really certain that this day had been one of the best of her life and that all that was because of the man she could now call her husband.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **

**Short and bad one…. I'm not very inspired but I didn't post a chapter last week and didn't want to leave you hanging…. And yeah… I used the Sheldon joke… sorry for that….**


	98. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Sorry for not posting last Sunday…. It was my last day at work… Yep, I'm jobless now… I guess it's gonna be a good thing, at least for this fic…:P**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

Flack woke up smiling. His face was hiding in JJ's hair and his left hand was resting over her belly, where their son, contrarily to his mother, was already awake and moving. He was spooning her from behind, that was the new position they've found for sleeping because of her big bump. He loved how perfect they fit together laying that way too. He inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of her hair. He then slowly removed his arms from around her body and left the bed.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked sleepy turning around to rest on her back and stared at him as he leaned on the doorframe.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Flack answered grinning.

"Pancakes with chocolate syrup." She said closing her eyes smiling.

He got back to bed and kissed her forehead. "Right away, sweetheart." He whispered finally leaving the room. When he got everything ready to start cooking the pancakes he went to check on JJ and seeing she was sleep again he decided to take a shower and dress, after all he had big plans for the day although JJ didn't know about them. Twenty minutes later Flack stepped in the bedroom again, this time carrying a tray full of food with him. He placed it on the night stand table and then climbed on the bed to wake JJ up. "Jamie, I got you food." He said shacking her lightly. She just groaned and moved away from him. "C'mon sleepyhead, don't make me." He added grinning. She didn't move but he knew she was already awake. "Ok… you wanted it!" He said and without any more hesitation he started tickling her.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" She shouted laughing trying to escape from him.

"Good morning." He said smiling at her and pecking her lips. Before he could pull apart she passed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Why are you so dressed?" She asked between kisses while she tried to unbutton his shirt.

He smiled against her lips. It really amazed him how easy it was for her to distract him. "Because we have to be somewhere in 40 minutes." He said grabbing her hands sweetly.

"What are you talking about? We are in our honeymoon! We don't have more plans than to be in bed all day and all night." She replied huskily.

"We haven't left this bed in 3 days and you know I'd love to stay here today too but I have other plans for us." He explained while she pouted dramatically. "C'mon, Jamie. Trust me one more time."

"Ok, ok… but after that we get back in here, deal?" She agreed grinning.

"Deal." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "What do you want first, breakfast or shower?"

"Food. Always food first!" She replied smiling widely.

He handed her the tray as she sat up in bed. "You really don't know how grateful I am that you don't have weird cravings like pancakes with pickles and mustard sauce or things like that!" He said laughing.

"Argh… that sounded so gross." She said laughing too.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were leaving their apartment building and started walking east. After just 3 blocks Flack stopped.

"What are we doing here?" She asked confused.

"We need to make a short stop here." He said pointing to the building next to them. It was a big block of apartments really beautiful in front of Gramercy Park. When they got in the doorman handed Flack some keys. "Thanks Robert." He thanked the old man like they knew for long.

"Are you going to tell me what is this all about?" JJ asked still confused by Flack's actions.

"You'll know really soon, Jamie. Just be a little bit more patient!" He said smirking. She crossed her arms over her chest but kept walking as Flack guided her to the elevator. When they reached the 5th floor they stepped out and they walked until they stopped again in front of apartment B. Flack opened the door and pushed JJ inside.

"What are we doing here, Blue?" She asked.

"Do you like it?" Flack just said back.

"Of course I do! Look at this place, Blue! It's huge!"She said walking around the big living room. It had really big windows that faced the park. She kept moving with Flack right behind her. She examined the adjacent rooms. When they got in what was supposed to be the main bedroom she gasped. "Oh my God." Without saying any more words she got in the bathroom and admired the tub. She then rushed out of there to examine the kitchen. When she left that room she met Flack in the living room. He was smiling cockily. "How?" She asked astonished.

"This place was a NYPD officer that died in 9/11. His widow and children lived here until a year ago. They left to college to the East coast and the mother didn't want stay here anymore, too many memories. Jackson's mom, that was his name, owns the whole floor but she didn't want to rent or sell this apartment until she found the right family for it. My dad and her know each other because Jackson was a rookie in his unit. They met on the street a couple of weeks ago and he went on talking about us and that we were getting married and expecting our first child and one thing led to another and she offered the apartment to us!" He explained excited.

"I… I don't know what to say, Blue!" She said confused. "This place is awesome but we can't afford it! I really love it but we can't, Blue." She said getting closer to him.

"Yes we can, Jamie." He said winking. " The rent is really low even if you don't believe it and I already have a couple of people interested in buying our apartment so we really don't have to worry about it. If we like it, it's ours!" He said passing his arms around her waist before kissing her lips.

"Blue… I… Just…" She said pulling away from him. "I need to think about it."

"Oh…ok." He said confused and for his tone of voice she could bet he was disappointed. He walked to the windows and stared at the park.

"Blue," She said about a minute after. "This is just a little bit too overwhelming right now." She said passing her arms around him from behind. "We got married 4 days ago, we haven't talked about moving until on our wedding day! I'm 7 months pregnant and my hormones are actually driving me crazy. I think it's quite understandable that I don't take your big surprises as well as I usually do…" She said smiling.

He turned around and looked at her surprised. "What do you mean, Jamie?" He asked hopefully.

"That you should really start calling Danny, Hawkes and Adam because we are moving here as soon as they can get here. I can't help you move everything and if we are doing this we have to do it before the baby gets here so we actually don't have a lot of time." She explained grinning. His smile grew wider and as good as he could with her expanded belly he hugged her tightly. "But," She said making him pull apart. "I think we should rent the other apartment, this way we don't have to sell it and we would get a monthly income to pay for this place."

"Sounds reasonable." Flack answered leaning in to kiss her deeply. "For a second you really scared me, Jamie."

"You scared me first!" She said winking at him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him thoroughly. "I think I remember a deal we made this morning?"

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) I'm not very proud of this chapter but I hope you like it anyways…**


	99. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **

**Chapter 99!! Wow… **

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

"Flack, stay put for a while, please, I'm trying to pack here!" JJ said frustrated as she rubbed her belly.

"What?" Don asked confused.

"I wasn't talking to you." She answered giggling.

"You said Flack, right?" He asked still not sure of what he'd heard.

"Yep, but I was talking to him." She said pointing to their son. Don smiled. "He's been really restless all morning. I think he knows something big is going on." She said smiling too now.

"Why did you call him Flack?" He asked sitting down next to her on the floor.

"We haven't decided what his first name is going to be so I think is quite safe to call him by his surname for now." She explained blushing.

He caressed her hair and kissed her nose sweetly. "You are really worried about the name, right?"

"I… I just want it to be the right one for him." She answered smiling sadly.

"You don't want him to go through what you had to live, right?" He said still caressing her hair. She looked up at him a little bit confused. "I mean being a girl called James I bet it wasn't easy."

"Yeah…" She said looking at floor. "But I bet it wasn't easy for you either, Ducky!" She said grinning widely and standing up as fast as she could with her big baby bump.

He stared at her dumbfounded. "Who told you that? And why are you running away from me?"

"Your brother William told me that you'd attack me if I ever call you Ducky and probably kill him if you find out so I'm just being careful here." She explained still grinning.

"Will was right with one thing… I'm gonna kill him." He said standing up shaking his head. "But I'll never hurt you, Jamie." He said seriously. "I could always attack you with a tickle fight though." He added with a predatory look and started walking to where she was standing.

"That's what I was afraid of." She said laughing and seeing she had no escape possible she just closed her eyes tightly and waited for the attack. She opened them 10 seconds later when nothing happened. She found him standing really close to her smiling. "What?" She asked.

"You are so cute." He said before kissing her.

"Thanks." She said once they pulled apart. "We should continue packing. Danny and the others are going to get here soon."

"I know." He said smiling leaning his forehead against hers. "But you should rest a little. How about I finish packing here while you just sit down on the couch and I explain you the story against that awful nickname?"

"Sounds great." She said smiling widely before pecking his cheek.

"I'll get you some hot chocolate milk." He said guiding her to the couch.

"You are amazing." She told him a minute later as he handed her the hot beverage.

He kissed her head smiling and went back to put all their DVDs and CDs in boxes. "I was 13 and in Junior high the first time they called me that. You've seen pics of me from back then. I was almost 6 feet told already. I grew up really fast and that meant that my long legs and long arms weren't as coordinated as they should have been."

"You were clumsy." JJ stated trying not to laugh.

"A lot. And if you add the clumsiness to being called Donald it's not difficult to get compared to Donald Duck. From there to Duck and then Ducky." He explained rolling his eyes. "When I got in High school I was Ducky to everyone, but the Basketball coach thought I could be useful and recruited me. I remember that during my first year in my shirt 'Ducky' was written in my back and not Flack. All that training, though, made me really good in the sport, as you already know, and help me grow some muscle too so when I was 15 I started facing everyone that called me that name. I really hated it and of course my brothers were the first ones to tease me with that. In my sophomore year my surname was in my shirt and no-one dared to called me Ducky anymore." He said proudly. "I almost forgot that it happened until you mentioned it 5 minutes ago."

"I'm sorry." JJ said standing up and hugging him.

"It's ok, Jamie. I'm really happy I put that behind… and I have a nickname I love now so everything is fine." He reassured her kissing her forehead.

"Blue." She said sweetly snuggling closer to him.

They pulled apart when they've heard the buzzing. Flack smiled and went to the door to let their friends in.

"JJ!" Lindsay and Stella shouted running to meet the young woman.

"Hey girls!" JJ greeted them quite scared as they placed their hands in her belly trying to feel the baby move.

"What's up with them?" Flack asked to Danny.

"I don't know… I guess they miss having JJ around the lab." Danny shrugged. "I miss her too but you see me running? I bet the baby have something to do with it." He added rolling his eyes.

"Be careful, man." Flack said slapping Danny's arm friendly. "You've been married for a while now… there's gotta be some pressure there." He winked. Leaving a shocked Danny on the hall, Flack went to receive the other moving helpers. Soon the house was full of people. "Guys! We are really happy that you decided to help us with the moving. The new apartment is just a few blocks from here but we have a lot of things to move so I think it would be better to use the cars." He told everyone.

"I think I'm going to stay and end packing, Blue." JJ told him once all the rest of people started looking for boxes to carry.

"You sure you don't want to go to the new place and start unpacking and bossing around the guys so they put everything in place?" He asked smiling.

"Maybe later." She replied smiling too.

"Ok then. Call me if you need anything, ok?" She nodded and he kissed her lips tenderly. "Boys! Let's go!" He shouted and left the apartment.

"Do you want us to help you, JJ? You look like you could use a break." Lindsay asked her.

"Thanks girls! That would be great." JJ answered happily. "The baby's been moving and kicking all day and I'm really tired."

"You look tired but really beautiful, kiddo." Stella said smirking. "Seems like the husband is treating you just fine?"

"He's being great. Spoiling me all day." JJ said blushing.

"Spoiling you with a new apartment." Lindsay replied excited.

"Yeah, that was a big surprise But you've to see it! The place is amazing. You are going to love it girls! It has 3 big rooms, ours has a huge closet. The kitchen is big and almost new and the living room is just awesome. Spacious, big windows facing the park and hardwood floors everywhere." JJ explained happily. "How about we end up packing what's in these cupboards and then go there?"

"Deal!" Stella shouted almost jumping.

They all reprised their work chatting about everything and laughing. Just one hour later they were done and started a trip to the new apartment. Once they got there the three women waited in the hall giggling.

"Ladies." JJ started. "Welcome to the new apartment!" She said almost laughing while she opened the door.

"Wow." Lindsay and Stella said at the same time once they stepped in and soon they started inspecting the place now already full of boxes from the first trip the guys had made.

JJ leaned on the doorframe and smiled. Their new apartment. The Flack family new apartment. That last thought made her smile widely. She was a Flack now. With Blue and their baby they were starting their own little family, and she couldn't be more happy about it.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **

**People, I really need help with the baby name!! I have some ideas but it would be great to hear your suggestions!! PLEASE!! **** Thanks!**


	100. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **

**Chapter ****100!! YAY!!! I did it!!!:D And it's all thanks to you that keep me going with this crazyness that is Blue's and Jamie's world!:D THANKS!!:) you rock!:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

"Would you please lie down, Jamie?" Flack said for what it had to be the tenth time.

"I'm fine, Blue, I just want to help you out with the lights!" JJ argued annoyed.

"You are almost 9 months pregnant and you've been feeling uneasy all day, please, let me do this and you just rest. You can boss me around all you want but please, Jamie, please, just sit down?" Flack said almost begging.

"Fine!" She said crossing her arms over her chest and finally sitting down on the couch. "But you can't complain about anything I'll tell you."

"Fine!" He said smiling at the look of her pouting on the couch. "Where do you want me to put this?" He asked showing her a big red ball.

"On the tree." She answered rolling her eyes turning her head away from him.

"C'mon, Jamie!" He said leaving the ball back in the box and kneeling in front of her. "I'm just trying to take care of you." He added gently while caressing her legs.

"I'm a 25 years old married woman, I'm about to have a baby, I have a steady job and a place to live. I'm a responsible adult. I know how to take care of myself, Blue." She said starting to tear up.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said softly bringing his hand up to wipe her tears. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I… I… just…" She said sobbing harder. "I feel totally overwhelmed and definitely not ready to have a baby, and I'm just tired. I've been feeling weird all day and my back hurts because he doesn't stop growing, not that it's a bad thing but… you know?" She said breaking down crying.

He climbed on the couch and hugged her as tightly as he could with her huge belly. "Jamie, the nursery is ready, we took prenatal classes, we have the hospital bag already packed for when we have to run to the hospital. You are just scared and that ok, I am too but we are ready, believe me." He stated placing little kisses on JJ's head. "Our little boy is healthy and big, as we can see." He said caressing her expanded belly. "We are scared, Jamie, but we are as ready as we could ever be." He added kissing her forehead. "Why don't you just take a nap? I can massage your feet if you want." He smiled.

"You are the best husband ever, Blue." She said snuggling closer to him. "You are right, I need some rest." She said before yawning. "Keep putting the Christmas decorations on the tree I'll just lie down here and observe."

"Sounds like a great plan." Flack answered kissing her forehead as he stood up.

JJ finally lay down on the couch and moved until she was able to look at Flack. She sighed happily and start rubbing circles over her stomach. Today the baby didn't move a lot but all her body hurt, specially her back. The pain was actually what had waken her up that morning. After a few seconds it disappeared but since then she had been feeling weird. She was sure she wasn't in labor but it was starting to worry her. It was just December 7th and she was due on December 21st, she knew that the calculations could be about a week or ten days wrong but she knew she wasn't in labor, right? The pain wasn't that bad and her waters hadn't broke so no need to freak out, right? She hadn't told Flack about the pain because he was already way too overprotective and she was afraid that if she told him about that he would rush her to the hospital. She decided just to rest and watch her man decorate their apartment. That made her remember about their last Christmas in the old apartment. They had started their own traditions last year and they had been really good and pleasant ones. She giggled.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing. Just remembering some Christmas memories." She answered smiling widely.

"Yeah? Tell me." He said as he continued to place the lights around the windows.

"You, me, our mattress? Under the tree… you know?" She said almost blushing.

"Oh!" He turned around to face her. "That was a really amazing tradition we started last year." He grinned.

"Yep, but I'm afraid this year is going to be very difficult to perform, at least for me." She said sadly. "And I bet you won't do it anyways, I'm too fat for you to find me attractive." She added almost whispering but he heard her.

"Jamie, if you wanted to go all day naked I'd be the most happiest man in the whole world. I would need tons of cold showers and all my willpower not to took you every time you were near me, but I'd be very very very happy." He explaining smirking.

"Thanks, Blue. But I feel like a whale right now. Not very sexy." She sighed.

"We could put the mattress under the tree this year too and just sleep. You know how much I love to cuddle with you." He suggested kneeling down in front of her again.

"Sounds great, Blue." She said smiling. He helped her get up and once they were both on their feet she passed her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you." He whispered against his lips before kissing her deeply.

"C'mon lover boy, start moving the mattress I'm going to change into my pj's." She said smiling once they pulled apart.

JJ got in the bathroom to brush her teeth as Flack cleared the bed from clothes.

"Oh oh." JJ said all of a sudden.

"Are you alright, Jamie?" Flack asked through the closed door.

"Mmm… I'm not sure." She answered.

"Ok, I'm coming in, Jamie." Flack said alarmed. JJ was standing in the middle of the bathroom over a puddle of liquid.

"I… I think my waters just broke, Blue." She said shocked while he stared at her with the same expression.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **

**People, ****there's a poll in my profile with Baby names, you can vote for 2 of them!! PLEASE I need your help!! VOTE!! Thanks!**


	101. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **

**Just a quick note… I've never given birth so sorry if there are some mistakes…**** And there's gonna be some swearing… sorry!**

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

"_I… I think my waters just broke, Blue." She said shocked while he stared at her with the same expression._

"Blue?" JJ repeated seeing that he didn't react and was just staring at her with his mouth wide open. "Flack!" She shouted this time but she got no response. "Donald Martin Flack! I NEED YOU!" She screamed finally managing to wake him up from his trance.

"Right! " He said running to where she was standing, he kissed her forehead and run out of the bathroom again. JJ rolled her eyes and walked out of the room too just to observe where had he gone. She saw that the hospital bag was now next to the door and that he was in the kitchen. He was putting hot water in a flask and when he was done he put ice in another one. Then he run to the closet and grabbed some towels. He put all that in a plastic backpack, grabbed the hospital bag and stormed out of the apartment. JJ sighed and rolled her eyes again. She crossed her arms over her chest and after 20 seconds Flack got in the apartment out of breath.

"You're done freaking out?" JJ asked grinning.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said hugging her tightly. "It's just that we are having a baby!" He shouted.

"You've known that for a while, Blue." She answered teasing him.

"I'm glad you can still be a smartass while being in labor." He said smiling. "I meant, we are gonna have a baby NOW!"

"I noticed." She said hugging her stomach as a contraction hit her. "Shit!" She said bending over. Flack grabbed her by the elbow and helped her sit down on a chair.

"You alright?" He asked worried.

"I'm better now." She answered breathing heavily. "What time is it?"

"It's 7'13 pm, why?" Flack asked confused.

"We have to control how many minutes pass between the contractions. That's one of the first things the Doctor is going to ask us." She said regaining her normal breathing.

"Ok. Let's move." He said helping her to stand up.

"You are not going to forget me this time, right?" She teased.

"Let's go. The labor hormones are turning you into a mocking chatterbox." He said rolling his eyes at her as JJ giggled.

JJ was admitted in the hospital just 20 minutes and 2 more contractions later. She was moved to a room in the maternity wave and they were told to just wait. She was 5cm dilated and that meant that the labor was gonna happen soon but probably not before 2 hours. JJ's contractions were 5 minutes apart and she was starting to get really tired.

"Can I ask you something, Blue?" She said in one of the few moments of rest she had. He nodded and she continued talking. "Why did you get the backpack full of towels and flasks?"

"Oh! That…" He said blushing lightly. "I was in a full shocked state so I… I guess I acted based on my instincts so… you know that in the movies whenever there's a birth about to happen the person delivering it asks for?"

"Towels and hot water." She answered smiling.

"Yep… that's what's in the backpack. I just wanted to be totally ready just in case someone needed that." He ended shrugging.

"I think that's pretty sweet." She said pulling him to her from his shirt to kiss him.

"Don't tell Danny." He answered leaning his forehead against hers.

"Why the other flask was full of ice?" She asked after.

"That one's from FRIENDS. Rachel brings Ross's ex-wife ice chips when she's in labor." He explained blushing again. She giggled before she started to feel another contraction coming. She grabbed Flack's hand tightly and tried to keep breathing normally.

"Damn!" She shouted. "That one is really hard!" She said through tears.

"You are doing great, Jamie. You are being so strong." He said kissing her forehead.

"Go get the Doctor, Blue. I think I'm ready." She said looking scared.

"Calm down. You'll be ok." He said kissing his forehead. He was back less than 20 seconds later with her Doctor.

"Ok JJ, your husband told me you had a really strong contraction and that it happened just 3 minutes after the last one." The Doctor said. "I'm going to examine you, see if we are in the transition phase."

"What's the transition phase?" Flack asked worried.

"It's actually just the previous one before the pushing stage. It's the shortest one but the most intense one too." The Doctor explained. Just then JJ started to cry.

"Blue, I can't do it. I can't! It hurts too much… I can't." JJ shouted between sobs.

"That's one of the first signs." The Doctor said. "And another one is that you are almost completely dilated, JJ. You are gonna feel the need to push but don't until I tell you to, ok?"

"But I can feel him pressuring to get out… I have to push." JJ cried.

"Jamie, listen to the Doctor, listen to me. You have to wait, ok, sweetheart? Everything is going great, just do what the Doctor tells you." Flack almost begged squeezing her hand as he talked against her damp hair. She just nodded as another contraction hit her.

"Ok, JJ, you are being amazing, just wait a little bit ok you are gonna start pushing soon, I promise." The Doctor said.

Once the contraction was over JJ spoke.

"It feels like… I don't know… like I'm a little relieved… What did you do?" JJ asked.

"I did nothing it means that you are ready to push. Mr. Flack? I need you to position yourself behind your wife and hold tightly both of her hands. It's very important that you remind her to breath all the time and that in a few minutes you are gonna meet your son." The Doctor instructed smiling at the end.

Flack did what he was told and once he was behind JJ he whispered, "I love you, Jamie." And kissed her cheek.

"Love you, too, Blue." JJ answered trying to smile. Then she turned around and looked at the Doctor. "I can feel another one coming."

"Good. You are gonna push this time, ok?" The Doctor said and JJ nodded.

"I'm scared, Blue." JJ whispered.

"Everything is gonna be alright, Jamie. I'm here, I got you." He answered kissing her temple. She nodded and leaned her back tighter against his chest.

"JJ, in 3 I want you to push, ok?"The Doctor said and she nodded again. " Great. One… Two… Three! PUSH!"

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **

**New poll**** up, I haven't decided on a name yet!! I edited it just leaving the most voted names and took Jacob out of the choices… I love the name Jacob but naming the baby Jacob Flack would look TOO similar to a very famous werewolf I know and love…. VOTE!! Thanks!**


	102. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **

**You voted for the baby name and I've listened!:) Thanks!!:D **

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

JJ smiled as the nurse gave her their son and for the first time she was able to hold him. Her eyes filled with tears. She looked up and saw that Flack had the same expression as her. Their son. She couldn't believe it. The labor had been painful and long but it was totally worth it at the end. He was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen.

"He's so beautiful." Flack said and JJ laughed through tears. "You did great, Jamie."

"We." JJ answered and Flack looked at her. "We did great, Blue. If it weren't for you coaching me I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"Is he alright? Because he's not crying or anything and I've always heard that they-" Flack started rambling talking to the Doctor after he composed himself.

"He's perfectly fine, Detective." The Doctor reassured them. "He passed all the tests with flying colors. He was born 2 weeks early but he is perfectly developed and doesn't need any time in the incubator either. If everything goes like it's supposed to be you'll both could go home in a couple of days." She explained.

"We need a name, though." A nurse added smiling.

"Uh, that's gonna be tricky." Flack said grinning.

"Tell me about it." JJ said rolling her eyes.

"You know he totally looks like a-" Flack started carefully but was interrupted.

"Don't say it, I know." JJ sighed. "James. His name is James." She said smiling. "Right, Blue?"

"Yes. James Flack. Sounds nice." Don said kissing JJ's temple.

"It's a beautiful name." The nurse said writing it down. "No middle name?" She asked.

"We still need to sort that out." JJ said smiling before yawning.

"Ok, I think it's time we let the mommy rest for a little bit." The Doctor said. "We are gonna take James to the nursery to end the few tests left this way you can sleep for a couple of hours, and then we are gonna try feeding him, ok?"

"Can't he stay with us a little longer, please?" JJ asked almost pouting.

"You need to sleep JJ, the next days are gonna be really stressful and even more for a first time mom and you've just given birth, try to rest a little bit. I'm sure your husband would keep an eye on James while you sleep, right Detective?" The Doctor explained.

"Of course." Flack answered smiling.

"Ok, then. We are gonna move JJ to her room. As soon as you can see the baby a nurse will tell you, Mr. Flack."

Five minutes later they were in the room and JJ's eyelids were starting to close.

"Sleep, Jamie, I'll take care of him I promise." Flack whispered caressing her hair.

"Have you called everyone? My parents? Danny?" JJ asked sleepily.

"Yeah, Danny and the team are on his way here and your parents were really happy and started planning when to come to meet their grandson. I think they said something about being around for New Year's Eve." He answered still caressing her hair trying to calm her down.

"Thanks, Blue." JJ said smiling.

"No problem." He said smiling back.

"I meant for James." She said opening her eyes to look at him.

"I should be the one thanking you, Jamie. You gave me the greatest gift live has to offer. I'm the happiest man on Earth right now." He kissed her forehead and grinned. "And I'm quite happy that you didn't shout that I was never going to touch you again while you were giving birth!" He laughed.

"I should be really stupid to give up sex with you." She smirked and he laughed.

"Ok, then." He said smiling proudly. "Go to sleep. I'll be here with James when you wake up." He replied and again he started caressing her hair. "I love you, Jamie."

"Love you, Blue." She answered already with her eyes closed.

Once he was sure that JJ was asleep, he turn off the lights and left the room in search of the nursery. After asking for directions to a nurse he found it. Through the glass he could see about 10 babies but he immediately recognized James. He was throwing his tiny fists in the air with his eyes closed. He didn't know how many time he had been there when he felt a hand in his shoulder. He turned around lightly and smiled at his friend.

"Which one is ours?" Danny asked grinning.

"The third from the left. The one that is with his fist in his mouth now." Flack answered without turning around. "That's our James."

"Wow." Danny said in awe. After a few minutes he spoke again. "James? No Daniel?" He teased.

"James Flack." He said smiling at Danny. "We still have to choose a middle name."

"How's JJ doing?" Danny asked.

"She's sleeping now." Flack answered. "She was so amazing, Danny. You wouldn't believe how painful giving birth must have been and she just kept pushing, she didn't complain and then when he was finally out and she hold him she was so happy. I couldn't stop staring at both of them together. I love them so much, Danny. He's my son. I have a son! And I've loved him since I knew he was growing in Jamie's belly but after meeting him just an hour ago, I can't even describe it. I love him so much, I just want to protect him and take care of him." Flack said without stopping to look at his son. " And I'm more in love with Jamie if that's possible." Flack shacked his head. "I'm a mess right now, Danny. I'm overwhelmed and I sound like a girl, I know. But wait until you and Lindsay have one of those." He said pointing to the babies.

"I got what you mean, Flack." Danny said smiling at him.

"Mr. Flack?" a nurse interrupted their conversation. "We are going to bring James to your wife's room. Looks like he is starting to get hungry."

"Great. I'm gonna head there and wake Jamie up." Flack said to the nurse. "Where is everybody?" He asked Danny as they started walking back to JJ's room.

"Lindsay is probably in JJ's room already and Mac, Stella and Hawkes were working a case when you called. So I guess they are not gonna come until tomorrow morning, well, this morning, it's almost 3 am!" Danny laughed. "I woke Adam up so he must be on the way."

"Good. JJ asked about all of you before. She'll be happy to have you around." Flack said as they got in the room. "Jamie," He whispered after kissing her forehead. "They are bringing James here. "

"Is he alright?" She said sitting up suddenly. "Oh! Hey Danny!" She said when he noticed the other man in the room.

"He's fine, just hungry." Flack answered kissing her lips sweetly.

"Hey JJ." Danny said walking next to her bed and squeezing her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted and all my body hurts but I can't wait until I have James back in my arms." She answered sighing smiling.

"Hey!" Lindsay said getting in the room dragging Adam with him. "What did we miss?"

"Apart from the labor not much." JJ answered rolling her eyes. "They are about to bring the baby back here now."

Just then a nurse got in the room pushing a cradle and behind her another nurse was carrying little baby Flack. She placed him in her mother's arms and the 2 nurses left the room saying that when JJ was ready to feed the baby that they will be back to help her.

Flack sat on the bed next to JJ and passed his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Guys, meet James Flack." JJ said and she get a chorus of 'Awws' as answer.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **

**James was the name that got more votes so welcome to the Back in NY family to James Flack!:)**


	103. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **

**This chapter is a little bit short, sorry in advance!:) **

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

"Ok, guys. James needs to eat for the first time and visitors hours don't start until 8 am so you should really leave before the nurse that let you in at 3am gets in some trouble." The chief of nurses said getting in the room.

"We should go then." Lindsay said standing up.

"Congratulations guys." Adam said smiling before hugging Flack rather awkwardly and kissing JJ's cheek.

"We'll come again tomorrow, ok?" Danny said squeezing JJ's hand.

"Danny, can you do me a favor?" JJ asked and he nodded. "Can you gather all the team, including Sid, Jess and Adam here tomorrow? I need to talk to all of you." JJ said smiling.

"No problem!" Danny said and leaned to kiss her forehead before leaving the room after Adam and Lindsay.

"Now that everything is calmer, JJ you should try to feed him." The nurse told them. "I'll be in the station if you need me, hun. Just be patient, ok?" She said before closing the blinds and leaving the room too.

Then JJ passed James to Flack and unbuttoned the robe leaving exposed one of her breasts. She looked up to ask Flack to hand her the baby again and found him staring at her shocked.

"Close your mouth, Blue, or you are going to swallow a fly." She said rolling her eyes as he snapped out of his trance and gave her the baby back.

"I… I… wow!" He said still in shock.

"I know. They look huge." JJ said rolling her eyes again. "They hurt too, so I really hope James is hungry and I feel some relieve." She said placing her son in place. After a few tries he caught the nipple in his little mouth and started sucking rhythmically. JJ let out a soft moan as the pressure in her breast started to decrease. Flack gulped uncomfortably and JJ turned around to look at him still openmouthed.

"I'm starting to get hungry too." He said huskily.

"C'mon Blue!" She said rolling her eyes another time. "You better get used to that because it's going to happen several times a day for the next months!"

"I know! But it's at the same time the most beautiful and the most turning on thing I could ever see!" He said sacking his head. "And all those noises you made…"

"Shut up!" She said blushing. He smiled and kissed her cheek while he caressed her hair.

"I love you, Jamie. And I promise I'll find a way to not ogle every time you feed our son." He said teasingly. He moved them until he was behind her, with her back resting against his chest observing their son take his first meal. After a few minutes they noticed that he had fell asleep so Flack step out of the bed and placed James in his crib. Behind him JJ yawned.

"Are you sleepy again?" He asked placing the crib almost touching the bed and he sat on the chair.

"Yeah…" She said yawning again making Flack yawn too. "You are sleepy too?" She giggled.

"Well, it's actually 4 am and we woke up like 20 hours ago. It's been a long and beautiful day… I think I could use a nap." He smiled.

"Go home, Blue. Take a shower sleep a couple of hours and then come back in the morning." She said caressing his head that was now resting in the mattress.

"No way. I'm not leaving you two." He said lifting his head to smile at her. "This chair is gonna be my best friend for the next few days."

"You'll have to go home eventually, Blue." She said still caressing his hair.

"Tomorrow, when someone visits I'll ask them to stay for an hour, I'll go home to shower and set the crib." He explained.

"Looks like you've got everything planned." She said lying on her side so she was facing her boys. Flack nodded grinning proudly. "Ok, then. Let's get some sleep. I bet James is going to wake up soon." She added already closing her eyes. "Good night, Blue. Good night, James."

" 'Night Jamie. Good night, James." Flack replied resting his head in his arm.

They woke up 3 hours later by a nurse telling them that she was taking James for a diaper change and a check up. Flack used that alone time to help JJ walk into the bathroom and clean herself a little and try to erase the tiredness from her features. JJ fed James again and Flack managed to not stare so much as the first time. Just 10 minutes later all their co-workers arrived. After the regular chorus of 'awws' and 'congratulations' JJ decided to explain why they were all there at the same time.

"Blue and I just wanted to thank you for being so great with us during those months. We'd like to be able to ask you all to be James godparents." JJ said smiling.

"We know that this is not totally legal so we decided that the official godparents are gonna be JJ's sister and my father, but you are all since now James aunties and uncles." Flack explained. "Maybe you, Sid, are more like a grandfather to him." He teased making everyone else laugh.

"I'm really proud of my honorary family position." Sid announced smiling.

"OK, now comes the second part. James needs a middle name and we wanted all you to pick one." JJ said shyly.

"We just have a few instructions for the name."Flack added grinning. "No Donald nor names that start with 'J'." He winked.

They all started arguing trying to find the perfect name until Danny spoke.

"Aiden." He said firmly. "I know some of you didn't know her but she was a great person, smart, funny and really important for the team."

"I think it's a good name." Mac said placing a hand in Danny's shoulder.

Lindsay squeezed Danny's hand as all the rest of the assistants agreed on the name suggestion. Once everyone had given their opinion they stopped talking and just waited for the new parents to speak.

"Aiden." JJ said staring at their son in her arms. She then lifted her head to look at Flack who nodded smiling with tears in his eyes. "James Aiden Flack. It's perfect." She said smiling.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **


	104. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **

**Sorry for not posting this on Sunday. I had a REALLY busy day, got home really late and although I had this almost written I couldn't end it, I was too tired. I hope you like it!:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

JJ walked in their apartment, for the first time, with their son in her arms.

"Welcome home, James." She said smiling at the baby. Flack left the bags on the floor and passed both arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"How's the little guy doing?" He asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Sleeping." She said smiling at his husband. "I'm going to put him in his crib and just lie down for a bit, see if I can nap."

"Sounds like a great plan." He said closing the door and grabbing the bags again. "I'm gonna unpack your bag and get the dinner started."

"Thanks." She said turning around to face him. And standing on her tiptoes she kissed his lips softly. They parted ways and a few minutes later, when Flack got in their bedroom to check on their little family, to his surprise, he found them very awake.

"Weren't you two supposed to be napping?" He asked sitting in the bed next to JJ.

"James was hungry." JJ said lifting her head enough to smile at him. They continued to just observe their baby eating in silence. When he was done, JJ passed him to Flack who started rocking him slowly in his sitting position. JJ took a moment to stare at her favorite boys and giggled. "So cute." She said making him roll his eyes. "He looks exactly like you." She told Flack smiling widely.

"What are you talking about? His hair is brownish and he definitely has your nose!" Flack complained. "He's gonna be as beautiful as his mom when he grows up but in a manly way, of course!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." JJ said laughing. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. "His eyes are blue and I bet that when he starts smiling he'll have dimples."

"It was a compliment." He answered before kissing her forehead. "His eyes might change color, though. It happens in babies, most of them have blue-ish eyes when they are born. You can't tell what their final eye color is gonna be until they are a few months old."

"You seem to know a lot about babies, Mr. Flack." She teased grinning.

"I just know that and how to make them, Mrs. Flack." He replied huskily.

"Take your mind out of the gutter, lover-boy." She said before yawning. "It's going to be a while until we can 'make babies' again, Blue."

"I knew that too." He smiled and winked at her. "Sleep now, hun. I'll keep an eye on James."

"Can you put James's crib in here? I think it's going to be more easy that way to wake up to feed him and change him." JJ said.

"Nice thinking." He answered kissing her forehead and gave her the now sleeping baby. He was back soon carrying the crib with him. JJ stood from the bed and placed James in it. Flack passed his arms around her waist and she leaned against his chest.

"He looks so peaceful." JJ whispered.

"You should sleep while he sleeps, Jamie. You need to rest." He said slowly pulling her in the direction of the bed.

"Lie down with me?" She asked turning around to face him.

"I should start cooking dinner, Jamie. It's almost 7pm and you haven't eaten anything for hours." He answered cupping her face.

"C'mon, Blue." She begged passing her arms around his middle. "Just a few minutes. I missed cuddling with you all these days I've been in hospital."

"You've only been there for 3 days, Jamie." He replied grinning.

"So?" She asked.

"So, you didn't have time to miss our snuggling sessions and I was there all the time too, anyways." He explained still grinning.

"Please?" She said battling her eyelashes.

"How could I say no to you?" He answered before kissing her. "But just until you fall asleep, ok? After that I'll go to cook you something very yummy."

"Deal." She said pushing him until he was lying on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and opened the covers for them. JJ got under the covers and immediately two pair of strong arms pulled her closer to him. Smiling, she snuggled against his body until her head was resting on his chest and her right arm was hugging him tightly. "You missed that too, right?" She asked giggling.

"You know me too well!" He laughed. "I'm really happy." He said after a short silence.

"I'm glad you are happy because I am too." She replied kissing his chest.

"Sarah called when they were discharging you. Your friends are gonna come tomorrow to meet James." He informed her.

"That's great." She said sleepily.

"Wasn't the baby shower supposed to be in two days?" Flack asked starting to caress her back softly.

"Mmmh…" She answered nodding against his chest.

"We should decide if we are still throwing the party, I guess that maybe is not the best moment now that the baby is already here but it could be a nice chance to gather all our family and friends so they can meet James." He said and waited for JJ's answer. "I guess we'll talk about that later." He said whispering when he got no response. He moved his head enough to look at her and he confirmed his suspicions. She was totally asleep. He waited a few minutes and then disentangled himself from JJ's tight grip and left the bed. He made sure JJ was well tucked and comfortable, and before leaving the room he checked on James. "Hey buddy." He said to the sleeping baby. "Let your mom sleep for a couple of hours, ok? We are her boys. It's our personal mission to take care of her. And your first assignment is to nap for 2 more hours, deal?" Flack waited for a few seconds, almost hopeful to see his son agree with him and then turned around and closing the door of their bedroom he went to the kitchen to start cooking. If he was honest to himself he was tired and probably needed a nap too, but at the same time he was so happy to have Jamie and their little James home that just that feeling made him forget about his sore muscles and just go on with a smile in his face.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) A little filler one but….:)**


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **

**In case you didn't see it, I posted a chapter on Tuesday!:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

"You don't have to visit every 3 days, girls!" JJ said smirking and rolling her eyes while she let her 3 friends inside her apartment.

"What can we say, we miss you!" Lizzie said kissing JJ's cheek.

"And we miss James. He is the cutest baby I've ever seen, JJ!" Lane said smiling.

"Well, his father is really hot, so…" Sarah said laughing.

"Hey!"JJ said laughing too.

"Of course you are pretty too, JJ." Sarah added winking at her before kissing her cheek.

"You were right, though." JJ said grinning. "My hubby is really hot…" She added blushing lightly.

"Where is he, by the way?" Lizzie asked sitting down on the couch. "I thought he had a couple of weeks of paternity leave."

"He went to the lab but not to work. His boss gave him 3 weeks off so he's going to be home all the time for the next few days." JJ explained. "Lindsay called asking him to go to the lab because she had something for us."

"That's great that he's going to be here to help you."Lane commented.

"Yeah. The truth is that he's been awesome with me and James. We've been home for a just a week or so now but he wakes up with me every time the baby cries, helps me putting him to sleep, spoils me with food in bed and tries to change his diapers." JJ explained proudly.

"What do you mean with 'tries'?" Lane asked curious.

"Well, when James just pees on them it's fine but when there's something else in the diaper… that's another story." JJ said laughing. "He starts gagging and making faces and I have to end the job myself!" The four girls started laughing and James just stared at them like they were crazy.

"This little guy here is really amazing." Lizzie stated once they all calmed down. "He doesn't get scared of loud noises, never cries and can sleep for hours. You are really lucky."

"I know." JJ answered smiling and then sighed deeply.

"How are you holding up?" Sarah asked placing a hand on JJ's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked trying to avoid the true meaning of the question. Sarah was her best friend. She could seem a total tomboy and sometimes really childish but she was one of the few female persons that was able to read JJ. Sarah just stared at her with an expression that said 'who are you trying to kid?'. "I'm fine. Really." JJ said squeezing Sarah's hand trying to reassure her. "I'm not going to say that is not tough or that I'm not tired, but it's worth it… It's been just 8 days since we are taking care of James all by ourselves with no nurses to help us, but I think we are doing a good job. And I love him so much. I really can't explain it but I just feel like I have to protect him and watch him all the time. He needs us for everything and that's really scary. I feel like if I don't keep an eye on him all the time something bad could happen to him."

"That must be really overwhelming." Lane said joining the conversation.

"That's the understatement of the year." JJ answered smiling lightly between tears.

"Hun," Sarah said passing one arm around JJ's shoulders. "You are certainly doing an amazing job with this little one. He's great! And you really need to believe that he's gonna be fine, even if you take a nap every once in a while or if you let your wonderful husband take turns with you in the feedings during the night." She made a short pause. " You need some rest. I know that it's easier to say than to do, but you should really try it. Don is there for you all the time and I bet it had been tough for him, too, to leave you here alone this afternoon. You make a great team and with James duties you must act as the leader, and sometimes being a leader means to delegate."

"I know, I know." JJ said whipping the few tears remaining in her face.

Just then the front door opened and Flack got in the apartment carrying lots of bags. When he saw JJ with puffy red eyes he let the bags on the floor and run to kneel in front of JJ.

"What's wrong, Jamie? Are you alright?" Flack asked cupping her face. "What happened? Is James ok?" He asked now looking at Sarah.

"Everything is fine, Blue." JJ answered placing her hand over his in her cheek.

"Time to leave!" Lane said standing up from the couch. Sarah and Lizzie followed her lead and after all saying their goodbyes they left the apartment.

"Why were you crying?" He asked sitting back on the couch next to Jamie after checking up on the sleeping James.

"Nothing. It was nothing." She said smiling at him.

"I'm not buying it." He said squeezing her hand.

"It was just… Overwhelming. We started talking about how it was to be a new mom and all… And I guess I'm just tired and a little bit peachy and well, tears started to come and I couldn't make them stop." JJ said starting to cry again.

"Jamie…" Flack said before pulling her until she was sitting on his lap. "It's ok." JJ hugged him tightly and after a few minutes she sighed deeply and moved until she could make eye contact with him.

"I'm just a little bit exhausted."She said smiling at him. "I think I need a full night's sleep, or at least more than three hours in a row."

"If you don't let me take some turns feeding James you can't do that." Flack said cautiously because that topic had caused a few light arguments during the last week.

"I know. That's why I'm going to use that pumping thing tonight before going to bed so you can give a bottle to James in the 2 am feeding and I can sleep until 5am." JJ said smiling as Flack's eyes widened.

"What made you change your mind?" Flack asked confused.

"The girls. Well, mostly Sarah." JJ answered grinning.

"So, every time I want you to make something I'll have to speak with Sarah so she can convince you?" Flack asked and JJ rolled her eyes. "I mean, I like her but I'd rather have you listening to me than not having to use someone as a middleman!" He said serious but teasing at the same time.

"I know and I promise not to let that happen again, Blue. It was when I started crying in front of the girls that I realized that I couldn't do it all." She explained caressing his face. "Teamwork. We'll take turns feeding him so we can both sleep more. And once you start working we'll figure something out but for now I think this would let us be a little bit more well rested." She ended. "What do you think?"

"I think that this sounds awesome." He said excited.

"Cool!" She said kissing him softly. "What are all those bags?"

"Baby shower presents!" He said grinning.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Lindsay asked everyone at work to bring the presents today so when I got there the break room was full of bags and packages! Since we postponed the baby shower , she thought that we would need all this stuff, so she organized everything so we got the presents today, but she made me promise that we'll throw a party soon anyways." Flack explained happily.

"OMG! I really need to call Lindsay and thank her for all that. What she did is great." She said trying to stand up but Flack pulled her back to sit on his lap.

"Wait." He said huskily. "We can check the presents later and Lindsay is working and you don't want to bother her."

"Ok, then. What do you have in mind?" She said giggling.

"Can I watch you while you use that pumping thing?" he asked kissing her neck.

She rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "You are going to need a cold shower afterwards."

"I've been having cold showers 3 and 4 times a day since we got back home… another one won't do me any more harm." He replied before kissing her thoroughly.

"Ok, then." She said resting her forehead against his. "I might need some help." She replied standing up from the couch stretching her hand to help him leave the couch too as his smirk widened.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **


	106. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **** I just got 4 reviews with this last chapter… was there something wrong?? **

**In this chapter I made a little jump in time and it takes place about 1 month after James's birth.**

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

JJ sighed as she stepped out of the car. The ride to the airport had been fast and uneventful but while driving back home it started to snow and the chaos settled in the streets of New York. It was the first time she had been out of home for so much time since James had been born and he missed him like crazy, but driving her parents to the JFK was something she wanted to do. Flack had offered to do it himself so she could stay home but she insisted in going for herself, as a training to leave the baby home with the very capable father for a few hours.

She almost ran to their door and got in the apartment just to be welcomed by a very warm breeze. The central heating must have been settled to 85 degrees and with she wearing her winter coat she was starting to sweat. As fast as she could she started undressing and at the same time walking to the living room to turn down the thermostat, but when she reached the couch the image in front of her made her stop. Flack was lying shirtless on the couch with a shirtless James sleeping over his chest.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked kneeling in front of her boys.

"He was feeling uneasy. He started crying and he wouldn't stop. I tried feeding him, changing his diaper and even massaged his tummy as the pediatrician taught us but nothing worked. Then I remembered what I've read on a book the other day. It said that babies like skin to skin contact so I tried and it worked. After just 2 minutes he stopped crying and he fell asleep!" Flack explained whispering.

She smiled widely at his husband and kissed his lips. "Stay put."She ordered grinning before standing up.

"Like I could move!" He replied half laughing.

A few seconds later JJ was back in the living room with the camera. She took a few pictures of her two favorite men and after that she lifted James from Don's chest and carried him to his room where he settled him in his crib. Some moments later she felt a pair of strong arms hug her from behind.

"He seems fine now." JJ said leaning against Flack's chest.

"Yeah… The trick really worked and you are back home so…" He said squeezing her. She turned around and stared at him confused. "I guess he missed you, that's why he was so grumpy." He added and JJ frowned. "I get grumpy when you are not around too." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. "You two have been together for a whole month. You barely left his side for more than thirty minutes until today." He said and she rolled her eyes again. "It's good that you wanted to drive your parents so you got to stay apart from him for a couple of hours. He needs to get used to not having you by his side all the time. You need to get used to that, too." He said slowly pulling her out of James room without disentangling himself from her.

"I know." She said defeated. "But it's not easy, Blue. I missed him so much."

"Remember how I was the first day I went back to work?" He asked and she snorted. "Exactly. I called home every 20 minutes to ask how you two were doing! I'm much better now, right?" He asked grinning.

"Oh yeah! You just call every 30 minutes now." She teased.

"Well, yes, but is still better than 2 weeks ago." He answered smiling.

"I know what you mean, Blue. And I'll try, I promise." JJ answered and standing on her tiptoes she kissed his lips. Sooner the kiss heated up and they were making out like teenagers against one of the living room's walls. He lifted her from the floor and carried her to their bedroom. "Wait." JJ whispered pushing him away lightly. "We can't, Blue." She sighed as he continued kissing her neck.

"Mmmm." He nodded nipping at her collarbone.

"Blue!" She said more firmly cupping his face so she could look at him in the eye.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know. But I miss being with you so much I'm tired of the cold showers. I want you." He said kissing her deeply.

"Believe me when I say that I feel the same, Blue. But my body is not ready yet. And I know you don't want to hurt me." JJ replied caressing his hair.

"If you put it that way…"Flack said titling his head to one side and sighing deeply.

"I've been telling that to myself for the last few days to not jump you every moment you walk pass me." JJ stated blushing lightly.

"Just a few days more, right? You have your check up in 2 weeks?" He asked hopefully.

"Yep." She said happily. "You know that most women don't feel like having sex after the childbirth? They are usually too tired or don't feel sexy anymore." She explained.

"But you are not most women, right?" He asked a little bit scared.

"Nope, I'm not!" She answered smiling. "I think it's because we got really lucky with James. He sleeps almost the whole night and you help me a lot so I'm not that exhausted."

"What about the sexy bit? Because you look amazing. I tell you that every day." He winked at her.

"I always feel sexy when you are around, Blue." She answered blushing. He smiled widely and kissed her this time more softly. "Aren't you tired?" She asked giggling.

"No. Why?" He asked smiling.

"Well, you are still carrying me and we've been talking for a while now." She explained passing her arms firmly against his neck.

"I'm good." He said proudly.

"I know you are very strong and all but I weight quite a lot. Even with my sexiness, I'm heavier now that I still have a good deal of the baby weight on me." She giggled. "Put me down, please?"

"Ok, but just because you asked." He teased her but obliged. She looked at him and giggled again. "You are very giggly today, why?"

"You are shirtless." She blushed running her hands over his chest. He grinned widely. "Now I get why the apartment felt like we were in the middle of July. You didn't want to get cold!" She said.

"Actually, it was for James." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah? Ok then, tough guy. I'm going to turn the heater down to a normal temperature. You can stay shirtless since you don't feel the cold, right?" She said moving until she was out of his reach.

He rolled his eyes and run to pass his arms around her and lifted her from the floor for a second to make her stop. "You just want me to stay like that." She blushed lightly. "I'm just staying without a shirt if you spend the evening cuddling with me on the couch watching some movie. Deal?" He whispered in her ear.

She turned her head around just enough to kiss his jaw. "Deal." She said smiling.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **

**I'm not very happy with this chapter… Anyways, do you think we could reach the 750 reviews with this one?? You'd make my week!!:D **


	107. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **** You totally rock, people!!:D I reached the 751 reviews!!:D I'm not sure if I replied to all of you but thank you again!:D**

**Sorry for the delay but I had a crazy weekend!**

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

"At what time are they getting here?" JJ shouted from the bedroom.

"I told everyone to be here around 6-ish." Flack answered from James room speaking throw the baby intercom.

"What are you doing that is taking you so long?" She asked shouting again.

"I could ask you the same question." He whispered rolling his eyes.

"I heard that!" She shouted back.

"I was saying that James decided to poop his diaper just 10 seconds later after I ended dressing him." He explained trying to distract JJ.

"I like the blue shirt better." She said softly this time. He turned around to see her wife leaning against the doorframe of their son's bedroom. His eyes went wide and he just stared at her openmouthed. "Good." She said smiling proudly. "That's what was taking me so long, and judging for your reaction I got it right." She added grinning.

Flack put James on his crib and then run to JJ, passed his arms around her waist and lifted her until she was standing on her tiptoes. "You got it more than right." He said before kissing her. "Why are you looking so dolled up for a baby shower? I'm definitely not complaining, I'm just curious." He asked kissing her neck.

"We are having people coming over and I finally fit in some of my old clothes so I felt like dressing up a little." She answered blushing staring at his shirt buttons.

"You look great, Jamie." He stated cupping her face. "And I'm really happy that you feel good with yourself again even though you didn't have any motive to feel any other way." He said before kissing her lips sweetly.

"Have I told you that I love you today." She replied resting her cheek against his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Just a dozen times since we woke up." He answered kissing the top of her head. They remained standing like that for a few seconds until a soft wail interrupted them. Flack pulled apart smiled sweetly at JJ and went to the crib to get their son.

"He can't be hungry." JJ said staring at the fussing baby. "He ate a few minutes ago."

"His diaper is clean." Flack said and just then James stopped crying. "I guess he just wanted some attention." He said after a few seconds. The door bell rang and he passed the baby to JJ and went to open the door.

"You know that I can still walk and do stuff, right?" She said rolling her eyes as she followed him.

"I know but I love to spoil you." He winked at her before opening the door. "Danny! Lindsay! Welcome! You are early!" He said to their guests.

"I know but we wanted to spend some quiet time with James and JJ." Lindsay said getting in the apartment.

"I feel very flattered." Flack said rolling his eyes.

"We love you, too, Donnie, but these two over here," Danny said pointing to JJ and James. "Are way cuter than you." He hugged JJ and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Where is James?" Flack asked JJ as she passed an arm around his middle.

"Lindsay stole him from me." She admitted smiling. He followed her gaze and smiled too when he saw their two friends sitting on the couch with their son. "They look great, right?" She asked.

"Give them a few months." Flack grinned before kissing her temple.

"Do you know something I don't?" JJ asked amused.

"Nope, but I remember how we were when Jason was born. A little bit more than a year later we had James." Flack explained. "They are already married, I bet they have already thought and talked about it."

"Probably." She answered. "I think they'd be great parents and I'd love to have a little Messer to play with our baby Flack. Wanna bet?" Don started laughing making the other couple look at them.

"What's up?" Danny asked confused.

"Nothing."Flack answered smirking. "Just wondering how long it will take you two to finally decide and have one of your own."

Just then Danny blushed and looked at Lindsay who smiled at him. "Actually…" Danny started but JJ soon interrupted them.

"Seriously? How far are you?" JJ run to where they were sitting.

"Just a little bit over 10 weeks." Lindsay answering smiling widely. JJ hugged them both tightly.

"Congratulations!" Flack and JJ said at the same time.

"The thing is," Danny continued. "We didn't want to tell anyone yet because it's early and a lot can happen, but we wanted to share it with you first."

"We'll keep the secret, right Blue?" JJ said elbowing her husband.

"Yeah, don't worry about us." Flack answered smiling. "Since when do you know?"

"Just for a couple of weeks." Lindsay answered happily. "I'm due on July."

"That's really great, Linds. I'm very happy for you two." JJ said and hugged them again.

Soon more people started to arrive. Everyone congratuled the new parents and James went from ones arms to the others for almost 2 hours. He was asleep for most of the time and while he was awake he just stared at everyone around him. All noticed and commented that he had the same blue eyes his father had as well as the Flack dimples. Some even joked that there was no doubt now of who was the father. Some of the presents had already been opened just after James birth but with this party they had the chance to thank everyone for their generosity. Most of them were really useful things, like clothes, toys or bottles, but Adam gave them his first Game Boy as a present for James. It was almost a collectable but it worked perfectly.

"Thank you so much, Adam." JJ said hugging him tightly. "I know how much this must mean to you."

"Well, as I promised you a few months ago, this kid is gonna be a geek." He said smiling lightly.

"He will!" JJ said hugging him again. "How are things with Jess going?" She asked smirking.

"Good." He said blushing. "Actually things are going great, JJ. She is amazing and I think I'm starting to fall for her really seriously."

"YAY!" She said and hugged him again.

"Jess and I gotta go now. We have dinner reservations." Adam said smiling at JJ. He kissed her cheek. "James is awesome. Call me when you need me to babysit." He said passing and arm around Angell leading her to the door.

"I will." She said smiling widely.

The rest of their friends left soon after that. JJ closed the door after the last person left and leaned against it.

"So," She sighed. "That went well, right?" She asked while walking to the kitchen.

"I think everyone is in love with our little guy." Flack answered smiling at her as he ended to clear the living room of paper wrap and glasses.

"Are you hungry?" JJ asked loading the dishwasher.

"Starving." He answered laughing.

"Pizza from Ray's?" She said hopefully.

"Sounds awesome." He replied passing his arms around her as she made the call. "James really behaved today."

"He always does." JJ answered leaning against him.

"I know but he didn't cry for more than 20 seconds for the whole afternoon. Is it stupid that I'm proud of him already?" He asked and JJ stared confused at him. "I mean it's not like he did something special…"

"It's normal that you are, Blue. I am too." She said resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" He asked smirking.

"Just a dozen times since we woke up." She answered grinning before kissing him.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **

**I don't like it…again…*rolls* Let me know what you think!:)**


	108. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **** You totally rock, people!!:D **

**Someone asked me****, not very nicely, to wrap this story up… but anyways I just wanted you to know that I have an end planned and that it would come sooner than later, but I still have a few more chapters in my mind…**

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

"Would you like to have dinner with me Saturday night?" He asked giving her a single red rose.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked back giggling.

"Are you gonna say yes?" Flack replied smiling.

"Depends." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Is that just an excuse to have sex with me? Because I have to tell you that I'm not that easy, lover-boy, I never go all the way after just one date." JJ grinned.

"Well," He said passing his arms around her waist. "I remember differently." He kissed her neck.

She giggled again. "Hey!" She said slapping his arm. "Back then I already knew you were the man of my life so why wait, right? And if you dumped me the next day, Danny would have killed you so there was nothing to worry about."

"Wiseass." He said before kissing her. "So? What do you say?"

"Blue…" She said looking at the floor.

"Before you answer 'No', think about what day Saturday is." He asked her caressing her arms.

"Saturday is February 6th. What is so especial with-" She started but soon realization hit her. "OMG!" She said and brought her hands to his chest. "Tomorrow is our anniversary!" She shouted and he nodded smiling. "It's been 2 years since that night!" She said shocked.

"Actually, it's gonna be the 2 years anniversary of our first date." He explained and winked at her. "But today is the anniversary of the night you came to my place, we talked, made out, ate some pizza and spent the night together for the first time."

"Wow…." JJ said smiling as she remembered everything. "I'm really sorry I forgot, Blue." JJ said hugging him. "I…I just don't know how I could forget about this. I'm a girl! Girls are supposed to remember this kind of things!"

"Jamie, it's ok!" Flack said. "We have a 2 months old baby and most of the time we don't even know in what day we are living. If I have to be honest if it weren't for my cell phone reminding me I would have forgotten about it too." He confessed. "But you could make it up to me coming with me to have dinner out on Saturday. Please?"

"What about James? We can take him with us, right?" JJ asked confused.

"Jamie, I've already called Lindsay and she's gonna come to babysit." Flack explained.

"Blue…" JJ complained.

"I know what are you gonna tell me. You are not comfortable about leaving him for a few hours with someone that is not one of us." He said grinning lightly.

"Stop reading my mind." She pouted.

"Linds needs practice with kids, you need to get out of here, and I need to spend some quality time with you. It's a win-win-win situation." He concluded grinning widely. "Everybody wins!"

"Fine." She answered surrendering after a few long seconds.

"Great!" Flack replied lifting her from the floor and kissing her soundly.

"There are 3 bottles ready in the fridge, you just have to warm them up, I don't think you are going to need the three of them but just in case, there is some formula on the cupboard over the sink. You have clean diapers on his room and tons of wipes on the bathroom. If you need anything, or have any doubts just call us. You have our cells, right? And as soon as Blue tells me where he is taking me I'll give you the number just in case. Are you sure about this because we can stay?" JJ rambled as Flack was slowly leading her to the door while Lindsay kept just nodding and smiling.

"Don't worry, JJ, I have nephews. And Jess is going to come and help in an hour." Lindsay said trying to reassure her. "James will be fine." She added closing the door behind them. "Have fun! And don't come back before midnight!"

"Blue…" JJ begged in the elevator. "I'm not sure." She admitted biting her lower lip.

"James is gonna be fine." Flack confirmed her. "C'mon, let's get out of here and have some fun just the 2 of us." He said opening the passenger door of their car.

"I can just promise you that I'll try not to mention my worries for James every 10 seconds."JJ said smiling.

"Well, I think that's a progress." He replied smiling too.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they started heading downtown.

"Just be a little bit more patient, babe." Flack said winking at her. "Will be there really soon." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. He just laughed at her.

"Matt's restaurant?" She asked smiling widely.

"It was where we had our first date; I thought it was appropriate to come here again." Flack explained blushing lightly.

"Very romantic and sweet, Blue." JJ said before kissing his cheek.

"Wow!"Matt said as he saw them get in the restaurant. "I didn't know you were coming, Detective! And with the same girl you brought the last time! That's really awesome." He added hugging them both.

"I told you she was special, Matt." Flack replied laughing. "But she's not just a good friend anymore; she's my wife and mother of my son now too." He said surprising the other man.

"Mary is gonna love that!"Matt said clapping his hands. "C'mon sit down at the same place you sat last time."

"He was really happy." JJ said smiling sweetly.

"Well, he saw that we were happy so he was glad for us." Flack said shrugging.

JJ smiled warmly and passed her arms around his middle. "We should come more often."

"Yeah… I think Matt and Mary would like that." He answered kissing her nose.

"Matt decided for you, so here you have the first date special." Mary announced serving them the food. "It's really great to see you two again here."

"Thanks Mary." JJ and Flack answered at the same time.

They ate peacefully, talking about everything. Just before the desert they called Lindsay to ask about James, and she informed them that he was sleeping peacefully and that Jess and she were watching some chick flick. After that good news they decided to take a walk before driving back home.

"This was really nice, Blue." JJ said squeezing his hand as he drove back to their place.

"I'm glad you are saying that." Flack answered kissing her hand.

They parked the car and walked hand in hand until they reached their apartment and Flack opened the door.

"It's really quiet in here." JJ whispered.

"I know… that's weird." Flack replied curious.

They got in the living room to find Jess sleeping soundly on the couch; they smiled at each other and continued their expedition to James room where Lindsay was watching James sleep.

"Hey guys." She whispered smiling. They closed the door and walked until they were in the kitchen where they could talk normally. "He fell asleep a few minutes ago, so I guess you are gonna have a quiet rest of the night." She added winking at them making them blush.

"Thanks for everything, Lindsay." JJ thanked her.

"No problem, JJ." The other woman smiled at her. "Anytime." She said putting on her coat. "I'll wake Jess up and drive her home. She pulled a double and she felt asleep in the middle of the movie." She added walking to the couch. "Jess, we gotta go, Don and JJ are already here."

"Hey." Jess said opening her eyes slowly. "James is a cutie and slept the whole night." She stood up put on her jacket and left the apartment in a zombie state. Lindsay followed her smiling at them apologetically.

"Seems like they had some fun." Flack said laughing.

"It's our time, now." JJ said smirking at him as she started to undress herself while walking to their bedroom. Flack just stared at her openmouthed. "What are you waiting for, lover-boy?" She asked glancing at him over her bare shoulder. Flack gulped, grinned widely and then run to where she was standing. They had gone to the same restaurant, ate the same food and had as much fun as when they had their first date 2 years ago. Now was the time to relive what had happened when they got to his place back then. Even though the worries about leaving their son for a few hours, JJ had had an amazing time alone with her husband. And she was sure they would continue to have fun for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **


	109. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **** You totally rock, people!!:D **

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

Stella walked in Mac's office, sat in the chair opposite to him and smiled wickedly at him. Mac stared back at her, shacked his head and smiled at her.

"What do you want, Stella?" He asked a little bit worried.

"Nothing." She said grinning. "Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I know you?" He answered grinning too. "Spill."

"Ok… but think about it before giving me an answer." She replied and he nodded. "A Valentine's day party in the break room on Sunday."

"Stella…" Mac sighed.

"Wait! Let me explain." Stella begged, Mac just rolled his eyes and gestured her to continue. "All our team is working on Sunday afternoon and night. That means that none of us is going to be able to make any plans. Danny and Lindsay are going to be stuck in the lab on their first Valentine's Day as a married couple. Adam is finally back on track with Jess and they would be celebrating this day together if he didn't have to stay here for the night. Hawkes had to cancel his annual party for singles, that I was attending and I wanted to drag you there with me," Mac laughed at that but let her continue. "And Flack is going to be away from JJ and their little James." She said with almost having taken a breath. "C'mon, Mac! Please?" She asked smiling.

"Fine…" He answered after a few long seconds.

"YAY!" Stella said jumping from her seat. She run to where Mac was sitting cupped his right cheek and kissed his left one.

"I have some restrictions and rules though." Mac replied.

"Of course you do." Stella answered laughing.

"No alcohol, no loud music, the break room has to be completely clean by midnight and if a case comes in the party stops and everyone gets back to work with no protests or pouting. Deal?" Mac recited seriously.

"Deal." Stella said shacking his hand. "I'll have to convince Don about that pouting thing but we'll figure something out." Stella added jokingly.

"James, this is your first Valentine's day party so behave, ok?" JJ told her son as she pushed the stroller through the NY crime lab. It was the first time she was there after since James was born. The place looked exactly the same and she just then realized that she missed it like crazy. She reached the break room and found Stella and Hawkes getting everything ready for the party. "Hey guys!" She greeted them happily.

"JJ!" The both of them shouted at the same time. "How are you two doing?" Hawkes asked while Stella hugged her.

"We are great." JJ smiled as she grabbed James and placed him in Hawkes waiting arms. Once he had the baby secured he kissed JJ's cheek sweetly as a welcome. "Do you need any help?" She asked clapping her hands.

"We are almost done here, kiddo." Stella said smiling. "Just sit down and tell us how it's going being a mom."

"Please don't make me sit down… I need to do something productive." JJ explained as she started to place the food in dishes. "I spend all day with James and although that means a lot of work, he is so good that I have lots of free time and I'm tired of sitting and doing nothing."

"I'm glad he is so good." Hawkes commented.

"Yeah… I spend half of the day talking to him. The funny thing is that he is starting to recognize voices so when Blue and I speak he keeps looking at the one talking fascinated." JJ explained smiling proudly. "He is starting to role and he just giggles when he manages to do it and shows us his dimples." She made a short pause to clean James chin. "And he drools, a lot. Do you think he's teething already, Hawkes?"

"I don't think so… Maybe when he turns 3 or 4 months but right now is normal that he drools and puts any object he can grab to his mouth." Hawkes commented in his Doctor voice.

"Good, because now that he sleeps more hours in a row I was worried." JJ replied relieved. She turned around and found Stella staring at her. "What?" She asked laughing.

"You sound like a mom." She said laughing too.

"Well, I'm a mom!" JJ answered smiling proudly.

"An amazing one, I must add." Flack said getting in the room. "Hey guys." He went to Hawkes who passed the baby to his father. "How are you, Jimmy? Are you being a good boy? Of course you are." He said making the little boy giggle as he tickled him.

"Now the one drooling is JJ." Stella commented making everyone else laugh too.

"Happy Valentine's day, Jamie." Flack said approaching his wife.

"Happy Valentine's day, Blue." She answered before standing on her tiptoes and kissing her husband.

"Ok, ok, ok… Stop all that cute stuff."Hawkes said interrupting them. "I'm going to tell everyone that the party is starting, so behave."

A few minutes later all the team was gathered in the highly decorated break room, drinking and chatting happily.

"I have to say that it was a great idea, Stella." Mac commented smiling.

"I knew you would enjoy it." She answered offering him something to drink. "You know you are helping me clean afterwards, right?" Mac just laughed at her.

Meanwhile Hawkes, Danny, Lindsay and Sid were arguing about the latest LOST chapter that they've all have seen. In the kitchen area Adam and Jess where getting ready more sandwiches while sharing some sweet touches and kisses.

Flack passed an arm around JJ's shoulders and kissed her temple. James was sleeping in his stroller on the quietest corner of the room and they were enjoying some baby-free time with their friends.

"How is it to be back at the lab?" He asked all of the sudden.

"Great. I didn't know I missed it so much until I stepped out of the elevator." She answered sighing.

"Well, in less than 2 months you'll be back here, and in the meantime James and I would keep you entertained." Flack answered pulling her even closer to him.

"What would I do without my boys, huh?" She replied passing her arms around his middle before kissing his jaw.

"And what would we do without you? We'd be completely miserable." Flack replied cupping her face and kissing her thoroughly.

JJ pulled apart blushing and looked around to see if anybody had seen them and grinned at him when she discovered that no-one noticed.

"I know it's probably not what we imagined as our first Valentine's Day as a married couple and with James, but I gotta say that spending today with all our friends is really great." Flack said.

"You took the words out of my mouth." JJ answered smiling at him before he leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **


	110. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **** You totally rock, people!!:D I got way less reviews with the last 2 chapters than usually… any problems? Anything wrong? Sorry for not posting this earlier but seems like my muse took a few days of holidays…**

**This chapter has some sex talk but no sex… I don't think I need to change the rating but just in case…**

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

"I'm home!" Flack shouted getting in their apartment as he left the apartment keys on the table next to the door. He left his gun and badge in the drawer and then continued his way into the apartment. He could hear a strange noise coming from one of the rooms and he followed it curious. When he opened the door he stared at the image in front of him confused. JJ was running on a treadmill while listening to her IPod and James was lying in his crib staring at his mom with the same expression Flack had. "Since when do we have a treadmill?" He asked shouting so she would hear him.

JJ jumped lightly but smiled relieved as she realized that it was her husband. "Hey Blue." She welcomed him as she took off the headphones but continued running.

"I asked, since when do we have a treadmill?" He said grinning.

"I went to the mall this morning with James and it was in sale so I bought it. Two very nice guys that were working there carried it to my car and when I got here I remembered that Adam was coming to have lunch so I asked him to help me carry the treadmill here and he settled it up." She explained still running.

"Why?" He asked this time.

"Baby weight." She answered shrugging. Flack turned off the treadmill, crossed his arms across his chest and stared at her. "Blue, I'm going back to work in a month and my clothes don't fit me anymore, I need to get back in shape."

"We've had this argument a thousand times already, Jamie." Flack said grabbing her hands making her get down of the machine. "You had a baby less than 3 months ago, it is totally normal that you can't fit into some of your old clothes right now. But you've already lost most of the weight and I know that you've been wearing jeans you wore before you got pregnant so could you tell me the truth about why you bought this?"

JJ blushed, bite her lip and looked at the floor. "Myboobsaretoobig" She mumbled making Flack lift one eyebrow.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"My boobs are too big … to fit in my shirts." She repeated more clearly this time but still not looking at him. Flack started laughing even more loudly making James giggle too. "Stop mocking me, Blue. You don't like them now, either."

"What?" He asked again, this time confused and worried. She just blushed again. "Why are you saying that? You know that's not true." He argued back.

"I don't know anymore, Blue." JJ answered sitting on the bed surrendering. Flack kneeled in front of her, placed his hands on her thighs and when she looked at him he smiled at her sweetly asking her to continue. "Geez." She said trying to wipe away the tears that were forming on her eyes. He kissed her hand reassuring her that he was listening. "When you and I are… you know…" She said lifting her eyebrows and pointing with her head to the bed.

"Sleeping?" Flack asked confused.

"No! Having sex!!" JJ shouted annoyed rolling her eyes.

"Well, we don't have sex just in bed." Flack answered grinning trying to lighten the mood. JJ rolled her eyes again. "Sorry, Jamie. Please continue." He said cupping her face.

"You don't touch them anymore when we have sex, Blue. You used to pay them a lot of attention, but not now. I know they are not like they used to be. You act different with me when we are making love. I know you don't lust me anymore." She explained starting to cry.

"What are you talking about? That's not what is happening, Jamie." Flack said shaking his head.

"Then tell me, please, explain me what's going on." JJ almost begged him.

"First I need you to calm down, ok? Because there's nothing wrong going on here. It's just a misunderstanding and a lack of communication, basically from me." He said sadly. "Take a deep breath, ok?" JJ nodded and obliged. When she smiled lightly at him, he took it as a cue to continue. "I lust you, Jamie." He said grinning. "More than ever, actually." He added and standing on his knees he kissed her thoroughly. "I really have to make a big effort not to attack you every time I see you." He said resting his forehead against hers. "I admit that I've been acting a little bit weird while we have sex but it isn't because I don't want you… What I don't want is to hurt you." He explained looking at her in the eyes.

"How do you think you could hurt me?" JJ asked confused.

"By touching your boobs." He answered blushing lightly. "I've seen how you sometimes grimace when you are feeding James and that they are oversensitive so I'm afraid that if I touch them I could cause you some pain. Then I thought that maybe kissing them would be better but I thought that maybe you'd freak out if I did that and some milk got out and…" He made a pause. "As you can see it's my entire fault. I'm sorry I haven't told you that before."

"Oh Blue!" JJ said hugging him tightly. "Them being oversensitive is a good thing. Really good." She said smirking. "I grimace when James decides to bite me with his gums or when they are very full." She explained caressing his face. "Would you freak out because of the milk? Because I won't if you wanted to try it. I have to tell you that it doesn't taste as I imagined it would." She smiled.

"I know how it tastes." Flack told her shrugging. JJ stared at him confused. "We have bottles in the fridge and the other day I put some milk in my coffee and I guess I was very sleepy so you can figure out the rest." He explained.

"Ok. So you still want me and you are not going to act weird with me in bed again?" JJ asked smiling.

"I promise, but you have to tell me if I'm hurting you, even if it's just a little bit, ok?" Flack asked.

"Deal." JJ said before kissing him.

"Why a treadmill when you were worried about your chest?" Flack asked once they pulled apart.

"Oh…" She said blushing. "There was this pic of a girl on the treadmill box. You know one of those before/after pics and, well, with her being skinnier her boobs looked smaller too." She ended hiding her face in his chest in embarrassment.

"That is so…" Flack said laughing.

"Stupid, I know." JJ admitted laughing too. "I'm going to take a shower. Could you move this thing," JJ said pointing to the treadmill. "To the other room?"

"No problem." Flack said smiling. He checked on James sleeping peacefully on his crib and turned around to watch JJ undressing herself. "Why don't I start keeping my promise in the shower with you?" He asked taking off his shirt smirking.

"I like the idea, lover-boy." She answered and grabbing him by his belt she pulled him into the bathroom with her.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **

**A little weird, I know… Sorry…**


	111. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **** You totally rock, people!!:D **

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not posting anything last week and for posting this that is gonna be quite rushed today. I started working last week's Friday and I've been terribly tired the whole time. After 3 months jobless working 8 hours a day for 6 days a week leaves me exhausted… **

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

"Are you sure that he's not cold? He doesn't look like he is feeling alright." Flack said pushing the stroller through the New York streets. James was in it and JJ was walking next to them.

"He's probably trying to move but he can't since you put on him way too many clothes, Blue." She laughed. "It's March; he doesn't need to be wearing 2 winter coats." He added making them stop to at least unbutton one of them.

"Jamie, it's really chilly! He's a baby. He needs to feel warm or he'll get sick." Flack tried to argue.

"He needs to be able to breathe too, Blue." She answered him rolling her eyes. "Look at him. He's all flustered and sweaty."

Flack looked at his son who was fussing in the stroller. "He really looks like he is a little uncomfortable." He said mumbling. JJ laughed at that and removed one of the coats. In a matter of seconds James looked relieved. JJ grabbed the handles of the stroller and started pushing it when she felt Flack place his hands over hers and hugging her from behind as they both started walking. JJ turned her head around to look at him and giggled in answer he winked at her. A few minutes later he started kissing her neck.

"Blue." She sighed. "We are in the middle of the street in plain day. People are looking at us." She protested but didn't pull away from his kisses.

"It's your fault." He answered reaching the point where her shoulder and neck met.

"How is that possible?" She answered turning around in his embrace. He took that chance to kiss her lips soundly.

"You cut your hair." He said shrugging. The day before when Flack got home he found out that his wife had went to hairdresser and got rid of her long hair and she sported now a look where her hair covered her ears but didn't reach her shoulders.

"You said you liked." She answered him looking to his chest.

"I love it." He answered placing two fingers under her chin to make her look at him. "The thing is that it leaves your neck exposed and it takes all my willpower to not just bite or kiss them." He answered before kissing her again.

"Flatterer." She answered smiling and turning around again to keep pushing the stroller.

"Just the truth." He replied kissing her neck one more time making her smile widely.

A few minutes later they finally reached Central Park. After settling a big blanket on the floor the little family sat down to enjoy their sunny Sunday. As JJ feed James a bottle Flack got ready the adults lunch.

"Do you think he's gonna play with the grass already?" Flack asked as JJ settled their baby on the floor.

"He's too young, I think. But he'll probably start doing those push-ups he's been trying out lately." JJ explained.

"He's doing that to gain strength in his arms to start crawling, right?" Flack asked.

"Wow… I see you've done some reading!" JJ teased him. "Yep, that's true, but he's doing it, too, to get a better view of what's around him."

"He's smart. I bet he'll be crawling really soon, and then he's gonna hide from you like Jason did that afternoon you babysitted him." Flack said smirking.

"Hey!" She replied slapping his arm. "It wasn't my fault that he decided to explore what was under our bed while I turned around for half a second!" JJ argued back.

"I have to admit that he was a hell of a fast crawler!" Flack answered laughing.

"Blue, we have to start being careful with what we say. He's listening to everything that comes out of our mouths." JJ told him. They both stopped talking and turned around to look at James sitting in his chair that was actually staring at them. "If his first word is something not appropriate or 'Are you kidding me?' I'm going to kill you."

"It's gonna be you." He replied passing his arms around her waist making her sit with her back against his chest.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"His first word is gonna be you, your name or 'mommy' or something like that. You are his favorite." He explained squeezing her lightly.

"I'm his favorite now because I'm all day with him but in a week, when I'm back to work he's going to prefer to be with the sitter or the Day care lady more than me." She said sadly.

"You know that's not true." He replied kissing her cheek. "Are you worried about leaving him alone next week?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah… I miss work but I'm not used of him being away from me. I'm ok when he's with you, but it's going to be tough to trust someone new that doesn't know him or us at all." JJ explained.

"I feel the same, Jamie, but you know he's going to be fine, and so are we. And he's gonna be just a few floors above you in the lab, and they've already told us that we can visit as often as we want the first days, remember?" He told her hugging her tightly trying to reassure her.

"I know. That poor girl, Mandy, is going to end fed up of me being there the whole time." JJ answered smiling lightly happy that, again, her man had been able to cheer her up and change her thinking to a much positive one.

"We are rookies in that parenting thing, Jamie. We have the right to be annoying an overprotective." Flack added grinning.

"True!" She finally replied turning around to kiss him. "I'm starving." She said once they've pulled apart. Flack laughed at her and after kissing her one more time he handed her a sandwich. They sat there in Central Park and enjoyed their food until James got tired and then they headed back home. They had enjoyed a nice Sunday off, probably the last one in a while since they both would be working the next ones, but they won't care, what mattered was that they got to spend some time the three of them together. The little but happy Flack family.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **

**A ****little bad… Sorry…**** And it's not the end, don't worry… I have a few more chapters in mind.**


	112. Chapter 112

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **** You totally rock, people!!:D **

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not posting anything last week****…again… Job is going well but is stressing and add to that, that for 3 days this past week I worked nights in addition to 8 hours every day… Oh! And I'm moving out of my parents place too!! Stress is my middle name right now… Luckily is Easter, I had Friday off and I don't have to work today nor tomorrow! YAY!**

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

JJ got in their apartment and sighed relieved as she took off her shoes. She'd been back to work for 2 weeks now and she still wasn't used to be on her feet all day again. It was past 8pm and the apartment was really silent so she assumed James was already asleep. Flack was nowhere to be seen either. She left her purse and coat on the hall's hanger and went to their son's room but it was empty. Confused she went to their own room and found her husband exiting the bathroom.

"Hey." He said smiling before passing his arms around her and kissing her lips sweetly. "When did you get home? I didn't hear the door." He asked still holding her.

"Just a minute ago." She answered still searching their son. "Where's James?" She asked and Flack just stared at her but just before he could answer she started to freak out. "You told me you were going to pick him up from daycare!" She shouted. "I can't believe you forgot!" She said leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked following her. "Jamie, let me explain."

"No! Where do you think I'm going?" She asked still mad. "I'm going to pick him up."

"Jamie, stop!" He said grabbing her arms. "James is not in daycare." He explained calmly. "He's with Danny and Lindsay."

"What?" She asked more softly this time.

"I picked James up from daycare when my shift was over, as I promised you, and then left him at Danny's." He said whipping away the tears all the stress had made JJ cry. "He can stay there overnight or we can go get him whenever we want."

"Why?" She asked relaxing a little bit.

"Because you need a break, WE need a break, and the truth is that miss you, I miss having some time alone with you, I miss talking with you about something that it isn't diapers. And honestly? I wanted to take you out to celebrate Saint Paddy's day." He said smirking.

"It's April, Blue." She said rolling her eyes.

"I was at work back then and you married an Irish man, Jamie, you know that I'm pretty fond of that holiday." He added winking at her. "So… Are you alright?" He asked cupping her cheek with his left hand using his thump to gently caress it.

"Yeah… but you need to stop me before I get so carried away." JJ answered smiling tiredly.

"I tried." He replied hugging her tightly.

"Blue?" She said after a few seconds. "I'm not really in the mood to go out somewhere."

"I noticed." He answered teasing her which earned him a pinch in his butt. "I'm serious."

"I know. That's why I had a B plan." He answered smiling.

"Really?" She asked surprised pulling apart just to look at him in the eye.

"Yep." He said grabbing her hand and guiding her into their bedroom. "Now get rid of your clothes." He ordered her smirking.

"Blue… " She protested rolling her eyes. "I'm really tired…"

"It's not that, Jamie… take your mind out of the gutter, woman!" Flack answered laughing.

"Then what's this about?" She answered blushing ashamed, but at the same time she obliged.

"I bought some bathing oils on my way home. I'm gonna get the bath tub ready and then we can relax in it." He explained as he took off his shirt.

"You know what?" She said smirking at him. "That sounds just perfect." She said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"You can't do that when you are almost naked, Jamie." He groaned as he passed his arms around her bare waist.

"Now who's got the mind in the gutter, huh?" She replied laughing as she disentangled herself from him and got inside the bathroom. Flack joined her a few seconds later. Once the water was in the right temperature they slide inside the bathtub. JJ rested her back against Flack's chest and giggled when he passed his arms around her waist. "This is great." She said leaning even more in their embrace.

"I couldn't agree more." He answered kissing her shoulder.

"Is it wrong that I miss James here with us, though?" She asked blushing lightly as she shifted just enough to look at him.

"It's totally normal that you do, Jamie. I miss him too, but we have to learn to have some Jamie and Blue time and not just Mommy and Daddy time…" He explained before kissing her forehead. "I love James with all my heart and I love it when I get to spend time with him and especially when both of us hang out with our little son, but sometimes I feel like our relationship is always second in our priorities list. And I get it, we are parents now, but sometimes I miss being just Don." He rambled. "Am I a bad father for that, Jamie?"

"Are you kidding me? You are a great father, Blue. Those doubts you have are just because you are human!" She said cupping his face with her hands. "Our life changed a lot 4 months ago and we are still getting used to that, but I think we are doing a damn good job with James."

"Thanks." He said kissing her softly. "You have to promise me something, though."

"Anything." She answered.

"You have to ask for help when you feel stressed, ok?" He told her. "I've seen how you've been dealing with working again and at the same time spending all your free time taking care of James. You may have not noticed but you are grumpy and you even snap at me, not to mention the little freaking out moment when you got home."

"I'm sorry." She said almost whispering.

"I don't want you to be sorry, Jamie, I want you to be fine! I know that there is a lot of work to do every day but when you feel overwhelmed I want you to tell me, please?" Flack begged her. "Let me take care of you?"

"I love you, you know that right?" She answered passing an arm around his neck to bring herself even closer to him.

"I know." He answered honestly. "Does that mean that you agree with me and that you are gonna let me help you?"

"Yes." She replied smiling widely.

"Good." He answered before kissing her deeply. "I love you." He added. She smiled widely at him and rested her back against his chest, resuming the first position they adopted in the bath tub.

"Blue?" She asked after a few minutes of just enjoying feeling closer to each other. "What was plan A?"

"What?" Flack asked confused.

"What have you planned for tonight if I weren't so tired?" JJ asked turning around to look at him.

"Oh, you know the usual… I bought you a dress, made reservations in a fancy restaurant, I wanted to rent one of those horse thingies from Central Park, have sex in a couple of alleys, go back home and have sex on every possible surface of our apartment." He explained grinning.

"The usual???" She shouted laughing making him broke in a roar of laughter too. "Sex in a dirty alley? Really, Blue?" She asked still laughing.

"What? It's hot, dangerous and illegal… I don't get to do a lot of illegal stuff since I'm a cop…" He answered pouting.

"You are crazy, you know that?" She replied laughing. "So you had nothing planned, huh?"

"I wanted to get you naked in the bath tub and make you relax. Did it work?" He asked hopefully.

"Perfectly." She answered smiling widely and then she kissed him thoroughly.

"You didn't argue the 'have sex on every possible surface' part of the plan." He told her wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's true, I didn't." She answered standing up from the bath tub. He just stared at her naked in front of him with hungry eyes. "Maybe tomorrow." She said winking at him. "I think that tonight I'm more in the mood of pj's, pizza, chick flick and a long and cozy cuddling session with my wonderful husband. What do you say?"

"I'm in!" He answered standing up too, he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the bathroom where he wrapped her in a clean towel and he run to the telephone to order take out to start this wonderful evening with the woman of her life.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **


	113. Chapter 113

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! Keep reading and reviewing, please!! THANKS! **** You totally rock, people!!:D **

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

"And then the guy just shot her. He confessed about 2 hours ago but he has a really good lawyer and he's a rich guy so he has chances to get away with it." JJ explained frustrated.

"We collected the evidence and processed it, JJ. We can't do more." Stella replied her.

"I know, I know." JJ answered shaking her head. "At least she's just wounded and her life is not in danger, but I really hope we could do more. "

"I understand what you mean, but right now it's the prosecutors job. I'm sure he will serve some time. And a rich guy in prison? That will teach him a lot." Stella answered laughing.

"Thanks Stella." JJ told her smiling.

"How is James doing? It's been a while since I last saw him." Stella asked happily.

"He's great!" JJ answered proudly. "He's starting to know his name so when we call him he turns his head to look at us, and he's starting to entertain himself! He can just lie down on his crib and play with his hands and feet, or even just stare at the ceiling. We discovered that the other when we woke up at 7am both of us surprised that he hadn't made any noise yet, we run to his bedroom a little bit scared and found him just lying there, hanging out." She explained smiling.

"Sounds amazing." Stella said before hugging her younger colleague.

"You should come home some day this week to have dinner with us, it's been a while since you've been there." JJ suggested her.

"I'd love to." Stella answered. "I'm gonna get free food and I'll be able to play with my Godson; seems like a good deal to me!" She added laughing.

"Great. I'll speak with Blue and I'll let you know which day suits us better, ok?"

"Ok. I don't have to work nights this week so I'm available any day." Stella replied. "How's Flack doing, by the way?"

"He's fine. A little bit stressed with the latest case he's been working on. It looks like every lead they seem to get is a dead end and they've been like that for almost 2 weeks." JJ answered.

"I know. Lindsay and Mac are in the case too and it's driving everyone nuts." Stella commented. "He told me that if we don't get any more important cases by tomorrow morning, you and I are gonna be helping them. If any case comes up Hawkes and Danny can take care of it."

"I like the idea." JJ said before her cell phone interrupted them. "Sorry." She said checking it. "Speaking of the devil…" She said before answering the call. "Hey Blue!" Stella waved at her and left the office.

"_Jamie, are you busy?_" Flack asked serious.

"I was just heading back to my office to end the paperwork." She replied him. "Are you alright?"

"_I'm fine, just tired_." He said. "_I think I'm gonna stay here for a few more hours. Can you pick James up from daycare? I know it was my turn but I don't know at what time I'm gonna head home._"

"Sure. No problem, Blue." JJ said worried. "Do you want me to get you some dinner?"

"_No, no, it's ok… If I get hungry I'll get something from the vending machine in the station_." Flack answered her. "I _gotta go now, sweetheart. Call me when you get home, ok? Love you._" He said and hung up before JJ could reply.

"Love you too." She said to no-one. She stared at her cell phone trying to figure out what to do next. She was supposed to go back to her office and start the paperwork but she knew herself. Her mind would be worrying about him and she was sure she would not be able to focus in anything else. Then an idea popped into her mind. She dialed a familiar number and waited just a few seconds until someone answered. "Hey! How about tonight?"

He had read the file a thousand times. He practically knew it by heart. He was sure, though, that the key to solving the case was there somewhere. He sighed deeply and run his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to take his mind out of that murder for a few seconds, and to do that he would use his better distraction, his family. Images of JJ and James started flooding his brain. He smiled sheepishly when JJ's images started blowing him kisses, but then a smell started to get mixed in the memory. Pizza from Ray's. It was their favorite take out food and now he was daydreaming about it. Soon the images of JJ started to disappear and just pictures of pizza appeared in his mind. He shacked his head, opened his eyes and he frowned.

"What the fuck?" He asked to no-one in particular. He then realized that he could still smell the food. He turned around and found JJ staring at him with a box from Ray's in her hands.

"Are you ok, Blue?" She asked lifting one eyebrow.

"Peachy." He answered confused. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home."

"Well, you needed to eat something yummier than the vending machine food and I was worried so…" JJ explained shrugging.

"I told you I was fine. I just need to finish with this case and then I'll be the charming husband of yours again." He answered her kissing her cheek.

"Stop it, ok?" She said leaving the pizza box on the desk. "You are always there when I need you, let me return the favor. Let me be the one to take care of you." She told him. Flack surprised by the tone of JJ's words sat down again and just nodded. " Good then. Now that we have that clear, we are going to eat our dinner and then you are going to fill me up with what you know from this crazy case, and if in one hour we can't find anything that can help us solve it we are going home." Flack was about to protest but she cut him with a kiss. "No complaining, Detective."

"Ok, ok…" He said lifting his hands in surrender. "Where is James?"

"Stella and I were talking about that it's been a long time since she saw James and we agreed to have dinner sometime this week, but then you called and I wanted to do something for you so I asked her to babysit for us. She agreed and now she's at home with James."JJ explained grabbing a chair and sitting next to him.

"I'm sure she didn't mean babysitting when she told you she wanted to spend time with James." Flack replied grinning.

"I know, wise-ass. That's why I promised that it would just be for a couple of hours and that we will invite her to have dinner again on Friday." JJ told him.

"You really don't have to do this, Jamie… I-" Flack said a few seconds later, but JJ shut him up again with another kiss.

"I told you to not complain." She answered her face inches away from his.

"I know. I just wanted a kiss." He replied smirking.

She blushed lightly and kissed him again. "C'mon lover-boy, we have work to do." She told him grabbing a slice of pizza as he did the same.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **

**A little weird? Maybe….:)**


	114. Chapter 114

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! **** You totally rock, people!!:D **

**I'm gonna ask you to reach the 800 reviews with this chapter… For this I need that all of you that always review keep doing it and that the ones that read this story and have or not an account in here review too… Just 12 reviews left, people… C'mon! We can do it!!:D Drop me a line, please???;)**

**Unbeta'd….**

* * *

"Do you really think that we should buy all that food?" JJ asked Flack staring at the completely full grocery cart.

"It was you who wanted to make a big deal out of James's 6 months birthday." Flack answered shrugging.

"Well, it is a big deal, Blue! Our baby is growing up! Half a year ago we were in the hospital welcoming our first child. I was actually giving birth 6 months ago…" She replied.

"So it's all about us, well, mostly you?" Flack teased her.

JJ covered James ears and replied. "It's not like he's going to remember anyways." She winked.

He stared at her openmouthed but smiling. "I can't believe you've just said that." He said laughing.

"I miss having parties at our apartment… James birthday seemed a good excuse for it and this way we can show everyone how much he has grown up and all the things he learned." JJ said as she passed her arms around Flack's middle.

"By things you mean banging objects and squealing? He discovered how to get our attention by making noises. I don't think we should be that proud of that achievement." Flack stated.

"But we are proud." JJ replied smiling widely at him

"We are." He replied and leaning in he kissed her lips sweetly. Just then they were interrupted by a giggling James making some sounds. "Jimmy you gotta work in your timing, buddy." Flack said talking to the little boy who answered just laughing at his father.

JJ just observed how her husband interacted with their son and she couldn't do anything more but smile widely. Her thoughts were interrupted now by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said answering the device.

"_Hey JJ. It's Lindsay!_" The other woman replied excited.

"Hey Linds! Please tell me that you are not calling to cancel on tonight? I've been shopping for you and your cravings all afternoon!" JJ told her.

"_Of course we are coming! I'm really looking forward to tonight! I've heard that baby parties are the wildest ones!_" She joked back. "_I was just calling to tell you that we finally found out._"

"Really?" JJ squealed.

"Now I know where you learnt that from." Flack told James rolling his eyes. A fist collided against his arm. "Ouch!" He said caressing the affected zone.

"You deserve it." JJ replied him. "And?" She asked the woman in the other end of the phone. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

"_Danny is still not sure about wanting to know or not, and since he's with me in the car you'll have to wait until this evening, but I can tell you that you are gonna love it!_" Lindsay answered mysteriously.

"I'm sure I will!" JJ replied squeeing which caused Flack to roll his eyes again. "See you in a couple of hours, ok?"

"_Yep! Could you buy ketchup? I like to put it everywhere lately…_" Lindsay said a little embarrassed.

"No problem!" JJ laughed. "I have to go now, Hun, James and Blue are staring at me with bored faces." She said before sticking her tongue out at them which made the baby giggle and the adult groan. "Bye!" She added before hanging the phone.

"Are you done with all that girlie talk?" Flack asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know you love it when I'm so girlie so stop complaining." She replied. "And if I told you what it was about you'll squeal too."

"I doubt it." Flack replied pushing the cart so they were finally moving.

"Lindsay knows the sex of the baby." She said smug.

"Ok." He said nonchalantly.

"C'mon, Blue!" She whined. "I know you want to squeal." She teased him poking his ribs. He just stared at her. "Ok, maybe not squeal like a girl but show some emotion."

He looked at her in the eye with a serious face for almost a whole minute. "Fine." He said finally smiling. "I think it's kinda cool." He replied excited. "What it's gonna be, then?"

"I don't know yet." JJ answered shrugging.

"What? All that fuss just to tell me you didn't know?" Flack asked her.

"Exactly." She said triumph ally.

"You are such a tease." He told her before starting to tickle her.

"Blue!" She shouted laughing and half of the people in the mall turned around to stare at them.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time as James just giggled. "Looks like we got a little bit carried away." JJ whispered.

"At least we didn't reach the point of indecent exposure like other times…" He said grinning.

"What are you talking about? We are in a supermarket, Blue…" She rolled her eyes.

"That didn't stop us before, Jamie." He told her winking. She just looked at him confused. "About a year ago we were at that Wall Mart where they had those pizza rolls you loved so much and we were teasing each other when we ended kissing and one thing lead to another and we-"

"I remember." JJ said interrupting him blushing furiously. "But I was pregnant back then, my blood stream was full of hormones. It doesn't count. I can have some self control now." She explained in a low voice.

"You can?" He asked passing his arms around her waist and pulling her as close to him as possible. She nodded flustered. "Because I know your body better than my own, I know how to turn it on, Jamie, and most importantly, I know you have a big weakness."

"Yeah? And what's that?" She asked all flirty.

"Me." He stated cockily. "Especially when I'm shirtless and you can see my scar."

"Luckily for us, you can lose your shirt in a public place." She replied before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his waiting lips. She pulled apart a few seconds later grinning at him. "We better get going or all that ice cream is going to melt." She added tickling James lightly while she pushed the cart to the exit.

"I have a few ideas of what to do with melting ice cream." He whispered in her ear passing his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Shut up and keep walking, lover boy. We have work to do at home before everyone gets there." JJ replied leaning into his embrace.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Flack answered squeezing her lightly. JJ laughed and shacked her head. She was a really lucky woman.

* * *

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **


	115. Chapter 115

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! **** You totally rock, people!!:D **

**So, I couldn't get the 12 reviews needed to reach the 800 ones for this st****ory, actually I just got 7, so please do you think that with this chapter we could finally reach the 800 reviews?? Please??? *batts eyelashes* Thanks.**

**Sorry for not posting anything last Sunday… I've ****finally moved out of my parents place and I had to move all my stuff the past weekend…**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked as JJ lead her to the door. Danny had gone to get the car leaving the two girls to gossip for a while.

"I don't know." JJ answered worried. "Blue never drinks so much." She added almost whispering. "Did something happen when I was away? He was fine before the party."

"I don't think so…" Lindsay replied.

"It's ok. I'll find out." JJ said. "He gets chatty when he's drunk." She chuckled. "Congratulations again, Linds. I'm really happy for you two." She hugged her.

"Thanks, hun. I think Danny is a little bit scared but we'll be fine." Lindsay answered. "I better get going."

"Yeah, I bet Danny is already waiting in the car." JJ told her smiling. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok. Have a good night and give Flack tons of coffee." Lindsay said as good bye.

"I will." JJ answered before locking the door behind her friend. She went to check on James that was sleeping in his bedroom, and after sighing deeply she walked to the couch where her husband was lying. He had his eyes closed and his right arm resting over his eyes. She passed a hand through his short hair and he smiled. "Are you asleep?" She asked in a low voice.

"Hey Sweetheart!" He said grinning and almost shouting. "Come here." She ordered opening his arms to her.

"No." She answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"No?" He replied sitting straight. "Why not? I know you love to cuddle with me." He said smirking. "C'mon! If I take my shirt off would you join me on the couch?" He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and just left the room, she got into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. She leaned against the counter and sighed again. It was going to be a long night. She was about to get two cups ready when she felt two arms circling her from behind. He started kissing her neck but she soon pushed him away. He stared at her confused.

"Drink this, take a cold shower and sober up." JJ ordered him. "And after that we are going to talk and you are going to explain me why you have been acting like this."She told him very seriously.

"I love it when you get bossy." He replied grinning. JJ stared at him furious. His smile disappeared and taking the cup of coffee with him he left the kitchen. Less than a minute later JJ could hear water running in the bathroom, and she relaxed a little. After twenty minutes he emerged from the shower wearing his pj's and looking a lot less intoxicated.

"Hey." Flack said as he sat down on the coffee table and squeezed her knee sweetly. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I didn't mean to be such a jerk and make you mad." He apologized kneeling in front of her to make eye contact.

"I'm not mad at you, Blue." She answered sadly.

"Ok, Jamie, you'll have to help me here. Although I'm not drunk anymore, I'm not totally sober either, so please explain me what you mean." He requested confused.

"I'm a little bit mad that you decided to get drunk during our son's six months birthday party in front of all our friends, but I'm more worried about why you did it, Blue." JJ told him.

"I… It's just… When…" Flack started to speak but couldn't find the words.

"Please, Blue. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Jamie said squeezing his hands.

"I love you and I love James. I'll die for our little family but-" Flack started but was interrupted by a teary eyed JJ.

"Are you leaving us, Blue?"

"What?" Flack asked even more confused than before. "God, no! Of course I'm not leaving you! Quite the contrary, actually…" He answered smiling at the end.

"Now I'm the one confused and I didn't drink anything with alcohol." She replied sighing relieved.

He cupped her face and kissed her. "I love you and I love James." He repeated all the time smiling now. "But I want another baby, Jamie. I want a little girl." JJ stared at him openmouthed. "You don't have to say anything right now, Jamie. Just think about it, ok?"

"No." She answered without even blinking.

"No?" He asked pulling away from her.

"No, I don't have to think about it. I already know the answer." She said sitting on his lap. "I want a baby girl with you too, Blue." She added grinning. He smiled widely and passed his arms around her waist and then he kissed her deeply. "But-" She added once they pull apart making Flack roll his eyes.

"I could sense a 'but' coming." He said. "Although I hoped that you jumping over me was a way to tell me that we could get started right now."

"Wise ass." She said rolling her eyes. "I think we should wait a little bit, Blue. James is just 6 months old, we just started to sleep all night long again. I think we should enjoy this before starting the process all over again so soon." She explained massaging his shoulders.

"I understand." He said. "But I really really really want this, so please, let me know when you think we are ready again to have our daughter." He answered caressing the little bit of skin that escaped her shirt in her back.

"You know that if I get pregnant it could be with a boy again, right?" She replied leaning against his touch.

"I know, but I promise that I will focus in getting a daughter when we-" Flack said kissing her neck.

"I get it." She replied giggling and then moved her head giving him more access to the sensible zone. Soon JJ's shirt had disappeared as well as Flack's one. As he was lying them both on the couch she pushed him away just enough to keep his lips from her for a second.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked confused. "I think it's pretty obvious that I do." He answered looking down.

"I don't mean that." She said blushing. "The daughter thing. Are you sure you are not saying it because Danny and Lindsay are going to have a girl? That's when you started drinking. Just after they made the announcement." She rambled.

"I just realized that I wanted it when they said that, but it doesn't mean that it's because I'm jealous or anything, Jamie." He reasoned. "Remember when you were pregnant and I wanted a girl already? That's nothing new, sweetheart. And now that I think more about it, I really love the idea of James being a protective big brother for her little sister." He smiled.

"Why did you drank so much?" She asked forcing him to look at her in the eye.

"I guess I was trying to find the courage to tell you that I wanted another kid without you thinking that I was a total pervert that just thought about having sex with you all the time." He explained a little ashamed. "Not that the last part is a lie, but anyways, you know what I mean, right?"

"I do. It's just that I still don't understand why you had to drink to speak to me." She answered feeling a little down.

"Please don't be sad!" He said kissing her forehead sweetly. "I was just being stupid! I don't want to lose you and I was afraid I could scare you with my ideas."

"You can't scare me, Blue. And you are not going to lose me, believe me. You are stuck with me. Forever. Not a for a minute less." She replied smiling.

"That's good." He grinned. "I plan to spend forever with you too, so everything fits perfectly." He added before he started to kiss her again but this time she didn't stop him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **


	116. Chapter 116

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews!! **** You totally rock, people!!:D I got 801 reviews!! YAY!! You are amazing!!:D THANKS!!:) It means a lot!!:) **

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you alright, JJ?" Adam asked as she got in the trace lab.

"Yeah, why?" JJ answered.

"You look like crap." He told her.

"Gee! Thanks, Adam, you really know how to make a girl feel special." She replied rolling her eyes while putting on the lab coat.

"I…I…"Adam started babbling. "You know that I didn't mean that."

"Sorry."She apologized. "I'm a little bit grumpy."

"I noticed that." Adam whispered. "What I meant before was that you look like you haven't slept in days. You know I think you are beautiful." He told her smiling worried.

"Thanks for caring, Adam." JJ said smiling back. "James is teething and suffering from separation anxiety."

"Woa! Is he ok?" Adam asked surprised.

"Yes. It's all normal in a 7 months old baby but is driving us crazy. I can't leave the room he's in or he starts crying. We have to cuddle and hug him for a long while before putting him to sleep because otherwise he shouts and whines and then more crying." JJ explained. "And to make things worse his gums are all red and they hurt so he can't sleep as well as before and wakes up several times during the night."

"Sounds tough." Adam cringed.

"It is. Blue and I take turns on waking up with him, but we can't sleep for more than 3 hours straight." JJ continued.

"I could take care of him one night so you can sleep, if you want to." Adam volunteered.

"Thanks, Adam, but I couldn't ask you that." JJ replied turning around to start processing.

"The thing is that you don't have to ask, I'm offering, JJ." He replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." She said hugging him. "I'll think about it." She told him as she pulled apart. He smiled at her and they got back to work. After a few hours of lifting fingerprints and analyzing soils and different materials from the victim's clothes in a comfortable silence, JJ sat down to wait on the results from GCMS. When a few minutes later Adam turned around to ask him if she had found something interesting he realized that she was deep sleep with her head resting on her hand as her elbow leaned against the table. He smiled and chuckled. He turned off the lights and closed the door to give her a much deserved quiet rest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

JJ opened her eyes and tried to adjust her vision to the low lighted room. She soon realized that she wasn't home when she discovered that she was on a green couch. She sat up really quickly and stared at her surroundings. She was in Mac's office. She was sleeping on his boss's couch during working hours. She stood up and straightened her clothes picked up the blanket she had been covered with and was putting it back in place when a voice interrupted her.

"Are you feeling any better?" Mac asked from the doorframe.

"Mac." She sighed. "I'm really, really sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. I'm going to stay for the next shift and work those eight hours for free." She rambled until Mac placed his hands on her shoulders. "It won't happen again, Mac."

"Are you feeling better?" He asked again, this time smiling lightly.

"Uhm… Well, actually, yes." She answered blushing.

"Good." Mac answered. "And I know it won't happen again, don't worry."

"Because I'm fired?" JJ asked in a low voice.

"What? No, of course not!" Mac replied almost laughing. "I understand what you are going through right now." He said and JJ stared at him confused. "Adam explained me everything. Maybe you should reconsider about working part time again."

"Part time? Could you arrange that? I should speak to Blue about it anyways before giving you an answer." JJ rambled again.

"Think about it, ok? Maybe just for a couple of months or until James turns one. Whatever you need." Mac suggested her.

"Thanks. I will." She said moving to leave the room.

"JJ?" Mac called her. "Go home." He told her, she tried to speak but he didn't let her. "The work you did in the lab with Adam before you fell asleep gave us a location of the crime scene and Danny and Hawkes are processing it right now. Go home, sleep, rest and I come back tomorrow ready to affront a 8 hours shift, ok?" He said.

"Thanks." She sighed knowing it was non-sense to argue with Mac. "Just one question, how did I get here? I think I must have fallen asleep in the trace lab?"

"You did, but Adam carried you here saying that my office was probably the quietest place." He explained smiling.

"I should thank him for that." JJ replied.

"You should. But he went with the guys to the scene so he's not around. Call him." He told her. "From home." He added determined.

"Yeah…" She smiled. "Thanks again, Mac. See you tomorrow." She finally left the office and after a short stop in the locker room to grab her purse she headed home. When she got there she was surprised of the silence in it. "Blue?" She asked getting in the living room.

"In here." She heard him whisper from the couch. "How was your day, sweetheart?" He welcomed her kissing her cheek.

"I fell asleep in the trace lab, Adam carried me to Mac's couch and I ended sleeping there for the rest of my shift, until I woke up and the boss suggested I should work part time." JJ explained letting herself fall on the couch tiredly.

"Wow." He said passing an arm around her shoulders cuddling her against his body.

"You could say that." JJ replied. "Is James asleep?"

"Yeah. He's been feeling better the whole afternoon. He barely cried and I guess that all those sleepless nights wore him out like it happened with his mother." He joked.

"Funny." She answered rolling her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Jamie. He seemed better today, maybe it was just a phase and it's already over? On the other hand it would be great for you to spend more time with him, right? And about the less money income we don't have to worry, for now. It's your call, hun." Flack told her before kissing her head sweetly.

"I don't know either, Blue." She replied looking at him in the eye.

It was then when Flack noticed the bags under her eyes. "You know what? I think we should take this chance James is giving us and go to sleep. A few more hours of rest won't harm us." He told her as he stood up from the couch and pulled her with him.

"Nice idea." She told him smiling. "I'd love to cuddle with you. I missed you on Mac's couch."

"That would have been a nice image." He laughed. "You and I snuggling in the boss's sofa!"

"That would have gotten me fired for sure!" She replied laughing too.

"And probably me too!" He told her as she leaded her to the bedroom. "Let's sleep, ok? If James wakes up, it's my turn to go with him."

"I love you, Blue." She said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you too, Jamie." He answered closing the bedroom door after them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So? Liked it??****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!!!:) **


	117. Chapter 117

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! **** You totally rock, people!:D Sorry for not posting a new chapter last Sunday but work and life have been crazy lately and I didn't have time to write! I hope you like this one… Sadly we are getting closer to the end of this story, there are still a few chapters left, though . I hope you stay with me until the journey is over.:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jamie, I'm home!" Flack shouted getting in the apartment. He sighed happily as he felt the air conditioning breeze against his face. The summer was being really hot and, of course, the refrigeration system of the precinct was broken. The bullpen was really not a great place to be. Everyone was in a bad mood and sweaty, that was one of the reason Flack spend most of his shift in the lab.

"Kitchen!" She heard JJ reply. She was sitting in a chair in front of James's highchair feeding their son his dinner.

"Hey family!" He greeted them kissing first James's head and then JJ's and then opening the freezer to get a beer.

"How was your day?" JJ asked smiling warmly at him.

"OK while I could hang out at the lab but the last hour I've been doing paperwork at the precinct and it was like being in hell." He answered her before taking a long sip of his drink.

"Well, you have tomorrow off so you don't have to worry about the heat until Friday." She told him still smiling.

"Yeah, but you have to work tomorrow so it's gonna be no fun without you here to keep me distracted." He replied kissing the skin on her shoulder her shirt was leaving exposed.

"I bet James would do a good job making the time fly for you." She teased him.

"Jajaja." He laughed sarcastically. "I thought you said you wanted him to go to daycare even in our free days." He asked seriously.

"Yes, I did, I think it's a nice idea that he learns to be with other kids and spends some time away from us but after what happened today I'm pretty sure you'd want him to stay home with you." JJ explained.

"What happened today? Is he alright?" He asked making a quick examination to James looking for any bruises.

"He's fine, Blue." JJ reassured him. He just stared at her confused asking for an explanation. "Ready to get your day brighten up?"

"What's going on, Jamie?" He asked her.

"Just wait." She told him. "C'mon, buddy." JJ spoke to James now. "We've been rehearsing for the last hours I know you can do it. Let's show daddy what you learnt." Just then JJ pointed her finger to herself. James giggled and tried to escape from the highchair.

"I… I don't get it." Flack said.

"Be patient." JJ told him and again she repeated her previous gesture. "C'mon James!" They both waited staring at their son as he just stared them back confused.

"Can't you just tell me what he learnt instead of this?" Flack said after almost a minute.

"It's more impressive if he does it himself." JJ answered.

"I'm really tired, Jamie. I'm gonna take a shower."He said after waiting a couple more minutes.

"Fine… your loss!" She said frustrated.

He turned around to kiss her cheek making JJ smile again and as he was turning around he was interrupted by his son.

"Mo-mee"

Flack stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at James and then at his wife both of them sporting a proud grin. "Did he...? How…? I… Wow!"

"I know!" JJ replied. "I was driving him home from daycare, and I was singing with the radio so I wasn't really paying a lot of attention to him so he decided to call me." She explained. "I had to stop the car and turned around to look at him, and he just giggled so I thought that I imagined it and kept driving. But then in the elevator, I was carrying him and his bag and James had his teddy bear in his hand but he let it slip to the floor and I didn't notice it so when we reached our floor I just exited the elevator and walked to our apartment when he started getting nervous in my arms and he said it again. He called me and pointed to where the teddy bear was lying in the floor!" JJ said excited. "After that I kept asking me to call me and he did it again several times!"

"Wow!" Flack replied surprised. "He can talk!" He shouted. "He can talk!" He repeated lifting JJ from the floor and hugging her tightly against him. "You can talk!" He said now hugging James.

"That's not all." JJ said watching his husband dance around the kitchen with their son in his arms.

"What else could it be? He said mommy! That's awesome!" Flack replied laughing.

JJ just looked at him and just before he had time to react she passed her arms around him and kissed him hard. "That's one of the reasons because I love you so much."

"Not that I'm complaining but what do mean?" Flack asked slightly confused.

"You weren't even a little bit jealous that you weren't his first word!" JJ answered him. "You are totally unselfish."

"I think you are exaggerating a little, Jamie." Flack replied shrugging.

"I'm not. But that wasn't the point right now." She blushed lightly. "James?" She asked him who still was on his father's arms. "It's your turn." JJ said pointing to Flack, and this time it didn't took more than 2 seconds until James spoke again.

"DA-DEE!" He shouted proudly.

Flack stared at both of them totally shocked. "He... I… How?" Flack babbled. "Did you taught him that?"

"More or less." She answered blushing.

"I love you both so much!" He said hugging and showering them with kisses at the same time after having been speechless again for a minute. "Can I ask you something?" Flack said after a few more seconds.

"Sure. What's up?" JJ replied.

"Why does James hair look like he has a Mohawk?" He asked her lifting one eyebrow. She just blushed and tried to hide her face in his chest. "Have you two been watching Glee again?"

"GEE!" James shouted excited.

"Woo… He just ratted you out! You'll have to be careful around him from now on, Jamie." He teased her.

"We both have to. He's going to start repeating everything he hears." She told him.

"You know what? I have an idea, let's just not talk at all." He said kissing her. "Let's just do that." He added kissing her again and again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So? Liked it?****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!:) **


	118. Chapter 118

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! **** You totally rock, people!:D Sadly we are getting closer to the end of this story; there are still 2 or 3 chapters left, though. I hope you stay with me until the journey is over.:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

…

"Lucy is here." JJ whispered in Flack's ear.

"Who's Lucy?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" She said in a normal voice turning him around so he was lying on his back. She then sat straddling his lap and started tickling him lightly. When he finally opened his eyes he repeated the sentence she used to wake him up. "Lucy is here." Before she could react he passed his arms around her and in a quick move he pinned her down to the bed using his body to immobilize her.

"It's still dark outside, I pulled a double, we have to wake up early tomorrow, and you are waking me up saying non-sense about someone called Lucy. Stop with the riddles." He told her before kissing her.

She giggled once they pulled apart and caressed his tired features. "Danny called. Lindsay went into labor a couple of hours ago. They have a baby girl." She said smiling widely.

"Really?" He replied smiling too.

"Yep." JJ answered him grinning. "Visiting hours at the hospital start at 8am so we can sleep a little bit more." She made a short pause still caressing his face and messed hair. "We can drop James to daycare before visiting them."

"Sounds good." He said quietly.

"Are you alright?" JJ asked noticing the change on his husband's voice. She cupped his face and waited for an answer.

"I'm fine… I was just thinking about our baby girl." He told her shyly.

"Blue…" JJ sighted.

"I know, Jamie. I remember what you told me. You are not ready to have another kid and you think we should enjoy being the 3 of us for some time." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'm not pressuring you or anything; I'm just talking my thoughts here."

"I understand, Blue, and I'm really glad you are talking to me." She said passing her arms around his neck bringing his face closer to hers. "Thanks for not getting drunk this time, your breath smells way better now." She teased him before kissing him thoroughly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A couple of minutes after 8am JJ and Flack walked hand in hand through the hospital aisles looking for the maternity wave. After asking for Lindsay's room to a nurse they finally found the new expanded family. Lindsay was sleeping while Danny carefully walked with the little baby in his arms.

"Hey." Flack said trying to get the new daddy's attention without disturbing Lindsay's very deserved sleep.

"Hey guys." Danny welcomed them smiling. "Let me introduce you to Lucy." He said turning around so they could see his daughter. "Lucy? These are JJ and Flack, your auntie and uncle." He told proudly.

"Danny, she's so beautiful." JJ exclaimed smiling.

"Fortunately for her she looks exactly like Lindsay." Flack added teasingly.

"Thanks Flack!" A tired voice said from behind them.

"Good morning, Montana." Danny said sitting on the bed. He passed their daughter to her and kissed Lindsay's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks. A little bit tired." She answered smiling. "Hey guys. You've been here for a long time?"

"No, we just got here." Flack replied smiling too.

"Congratulations." JJ said walking to the bed staring at the happy family.

"Thanks." Danny told her before opening his arms so he could hug her.

"I'm really happy for you, guys." Flack added sitting in the chair next to the bed. JJ moved out of Danny's arms and sat on her husband's lap.

"We spoke to Mac when we left James in the lab's daycare. He and Stella are going to come over around lunch time. The night shift got a pretty big case." JJ explained.

"We wanted to talk to you alone anyways." Danny told them.

"Yeah… "Lindsay continued. "We don't have a lot of blood family left, but you have become ours, you've been there for us for the last years and we hoped you'd do the same for Lucy. We wanted to ask you to be her Godparents."

"It would mean a lot." Danny added.

"I… We…" JJ started babbling looking from Flack to the Messer's.

"It would be an honor." Flack said taking JJ's hands.

"Yeah." JJ confirmed with tears in her eyes.

"Cool." Danny answered smiling widely. Lindsay smiled and the peaceful quiet moment was interrupted by Lucy wailing.

"I think she's hungry." Lindsay said sitting up on the bed.

"We'll give you some privacy." Flack said making JJ stood up as he did the same.

"Thank you." JJ said hugging Danny and Lindsay one more time before leaving the room.

After a really silent ride home, JJ and Flack shared the elevator to the crime lab.

"Are you alright?" Flack asked as she pushed the 35 button.

"I'm fine." She replied almost whispering.

Between the 8th and the 9th floor, Flack couldn't stand it anymore and pushed the emergency button, making it stop suddenly and JJ turned around to look at him confused.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked.

"You can't feel bad because they made us Lucy's Godparents but they are not James ones." Flack told her placing his hands in her shoulders.

"How did you know that I was thinking that?" JJ asked surprised.

"I've known you… a lot." He replied smirking. "Jamie," He said seriously again. "They are James Godparents, maybe not the official ones but they know we think of them as family."

"Maybe, but I still think we should compensate them somehow."JJ told him burying her head in his chest.

"We have two options, organize them a huge party for the baby or when James and Lucy get married we pay for half of the wedding." He joked tickling her.

She laughed and kissed him. "You are crazy, you know that?"

"Anything to make you happy and laugh."He replied cupping her face.

"I really won the lottery the day you choose me."She told him standing on her tiptoes.

"There wasn't any choice to make, Jamie. You've always been the one."Flack said finally kissing her deeply.

…..

**So? Liked it?****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!:) **


	119. Chapter 119

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! **** You totally rock, people!:D Sadly we are getting closer to the end of this story; there are still 2 chapters left, though. I hope you stay with me until then.:)**

**Unbeta'd….**

…

"Have you talked with her, yet?" JJ asked amused.

"No. Do you… I mean… Could you, maybe, come with me?" Adam told her shyly.

"C'mon Adam! I'm sure it's not the best idea to bring the girl you used to be in love with to ask to the girl you love now to move in with you!" JJ laughed.

"Yeah… Maybe not the best idea." He replied passing his hands through his hair.

"Maybe?" JJ laughed again.

"It's just… I never did that before, JJ, I'm nervous." He explained.

"It's normal that you are, Adam. But it's going to be alright." She comforted him squeezing his hand. "After all you two have been through, I'm sure she loves you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Adam said smiling. "You think she's gonna say yes?"

"Of course she will!" JJ reassured him by hugging him. "But if you still have doubts about how to do it why don't you speak with someone that has gone through the same?" She suggested.

"That's a good idea actually." He answered smiling. "Do you think I could come over your place this evening and talk with Flack about how he did it?"

"You could come over but he more or less didn't ask me." She replied smiling remembering how more than 2 years ago, sitting on a hospital bed, she shouted in front of her parents that she would move in with her boyfriend before even talking with him about the topic. "Maybe you could try with Danny, but with Lucy and Lindsay back home he's probably too busy. But they would probably tell just to be honest. Tell her how you feel, how she makes you feel and everything will go smoothly, Adam."

"Thanks, JJ." He told her before kissing her cheek. "I'll ask her to have dinner with me tonight and then I'll pop the question. Who knows? Maybe in a year we'll get married or be expecting a kid." He joked.

"Or Blue and I will." JJ whispered smiling.

"Are you..?" He asked surprised.

"No, no, no… Not yet, anyways." She answered. Seeing that he was still quite confused she kept talking. "Blue wants to have another kid, well, he wants a girl. A mini Jamie, as he likes to call it."

"You don't seem very happy about that." He commented. "You don't want a daughter?"

"I really want a daughter, Adam." She sighed and sat down on the office couch. "When I got pregnant with James I had this dream about Blue and I having a girl that we named Katie. For a while, until we knew the sex of the baby, we talked to the baby as it was a girl, so when we finally knew it was a boy it took me a little bit as a surprise." She explained. "I want to have another baby with Blue and I want it to be a girl, although I know that if it's a boy we'll love him anyways but I want a girl."

"Then where's the problem, JJ?" Adam asked still confused.

"I stopped listening to what people said about me or my relationship with Blue a long time ago, but..." She through her hands in the air in surrender. "I'm a wife, a mother of a 10 months old toddler, a friend, a CSI, and all that when I'm just 25! And I'm planning on having a second kid soon. I'm turning into one of those girls I used to criticize so much. The ones that after high school, got married and started having kids so when they turned 30 they were totally bored of their lives and their husbands didn't love them anymore and before they turned 35 they were getting divorced and chasing college boys!" She ended almost shouting. Adam kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her legs. "I don't want to be a cougar!" She said tearing up. He just stared at him and tried to suppress a laugh but when he saw JJ's face, he couldn't hold it anymore and soon JJ joined him laughing too.

"A cougar?"Adam asked still smiling.

"Shut up!" She replied hitting him in the chest.

"Ok, now seriously." He said and after a deep sigh to calm down a little bit he continued. "First, you are turning 26 in a month." He told her to make her smile and succeeded. "Second, you are not one of those girls, JJ. You went to college, got a degree on veterinarian medicine, traveled around the world, became a CSI. And in between all that you met the man of your dreams married him and had a kid. It's a totally different story. Who cares if you want a daughter now? It's your life, if that's what you really wish, then you should get it without worrying about turning into cougar or whatever." He told her squeezing her knees to reassure her. "And you forgot about a tiny detail. Flack is not one of those guys either. He'll never get bored of you or divorce you. He loves you too much for that. And I bet he will understand if you told him that maybe you need a little bit more time to think about it."

"I know, I know…" JJ said whipping away the tears that were running freely across her cheeks. "Thanks for listening to my ramblings, Adam."

"I'm always here for you, JJ." He replied sitting next to her on the couch to be able to hug her. "You are my best friend, remember?" She hugged him tightly and sighed.

"I should really talk with Blue about that, right?" JJ asked once they pulled apart.

"Yeah, although I guess it actually don't change the outcome of all this." Adam replied shrugging.

"What do you mean?" She asked a little bit confused.

"You really thought about it and you've already taken a decision, JJ." He explained. "You are gonna have a daughter with Flack." He said matter-of-the-factly.

She smiled widely at him and blushed. "You are right." She sighed relieved.

"You just needed to let it out and you were afraid of Flack's reaction although I'm sure there was nothing to be scared of." Adam told her and grabbing her hands he helped her stand up from the couch.

"You grew up, Adam." She said smiling and he blushed. "Thanks, for everything." She hugged him one more time and started walking out of the office but stopped on the doorframe. "Good luck with Jess, although you don't need it, she's going to say yes. Keep me updated, ok?"

"I'll call you."He promised her as she left the room.

JJ grabbed her cell phone and started texting.

_There's something really good and important I have to tell you. Grab some pizza and meet me home after your shift. _

_I love you tons._

She smiled when just a few seconds later she received his reply.

_Can't wait to spend the evening with you._

_I love you a lot._

Her shift couldn't pass faster enough. She wanted to get home and tell him that although she wasn't pregnant yet, they were going to have a daughter soon.

…..

**So? Liked it?****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!:) **

**No Flack at all in this chapter… except from a text message… a little weird, I know…:P**


	120. Chapter 120

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! **** You totally rock, people!:D In chapter 121 this story will end. Counting this one, there just are 2 chapters left. I hope you stick around for what it's left!:)**

**I wanted to thank you all too for your support in last week's event****s. Thank you so much!:)**

**This chapter takes place at the same time and immediately after the last one… **

**Unbeta'd….**

…

Flack leaned against the wall and kept listening to JJ talking with Adam. He knew she shouldn't be there, he knew that eavesdropping would probably cause him more headaches than anything but anyways he couldn't move. JJ was speaking about them, about having another baby and for a short instant he felt joy when she mentioned it to Adam. But when he heard the first sob his heart stopped. She was crying over the fact to have another child with him. He tried to keep listening but his mind was too busy thinking about what that could mean. Was she starting to doubt about their relationship? Didn't she love him anymore? Was she thinking of leaving him and James? He shacked his head and sighed deeply. JJ loved him. JJ loved James and the little family the three of them belonged to. Then it hit him. She felt pressured. He'd been insisting so much in the daughter thing that she felt trapped. After another deep breath he managed to hear JJ thanking Adam. Sensing that he was gonna get caught, he left the wall he was hiding behind and started walking to the break room where he was supposed to have met Danny a few minutes ago.

"Hey man." the blonde CSI welcomed him.

"Hey." he replied still a little bit shocked.

"You alright?" Danny asked worried.

"I…" Flack started but was interrupted by his cell phone beeping. It was a text from JJ.

_There's something really good and important I have to tell you. Grab some pizza and meet me home after your shift. _

_I love you tons._

Flack smiled sadly. He needed a plan. A plan to let her know that he was ok with them waiting to have a daughter, that he wouldn't stop loving her even if she decided that she didn't want more kids. That he would never stop loving her. Period.

"Flack?" Danny asked placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"I… I need to go. I'm sorry, Messer." Flack replied as he exited the break room and texted her back at the same time.

_Can't wait to spend the evening with you._

_I love you a lot._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When JJ got home she found her boys on the living room. They were sitting on James carpet playing with some cars while they watched some movie. The coffee table was full of other toys that their son had probably gone bored of during the afternoon.

"Hey." Flack said welcoming her as he stood up and run to where she was standing. He passed his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Hello yourself." she replied grinning once they pulled apart.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Flack asked cupping her face.

"I know. I love you, too." she answered him before kissing his lips. "Listen," she said after a short pause, "There's something I need to tell you and-"

"I want to tell you something first." Flack interrupted her.

"Ok." JJ said confused.

"But we should eat something and put James to sleep before." he told her. "I know after a long day you want to spend some time with him."

"You are right." she agreed nodding. "I'm going to get James bath ready."

"Alright. I'm gonna call Ray's and have some pizza delivered." he said kissing her lips one more time before they parted ways. After their night routines with James they meet again at the kitchen. Flack was placing the pizza in plates when JJ sat on one of the counters and sighed tiredly.

"Since when do we use dishes?" She asked giggling.

"I…"Flack replied confused. He had been trying to rehearse his speech in his mind for a few minutes now and JJ's answer took him by surprise. "Sorry. What?" He asked her this time.

"Blue, you are scaring me." She said grabbing his arm making him stood between her legs.

"Ok… I tried to figure out how to tell you this all the afternoon but all my plans didn't seem not enough or appropriate. So I'm gonna go with the truth." He told her caressing her legs. "Be honest, right?" She nodded encouraging him to continue. "I love you, Jamie, so much. I can't imagine my life without you nor James in it. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't understand why you are saying that." JJ told him.

"I… I kinda listened to your conversation with Adam." He said looking at the floor. JJ stared at him confused. "I'm sorry I pressured so much with having a daughter, Jamie. I know James is just 10 months old and that you are very young to be thinking about having a second child. I can wait, hun. I want to wait. We are going to do what you want. We are gonna go at your pace." He said ending his speech.

"Blue, you obviously didn't hear the whole conversation." JJ said rolling her eyes. Flack stared at her confused. "I don't want to do what I want, Blue." she continued. "I want us to do what WE want to do."

"And what do we want to do?" he asked still confused.

"You want to have a daughter, right?" she asked him and he just nodded in reply. "I want to have a daughter too, Blue. Ergo, WE want to have a daughter." She smiled.

"Jamie, I heard what you said to Adam, I know how you feel. I love you. Nothing it's gonna change that, not even if you don't want to have any more kids." He told her cupping her face and caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You didn't hear it all!" she replied frustrated. "Are you not listening to me? I want this!" she shouted.

"Are you sure?" He asked hopefully after a few seconds.

"Blue, I'm telling you…" She answered rolling her eyes again.

He smiled widely at her and kissed her deeply. "I still think we should wait after James first birthday to start trying though." he said between kisses.

"Really? I thought you wanted to start trying now." She replied mischievously.

"Practice sessions, remember?" He told her wiggling his eyebrows as he made her remember what happened when they decided to have James.

"I remember, Blue. I remember how we practiced so much that James was a surprise." She giggled.

"It wasn't that bad, right?" he smirked.

"Not bad at all." she answered and passing her legs around Flack's waist pulling him closer to her, she started kissing him again.

…..

**So? Liked it?****Hated it? LEAVE A REVIEW, in any case, PLEASE!:) **


	121. Chapter 121

**Disclaimer as always… **

**Thank you so much for your reviews! **** You totally rock, people!:D **

**This is it, people! The final chapter of 'Back in NY' is here. It's been a two years and a half long journey but it's been amazing, specially thanks to all of you. I couldn't have done without your support. Thanks. Thanks. Thanks.**

**Unbeta'd….**

…

One year. It had been 12 months since she was screaming on a hospital bed giving birth to James. She couldn't believe how fast this happened. She could still remember the moment they've found out they were going to be parents for the first time. She smiled at the memory and kept staring at James playing with the paper wrapper of the presents he got that day. The whole team had been around to celebrate with them that their son was turning one year old. Now they were alone again and the apartment was surprisingly silent. Flack was sitting on the coffee table observing how James tried to reach for a little lorry Hawkes had given him from his birthday. Then, the little boy just crawled until he reached the couch and leaning against the piece of furniture he stood up and grabbed the toy.

"Do you think he's gonna walk soon?" Flack asked worried.

"Probably. He just needs a little more practice." She said smiling trying to reassure him.

They kept staring at their son as he tried once again to get something from over the couch.

"Maybe he just needs more motivation." he said and standing up he grabbed the toy and sat down on the floor a few feet away from James. "Hey buddy! Come here!"

"Da-dee!" he said clapping his hands. "Ka!" he shouted asking for the car his father had in his hands.

"Come and get it, buddy!" Flack told him smiling. "No crawling allowed."

"Blue…" JJ protested rolling her eyes.

"I'm just trying, Jamie." he replied grinning.

"Fine, but don't push him, ok?"JJ asked him before kissing James head.

"Ok." he said happily. She turned around to leave the room but Flack interrupted her. "What? No kiss for me?" he pouted.

"You are worse than him." She said walking to where he was sitting. As she leaned to kiss his head too he grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on his lap. "Hey!" She protested.

"I wanted a real kiss." he stated.

"You could have just asked and that would have saved me a nice bruise in my butt." she replied a little bit annoyed.

"Don't be so grumpy." he teased her.

"I'm tired and we have to clear up all this mess, Blue." she explained caressing his face.

"I'll clean everything, I have tomorrow off, remember? We can leave it like that for tonight and just go to sleep early." He told her passing his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. She smiled widely and kissed him deeply. "Stay still." Flack ordered her once they pulled apart. He was no longer looking at her but at what was happening behind her back. "Turn around slowly." He instructed her. She did so and saw James standing still a few feet away from them without any furniture around him to help him.

"Come here, Jimmy."JJ asked him smiling opening her arms to welcome their son.

He giggled and with wobbly legs and took a step into their direction. Flack's hold on JJ tightened and her eyes started to get full of tears. They observed in an exciting but long silence as their little son took one step after another until he collapsed in his mother's arms. The Flack family fused in a warm hug.

"He did it." Flack whispered still amazed. JJ nodded against his chest. "It looks like the toy that motivated the most was you." He told her laughing while whipping her tears from her cheeks.

"Great work, James." JJ said lifting the boy in the air giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Ka!" He shouted giggling.

"I think it wasn't me it still was the car." JJ replied rolling her eyes.

Flack laughed and handed the toy to James and after a long study of it he handed it to his mother. "I told you it was because of you." Don whispered in her ear making her tear up again.

They stayed like that, hugging each other for a few minutes until James started to get hungry. Flack volunteered to start the little boy's dinner as JJ collected all the presents and set them inside the big toy box they had in the living room. Once she was done, she walked to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe to observe her boys. Her husband was getting some vegetables cream ready as their son kept chatting with him, mostly babbling. Husband and son. A few years ago she could have never imagined that she would be at this place right now. Having her own family with the man of her life. She was just happy. Three years ago she was totally lost, her life had no sense and she was mildly depressed. But not now. The moment Donald Flack Junior re-entered in her life everything changed. For better without a doubt. She rubbed her belly absentmindedly. He didn't know yet. She wanted it to be a Christmas surprise. She had found out just a day ago and she couldn't be more thrilled, and she knew that he would be as much or even more happy about it. She wasn't very far along so there was a good chance that the new Flack family member was going to be borne by the end of the summer. She sighed loudly enough to make Blue turn around. She smiled at him and he blew her a kiss in response. She loved her life. All the crime lab people were her family and she loved them. She was happy with her job even if it wasn't what she dreamt about when she was a kid. And her boys were the most important thing in her world. She smiled again and walked the few steps that separated her from them. She hugged Flack from behind with one arm while with the other she grabbed James's hand. She couldn't be more proud of herself. Proud and happy that almost 3 years ago she decided that it was time to be Back in NY.

_**The End.**_

…

**This is it… It's over… I'm ****going to miss it a lot!*cries*… Review, please!:) Thanks a lot for sticking with me!:) I can't thank you enough times!:) I have a few ideas for a new story… this fic is over but JJ is not…**** THANKS AGAIN!**


End file.
